


Father’s Legacy and What Came After

by NeutronStarChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Angst, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: When Rin and Kagome are given news that they have been selected to write the biography of the great Toga Taisho: the uniter of demons and humans by his sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they could not be happier. Yet, the world they walk into is not just one of demons, but one that includes love, hate, and skeletons in the closet. Can the women unite the warring brothers, and uncover the mysteries and motivations for why the greatest demon to ever live chose to devote his life to bringing humans and demons together?(premise inspiration fromSecret GardenbyDarkPhoenix168)Artwork commission byThunderpotWinnerforBest Completedin 2020 Q4 byFeudalConnection!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 249
Kudos: 274
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha, Quarter 4 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Award Winners





	1. Sesshomaru: A Memorable Scent

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/635604512250494976/quarter-4-2020-winners)

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/626928581308727296/psst-sneak-attack-heres-the-rough-color)

Father's Legacy and What Came After commission by [Thunderpot](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/)

* * *

It started with a scent. It whispered to him from the letter with his name on it. It was a request he had seen many times, from many different people. Writers for the New Yorker, famous biographers, it didn’t matter, he always said no. Until the day he said yes.

_ Kagome Higurashi and Rin Akimoto _ , Sesshomaru considered their names.

Of all the people he had imagined he’d finally allow access to his father’s story, a pair of journalism graduate students were not on the list. Humans nonetheless. Sure, their letter was heartfelt, and their pitch was adequately researched. When he looked up their credentials, he found them to have sufficient backgrounds to back up their pitch. They were not the most high profile to ask him, and their pitch was not the most comprehensive he had seen. But, when he smelled the scents of the women who wrote the letter, he said yes.

He wondered if they understood what they’d signed up for. These two seemed to actually care about Toga Taisho’s legacy, rather than what came after. Sesshomaru scowled.  _ Inuyasha. _ The brother he never wanted. The brother who had their father’s love. The brother that Toga would give up everything for. The brother who brought shame to their family name. The brother he was stuck living with because his father mocked him even beyond the grave with that idiotic stipulation in his will. The brother… he needed to alert to his decision.

Ugh. Was that scent really worth what he was about to have to endure? Two poking into the deepest depths of his life, pulling out memories he’d rather forget. Asking  _ him _ to discuss all the reasons why his father had been the architect of human-demon cooperation? Probing into his father’s motivations, including whether it was because he had taken a human wife and “gifted” the world his dolt of a brother? Humans were meant to be ignored, and only dealt with when absolutely necessary.

_ And I just invited two of them into my home, _ he thought wryly,  _ Without first discussing my decision with Inuyasha. _

But he also understood something - that for dog demons, following one’s instincts is paramount. And his instincts picked up that whisper of a scent and guided his next decisions. Whomever laid that scent on that letter was someone that Sesshomaru’s demon needed to know. He did not know why, or how he knew, he just  _ knew _ .

Sesshomaru sighed and picked up the phone. At least his brother had learned that if he  _ called _ him, it meant “pick it up”.

“What?” a gruff voice on the other end brought a scowl to Sesshomaru’s face.

“We will be hosting two biographers working on a book about father,” Sesshomaru kept his voice steady, but made sure to emphasize each word. It was not a request.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Inuyasha sounded angry already,  _ a great start _ .

“I did not realize that you’d lost your ability to process language,” Sesshomaru let his disdain for his brother drip from every syllable, “Next week, two writers will be moving into the mansion to start working on their book.”

The other side of the line was silent. Sesshomaru pictured what had to have been a truly dumb look on his brother’s face and had to stifle a small smile from forming. It was not often that he could shock his brother into speechlessness, but given Inuyasha’s favorite word appeared to be “fuck,” he was pleased the half-demon chose silence.

“Why.” Inuyasha regained control of words. This was the one thing Sesshomaru didn’t want to answer.

“Because they won’t stop harassing us if we don’t let  _ someone _ do it,” was the best reply Sesshomaru could come up with.

“Bullshit. ‘No’ is your favorite word asshole,” Inuyasha growled, “What does this writer have on you that made you cave?”

“Nothing.” Sesshomaru did not owe him any explanation, and would certainly not be telling him that the  _ scent _ of the letter intrigued him, “Honestly, you do not even have to be there.”

“Like hell I don’t,” Inuyasha was still growling, “Anyone who comes sniffing around dad’s legacy is going to come sniffing around me. So do me a fucking favor and at least tell me what torture you have planned? Is this some racist dickhead who will be calling me a fucking abomination? Someone who’s friends with your mother?”

“No.” Sesshomaru had heard enough, “And don’t you ever accuse me of besmirching father’s legacy for some petty grudge. We will talk more when I get home.”

“At least send me their fucking names,” Inuyasha scowled.

“Fine.” Sesshomaru realized that this was the best result he could’ve hoped for.

So he hung up the phone and sent his dolt of a brother the names of the women he’d allowed access to their lives, but he was going to keep the letter (and its scent) to himself.


	2. Kagome: Unexpected Complications

He said yes. Kagome stared down at the letter from Sesshomaru. It granted her permission to write the book on his father’s legacy based on their pitch. She’d been squealing at it for nearly a minute, waiting for Rin to get back from her run.

_ He said yes! We get to write the book on Toga Taisho, the great ambassador between demons and humans! _ Kagome danced around the apartment. They had front-row seats to his legacy! Sesshomaru had offered them lodging at the Taisho mansion for the duration of their research and their interviews. Kagome had agreed before she thought too much about it. Sure, this project meant that both she and Rin would be taking the semester off to work on the book, but it was going to be worth it.

Still, she wondered how it was possible, given that she was sure  _ everyone _ was courting the brothers for their father’s story, that had Sesshomaru chosen  _ them _ . Maybe stories of the feuding brothers were overblown? Maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha had suggested them? Kagome didn’t think that Inuyasha had any idea who she was, but… maybe?

Caught in her thoughts, Kagome grabbed her phone and dialed - she needed to know.

“Kaggie?” a kind voice appeared on the other end of the line, “How’s my favorite cousin?”

“Hey Kiki!” Kagome attempted to keep the squeals out of her voice, “Question for you… did you put in a word with Inuyasha for me?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, “No… Yash and I haven’t talked in a really long time. Why?”

“You’re looking at half the biography team with direct access to the Taisho brothers,” Kagome beamed, she couldn’t keep it in.

“Holy shit, that’s amazing!” Kikyo’s voice blared through Kagome’s speaker, “It’s all because you put in the world’s most amazing pitch Kaggie…”

“Thanks! I haven’t seen Rin yet to tell her…” Kagome continued, “But you… really didn’t tip them off that we’re related? You helped us so much with the language of the pitch, and … well, I know you and Inuyasha were really good friends back in the day…”

“No,” Kikyo sighed, “I didn’t think the brothers talked to each other. And, well… Yash and I didn’t part on the greatest of terms.”

“Dinner out tonight? Sushi? On me?” Kagome asked,  _ and sake _ , “I have a lot more questions for you.”

“I can hear your scheming through the phone Kaggie,” Kikyo sounded stern, “But you just offered a broke intern sushi, so I’m not gonna say no. Bring Rin.”

“Yay!” Kagome exclaimed, “Reservations for 3 or 4? You know how much I want to meet Suikotsu.”

“Three, he’s on-call tonight,” Kikyo sighed, “Trust me, if you have more questions for me about Inuyasha, it’s probably better he’s not around anyway.”

“O-Okay,” Kagome answered, puzzled at Kikyo’s tone,  _ time for this journalist to get to work! _

“Gotta go Kaggie - see you tonight!” Kikyo hung up before Kagome could say her goodbye, but it didn’t matter. She had  _ so many questions! _ She knew that Kikyo had met Inuyasha in secondary school, and the two had been friends. That was why she’d asked her cousin for help with their pitch, though honestly, Kagome’s focus was not on the brothers, it was on Toga Taisho.

Kagome heard the door slam, and knew that Rin was back from her run. She considered waiting for Rin to shower, but who was she kidding, she was too excited!

“Rin! I need you in the kitchen  _ right now, _ ” Kagome called, and tried to hide the grin that desperately wanted to escape her face.

“What is it, Kagome?” Rin walked in, a sheen of sweat on her skin and still slightly breathless.

Kagome handed Rin the paper that was about to change their lives. Rin’s expression went from thoughtful to surprised to overjoyed in mere seconds as she read. When her eyes found Kagome’s again, both girls squealed and embraced.

“I can’t believe it!” Rin shouted, barely keeping the tears from her eyes, “I didn’t think it was possible!”

“It was! I told you all we had to do was work hard and write the perfect pitch,” Kagome puffed (though if she were being honest she was as surprised as Rin was…), “Oh! Celebratory sushi tonight. Kikyo’s joining.”

“Yay! Let me jump in the shower and when I get out, we need to plan!” Rin exclaimed, “Looks like the Taisho brothers expect us to be in-residence… hmm… this is going to be interesting.”

“It’s going to be an adventure,” Kagome giggled, “And it’s not like we can write a book on the Taishos from New York anyway… So, we sublet our apartment here and have housing when we get to Seattle.”

“Adventure indeed,” Rin agreed, then headed in to shower, and Kagome headed into her bedroom.

Kagome stared down at the letter, feeling warmth and excitement blossom in her gut. Their hard work had paid off, but more than that, Kagome got this strange feeling that they were destined for this task. Kagome looked around her room and began taking mental note of what she would pack, what emails she needed to write, and whether she could convince her landlady Kaede to sublet, rather than force the girls to break their lease.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. The details would work themselves out.

A couple hours later, Rin and Kagome were sitting at a table at Nori waiting for Kikyo.

“I still can’t believe we’re going to Seattle!” Rin’s smile lit up the entire restaurant, “I’m covering half of whatever Kikyo wants. Tell her to grab takeout for her hot doctor.”

Kagome laughed, then summoned the waitstaff to order a bottle of sake. Grabbing sushi was not just one more chance to pick Kikyo’s brain (although it certainly was that), but also a chance for them to truly thank her.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kikyo sat down at their table, “My replacement got caught in traffic, so I had one more patient than I was expecting!”

Despite having come directly from the hospital, Kikyo looked elegant and polished. She had a button-down white shirt on with a pair of tan slacks, and a pair of darker tan loafers. Her hair was up in a neat bun. Her soulful brown eyes had swipes of eyeliner that came to a point, and she had a light sheen of lip gloss on. Kagome always admired how Kikyo could look perfect with such simple touches to her appearance. Kikyo was unfairly beautiful, made worse because she was whip smart and kind to boot.

“As long as you don’t mind that we were going to start in on the sake without you, all is forgiven,” Rin beamed, “I know you heard the news… thank youuuuuuu!”

Kikyo shook her head, “I barely did anything. Just wanted to make sure that your pitch could get past Sesshomaru. You two did all the groundwork.”

Kikyo then leaned closer to the two, “I can’t wait to read your book!”

“There’s a  _ lot _ we need to do before there is a book,” Kagome sighed, “But… thank you. For everything.”

On cue, the waiter brought out the bottle, along with three glasses. The women poured their sake, shouted “kanpai!” and drank. Afterward, sushi was ordered (including take-out for Suikotsu at Rin’s insistence).

“So… what haven’t you told us yet?” Kagome looked shrewdly at her cousin, now on their second bottle of sake.

“I’m impressed it took you so long,” Kikyo winked, “No big revelation actually, more of a… warning.”

Both Kagome and Rin leaned in as Kikyo spoke, concentrating on her with rapt attention.

“Inuyasha and I were close. Really close. Best friends for most of the time we were at school together,” Kikyo spoke softly, “When we graduated, he pulled me aside and sort of… confessed… that he was in love with me.”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Kagome gasped, “Kiki…”

“Yeah…” Kikyo looked down at her hands, a lost look in her eyes, “Problem was, I didn’t… feel the same. Sure, I loved Inuyasha as a friend, but… nothing more. He was my friend. That day, we both really hurt each other. I was so upset with him that my friendship wasn’t enough, and he was upset with me because he thought that I wasn’t willing to give him a chance because he was a half-demon.”

“Was that… why?” Rin interjected, drawing an admonishing look from Kagome and a look of hurt from Kikyo.

“No! I mean… his half-demon features never bothered me,” Kikyo mumbled, “It just took me by such… surprise, you know? We’d been homework buddies and joked around and talked about what we wanted to do in our future, then Inuyasha just laid that one on me…”

“Why are you telling us Kiki?” Kagome asked, taking her cousin’s hand, “It was years ago, and you helped us out so much. Would… would you like for us to try to help you guys reconcile?”

“I… I don’t know.” Kikyo groaned, “We were so hurtful. But… it would be nice to get to talk to him again. I miss him... as a friend…”

Kagome looked into Kikyo’s eyes, “I don’t know how I can help, but if there is some way I can bring Inuyasha back into your life, I will.”

“Thanks Kaggie,” Kikyo smiled softly, “I just… didn’t want you two not to know. Just in case Inuyasha… well… I didn’t want you to go there without knowing my full history with him.”

“Thanks for telling us,” Rin added her hand to Kikyo’s and Kagome’s hands, “You have been the biggest help Kikyo - we owe you so much.”

“Hush,” Kikyo blushed, “Just write the book that Toga Taisho and his sons deserve.”

The women laughed and finished their sake, then parted ways. Once Kagome was home, she flopped onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. Their trip to Seattle and chance of a lifetime had just taken on a new twist. As Kagome drifted to sleep, she frowned. Something told her that Kikyo’s confession was a lot more important than most other high school drama, and that it was going to significantly influence her work.

_ Inuyasha Taisho was in love with my cousin, _ Kagome sighed.  _ This is going to make everything more interesting. _


	3. Inuyasha: Fate's Twisted Sense of Humor

Kagome Higurashi and Rin Akimoto.  
 _Kagome fucking Higurashi._

It took him a moment to remember, but when he did, he understood the depth of the torture his brother had planned for him. The only person Sesshomaru could’ve gone with that would’ve been worse was fucking Kikyo herself. It had taken Inuyasha _years_ to stop feeling like the piece of shit her rejection made him feel like. Now here he was, his thoughts forced back to the girl who broke his heart. Because of fucking Kagome Higurashi, the woman that his brother had decided to invite into his house and into his life.

Why did he even stay in that goddamned house? Why the fuck did he come running home like a wayward pup when his father died? Because of some treasure hunt for a sword that fucking Sesshomaru didn’t think he was worthy of? He figured once he’d served his time and found the fucking sword, he could set out on his own--maybe getting away from the Taisho name would get him away from everyone calling him _half-demon_ too. Like he’d wanted to do all along, but the mansion and his brother fenced him in. And now he got to play host to these two fucking human women who were going to tear open his life and remind him that he was not worthy of the Taisho blood that ran through his veins.

The moment Sesshomaru was through the door that day, Inuyasha was on him. Claws drawn.

“What sort of fucking joke is this?” Inuyasha growled, furious at the indifference on his brother’s face, “I _knew_ you were up to something, but I didn’t think even you would sink to this level.”

“What are you going on about?” Sesshomaru was still, though he had taken a more defensive stance, “Is this still about the biographers?”

“Kagome Higurashi. Did you really think that I wouldn’t recognize that name?” Inuyasha hissed, “Kikyo’s _cousin_ is named Kagome Higurashi.”

Sesshomaru’s lips gave the slightest quirk. He was _surprised,_ and his reaction took Inuyasha by surprise.

“You… didn’t know?” Inuyasha shrilled, “You picked these two just because you were feeling unpredictable today?”

“Shall I renege?” Sesshomaru looked coldly at Inuyasha, “Tell them no, after we have made plans? All because a relation to some woman you used to know is one of them?”

Inuyasha didn’t want to let himself have time to think. He just wanted to react. The problem was, the look of surprise on Sesshomaru’s face had unsettled him. His brother had decided by himself to let the two women into their lives, not knowing that one of the two would be a constant reminder of Inuyasha’s heartbreak.

“Seriously… why did you pick these two?” Inuyasha pleaded, “If not to fuck with me?”

“Believe it or not, but my world does not revolve around fucking with you,” Sesshomaru scowled, though Inuaysha picked up on the fact that he’d yet again dodged the question.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Inuyasha scoffed, “Fine. Whatever. You didn’t know and you chose these two for some inscrutable reason beyond simply trying to fuck with me. But every time I ask you, you dodge.”

“I told you before, you are not required to be here,” Sesshomaru replied, “And if you are unable to work with this _Kagome Higurashi,_ I would rather you not be here anyway.”

Inuyasha growled. This was the second time Sesshomaru had suggested that he not take part. Something was not adding up. He chose these two women when there were plenty of other choices, saying yes to them without conducting an interview, and now he was being evasive every time Inuyasha confronted him about it.

“I ain’t going anywhere,” Inuyasha folded his arms and stared coldly back at his brother.

“Fine.” Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, then swept past Inuyasha into the rest of the house.

Inuyasha scoffed to himself. What a fucking joke it all was. If this was not some ploy by his brother to further ruin his life, it certainly was the plot of the gods. Inuyasha had felt lost for so much of his life. He never knew his mother, for she died in childbirth, and his father always looked at him with grief in his eyes. He was a constant reminder of what the old man lost. He almost preferred the look of contempt that Sesshomaru gave him.

When he met Kikyo, he pushed all his hopes and dreams onto her, as if her love could absolve him of being a half-breed. Kikyo was beautiful and kind, and smart. She smelled nice. And she was one of the few genuine friends Inuyasha ever had. He was certain that she was his chosen mate. He thought, _dreamed_ that their friendship was destined to be more, but when he’d finally gotten up the nerve to confess, she’d shot him down. He tried to convince himself that it had nothing to do with his being a half-demon, but he knew that it did. If you’re destined, you don’t get rejected, unless you’re a half-breed, like he was. He would never be good enough for Kikyo’s love, and that drove him to reject her friendship, and run away.

He thought he’d been successful. He got a full scholarship to MIT, and studied Aerospace Engineering there - the first half-demon to do so. He made friends in college, and made the Dean’s List semester after semester, the first half-demon to do so. He had a NASA internship lined up for after he graduated, again, as the first half-demon to do so. He was paving his own path away from his family, and yet never away from his half-demon heritage.

Then suddenly, everything crashed down.

In his final year of college, his father became ill. Inuyasha returned home, a single semester away from finishing. With his brother, he watched the greatest demon to walk the Earth waste away into nothing. Cancer, the most fucking pedestrian of illnesses is what did their father in. Inuyasha hadn’t planned to stay, but he could not leave. Their father’s will had begged the brothers to stay together, asking that they “find in each other family, and so come to understand everything about your kin.” The will also bestowed separate sections to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, laying the path to finding their father’s great swords: Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, claiming that once the brothers found the meaning of their family, so too would they find the swords. What bullshit it was, and yet Inuyasha never challenged it.

So he stayed. Stuck with his brother. Stuck in the maze of his father’s will - a scavenger hunt laid out to try to make two brothers who despised each other become the family they never wanted to be. Here he was, one semester away from being done with the Taisho clan, yet, something compelled him to stay. Whether that was the ghost of his father or something else, he was not sure, but the fact that Kagome Higurashi was one of those who Sesshomaru inadvertently picked to tell their father’s story was the work of the gods. Be it for good or ill, Inuyasha could not tell, though he would be damned if he missed out on understanding whether his destiny was out to fuck him, or to pay him back for all the shit it had put him through.

 _Kagome Higurashi is coming to the Taisho Mansion_ , he thought. _How fucked._


	4. Rin: Welcome to the Taisho Mansion

Rin stared out the plane window, marveling at the mountains as they slowly descended into Seattle. This was it! Their bags were packed, and everything was ready.

It was easier than Rin had thought to arrange their semester for this task. Kaede happily agreed to let them sublet their apartment (she’d asked only that they give her a signed copy of their book). Kagome and Rin’s advisor had been extremely impressed that out of all those she knew to be clamoring to get access to the Taisho legacy, they were the two that gained the brothers’ permission. In fact, Dr. Hitomiko had been the one to make the personal appeal to Columbia to allow the two women to take the semester off with a guarantee that they would be welcomed back.

As much as Kagome was interested in the personal stories and motivations of Toga Taisho, Rin loved following the events. She buried herself in the treaties, decrees, letters, and statements of Toga Taisho. She followed his words and actions to their tangible impacts on the rest of the world. Rin had always been fascinated by causes and effects, and was enamored with the people who sat at the nodes of those causes and effects. Toga had changed the world, being the most powerful demon to ever walk it, and being the demon who insisted that an alliance between humans and demons was the only viable path forward.

Without Toga Taisho, Rin’s life would have been entirely different. Rin was orphaned very young and lived in the system for years, until she was adopted by a demon named Jaken. Jaken had promised his mate that they would have a family, and when she died, he was determined to fulfill that promise. Despite being both demon and male, Jaken was the most motherly person Rin had ever known. He cooked and cleaned, and fretted endlessly about her. He made sure she went to the best schools and never let her go to bed without first doing her homework, and he disapproved of every boy Rin had ever brought home (most of those only for homework).

Telling Jaken that she and Kagome had won permission to write the biography of Toga Taisho was one of Rin’s favorite memories. Jaken idolized Toga Taisho, believing that he would not have the life he did without the great lord’s legacy. Honestly, as she and Kagome had written the letter to Sesshomaru, there were times she found herself channeling her dad’s words, her dad’s enthusiasm, and her dad’s inexhaustible knowledge of all things Toga Taisho. It was an honor to get to meet his sons.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Seattle!” a flight attendant’s words broke Rin from her thoughts. 

She was here! She was about to meet the Taishos! She was about to dive head first into their library and read the actual _letters_ Toga Taisho had written! She would get to see his _personal_ correspondence and talk to the sons who actually knew the man! Rin had to keep herself from squealing.

“You ready?” Kagome jabbed Rin with her elbow.

“Yes! (No…) but yes!” Rin stuttered, she was ready. Maybe. She hoped.

“Then let’s go! I’ll text Sesshomaru that we’ve arrived,” Kagome beamed, then pulled out her phone.

After disembarking from the plane, the two walked to the baggage claim, arm in arm. They laughed at the comically large suitcases they’d both packed (because you never know, you might need your ski gear _and_ your beach gear…). Bags in hand, they walked out to the rental car shuttle together to claim the SUV Kagome insisted that they rent for the duration. Neither had been to Seattle before, and given the majestic beauty all around them, both looked forward to spending nearly all their free time exploring the sound, the forests, the mountains, and the beach.

Once they’d gotten out of the rental lot, Kagome plugged her phone in and typed in the address of the Taisho mansion. They headed north, leaving the dense buildings behind, then leaving the sprawl until finally they seemed completely surrounded by trees. Kagome followed her GPS onto ever-smaller side roads, until they felt like they had left the planet for a different (much more forested) one. At a non-descript driveway, Kagome turned in, then pressed the buzzer at an ornate gate.

“Kagome Higurashi and Rin Akimoto here for Sesshomaru Taisho,” Kagome spoke authoritatively and the gate began to open.

The driveway meandered through a truly enormous plot of land. Rolling greens were accented by redwood groves, giving the entire estate the feel as if they’d just plopped the mansion onto some convenient part of the wilderness. It was absolutely beautiful - and something about the energy of the place left Rin feeling a sense of peace. Finally, after what felt like a mile-long drive, the gargantuan mansion came into view. Rin heard Kagome inhale at what they were seeing (matching her own intake of breath). As they exited the SUV and the mansion loomed over them, Rin really and truly thought about what she had gotten herself into.

 _Remember why you’re here Rin. You’re here for Toga Taisho. You’re here for Jaken. You’re here to follow the river of events upstream, to see what started Toga on his journey to change the world._ Rin breathed in the air, savoring the salt from the nearby sound and the scent of pine needles.

“You ready?” Kagome pulled Rin to her.

“As I’ll ever be,” Rin replied, feeling a wonderful fluttering sensation in her stomach as she ascended the stairs, her best friend and roommate steadying her.

The two walked through the enormous double doors into the next six months of their lives...

A bright colored shape flashed across their vision, then let out a shuddering clank as it hit the ground feet from them, sending a rainbow of ceramic shrapnel in every direction. Rin heard Kagome shriek, a scream matching the one coming from her own mouth. Kagome’s arms were around her, wrenching her away from the crash site of the heavy projectile. Their shrieks of surprise were immediately drowned out by the increasingly loud shouts coming from a room attached to the grand foyer.

“Real mature AssholeMARU,” the voice was gruff, with the undertone of a growl, “Maybe next time you’ll actually hit me.”

Rin looked down and saw that indeed, someone had tossed a heavy pot, missing the owner of that gruff voice and (thankfully) them.

“Fuck YOU Inuyasha!” a bellowing voice followed after the first one.

Despite the language, something about the voice vibrated through Rin. She … wanted to hear more of that voice. _Sesshomaru’s_ voice.

“Next time don’t hide behind your phone like a fucking schoolgirl then dickhead. We _both_ need to know when they will arrive,” Inuyasha (it must have been) shouted back, his back now visible through the door the projectile had come from, “And look at that, the girls are here!”

Inuyasha spun around, and Rin got a good look at him for the first time. He was handsome, dressed down in black pants and a red button-down shirt. His hair was silver, and flowed down his back, and his eyes were amber. The triangular ears perched atop his head made it clear that Rin was looking at the younger brother. A toothy grin appeared on Inuyasha’s face, revealing his fangs.

“Fuck THIS,” a new angry voice rang through the house, this time it was a red-faced Kagome, “We were on a long flight, we’re tired, and you nearly hit us with that fucking pot. We’re leaving. Text me when you figure out how to keep yourselves from throwing things at your biographers.” 

With a jerk, Rin found herself rapidly exiting the house, being towed along by Kagome.

“Are… are you sure Kagome?” Rin whispered, getting the feeling that their exit was being watched, “I mean, they _didn’t_ hit us… just came … close.”

“Whoever chucked the damn thing was not watching where he was aiming closely enough to intentionally avoid us,” Kagome fumed, “And I am hungry, so we’re going and grabbing some food. We can head back after I have a full stomach… just in case I need full access to my reflexes.”

“What did we get ourselves into?” Rin lamented as she jumped into the passenger seat.

“The same thing we thought we did. Flying objects are just an added bonus,” Kagome deadpanned, and turned on the ignition of the SUV, “Just type restaurant into the map app on my phone. I honestly don’t care where we go.”

Rin sighed, and obliged. As Kagome turned the SUV back down the driveway, Rin chanced a glance back toward the mansion and saw two figures standing just outside the door. One was Inuyasha, and the other was taller, with longer silver hair, a cape of fur, and what Rin (from her research) knew were golden eyes and purple stripes across his cheeks - Sesshomaru. Neither brother chased after them, but their body language read as sheepish, like they were children who’d just been scolded by their mother. Rin giggled, perhaps that is exactly how they both _felt_. Kagome had a way of doing that to people. Rin had to admit, if there was ever a time to be scolded, nearly killing the house guests who were writing a book about your father was probably it.

“Looks like seafood,” Rin sighed, “And a text… from Sesshomaru.”

“Let him wait,” Kagome replied, “Food first. Dealing with a pair of demons who threw a giant pot at us second.”

“Well, I guess if they wanted to make a _killer_ first impression, they have succeeded at that,” Rin chuckled, “Maybe all the other biographers are buried somewhere on the property…”

“I feel like Kikyo would’ve mentioned if either of them were serial killers,” Kagome joined Rin’s laughter, “But you never know.”

“Welp,” Rin snorted, mid-laugh, “Nearly being murdered our first moment in the Taisho mansion… certainly makes this adventure more interesting!”

“Truly… and may we live in interesting times…” Kagome replied with a sigh, and the two laughed and talked until they’d successfully found their way to the seafood restaurant.

Rin thought back to the tall figure with the booming voice that _did_ things to her and smiled, _interesting times indeed._


	5. Kagome: A Sincere Apology

_ I apologize for the outburst that you two witnessed. I hope this has not changed our arrangement. _   
Kagome huffed at the text.

True, an apology from Sesshomaru meant a  _ lot, _ but he failed to mention the nearly killing them, or… or that  _ insufferable grin _ on his brother’s face.

Truth be told, it was Inuyasha’s grin that had triggered Kagome’s temper. It made her want to throw the pot right back into his face. His distractingly handsome face. Kagome had seen pictures of the Taisho brothers, and always considered Inuyasha the more attractive of the two (though who was she kidding? They were both very good-looking), but seeing Inuyasha in person made her feel things. His silver hair shone with its own light, and his golden eyes seemed to have the ability to gaze directly into her soul. And finally, his ears - they looked downy soft. Before she knew what she was doing, she felt her finger twitch, inescapably called to touch them.

But he grinned immediately after they’d nearly been taken out by a flying planter. And so, she erupted. She left as much to keep the blush off of her face as to calm her temper before she said something really and truly stupid. Like accusing the brothers of being serial killers with a particular taste for biographers. Yes, it was a very good thing that Kagome and Rin had gone to cool off and eat something.

The restaurant was one of those that looked a bit like a shack, but it was clear that the seafood was hand-delivered daily from the bay on which it sat. Kagome was not sure she’d ever enjoyed crabcakes quite this much, and Rin kept making moaning noises with each new spoonful of cioppino. Sure, they were hungry from the long travel day, and probably from the adrenaline of narrowly avoiding the giant pot, but it was clear that the food was excellent.

“At least the man knew to apologize…” Kagome mumbled, looking down at her phone, “Think I should get a promise out of him that there will be no throwing of furniture while we are in-residence?”

“Hand-to-hand combat only then?” Rin raised her eyebrow, “And only when neither of us are within punching distance?”

“I knew the brothers had a rocky relationship, but I wasn’t expecting that several of the first words we heard from either of them would be swearwords…” Kagome replied, rolling her eyes, “...I wonder why Inuyasha stays…”

“Honestly, that is one of the non-Toga mysteries I really want to solve,” Rin muttered, “I mean, I know that we are doing this on Toga’s legacy, but…”

“The brothers are nearly as fascinating as their father,” Kagome finished Rin’s thought, “But we can’t think about that.”

Kagome picked up her phone, and replied to Sesshomaru.

_ We will return as soon as you both agree to the following: absolutely no throwing heavy objects when we are present. Hand-to-hand combat is acceptable as long as we are not within pummeling distance. And we would like a sincere apology, in person, from both of you. _

It took a while, but Sesshomaru’s reply came just as Rin and Kagome were settling their bill.

_ Done. _

So the two women headed back to the mansion, stomachs full of great seafood, and a better idea of what to expect the next six months to look like. Kagome parked the SUV, then looked over at Rin.

“Second time’s a charm?” Rin smiled hopefully at her.   
“Second time’s a charm.” Kagome agreed.

The two left their SUV for the second time that day, and walked hand-in-hand into the mansion, also for the second time that day. Despite Kagome knowing she was in the right, that her yelling at the brothers was entirely appropriate, she still felt uneasy. Almost getting knocked out by a pot had none of the impact that a certain pair of golden eyes and fluffy ears had had on her. And she was about to face those eyes and ears again.

As the doors swung open, two women faced two brothers. Kagome felt Rin’s hand twitch in hers, and wondered if she was affected by those piercing golden eyes as well. Kagome stood tall, and faced them down, directing her gaze at Sesshomaru (even as she desperately wanted to look at the  _ other _ brother), but Sesshomaru had his entire focus concentrated on Rin. So Kagome swallowed, and looked into the other set of golden eyes, Inuyasha’s. As soon as they made contact, she felt blood rush to her face. His eyes searched hers with such intensity she nearly looked away, but she held herself steady.

Inuyasha’s eyes told her a story, one of anger and grief and loneliness, but also of defiance, resilience and strength. Kagome wanted to understand everything she saw in Inuyasha’s eyes, and something deep inside her wanted to reach out and shine her light into the darkness that they held.

“I am ashamed that your first proper introduction to my brother and I was one of violence,” Sesshomaru’s words broke Kagome from Inuyasha’s eyes, “Kagome, Rin, you both have my sincerest apology.”

Sesshomaru gave a stern look to Inuyasha, then bowed to the women.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha spoke quietly, “Sorry we almost killed you.”

But Inuyasha did not bow.

“Apology accepted,” Kagome started, feeling Rin relax, “From  _ you _ , Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha began to sputter, but was cut off.

“Then I take my leave. I will expect you both at breakfast tomorrow,” Sesshomaru gave a longing look at Rin, “And we can discuss what comes next.”

Sesshomaru then turned from them, and disappeared back into the mansion.

“Oi! What the fuck is your problem?” apparently Inuyasha had found his voice, staring daggers at Kagome.

“The agreement was a sincere apology,” Kagome folded her arms, and refused to look away from golden eyes now alight with fire, “And you have not given us that.”

“Ka-Kagome, maybe we should just let this go…” Rin mumbled.

“No! Their petty little squabble could’ve killed us,” Kagome could feel her temper spike, “So Inuyasha, your half-assed little performance there is not enough. You know why I wanted to make sure it is sincere? Because if it isn’t, we can’t be sure it won’t happen again.”

“Yeah… well… it didn’t hit you, did it?” Inuyasha folded his arms, his words laced with petulance, “And if you’re sooooo afraid, why don’t you get back on that fucking plane and head home?”

“Wow…” Kagome could feel herself trembling with anger, “You’re so pissed at the world you can’t even apologize for nearly fucking killing us…”

“It’s okay… Kagome. He said sorry.” Rin looked desperately at her, but Kagome did not relent.

“Rin, please go to the car and wait for me - we need to get our bags,” Kagome enunciated each word. Rin was out the door immediately.

“Why…” Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, letting her anger give way to her hurt, “Why do you hate us so much that you grinned when we almost died?”

“..W-Wait… what?” Inuyasha stuttered, his chest had deflated.

“You… grinned. Right after that pot almost hit us,” Kagome searched his golden eyes, refusing to look away, “Actually, I don’t even want to know. Just. We’ll leave you alone, okay? Just please... don’t hurt us.”

“You think… I want to hurt you?” Inuyasha’s temper had evaporated away, replaced with a look of utter defeat.

“What… are we supposed to think Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice softened, “We walk in here, get something really heavy thrown at us, watch you grin at the near-miss, then you half-ass your apology.”

“Shit… Kagome…” Inuyasha strode up to her, “I… I didn’t think…”

Being so close to Inuyasha caused Kagome’s breath to hitch. He smelled like sandalwood and earth. His golden eyes were even more breathtaking close up, showing her that the emotions she’d seen before barely scratched the surface. There was so much depth in them that Kagome thought she could spend an eternity trying to read the stories that they told.

“It’s okay,” Kagome broke herself away from his eyes, recognizing his heartfelt apology, “And… if you really don’t want us poking around about you, we won’t.”

“If I need to tell you to fuck off, I will,” Inuyasha replied, a whisper of a smile on his face, “But for now, you can ask me what you want. Just give me a bit of warning if you plan to dig into my shit.”

Kagome returned Inuyasha’s smile, then extended her hand out, “We have a deal.”

She should’ve known when she nearly drowned in his eyes that touching him was a bad idea, because as soon as his hand touched hers, Kagome knew she was in trouble. The place that their hands touched buzzed long after the touch ended.

_ Shit. _ Kagome thought as she headed out to the car to grab her bags,  _ This was definitely not part of the plan. _

Rin was leaning against the SUV when she arrived, bags sitting on the ground next to her. She gave Kagome a loaded look.

“Everything’s okay,” Kagome reassured, “He apologized.”

“I figured,” Rin answered, though she continued to fidget, “Uhm… I wondered if we could… change our plans up.”

“What do you have in mind?” Kagome raised her eyebrow, it was not like Rin to want to improvise.

“I thought maybe… we could each take a brother. Y’know… each interview one,” Rin avoided eye contact… and was that a blush on her face?

“How do you propose we do that?” Kagome asked, trying not to give away how territorial she was feeling about Inuyasha.

“Well, you y’know, already sort of know Inuyasha, and… well… Sesshomaru has been the one who dealt the most with his father’s legacy. So, maybe… you could interview Inuyasha and I could… take Sesshomaru?” Rin had turned an adorable color of red, “I mean only if you think that would be alright. I know you’re usually the interviewer but… well...”

“I think we should try it,” Kagome cut Rin off, saving her from attempting to find an excuse, “You’ve done interviews a ton of times before, and this splits the work and might even be the most diplomatic way to keep the brothers from fighting...”

Kagome didn’t mention she really  _ really _ liked the idea of getting Inuyasha all to herself, because she suspected that Rin would not want to admit that she was thinking something similar about Sesshomaru.

“Th-thanks!” Rin hugged Kagome tightly.

“Come on, let’s get inside before we freeze to death,” Kagome laughed.

The two women lugged their bags into the Taisho mansion, and found their way to their rooms. After Kagome had showered, she flopped into bed. It had been an exhausting day, but even as her body begged for sleep, her mind lingered on haunted golden eyes, and the smell of sandalwood and earth.


	6. Sesshomaru: The Source of the Scent

It had taken all of Sesshomaru’s considerable self-control not to murder his brother the day the biographers arrived. Inuyasha had not let up about why he had chosen  _ those two. _ As if Sesshomaru could possibly know that Kagome Higurashi was a relation to the human Inuyasha had been stuck on during his schooling. But because of this inconvenient connection, Inuyasha had been even more annoying than usual. His brother had certainly inherited the Taisho persistence, much to his chagrin.

There was absolutely no way Sesshomaru was going to tell Inuyasha  _ anything,  _ especially with that revelation. The letter was still locked securely in his room, and when he corresponded with Kagome, he pulled the letter out and sniffed it, reassuring himself that he had made the right decision. The scent continued to sing to him, and gave him the patience to put up with his brother.

That was, until the two women were at his doorstep. Inuyasha had come too close to the truth, and Sesshomaru had lost his temper. The urn seemed heavy enough to do real damage, and would get his point across. But then he heard it: feminine screams, and he smelled it,  _ the scent, _ laced with the acrid odor of fear. Because of him. His outburst had nearly destroyed the entire reason he’d said yes to these particular women. And before he could identify  _ which _ woman had hypnotized him so, they were out the door once again. He was ashamed. And Sesshomaru was never ashamed.

The fight that ensued between the two brothers had been brutal, leaving both bloodied and Inuyasha nursing a gash on his arm, but Sesshomaru had gotten his point across. They would apologize to the women and hope that the damage done was not irreparable, and they would carry on. A biography would be written, and Sesshomaru would get to investigate what it was that drew him to the scent.

Then Rin Akimoto walked back through the door, everything else fell away. Her scent was no longer a whisper but instead a beautiful symphony. She smelled of jasmine and fresh rain. It overwhelmed his senses, and yet he wanted to drown in it. The pictures he found of her did not do her justice. She had wide brown eyes, with so much soul that he knew he could gaze upon them every day of his life and always find something new. Rin was petite, with a body shaped like an hourglass. Her skin was touched by the sun, but there was not a single blemish in her complexion. And her hair, a brown just one shade above black fell down her back, and flared out playfully. Sesshomaru needed to know everything there was to know about Rin Akimoto. But first, he needed to compose himself, and apologize.

“I am ashamed that your first proper introduction to my brother and I was one of violence,” Sesshomaru spoke the words from his heart, “Kagome, Rin, you both have my sincerest apology.”

Then he bowed. He could not remember the last time he bowed to anyone, but after almost killing those women, killing  _ Rin, _ a bow did not seem enough. Once he raised his eyes again, they found Rin. He knew after he’d apologized, his brother had said something idiotic, but that didn’t matter. What mattered now was figuring out how to spend as much time with Rin as possible.

As he left the foyer, Sesshomaru retreated to his room. He needed to think - to clear his head. Rin’s scent was inescapable. Now that he’d encountered it, it was imprinted upon his heart. Sesshomaru knew what it meant, but he was not sure he was ready. The life that he’d made for himself was built upon disdain for humans, and toward the quest to surpass his father. He was not meant to fall for a human. Why had he said yes to their letter? All of this could have been avoided if he had said what he always said,  _ no. _ But, deep down, he knew he could not ignore that scent’s call.

Maybe this would help him understand who his father was. Maybe it would also help him solve the riddle his father had left to the two of them: “find in each other family, and so come to understand everything about your kin.” Maybe his father had deeper meaning in the words in his will than what was on the surface, or maybe that was just the meaning that Sesshomaru desired there to be. For desiring a human was certain to make him better understand not only his father, but perhaps also his brother.

He understood that his father wanted him to reconcile with Inuyasha, but it was abundantly clear that neither of them wanted that. Inuyasha was the wanted son, loved, Sesshomaru was the chosen heir, created. Sesshomaru excused his disdain for the dolt as being about him being a half-breed. But quietly, when he was sure no one could hear his thoughts, he hated his brother for getting everything Sesshomaru had not. He remembered the look of joy on Toga’s face upon finding out his mate was pregnant with a pup. He remembered Toga scrambling off to Totosai to create the two great swords, in celebration of Inuyasha’s birth. He remembered the light in his father’s eyes going out as Izayoi birthed the pup, but did not survive. A light Sesshomaru only ever saw when Toga looked upon his second son. A light that sometimes Sesshomaru wished he too had been able to bring to his father’s eyes.

That was why Sesshomaru had never considered arranging to create an heir himself. There was plenty of interest amongst the Inu clans (encouraged of course by his meddling mother), but he had no desire, indeed, he actively reviled the idea. He would only have a child with a chosen mate, because he did not want any of his progeny to suffer as he did for so long - as an heir to the legacy rather than a beloved son to a father and mother.

_ How ironic, _ Sesshomaru mused.  _ That my pathway away from my father has come full circle. _

While he did not yet know Rin Akimoto, he understood that he was meant to meet her, and more, he understood that he was always destined to walk the path of his father. It was somehow… comforting. Here he was, watching his worldview crumble around him and all he could think about was the beautiful petite woman with the wide brown eyes who smelled of fresh rain and jasmine. It was… amusing, and he had not truly been amused in a very long time.

The sound of his phone buzzing interrupted his contemplation.

_ I hope you don’t mind, but Kagome and I decided to split interview responsibilities. You’re going to be stuck with me! (By the way, this is Rin).  _ 😊

Sesshomaru attempted to keep a smile from forming on his face, but he failed.

_ That sounds acceptable, _ Sesshomaru replied, then added,  _ See you tomorrow at breakfast. _

Sesshomaru added Rin to his address book, and tagged her to “favorites” (the first he’d ever done so for). The fights with his brother, the heartfelt apologies, the whispers and gasps that the Taisho brothers had “finally sold out their father’s legacy” had all been worth it, because of the smell of fresh rain and jasmine.


	7. Inuyasha: Kikyo's Cousin

The verdict was in: life fucking hated him. He should’ve taken his brother’s offer not to participate before it was too late. He should’ve told Kagome to fuck right off. But he didn’t. No. He walked up to her and he touched her and he smelled her and she smelled like cherry blossoms and vanilla.

_ Fuck. _

He didn’t ever want to see her again.  
Except he wanted to see her more than he’d ever wanted to see anyone.

Why should he care that Sesshomaru’s poorly aimed pot had nearly taken her head off? But he did. When he saw her and smelled her fear, he’d wanted to jump right back into that fight with Sesshomaru to protect her.

Why should he care about the palpable hurt in her eyes when she confronted him about enjoying her near-death experience? But the idea that Kagome actually  _ thought _ he wanted to see her hurt ripped his heart in half. So he’d swallowed his pride and invited her into his fucking life.

He wondered how immense this mistake would be. Kikyo had nearly killed him, and something about Kagome, the way he  _ felt _ about Kagome was more intense than anything he’d felt for Kikyo. It shattered his world. As if Kikyo was the preview of what was to come later. It left him feeling profoundly vulnerable. It left him wondering if it might just be better to take a kayak and isolate himself in their dad’s old cabin for the next six months, waiting out the departure of the women, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Kagome was in his thoughts, in his mind, in his very soul now. So, he would have to make do with his usual defense mechanisms - avoidance, silence, and mockery. Maybe if he didn’t completely avoid her, maybe if he let himself smell her and talk to her once in a while, that would be enough, and he could survive.

He managed to avoid the two women at breakfast, choosing instead to run around the perimeter of the Taisho property, mostly to blow off steam, but also because now that he’d smelled Kagome, every whisper of her scent nearly knocked him off his feet, and he had to get away from it somehow. Sadly, his phone had other plans for him.

_ Hey Inuyasha - want to get started today? We can set ground rules and I can tell you more about what we planned! (This is Kagome)  
_ She now had his phone number, and he had hers. It wasn’t a big deal. They needed to talk about her writing a book about his old man. But he reeled from this new access she had to him. He wanted to block her number, but more, he wanted to text her back.

_ Fine. Just pick a time this afternoon.  
_ His reply was gruff, but the more he thought about it, the more he was… looking forward to it. To  _ her _ . And without being able to stop himself, he continued the text.  
_ Maybe… around lunchtime? 1:30? We can sit out at the gazebo. _

_ Sounds great! You have food recs? Happy to go pick something up  _ 😃

Inuyasha chuckled, of course Kagome was the type of person who loved emoji. If text messages had been typed on smart phones instead of keypads back in high school, he was certain Kikyo would have been an emoji person too…

Kikyo…

He growled. No. What the fuck was he thinking? He couldn’t let Kikyo’s cousin in. Who the fuck did Kagome think she was? Kagome was just after his dad’s fucking secrets, and was using her feminine wiles to entrap him so she could get to the most sordid fucking details. She was going to pry him open and pull the most painful things out of him, and she was going to use his (former, thankyouverymuch) affection for Kikyo to do it. He knew how this game worked, and he would not be fooled. He didn’t care how amazing Kagome smelled or how he could see her every emotion in her eyes or how her hair billowed down in those untamed waves that he sort of wanted to run his fingers through… None of that mattered. Because Kagome was a snake. Just like Kikyo. He scowled down at his phone.

_ I could care less.  
_ Inuyasha replied, trying to figure out if he’d successfully projected his obvious and clear contempt for her through the phone. Though he winced the moment he hit send.

_ Oh. Okay, well, Rin and I are heading into town to the market. See you in a bit  
_ Inuyasha noticed that Kagome’s text did not have an emoji this time. Not that he cared… His heart was only thumping out of his chest because he’d exerted himself on his run.

Inuyasha jumped up to a perch in one of his favorite redwoods, one that had a view of the mansion, and he saw that two figures were making their way out to the SUV. He wondered if he was imagining things, or if the figure he thought was Kagome wasn’t a little slumped. He didn’t care, it wasn’t like he was beating himself up over someone’s slumped shoulders. And he wasn’t going to be counting down the minutes until the gazebo. That was ridiculous. Women only wanted one thing from him: his humiliation. Yet, the first encounter he had with Kagome was not about humiliating him. It was her exposing her vulnerability.

_ That’s just how she’s drawing me in,  _ Inuyasha growled to himself.  _ She’ll crush me like Kikyo did. _

But that didn’t keep Inuyasha from checking his phone in case Kagome texted him again, or staring out at the driveway waiting to see the blue SUV return… It was driving him crazy, the waiting. He wanted her to get back and to get this over with. He wanted her to  _ get back… _

When the SUV came rambling back up the driveway, he scurried back into the house. He had no intention of being the first to the gazebo, Kagome could find  _ him. _ He plopped down on the couch with his iPad, and tried to look natural. Whatever dumb app he’d pulled up he ignored, focusing instead on the scents and sounds in the mansion.

At exactly 1:30, he got up from where he was sitting and casually walked out to the gazebo, being late after all projected his disdain - it was just more convenient than forcing her to find him. So when he turned the corner to the gazebo’s path, he found Kagome waiting for him.

_ Cherry blossoms and vanilla. Fuck.  _ A smile was already trying to sprout on his face as he looked at her, as if his instincts were rebelling against his mind. He swallowed down the impulse, shooting a steely gaze at Kagome in its place.

“Here,” Kagome thrust a sandwich into his hand, “I hope you like ham and cheese.”

Inuyasha did. The sandwich in his hand had the perfect ratio of meat to cheese, and just enough mustard to add a bite without overwhelming the rest. Kagome had even cut it in half for him. When the fuck had she had time to do that?

“I’d make a ‘make me a sandwich joke’ but… you already did,” Inuyasha bit into the sandwich, then smirked (pleased that it helped disguise the fact that his smile was Kagome-induced), “It’s… pretty good.”

Kagome didn’t answer, looking into his eyes quizzically, then turned her attention to her own sandwich. The silence between them was not comfortable.

“So… ground rules,” Inuyasha spoke up, not because he was squirming of course, or that every time Kagome looked hurt he wanted to run to her and make everything okay, “Are ground rules… usually how you do this?”

“Dunno,” Kagome had finished her own sandwich, “First time.”

“Oh…” Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru had given him a fact sheet on the biographers, but Inuyasha had neglected to read it. Same with the pitch. “Why the fuck did my brother say yes to you then?”

Then it happened. Her face contorted with hurt, the hurt he saw yesterday. And this time, there was no doubt that he was the cause. Why did it make him feel like something was squeezing his chest when she had that look on her face?

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Kagome looked at him now, and what came next to her eyes was worse than the hurt, it was… blank, like she’d closed the door to her soul, “Anyway. Was there anything about our pitch that you didn’t agree with? Anything you want to avoid?”

“I… uh… didn’t read it. Like I said yesterday, I’ll just tell you to fuck off if I don’t want to talk about something…” Inuyasha looked away from her, he was miserable.

“You know what?” Kagome stood up, “Clearly you don’t want to be here, if you don’t even take the time to read our goddamned pitch. So I’ll tell you what. I’ll go. I don’t need to be here if you don’t want me.”

At this, Kagome stormed past him, intentionally bumping his shoulder with hers. Before she disappeared though, she stopped, and turned around.

“If you change your mind and decide to read the fucking pitch, text me.”  
Whatever mask Kagome had pulled over her soul had slipped, and Inuyasha could see the pain she was in. Pain he was responsible for. Pain she did not deserve. Pain he caused her because he was trying to get back at Kikyo for not loving him.

Kagome wheeled back around and kept walking, not pausing, and not looking back, as Inuyasha sat in the gazebo, alone, still holding the sandwich she’d made for him.


	8. Rin: Lunch Date

Rin had found it near impossible to sleep the first night in the Taisho mansion. Before her dad adopted her, Rin made it a habit not to sleep much in unfamiliar places - there had been one too many times she’d learned the hard way in foster care that one needed to sleep with one eye open. But the mansion’s unfamiliarity was not what was keeping Rin awake, instead it was long silver hair and golden eyes, and deep soulful voice that seemed to speak directly to her heart (and perhaps… parts further south). 

Breakfast the following morning mostly consisted of Sesshomaru and Kagome discussing while Rin attempted not to stare. Everything about breakfast was heavenly, from the perfectly balanced espresso to the delicious pumpkin pancakes. Rin knew both Kagome and Sesshomaru noticed her happy food noises, but she didn’t care. Good food deserved to be celebrated, and she was eating good food and drinking good coffee. It charged her up for the day.

“Alright! Sounds like we have a plan! You will accompany Rin to the library and she will interview you, and Rin will share any interesting Toga-related findings,” Kagome’s use of Rin’s name broke her concentration, “And I will be looking through personal correspondence and doing the outside interviews, along with taking Inuyasha.”

“I do not envy you that task,” Sesshomaru intoned, “But I believe we have an accord.”

Sesshomaru stood, a mild smile on his face, and shook hands with Kagome, then extended his hand to Rin. When she took it, a current of warmth passed through her hand and diffused throughout the rest of her body. From the look of surprise on Sesshomaru’s face, she wondered if he felt it too.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru’s golden eyes captured her own, “I suggest we start today. Please meet me in my study at 1:30.”

“Sounds good!” Rin tried to keep the singsong melody from her voice, but utterly failed. She could not wait! The slightest crinkle in the corner of Sesshomaru’s eye was all it took for Rin to know that he too could not wait.

“Sesshomaru, one more thing…” Kagome broke in, “Could I… maybe get… Inuyasha’s phone number from you?”

The look that came to Sesshomaru’s face was difficult to decipher, but he punched the phone number into Kagome’s phone. Rin grinned at the pink color that came to Kagome’s cheeks.  _ It appears I am not the only one who has a crush on a Taisho… _

As Sesshomaru took his leave, Kagome and Rin were left to their own devices. Rin wanted to check her email, and check on the documents she most wanted to focus on. Neither she nor Kagome were entirely sure where the story was going to take them, so most of the next week was going to be dedicated to discovering all those things that they had not yet found.

“Hey Rin,” Kagome poked Rin as they walked back toward their room, “What do you think… want to look over our interview questions and then maybe… we could head to the market to grab lunch fixins?”

“Sounds great!” Rin exclaimed.

She was nervous about interviewing Sesshomaru, and wanted to do a good job. Interviewing was Kagome’s forte.

Why had Rin insisted on interviewing Sesshomaru herself?  
(She knew exactly why she insisted).

Kagome pulled out her phone and sent someone a text, smiling after she did it, “You’re going to do great Rin. Focus on what you want to know, focus on the pitch.”

Rin smiled. It was well and good talking about focusing on the pitch, it was entirely another thing to think about talking to the statuesque Adonis one-on-one about his childhood. But Rin was a professional, and truly she wanted to understand how Toga came to be, because Toga was the reason her world had come to be.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, until it was time to go to the market. Kagome had been distracted by her phone, vacillating between her bubbly self and her temperamental self - something Rin suspected was due to the person she was texting. She also suspected she knew who it was, but decided not to further inflame the situation by asking.

“Sandwiches?” Rin suggested as they pulled into the parking lot, “They’re simple, they’re delicious, and they’re easy to make.”

“Sure.” Kagome replied curtly, her mind clearly somewhere else.

“Everyone likes sandwiches. It’s against the law not to,” Rin nudged Kagome, “Make it simple. And if he doesn’t like it, it just means two for you.”

Kagome laughed, “Am I that obvious?”

“A bit,” Rin replied, “But… that’s okay. Just know, if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me.”

“Nah, it’s alright,” Kagome muttered, but then looked thoughtfully back at Rin, “No one hates ham and cheese, right?”

“Definitely not,” Rin chuckled, “But if we are going to actually have time to  _ make _ said sandwiches, we should probably head back.”

Kagome nodded, and the two checked out, fresh bread, prosciutto, swiss cheese, and dijon mustard in hand. Rin looked down at the bag and wondered if she’d accidentally turned a professional interview into a lunch date. At the same time, a girl’s gotta eat…

When they arrived back at the house, both hustled into the kitchen and turned their groceries into lunches. With a knowing glance, Rin and Kagome split from one another. Rin headed deeper into the labyrinthine house, toward her destination: Sesshomaru’s study.

When she arrived, Sesshomaru was standing looking out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. He was completely still. As Rin crossed the threshold, Sesshomaru turned his gaze toward her.

“I… brought lunch!” Rin said hopefully, holding up the sandwiches, neatly encased in a folded paper towel, “I hope you like---”

“Ham and swiss with a touch of dijon,” Sesshomaru interrupted her, “Indeed, I do. Thank you for thinking of me.”

Rin smiled, then walked to Sesshomaru and presented him with his sandwich. Sesshomaru took it, then raised his eyebrow.

“Perhaps it would be better for us to eat these outside,” Sesshomaru spoke, and the edges of his lips turned upward in a smile, “Would you like to take a walk with me?”

Rin twitched. She hadn’t thought about it, but mustard did not exactly have a mild odor, and she’d just imprisoned a dog demon in a small space with a sandwich that probably saturated his senses.

“Oh no!” Rin said it before she could stop herself, then seeing the look on Sesshomaru, pushed forward, “Uh. Sorry. I didn’t think about your nose and…  _ mustard _ !”

“I have lived amongst strong smells for a long time,” Sesshomaru replied, “I do not believe that I will meet my end because of mustard.”

Rin chuckled at that. No, of course he wouldn’t. Even so, that didn’t mean that the sensation of being overwhelmed by a strong scent was not unpleasant. Sesshomaru bowed his head in the direction of the exit, then strolled out the door. Rin stepped to the place at Sesshomaru’s side, and kept pace as they headed out of the mansion. Sesshomaru and Rin strolled along a stone pathway, coming to a beautiful rock garden.

“I read that Toga Taisho consulted with Frederick Olmsted to design this estate’s landscape,” Rin mused.

“Mnh.” Sesshomaru nodded, “Your skills as a documentarian precede you.”

“What can I say? I love greenspaces and have a passion for human/demon harmony,” Rin chuckled, “This estate combines both of those loves into one.”

“And why  _ are _ you so passionate about human/demon harmony?” Sesshomaru’s eyes burned into Rin’s at the question.

“Because of my dad,” Rin tried to keep the emotion out of her voice, but she couldn’t, “I… was orphaned very young. Lived for years in the foster system. Then… Jaken adopted me.”

“Your adoptive father is… demon?” Sesshomaru had not looked away from Rin’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Rin broke her eye’s away from Sesshomaru, then smiled, “My dad always told me that adopting me had started as a promise to his mate to have a family. But he thanked the heavens every day that his mate was smarter than him, because his promise led him to me… to a family.”

“Did something happen to his mate?” Sesshomaru asked softly.

“She died a long time ago. He doesn’t talk about her death much, just her life,” Rin contemplated, “All the things she and he used to do together. He loved talking about her sense of humor. Or… when I got into trouble, he would always blame her for my strict punishment. ‘She’d be rolling in her grave if I let you get a tattoo young lady!’ Things like that.”

“It explains your affinity with demons,” Sesshomaru motioned to a bench at the foot of an enormous redwood, “This should be a nice place to have lunch.”

“Affinity with demons?” Rin sat down, willing Sesshomaru to explain what he meant.

“You’re at ease around demons… around. me.” Sesshomaru broke his sandwich in half, then took a bite, “Very few humans stand in front of me free of fear.”

“I never thought… to be afraid,” Rin bit into her own sandwich, “Intimidated? Certainly. But afraid? No. I do not fear those who have not given me a reason to be afraid.”

At this, Sesshomaru smiled. It was… gentle.

“Quite the astute observation,” Sesshomaru confided, then leaned closer into Rin, “I sincerely hope that I never give you cause to fear me.”

“No more flying projectiles?” Rin raised her eyebrow.

“No, most certainly not,” Sesshomaru’s smile grew ever-so-slightly larger, “Unless it is part of a game of catch.”

“Deal,” Rin smiled, and extended her hand (the one not currently holding the last bits of her sandwich).

She and Sesshomaru shook hands once again, but this time, neither let go. Both seemed entranced by that small connection, as if their hearts made contact through their hands. Whatever was to come, it was clear to Rin that her time in the Taisho mansion was going to bring far more to her life than a biography.

“Well…” Rin swallowed down her blush, but did not let go of Sesshomaru’s hand, “Shall we… proceed? I mean… with… interview… rules…”

“Where you lead, so I will follow,” Sesshomaru said.  
Rin knew he was not just talking about the interview.


	9. Kagome: The Doomed Hike

_ I’m going for a hike.  
_ That was all Kagome’s text to Rin said - it was enough. 

_ Okay. Take care, and hydrate!  _ 🥺  
Rin replied quickly, and Kagome understood what the emoji meant - she and Rin would talk when she got back.

Kagome threw herself into the SUV, looking down at her sandwich and bottle of water. Kagome peeled out of the driveway, heading toward a trail about an hour from the Taisho mansion. It had been recommended by an off-the-beaten-track hiking blog, noting that she should be fine just with athletic shoes. She’d mentioned it to Rin, assuming that the two of them would go together, but she was so  _ pissed _ she just needed to get out of there. When Kagome pulled into the lot for the trailhead, she was happy to see that her car was the only one there. The last thing she needed right now was an audience. Not when she could feel the tears threatening to come. She got out of the car, sandwich and water in-hand and started down the trail.

_ He hadn’t read the pitch. _ Not a single word of it - a document that Rin and she had poured their souls into. They wrote that pitch because they wanted to write about their hero. Toga Taisho had touched both their lives so profoundly, and they’d made sure that their pitch, while professional, made it clear that writing Toga Taisho’s story was  _ personal _ to them. So, it hurt -  _ really _ hurt - to find out that Inuyasha had not even cared enough about what they said to sit down and read it.

It felt like Kagome had shared a deep and vulnerable confession and Inuyasha had swatted it away.

Perhaps that was why she let her temper get the best of her. again. And she’d stormed away. again. His hostility was getting inside her head, repeating the dark feelings of uncertainty that were already planted there. She constantly wondered why Sesshomaru had chosen them. They were inexperienced, they were unknown, they were young, and they were human. His choosing them had never made sense to Kagome, but she thought maybe, just maybe, it was because the Taisho brothers had understood what she and Rin wanted to do.

But Inuyasha had not read the pitch. And Kagome ran away. She knew how deeply unprofessional she had just been. But… something about Inuyasha had burrowed under her skin. She couldn’t figure out if he liked her or hated her, because he seemingly could be both in the course of a single text message. She knew she had to get a grip… but she couldn’t.

Maybe the book could do without Inuyasha’s perspective. She could live with that. Toga’s legacy wasn’t carried on the shoulders of his sons, it stood alone. So, she would leave Inuyasha to his own devices. She would make sure he knew that she wasn’t going to have anything more to do with him, so he could relax.

_ You’re lying even to yourself right now _ , Kagome groaned. The truth was, she wanted to be around him. She wanted to look into his eyes, which told her so many stories, and she wanted to argue with him and hear about what his life was like. She wanted to understand the pioneering aerospace engineer and the prodigal son, who returned to his father’s house a semester out from graduating from MIT, then never returned to complete his degree. She wanted to smell his sandalwood and earth scent and start helping him extract the poison that his life of discrimination had left potent in his blood. She wanted to undo the mistake Kikyo made in not seeing the wondrous man in front of her.

_ Shit. _

That was what this was about, wasn’t it? To Inuyasha, Kagome was just a cheap impersonation of Kikyo, the woman who broke his heart. His hostility was that of someone who had not worked through the hurt of Kikyo’s rejection, and thus he was lashing out at Kagome as if she was her cousin.

She exhaled.

At least she had some measure of Inuyasha’s behavior. But that did not make it any easier to figure out what to do. Something told her that leaving things as they were,  _ unresolved, _ could not stand. Perhaps she would never get those interviews with Inuyasha, but she knew she had to keep trying to talk to him, if only to make clear that she was not the same as her cousin.

_ SNAP! _ Kagome jerked forward as one part of her body, her  _ ankle, _ remained where it was. She tried to catch herself as she fell, but only ended up with new scratches and cuts on her hands. What the hell had just happened? Kagome looked back up the trail to see that a rut between two rocks had taken her ankle hostage, which now felt as if it had been hit very hard with a sledgehammer. Kagome pulled herself free and tried to stand on it. She nearly fell down once more when it buckled underneath her.

_ Shit. _

She hadn’t told Rin what trail she was on, and she’d been walking for at least a half hour.  _ Downhill.  _ Kagome grabbed her phone --no signal and that she was at 15% battery.  _ You fucking dunce Kagome. _ This was bad. Very very bad.

_ Fell on Pilchuck Falls trail. Ankle fucked and really far from trailhead. NEED HELP. _   
Kagome typed it and hit send.   
  
Maybe if she was really lucky, she’d get just enough signal that the text would send to Rin. Kagome held the phone up to her chin and prayed, but the fates were not on her side, leaving the text unsent. The shock that had numbed her ankle had begun to wear off, and she could feel it start to throb. Kagome looked around. She was surrounded by trees and rocks, so her choice was to stay where she was and hope that someone came by, or begin crawling back up the trail, hoping to find a stick she could use to take weight off her ankle.

Kagome felt the tears come to her eyes. She’d done every possible thing wrong today. She’d stormed out of an interview instead of acting like a fucking professional. She’d headed out on her own to a secluded trail without actually telling anyone where she was going, and she’d forgotten to charge her fucking phone. So now, the best she could do was crawl uphill and hope that she made it back to her car before nightfall.

God she was such a failure. Whatever compelled Sesshomaru to pick her was clearly not because Kagome could handle being a professional - far from it. Kagome had interviewed, what, a grand total of 30 people in her life, mostly for school projects and the newspaper? She’d made herself think she was going to pull a Truman Capote coming here, writing her own world-changing opus, and she’d do it with a dab of elbow grease and can-do attitude!

She was such a fucking liar. She hadn’t even made it a day without swearing at one of the gatekeepers to the Taisho legacy. Worse, she found herself  _ having a crush on said gatekeeper. _ Talk about professional. She let her personal feelings creep in, and instead of thinking about  _ why _ Inuyasha was reacting the way he was to her, she immediately jumped to feeling hurt and lashing out. Like she was in goddamned high school.

What made it worse? She wanted to see him. Right now. She wanted to scream his name and hear him come bounding in to rescue her, scooping her up into his arms and grinning that cocky grin he seemed to reserve only for moments she was in pain. But no. She had to do this on her own. She’d gotten herself into this mess, so she would be the one to get herself out. She would crawl back to her car, even if it took her hours. She would drive to where she had cell service and text Rin that she was okay. And when she made it back, she would seek out Inuyasha and apologize for her outburst, then set up the meeting once again, and bring a copy of the pitch for him to read.

She would keep her personal feelings out of the equation, and remind herself when he was particularly venomous that he was still working through the fact that she was Kikyo’s cousin. And she would meet with Rin and talk about the documents in the Taisho library, and set up a meeting with Totosai, like they’d planned. And in the future, when she and Rin went for a hike, she would be sure to send a message to people about  _ where _ they were going and when they expected to be back. Oh, and she would remember to charge her fucking phone.

But right now, all she could do was continue to put one foot (well… arm… in her case) in front of the other and ignore the screaming pain in her ankle. It wasn’t for nothing that people called the Higurashis stubborn. And stubborn she was. In the face of a petulant half-demon who made her heart flutter, and in the face of an uphill climb with a sprained (and maybe even broken) ankle, she would prevail, she had to. And so Kagome crawled, foot by foot, back up the trail.


	10. Inuyasha: The Chosen

Something was very wrong. He didn’t know how he knew, but he knew. Something had happened to Kagome. The thought invaded his mind, and sent ice down his spine.  _ Kagome is in danger. _ Inuyasha ripped through the mansion, searching every corner for her. Finally, he had the presence of mind to look out the front, and saw that the SUV was gone. Kagome was not on the premises, and she was in danger. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to scream, and he wished he could ignore it. But he couldn’t. The need to find her and protect her was too strong, and left him so panicked he nearly left an Inuyasha-shaped hole in the door before coming to his senses.

_ Rin. Must find Rin. _ Inuyasha’s instincts took over, and he followed Rin’s scent out into the rock garden. He nearly crashed into a boulder upon finding her, bringing out a surprised gasp from Rin and a low growl from his brother.

“Rin. Where’s Kagome?” Inuyasha took a small step backward, recognizing his brother’s guarding behavior, and deciding that finding Kagome was more important than trying to decipher whatever bullshit he was currently witnessing.

“She went hiking,” Rin answered, eyes still wide at Inuyasha.

“Where?” Inuyasha was frantic. Fucking Kagome had gone hiking. By herself. Was she really that dense? Now she was in danger. He had to get to her.

“I… don’t know,” Rin answered, her own voice starting to hold a bit of panic, “Why?”

“I need to find her,” Inuyasha tried to dodge the question.

How the fuck was he supposed to explain this?  
_ Oh! No big deal. I am having an instinctual response to the fact that my chosen mate - FUCK - is in danger.  
_ _ Kagome is my chosen mate. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

Inuyasha may not have said it, but it was clear from one glance that Sesshomaru had pieced it together.

“Rin, did you and Kagome talk about hiking trails nearby?” Sesshomaru asked calmly, “It’s possible that Inuyasha is sensing that something has happened to her.”

Rin groaned and looked down at her phone. Whatever was written on it clearly was not providing any answers. Kagome could be fighting for her fucking life and they were all standing around not doing anything.

“Kagome probably left her laptop here. If you know the password, we could try ‘Find My Phone’?” Sesshomaru suggested.

“Please Rin,” Inuyasha used all of his self control to keep himself from whimpering.

Without another word, the three sprinted back into the mansion, straight to Kagome’s room. Rin grabbed her laptop.

“Don’t tell Kagome I still know her password,” Rin said guiltily, typing some numbers and letters and unlocking the screen, “Now… Find… My… Phone… um. Last updated near… Pilchuck? Oh! I’m guessing Pilchuck Falls.”

“Thank you,” Inuyasha called it as he sprinted to the garage. Even his demon speed was not as fast as a car, and he  _ had _ to get to Kagome.

He threw himself into the Land Rover and punched it. He opened the SUV’s window and kept sniffing the air, seeking either the scent of cop cars (a very handy feature of having his nose) or the scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla.

The icy tingling had not abated, which he took as a sign that Kagome was not out of danger, but also (hopefully) not dead. If he could just drive  _ faster _ , but even in his state of panic, he knew not to. Wrecking his car would only delay his getting to Kagome. Was there a bear? Had she fallen? Was some unsavory character attacking her? Inuyasha didn’t want to think about it, because thinking about it was spiking his demon blood and his panic. Pilchuck Falls trail was a tough trail in the best of circumstances. And the fucking girl had gone to hike it  _ by herself. _ He was going to be yelling at her for at least the next fucking week… as long as he got to her in time, and he  _ had _ to get to her in time.

When he finally turned into the parking lot for the trailhead, he saw Kagome’s SUV. He was in the right place.  _ Thank fucking god. _ But when he took a deep sniff of the air, he took off at a sprint. Kagome’s scent was faint, but there. The cherry blossom and vanilla base was laced with the metallic scent of blood. Kagome’s blood.

“KAGOME?!?!” he screamed, sprinting as fast as he could to the source of the scent.   
To Kagome.

When he saw her, his heart lurched.

“Inu-yasha?” Kagome’s eyes grew wide as she saw him.

Inuyasha was to her in two strides, crouching down to look at her. She was a mess. A trail of flattened earth behind her made clear that she had been crawling. Ribbons of blood trickled down her arms where she’d been pulling herself forward. She was covered in dirt, and her ankle was swollen and purple, but her eyes were full of determination. Relief flooded over him. He’d found her. He’d gotten to her in time.

“You idiot,” Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, “Hiking 101. Always tell someone where you’re fucking going.”

“I-I’m sorry... “ Kagome’s voice trembled, “I’m so so sorry…”

The vulnerability he heard in Kagome’s voice shattered any lingering agitation he felt, and any insults he was planning on lobbing at her died in his throat.

“It’s okay Kagome,” he whispered, “I got you. You’re safe now.”

Then Kagome’s resolve broke, and she sobbed in Inuyasha's arms. They would need to get her somewhere to tend to her injuries, but right now, she was safe. And so, Inuyasha simply held her, running his fingers through her hair.

The moment felt like it went on for hours, but in reality was probably only a few minutes. Inuyasha wiped away Kagome’s tears, then looked up the trail. They needed to get out of the woods and home. He needed to protect her. He  _ would _ protect her.

“Anything besides your arms and ankle hurt?” Inuyasha asked.

“Does my pride count?” Kagome’s voice still trembled, but Inuyasha took it as a good sign she was trying to kid around.

“I want to check to see if it’s broken. If it’s not, we can wait until tomorrow to get you to a doctor,” Inuyasha brought Kagome’s bruised ankle gently up to his nose. One sniff was enough. “Not broken. Thank fuck.”

“How did you know I was here?” Kagome looked so deeply into Inuyasha’s eyes, he felt his breath hitch.

“A question I promise I’ll answer, just not right now,” Inuyasha replied, knowing full well he dodged the question.

It was bad enough that his asshole brother knew how he knew to look for her.

He scooped Kagome and held her against him, being extremely careful not to further upset her bloodied arms or ankle and leaped as far as he could. Three more leaps and they were off the trail and back to the parking lot.

“Your ankle is too fucked to drive, so you’re comin’ with me,” Inuyasha unlocked his car and gently placed Kagome in the passenger seat.

“It’s fine. I’ll just do it with my left foot,” Kagome crossed her arms.

Inuyasha didn’t realize someone could look cute when they were being snappish and unreasonable, but Kagome looked fucking cute.

“Not up for discussion. I’m texting Sesshomaru. I’m sure he and Rin wouldn’t mind grabbing the car,” Inuyasha retorted, thankfully Kagome didn’t fight back, “Need anything from the SUV?”

“Could you get my phone charger?” Kagome’s face looked a bit pitiful, even as Inuyasha heard the defiance in her voice. Inuyasha grabbed the charger from the SUV, then hopped into his Land Rover, and they were off.

_ Found her - Pilchuck Falls trail. Busted ankle. Will need you and Rin to pick up her car. _   
Inuyasha typed the text out to his brother and hit send.

“You’re telling me that your phone is dead?” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, “You went hiking. Told no one where you went. And your phone battery died?”

“I had a really hard day alright? Please… can we… talk about it some other time?” Kagome muttered.

“Depends,” Inuyasha countered, “No more runnin’ off without telling anyone where you’re headed. Hiking around the Cascades is fucking dangerous.”

Kagome didn’t answer, but Inuyasha watched her nod. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he was even alright with that. Even if Kagome had told them where she went hiking, still she would’ve been crawling up the trail before someone figured out something was wrong.

“Well… I mean… I lived here for a lot of my life… so I know where the best trails are… if you’d ever… y’know… want to go?” Inuyasha forced the words out.

His palms were just sweating because he was driving. Not because he was nervous. And it was clearly not him asking Kagome out, that was absurd. He was just concerned.

About his chosen mate.  _ Fuck. _

“Might be a while until I can hike again,” Kagome looked down at her hands and ankle, “But… yeah, I think I’d like that.”

The blush that came onto Inuyasha’s face, that he’d kind of just asked Kagome to spend more time with him, and she’d basically just said yes, was just because the Land Rover was stuffy. And the massive grin that sprouted on his face at that realization? Uh, also because of the stuffy Land Rover.

“Hey Inuyasha?” Kagome turned to look at him, “Thank you.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha chanced a glance at Kagome, and felt himself fall into her beautiful eyes. He looked away. He actually needed to concentrate on the road right now.

“...By the way,” Inuyasha smiled, “Your pitch. It was fucking fantastic. Sesshomaru chose right.”

“You really… read it?” Kagome’s eyes gained some more sparkle.

“Yeah…” Inuyasha wanted to say that as soon as she was out of sight, he’d scrambled to his iPad and plunged through the document; that the pitch spoke to him, and that he felt so very ashamed that he’d been acting like such an asshole. He hoped his silence would say what needed to be said.

Kagome reached her hand across the space between them, and gently patted his knee. The two didn’t say another word, but unlike in the gazebo, this silence was comfortable.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Sesshomaru’s car was gone, likely already headed out to pick up the SUV. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her into the house. He found her ice and painkillers, and checked her ankle one more time. It still didn’t smell broken, and he’d taken a much more comprehensive sniff. There was a fight about a bath, which left Inuyasha sitting outside the bathroom checking in with Kagome every few minutes.

As Inuyasha leaned against the door, having a conversation with an irate Kagome, things fell into place for him. It had never been Kikyo. Ever. Kikyo’s scent called to him because she smelled like her cousin. The cousin who was currently accusing him of being an overbearing grandmother. The cousin whose pain could call to his soul from any distance. The cousin who made him a sandwich even as he acted like a petulant child. The cousin who smelled like cherry blossoms and vanilla.  _ Kagome. _ The woman he was meant to be with.

“Oi! What is that rustling I hear?” Inuyasha barked through the door, “Don’t make me come in there!”

“It’s nothing Inuyasha,” Kagome grumbled back, “And don’t you dare, ya peeping tom…”

“You bet your ass I’ll be peepin’ if you’re trying to get out of that tub yourself,” Inuyasha shouted back, though he couldn’t keep the grin off his face, “Don’t tempt a demon Kagome.”

He wondered if she knew it was already too late. His demon had already decided. Now all Inuyasha had to do was figure out how to convince Kagome to be his.


	11. Sesshomaru: Walking Further Down the Path

Sesshomaru used to hate the concept of destiny. It was something that people of weak will could latch onto to explain their failures. And yet, Sesshomaru was bred for a destiny. As Toga Taisho’s heir, he was expected to gain top marks in school, which he did, graduating Summa Cum Laude from Princeton, followed by attaining a M.B.A. from Cambridge. When the time came, Sesshomaru took over his father’s company, because as heir, that was what he was meant to do. He went to all social functions, arranged all public events associated with his family name, and dealt with the endless probing into his personal life. He was the one who helped arrange his father’s affairs as Toga faded away from cancer, and took in his dolt of a brother when Inuyasha decided to move back to the mansion and abandon his studies. Destiny was exhausting. 

Yet, meeting Rin and Kagome felt  _ destined. _ It was not by chance that the two women walked into his life. Rin’s scent was like a pebble falling into a pond, sending ripples across its surface. It was a pond that had been still for too long. And if Rin’s scent was a pebble, her touch had been a boulder, and the pond would never be the same.

Sesshomaru understood and accepted the call of one’s instincts, so he found himself unafraid of the pull he felt toward Rin. Two simple moments where their hands made contact sent such a jolt of energy and warmth through him that his breath hitched. And yet, her touch was not what he found himself most excited by. It was the details of her - her story. It was only in experiencing her that he came not only to accept her as his destiny, but to embrace it. He was surprised that his research had not found that Rin was an orphan raised by a demon, or that she had a love of greenspaces. But in speaking with her, both things made sense, and both things drew him closer to her. Rin was a savorer. When she walked into his study, he watched as she inhaled the smell of his old books, watched as she took in his form, watched as her whole body lit up with a smile.

As they consumed the sandwiches she prepared for them, Sesshomaru could detect the nearly inaudible little moaning sounds she made when a bite hit her lips. He did not miss the way she studied the property, intaking breath after breath as she looked around the landscape and found tableaus she enjoyed. Her scent shifted constantly, as if each feeling of joy inside of her came with its own specific flavor, and yet the distinct and intoxicating undertone of fresh rain and jasmine never receded. As they sat and talked, he bathed in her radiating happiness, feeling it warm him in turn.

“Where you lead, so I will follow.”   
When Sesshomaru said it, he meant it. Rin was someone he would follow to the ends of the Earth. When Rin blushed, Sesshomaru smiled; he enjoyed that she could infer his underlying meaning.

“Well, good, great… excellent!” Rin stuttered, the scent of her nervousness and excitement apparent in his nostrils, “Well… I would love to spend some time in your library. Kagome has laid claim to the personal correspondence, but I like to have a first look… to help her organize… Oooh! Do you think your father took notes in his books? I bet his personal copies are full of notes… he wrote so clearly about everything, I could practically hear him scribbling down ideas in the margins!”

“I’ve never… checked,” Sesshomaru admitted, “And I may be able to be of some help… If he did write text in the margins of his books, I would be able to detect the scent of ink, saving you a significant amount of labor.”

Had Sesshomaru really just offered to sniff library books for Rin?   
Yes. Yes he had.

He wanted to be embarrassed,  _ tried _ to scoff and think of his honor, but he couldn’t. Not when Rin’s brilliant smile lit up her face.

“You would really do that? Thank you!” Rin beamed, “But… I don’t want to keep you from everything else you need to do…”

“It would be nice to do something that does not involve spreadsheets and invoices,” Sesshomaru admitted.

“With that and the interview, we’ll… be spending a lot of time together,” Rin didn’t quite meet his eyes, but he saw the hopeful smile and the light tinge of pink come to her face, “I hope it’s not … a burden.”

“Hardly,” Sesshomaru replied, pleased that Rin’s gaze finally met his own, “I consider it a pleasant escape from my everyday.”

“Well… I suppose the least I can do to repay you is keep you supplied with sandwiches,” Rin grinned, “Light on the mustard.”

“Only when we are in confined spaces,” Sesshomaru replied, trying to hold back a chuckle. Chuckling did not become him, but he found it hard to resist when he was with Rin.

As if waiting for exactly that moment, Sesshomaru saw the smallest dab of mustard still clinging to Rin’s lip. He reached out, then took his thumb and wiped it away, enjoying the warm tingle touching her skin had elicited in him. When he made contact, Rin’s lids became heavy. He let his touch linger on her lips longer than necessary, picturing what she tasted like. The change in Rin’s scent gave him a clue that perhaps her thoughts were not that different from his own.

Unfortunately it was at this moment that his dolt of a brother chose to interrupt them.

“Rin. Where’s Kagome?” the intensity of Inuyasha’s voice bordered on aggression, and Sesshomaru reacted to the threat. He hadn’t meant to, but the low growl that came from him was not something he could stop. Inuyasha took a step backward, a searching look on his face.

The interactions that followed made everything the more complicated. Inuyasha’s outburst was  _ instinctual. _ Wherever Kagome was, she was in danger. It set Sesshomaru’s cooler head to work. And within a few minutes, Inuyasha was on his way to Pilchuck Falls trail.

_ Text me when you get there. _   
Sesshomaru texted his brother, then looked over at Rin, smelling for the first time that day the acrid scent of fear was superimposed on her beautiful fresh rain and jasmine.

“Is she going to be alright?” Rin was still sitting on Kagome’s bed, her throat thick with emotion.

“I… don’t know.” Sesshomaru sighed, “But… I am not worried.”

“How can you say that?” Rin didn’t look at him, beads of tears now forming at the corners of her eyes.

Sesshomaru didn’t know how to answer that question. He wasn’t sure if he should share everything he knew about what had occurred, that he’d witnessed Inuyasha sense that his  _ chosen mate _ was in danger. Yet, the tears threatening to fall from Rin’s eyes, and the nausea that her fear was causing him meant he had to do  _ something _ .

Sesshomaru crossed the room, seating himself next to Rin, and pulling her into a hug. She froze at first, then melted into their contact. Rin was trembling. Sesshomaru breathed her in, doing everything he could to project his calm into her.

“Inuyasha sensed it the exact moment that Kagome found herself in danger. And he chose to act - to find her. To protect her,” Sesshomaru whispered the words into Rin’s hair, “And as much as I am loath to admit it, there are few others I would trust more than my brother if someone I cared about was in danger.”

“When will we know?” Rin had wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, and he could feel his own instinctual need to protect her rise to the surface.

“Pilchuck is not too far. I’d expect we’ll know in the next hour or so.” Sesshomaru replied, not letting go, his hands now stroking Rin’s hair.

“Can… can you stay with me until then?” Rin whimpered.

“Yes.” Sesshomaru knew now was not the time to smile, but he could not keep it from his face. Rin was seeking his comfort - his  _ protection. _ She needed to be held and desired it to be him.

“What a way to start,” Rin’s chortle broke through her whimpers, “Kagome usually takes at least a week to grievously injure herself…”

“That will certainly keep my brother on his toes,” Sesshomaru smiled, “And what of you? How long between life-threatening catastrophes?”

“Depends on if you count the flying pot yesterday,” Rin shrugged, and Sesshomaru cringed, “But… less often than Kagome. Blame my dad. He usually freaked out if I came home with a hangnail, let alone a skinned knee.”

“I’d love to hear more about your life and your father,” Sesshomaru leaned away from Rin, mostly so he could watch her face. He also hoped this would help distract her from waiting for news of Kagome.

“Here I thought I would be the one asking you questions about your father,” Rin countered.

“Do not worry. I have no intention of writing a biography of your father,” Sesshomaru assured, “Yet you are the first human I’ve encountered to have been adopted by a demon. I would like to know more about you.”

Sesshomaru wondered if Rin read between the lines. He really truly did want to know more about Rin, not as a sociological study, but because every moment he spent near her, touching her, talking to her added to his desire for more.

“Hm,” Rin tapped her index finger to her chin, “Maybe we can make a deal. May I ask you non-biography questions as well?”

Liking Rin, wanting to get to know her better were one thing, offering up his life to probing questions was another. But he was asking the same of her, so he acquiesced.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru’s answer rushed from his mouth before he could hesitate.

“And there really is nothing we can do for Kagome?” Rin looked earnestly into his eyes.

“You’ve done enough Rin,” Sesshomaru loved when she looked at him like that, nakedly vulnerable and yet hopeful, “For now, we must wait. And please don’t force me to say kind things about my brother again.”

Rin smiled, then nodded. For the next hour, the two simply talked. Sesshomaru found out more about Rin’s father Jaken, and what set her on the path to being a biographer. Sesshomaru shared some of his own experiences - the things that brought him joy. It turned out that both preferred the quiet majesty of green spaces, both felt fires light in their minds when they encountered something unexpected. Rin was thoughtful and full of light, and even as she awaited news of her best friend, still he knew she was an optimist.

He was almost disappointed when he heard the ping of a text message on his phone, for it meant this intimate time was to be over. But Kagome’s fate was more important than these small moments, at least in the immediate.

_ Found her - Pilchuck Falls trail. Busted ankle. Will need you and Rin to pick up her car.  
_ Sesshomaru did not speak, choosing instead to simply show Rin the text.

“She’s okay!” Rin threw herself back into Sesshomaru’s arms. He relished in her joy, and the delectable way that it changed her scent, “Do you mind driving me so I can pick up the car?”

“Now?” Sesshomaru was not sure he wanted to move, not when Rin was cuddled up against him like this.

“It would help Kagome immensely to know that she didn’t have to worry about the SUV,” Rin fluttered her eyelashes, and Sesshomaru knew he was about to give in.

“Then I will accompany you. Meet me in the garage,” Sesshomaru released his hold on Rin, smiled, and started toward the garage. Rin was to his side seconds later, shaking the car keys in her hand.

Sesshomaru headed to the Mercedes SUV, opening the passenger door for Rin. As they pulled from the driveway, the sun was setting on the horizon. Sesshomaru snuck a look at her, entranced by the way the sunset’s glow made her hair take on a prismatic quality. The two did not speak nearly as much as they made their way to the trailhead, but the silence had a contented feel to it. There would be time to speak the things on his mind after all was settled with Kagome. He couldn’t help but respect his brother, hearing the call of his instincts and answering it without hesitation.

How odd it was that fate had sent both brothers their chosen mates in a single letter. And both those mates were human. Sesshomaru wondered what his father would say, concluding he would probably release a belly laugh and exclaim something akin to “like father, like son.”

Before long, they’d pulled into the trailhead parking lot. Rin hopped out of the Mercedes before Sesshomaru could open her door for her. Still, Sesshomaru turned off his car, and followed her.

“No cell reception,” Rin looked down at her phone, shaking her head, “GOD. Kagome was such an idiot. I’m… so glad she is okay.”

“Me too,” Sesshomaru admitted, and he was.

“Thanks for… the ride,” Rin’s eyes met Sesshomaru’s yet again, “For. everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Sesshomaru leaned the slightest bit closer to Rin.

The only warning he got for what happened next was the slightest shift in Rin’s scent. In the next moment, Rin’s fingers were in his hair, pulling his face to hers, and she was kissing him. Then, as quickly as it started, the moment was over. Rin lept back, a look of surprise on her face, then turned and scurried into the blue SUV.

As Sesshomaru followed Rin back to the mansion, he couldn’t stop smiling.


	12. Rin: An Irresistible Recipe

She kissed him. 

Kagome was hurt and they’d gotten to her in time and Rin was so relieved and he was so amazing and supportive and so she kissed him. He smelled like leather-bound books and pine trees. And his lips were soft and his voice was deep. And she wanted to do it again.

Rin was in trouble.

It didn’t help that Sesshomaru was the most attractive man Rin had ever seen. Or how whenever she touched him, she felt currents of warmth flow through her body. His presence did things to her. When he held her, she could feel his aura caressing her, promising her that everything was going to be okay. Being with him felt natural in a way that it never had with other men - demons or humans. It left her terrified to explore more, and desperate to explore more.

The Sesshomaru that Rin was getting to know was  _ nothing _ like the Lord of Ice that she had prepared for. Sesshomaru was known to be ruthless in business, unattainable in romance, and uninterested in friendships. He treated most relationships as transactions, and had a special hatred for his brother. He had disdain for his father, and barely interacted with humans, thinking them beneath him. Yet, the Sesshomaru that Rin was now experiencing was playful, caring, and affectionate. That Rin had witnessed him complimenting his brother was probably akin to seeing Big Foot.

When they’d arrived back from picking up the SUV, Rin scurried into her room. She knew if she saw Sesshomaru again, she would kiss him again. And that was  _ unprofessional. _ What would Kagome say? What would her dad say? She was supposed to come into this assignment with a pristine mind, ready to follow where things led free from bias. But… was that ever something that biographers did? Rin and Kagome got the project because they loved what Toga had done for the world, and their book was going to be about the good that Toga did and the good in who Toga was. Whether she liked it or not, Rin already had a bias.

So what if she wanted to storm into Sesshomaru’s study and continue where they left off? If Rin were honest with herself, she knew that just kissing him was not all she wanted. She wanted to know what his fangs felt like on her skin, and wanted to feel his fur pressing against her (as well as  _ other _ … parts of him.) She wanted to end her six month dry spell and find out just how far down those stripes of his went.

But she needed to work. Tomorrow would be the first day in the library, and she needed to concentrate on that. She thought about Kagome and how glad she was that her friend was okay (and how glad she was that her friend did not change her password…)

_ So glad that you are okay. I’m here if you need me.  
_ Rin typed out the text to her friend. She hadn’t rushed into Kagome’s room, because from the sounds of it, Kagome and Inuyasha were talking, and the last thing Rin wanted to do was interrupt. Rin grinned as she thought about it.  
_...but it looks like Inuyasha has everything under control  _ 😉

_ He’s as bad as your dad  _ 🙄  
Kagome’s reply made Rin laugh, and confirmed that she didn’t need to run interference.

Rin paced around her room. She was hungry, but she didn’t want to creep into the kitchen like a sneak thief. And she certainly did not want to see Sesshomaru… or his bright amber eyes. Or his full soft lips. Or his perfectly toned physique…

But… it would be a lot worse if she snuck into the kitchen and then unexpectedly ran into him. So, the most logical thing to do was to let him know she was going to grab something in the kitchen. Obviously.

_ Anything off limits in the kitchen? I haven’t had dinner.  
_ Rin typed it out and stared at it. It was casual, just… making sure she was being a model guest. The butterflies in her stomach… they were obviously from hunger. Rin hit send.

_ No. Take anything you’d like.  
_ Sesshomaru’s reply was immediate. But the (...) told her he was still typing.  
_ Care for some company? _

Rin’s breath caught. Well, it certainly would be rude to refuse company. He was a gracious host letting her have free reign of the food in his kitchen. Her rapid heartbeat was… who was she kidding? She was picturing those smoldering golden eyes looking into hers and those full lips turned up in a predatory grin.

_ I would love some _ 😊  
Rin sighed as she replied.

Yes. She was in trouble.

Rin stuck her phone onto the charger, and headed to the door. She paused when she saw herself in the mirror, then grabbed the brush. Sesshomaru’s hair seemed like it was never out of place, probably not even after a wild night of… nevermind.

Rin plodded down to the kitchen, pausing for a second before continuing inside. She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved that she found herself alone.  _ Relieved. _ No one needed to hear the roar of her stomach. Rin walked up to the refrigerator. It was well-stocked, so much so that Rin found herself too paralyzed to choose. It was one of those holdovers from living for years without having enough - having too much sometimes short-circuited her brain.

“There are much more efficient ways to cool off,” Rin felt his warmth at the same moment she heard his voice, breaking her from her paralysis.

Rin spun around, finding herself looking up into the golden eyes she would never forget. She flinched.

“Bad habit.” Rin breathed, “I’m not great at… choosing.”  
Rin had no intention of elaborating. Those weird post-orphan habits seemed to crop up without warning, and always left Rin feeling a little ashamed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes searched hers, telling her that at least some of that inner shame manifested outwardly. But Rin really didn’t want to talk about it.

“Your stomach tells me that the sooner you’re fed, the better,” Sesshomaru smiled, “You partial to omelets?”

The second he said it, Rin’s stomach betrayed her. Omelets sounded wonderful.

“Looks like the answer’s yes,” Rin laughed.

“You interested in wine?” Sesshomaru handed Rin a bottle of Chardonnay.

She knew it was a bad idea, knew it could lead to things. But… well… she couldn’t say no to wine.

“Always,” Rin replied.

None of Rin’s research had prepared her for Sesshomaru’s cooking. The omelet was light and fluffy, with a perfect balance of chevre, sun-dried tomatoes, and pancetta to compete with the eggs. As Rin ate it, Sesshomaru studied her.

“What?” Rin couldn’t resist asking.

“You make these little noises…” he replied, “When you eat something you thoroughly enjoy.”

Rin blushed. This was another holdover from foster care. That feeling of utter and complete ecstasy when she enjoyed something. She always felt the need to express it - her way of thanking the gods for giving her a good life.

“It’s… a little prayer,” Rin admitted, “A thank you for the moment of joy. A way to show the gods gratitude for… the way my life turned out.”

“I’m pleased to know I could bring you such joy,” Sesshomaru leaned closer to her, his eyes afire.

Something about his eyes flashed Rin back to that moment at the trailhead. The little moan that she’d made when she kissed him. The little prayer of thanks for his soft lips and gentle hands… for the smell of leather bound books and pine. Rin desperately wanted to say that prayer again. She wanted to touch his hair again and taste his lips again and let herself rejoice in how goddamned much she enjoyed him. She could feel the dam breaking, those last strands of resistance to what she wanted falling away.

_ Time to say another prayer. _

Rin downed the rest of her wine and stood up. Sesshomaru mirrored her. For moments both stood frozen, waiting for the other. Finally, Rin took a step forward and let her body fall flush against his. He was so warm, and she could feel his breath.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru whispered her name, as if his own little prayer. But it was the only word she needed.

Rin closed the final distance between them and found herself meeting his lips once again. Sesshomaru’s hands wrapped around her, and he opened his mouth. Rin followed suit, feeling his tongue find hers. Rin’s hands found their way to his hair. It was as soft as silk, and gave under the pressure of her fingers. Rin pulled back just long enough to catch her breath, and saw that Sesshomaru looked as dazed as she was. Rin wanted to taste him again, to feel his lips and to find his fangs with her tongue. She tugged on his hair and was rewarded with a low growl. She plunged back in, smiling to find he was as enthusiastic to continue as she was. When she found his fang, she ran her tongue along it: something so dangerous wielded by one so powerful and yet she was unafraid. She wanted more. She wanted to touch his bare skin, to trace his muscles, to let his hands wander over her body. She wanted him to pick her up and carry her into his bedroom.

She had to stop.

“S-Sessh…” Rin moaned his name, “We- we can’t.”

Rin’s utterance brought Sesshomaru back to his senses as well. The world started returning to normal around them. They were in the kitchen. Kagome had just had a near-death experience. Rin was a professional biographer here to do a job, and that job was definitely not to sleep with one of the brothers.

But god did she want to.

When Rin looked into Sesshomaru’s eyes, he seemed to be as lost in thought as she was. But the moment his eyes met hers, she saw them change, as if something had just become utterly clear.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, “Tomorrow evening, I would like to take you on a date.”

“But… what about…” Rin started, but her voice caught in her throat. If she said yes, everything would change. A date with Sesshomaru meant a completely different set of conflicts for the biography that she and Kagome had committed to do. A date with Sesshomaru could mean a nasty falling out and everything the two had worked for falling apart. A date with Sesshomaru could mean… that Rin’s life was about to change. A date with Sesshomaru meant considering a future, because in life and love, the blood of Toga Taisho did not fool around.

“It is not often… well…  _ ever _ that I find myself feeling the way I currently do,” Sesshomaru whispered, “You entrance me.”

She wanted to say yes. More than anything. She ached down to her bones to say yes to him. As if she knew she was meant to. But she was scared. Rin closed her eyes and pictured her dad. He would ask what was scaring her so much? And he would tell her to tell the truth. Nothing demons hate more than deception brought about by illogical fear. So that was what Rin would do; she would tell the truth, at least partially.

“I want to say yes,” Rin admitted, “But I am scared for the future. What saying yes could mean to… what Kagome and I came here to do.”

Sesshomaru smiled, “You have my word that I would never threaten your or Kagome’s work on behalf of my father, no matter the decision you make. But… I can’t help but hope you will say yes.”

A demon’s word was their bond. And Sesshomaru had just given his word. It was enough, paving the path for the answer Rin wanted to give.

“Yes.”  
She should have known that there had never been a doubt she would refuse, and as the words rushed from her mouth, Rin felt a fire light in her heart. It was the same fire that she saw in Sesshomaru’s eyes.


	13. Kagome: Tale of a Half-Demon

Kagome could never be sure the moment it happened. Whether it was the moment she stormed away from him in the gazebo, or the moment he found her crawling up the trail, or the moment she cried in his arms, but sometime between her angry departure and rescue, the prickly shell Inuyasha surrounded himself with had melted away. In its place was someone that tugged at Kagome’s heart, someone special, someone she wanted in her life for the long haul.

Inuyasha spent the night refilling Kagome’s ice pack and insisting that she sleep. In the middle of the night, he’d even carried her to the bathroom when she had to pee, much to her chagrin. So it didn’t come as a surprise that in the morning, Inuyasha was there, with a giant mug of coffee in one hand and an ice pack in the other.

“Appointment’s at 10 for your ankle,” Inuyasha shoved the mug into Kagome’s hand, then went to work unwinding her bandage to replace the ice, “Sesshomaru is at the office today. He’s given Rin free reign of the library. I took today off, figurin’ we could try to actually… y’know. Interview.”

“Did you even sleep?” Kagome battled the conflict playing out in her mind. On one hand, having an overbearing dog half-demon sniffing her foot and checking that she was okay every second was going to set off her temper. On the other hand, having a gorgeous dog half-demon seeing to her every need - touching her, caring for her - was something that set off something else entirely.

“I need a lot less sleep than you,” Inuyasha huffed, applying the ice to Kagome’s ankle.

“So… you stayed up all night.” Kagome teased, attempting to keep the smile off her face.

“Keh.” Kagome did not miss the slight tint of pink that came to Inuyasha’s cheeks, “You need food. Then doctor... to figure out how fucked your ankle is.”

“Yes grandma,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “Potty-mouthed grandma.”

They laughed in unison. Yes, something delightful had changed between them. Kagome paid attention to Inuyasha in that moment, another moment of so many she would remember. The caring look he returned said what his words had not. Inuyasha was not going to leave her side, for today, at the least. And… she didn’t want him to leave her side. It felt… natural. Good.  _ Great. _

Kagome looked down and realized that she was still in her pajamas - that would not do.

“You… out. I need to change, and I can dress myself.” Kagome shooed Inuyasha out of her room. Last thing she needed was for the gorgeous half-demon to dress her like she was an invalid.

“Yeah yeah...” Inuyasha threw her suitcase over his shoulder, then set it next to her on the bed, “Just don’t make it worse.”

“Don’t make me call you grandma again!” Kagome called after him, as he closed the door.

Truth be told, it was harder to get dressed than she thought it would be. She’d sprained her ankle before, but it hadn’t hurt this much. As much as she hated to admit it, going to a doctor was a good idea. Excuses (on both their parts) aside, Kagome was looking really forward to interviewing Inuyasha. Though, she definitely had more questions in mind than would just go in the book.

“Hey Inuyasha,” Kagome finished pulling her sweatpants on, only grimacing slightly when her ankle resisted the tug of her pant leg, “For the interview… may I ask you  _ anything _ ?”

“As long as I can tell you to fuck off if I want to,” Inuyasha replied through the door, “You ready yet?”

“Yup, all ready,” Inuyasha was back through the door before Kagome finished saying the words. He scooped her up before she could protest. In retaliation, Kagome continued, “First question.”

Inuyasha tensed underneath her, an eyebrow raised, “Uh. Not even breakfast first?”

Kagome tried to keep the grin off her face - she had so much she wanted to know about… about him, about Toga, about everything. She hadn’t understood that even when she found her path--her call to the great dog demon, she was still looking through a fog. Only now, gazing into Inuyasha’s golden eyes, had the fog lifted and she could see things clearly. Her path may have been the same, but it was a path meant to be walked down with Inuyasha.

“Nope. Question first, breakfast later,” Kagome replied, but the question she wanted to ask stalled on her tongue. She desperately wanted to understand something, so she pressed forward, “What changed… y’know… why… why are you being nice to me?”

“Figured some shit out,” Inuyasha pulled his eyes away, “Plus… you were so pathetic… you looked like you could use some rescuin’”

“More stupid than pathetic, but… point taken,” Kagome sighed, “So… what did you figure out?”

“Just… some shit,” Inuyasha dodged the question, “Hey wait. What if I want to ask you questions too? If you’re askin’ me all sorts of non-book things, I think I should get the same access Ka-go-me.”

“I can’t argue there... Fine. Deal.” Kagome sighed, “And you haven’t answered my question.”

“Keh, it’s gonna take more than being annoying to get me to answer that,” Inuyasha grumbled, “Food now. Questions later.”

“Okay  _ grandma, _ ” Kagome chuckled, “But I’m holding you to that. And it starts as soon as food is in front of us.”

If anyone had watched them at breakfast that morning, they would have thought that the pair were playing a hybrid of trivial pursuit and the dating game. Kagome and Inuyasha threw questions at one another, but stuck to light-hearted ones. Whether Kagome had broken any bones before (she had, her wrist and her big toe), what Inuyasha’s favorite thing about Seattle was (the forests), what got Kagome into journalism (an unquenchable curiosity and stubbornness), and what Inuyasha did for his job (he helped his dad’s old friend Totosai deal with artifacts).

At the doctor, Kagome was relieved to find out that it was just a sprain, and was given a removable boot and crutches. The bad news was that it was a severe enough sprain it would probably take a month to fully heal, and so she should stay off of it. Kagome groaned - of  _ course _ the second day in and she was already broken. For some reason, she pictured Rin’s dad clucking his tongue and saying ‘I told you so’. 

“A month huh?” Inuyasha helped Kagome back into his Land Rover, “You really did fuck that ankle.”

“I guess that changes all my cave diving and underground fight club plans,” Kagome shrugged, “But at least you’re relieved of nurse duty.”

“Like hell I am,” Inuyasha scoffed and turned on the car, “You’re not going gallivanting around Seattle with that sorta injury without someone watching over you.”

“Who said I planned on gallivanting?” Kagome challenged, more amused than annoyed, “Question. Have  _ you _ ever broken anything?”

“All the fucking time when I was younger,” Inuyasha sighed, “Half-demons were targets. And I… had a bit of a temper. Difference is, I always healed in a day.”

Kagome shuddered. She could see the child Inuyasha, limping his way home after getting into yet another fight. It made her want to reach out and hold him, to draw away the pain of his past, of being the half-demon outsider, unwelcome in either world. But it also brought Kagome back to a memory of her own. Of lilac eyes and light blue hair, of tears and laughter and then… of nothing.

“What is it Kagome?” Inuyasha’s voice was laced with concern.

“Just… a memory,” Kagome answered.

“Question: what are you remembering? It changed your scent,” Inuyasha probed.

It was one of those questions. A question that could open the doors of understanding for both of them. Was it the right time? If she did say all that was there, then Inuyasha would understand: why she harbored such devotion to Toga’s work, why Inuyasha himself was so fascinating to her (without counting the whole being gorgeous and rescuing her stuff…), why Kagome had an affinity with demons. It was an inflection point for their relationship. To open up would make everything even more clear to both of them, for better or for worse.

“Shiori.” Kagome said simply, then let herself dive in, “She was one of my best friends growing up. She and her mom moved in down the street from us when we were little. There was always something weird about her… almost like I could never focus on her when I saw her. One day, we were climbing to the top of this big tree on our property. I was about 15 meters up when I climbed a little too far out on a branch. It snapped, and I started falling. I remember screaming. Then all of a sudden, something caught me. Well.. someone. Shiori had leaped up into that tree and gotten to me before I hit the ground.  
When she put me down, Shiori was crying and panicking. She knew that I knew no human could ever have done it, so… she told me her secret. She was half-demon. A bat half-demon. She was so scared I wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore. But… how could I not? To me, my best friend was secretly a superhero, and I was the only one who knew. When she came over, she started taking off her glamour, and she had the most beautiful lilac eyes and blue hair. We’d play superheroes where I’d be the intrepid reporter/Spiderwoman and Shiori was Wonder Woman.  
Then I guess… someone else found out her secret. This awful kid in our grade was bullying her and she lost her temper, used a bit too much of her demon strength and broke the guy’s arm... and… then they were gone. No note, no letter, nothing. Just… gone. I never heard from Shiori again.”

Kagome thought about Shiori a lot. She wondered why they left town. Whether it was because people found out Shiori was a half-demon, or if there was some other reason. Despite the enormous progress the world had made, half demons (especially those abandoned by their demon parents) were feared, and even now, still sometimes run out of town. Had that happened to Shiori? It killed Kagome inside that she never knew what happened. Never knew if Shiori thought about her as much as she thought about Shiori. The friend who saved her life. The  _ half-demon _ friend who saved her life.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, “I still think about her. I still wonder if she is okay, and hope that one day, she’ll find me again. It’s dumb. But when she disappeared… that was when I started studying what your father did. Don’t tell your brother this, but… part of why I wanted to write the biography was to give Shiori a way… to contact me. Y’know… if she ever wanted to.”

Suddenly, the Land Rover stopped moving. Inuyasha had pulled into a parking lot. When Kagome turned to figure out what was going on, he looked like he was trying to collect himself.

“ _ Fuck _ , Kagome”

“What?” Kagome narrowed her eyes, “I know it wasn’t in the pitch and is sort of a weird motivation, but… without Shiori I would never have discovered Toga.”

“Your best fucking friend was a half-demon, and you still think about her…” Inuyasha looked straight ahead, the ghost of a smile on his face, “It’s… rare.”

“Well. It’s a fucking travesty that it’s rare,” Kagome crossed her arms.

That always rankled her. That her being best friends with a half-demon was scandalous. She had demon friends, demon ex-boyfriends, demon professors. There was nothing extraordinary about half-demons existing in the world. And yet, people so often treated half-demons as if they didn’t belong. As if their existence was a sin.

“Keh,” Inuyasha huffed, but the smile was gone - replaced with a scowl, “It’s not like you’d… you’d… ever  _ date _ a half-demon.”

His statement caught Kagome off guard. She turned to Inuyasha, preparing to lay into him about ‘what did he take her for.’ But… there was something in Inuyasha’s expression that stayed her tongue. His statement was not an accusation aimed at her. Not exactly. It was deeper. It spoke of a far deeper hurt.

_ Kikyo. _

Even as Kikyo had never outright said that she turned down his advances because he was a half-demon, that was what he believed. Honestly, Kagome remembered the way Kikyo looked away from them when Rin had asked her  _ exactly that question _ . So instead of starting a fight, Kagome looked at him.  _ Really _ looked at him. She looked at the silken silver hair on his head and she thought about running her fingers through it. She looked at the downy soft ears and thought about rubbing them. She looked at his golden eyes and thought about how they seemed to shine from within. She looked at his claws, and thought about how they’d feel running through her own hair. Inuyasha was handsome by all definitions, but his half-demon features made him even  _ more _ desirable to Kagome.

Inuyasha was the first half-demon she’d met as an adult. So, for the purposes of the question, would she consider dating a half-demon, she used the only reference she had. Would she consider dating Inuyasha?

She didn’t even have to take pause to know her answer. She knew her answer the moment she saw him in person.

“Yes I absolutely would,” Kagome met those magnificent eyes, “Though no half-demon has ever asked.”


	14. Inuyasha: Questions and Answers

There was no lie in Kagome’s answer. If there had been, he would have been able to smell it. And the way she looked at him as she answered, it was like she was looking at _him._ He didn’t know what to say. That he wanted to be with her so badly that his soul whined? That the moment she walked into his life it completely changed course? That taking care of her all night had been some of the most fun he’d had in a long time? That she was the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen, especially when she was irritated enough to call him grandma?

“Question.” Kagome raised her eyebrow, “Why do you want to know if I’d consider dating a half-demon?”

Inuyasha stuttered. He should have known asking that question was stupid - as this was the inevitable next question.

“Uh… just… wanted to make sure that you were not a bigot,” Inuyasha lied.

Kagome rolled her eyes, “Not dating a half-demon makes me a bigot?”

As Kagome’s lips pursed, Inuyasha knew that he’d screwed up. It flashed him back to the only other woman he’d ever talked to about dating half-demons. He remembered the slurs they threw at each other. He’d called her a bigot. She’d called him a fake friend. They traded barbs meant to cut, and walked away from each other never to speak again. Inuyasha started his car and got back on the road.

“Question.” Kagome spoke the moment the Land Rover had started moving, “What happened between you and my cousin?”

“Nothing.” Inuyasha punctuated the words to make sure Kagome knew they were final.

“Because you were a half-demon?” Kagome’s question cut through Inuyasha. _Nothing_ happened because he was a half-demon.

“Time to fuck off Kagome,” Inuyasha growled.

He should never have brought any of this shit up. It was an invitation to relive the hurt of it all again, only this time it would be so much worse, because of who Kagome was.

Then he felt a gentle hand on his leg, a gesture completely at odds with the hostility he thought Kagome would aim at him.

“It must absolutely _suck_ never knowing the real way someone feels about you,” Kagome looked straight ahead, but her hand stroked his knee, “Putting your heart out there in normal circumstances sucks. It’s gotta be a thousand times worse when your whole life made you feel like you didn’t belong. Didn’t _deserve_. It adds a dimension to rejection that...”

“Like you fucking know _anything_ about rejection,” Inuyasha knew he shouldn’t let the bitterness out, but he couldn’t stop it. He hadn’t let it out for so long, and he didn’t realize how much power it still had over him until he opened up the wound again.

Kagome sighed, but she didn’t remove her hand from his knee. Part of him wanted to keep pushing her away, to throw her out of his car before she burrowed any further into his defenses. But it was looking less and less like she was going anywhere.

“Hiten. He agreed to seven minutes in heaven with me to try to get me to make out with his brother Manten. Then there was Hojo. We went out my junior year. He broke up with me by posting that he was just so darn tired of my wanton ways. So… somehow the entire school thought I was a slut even though I’d barely even kissed anyone. That was also why I got dropped by my best friends. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi didn’t want to be friends with such a delinquent,” Kagome murmured, “Jakotsu was gay (I probably should’ve figured that out…) and then there was Naraku, who went on a date with me to try to get more information about Kikyo, who he was stalking. And those don’t even count the amount of colleges and magazines and literary agents that have rejected me.”

Kagome said it all so matter-of-factly. All those little moments of heartbreak. Like they were so inconsequential. Fuck. He wanted to pull her to him and protect her from all those moments of pain. But one of her admissions held his attention hostage.

“Who the fuck is Naraku?” he couldn’t help himself. Asshole stalked Kikyo and used Kagome to get to her? Fuck that.

Before Kagome answered, she glared at Inuyasha. He felt like he was being X-rayed.

“Naraku was… someone Kikyo went to med school with. I didn’t know that when he ‘bumped’ into me at a coffee shop,” Kagome sighed, she smelled sad, “It didn’t take long to figure out what he was up to. One date was enough and thankfully I never saw him again. I guess he got weird on Kikyo again during the first year of her internship. But he learned his lesson… Suikotsu and his rugby buddies made sure Naraku never went near Kikyo again.”

Inuyasha had so many more questions. Who was Suikotsu? Did Naraku still pester Kagome? Where was he now? Was she safe? Was Kikyo safe? But he was pulled out of his thoughts by Kagome. Her sigh was… _sad._ Not only that, she took her hand off his knee.

“I guess we never completely get over our first loves, huh?” she turned to Inuyasha, and he didn’t miss the hurt in her eyes.

Why the hell was she looking at him like that? Yeah. He was terrible in how he handled his heartbreak. He burned the bridge and torched the friendship. Then… years later he was still acting like an ass. Okay, so maybe he did have some unresolved shit around Kikyo. But… Kagome couldn’t understand. No one even came close to comparing to Kikyo. His dad had clout and so he had money - he was sure that if he’d wanted to fuck around, he could’ve found bimbos willing to overlook him being a half-demon. But that wasn’t how shit worked. Not for him. Not when he had a nose and knew no women compared.

 _Except Kagome._   
_Because Kikyo smelled like Kagome._   
_And Kagome was his chosen mate._

“Yeah I suppose,” Inuyasha wasn’t sure he understood where her hurt came from, all he knew was he wanted to figure out how to make it go away.

He pulled the Land Rover into the gates of the mansion, feeling a knot in his stomach form from the silence, a silence he was pretty sure was his fault. Though he really didn’t know why Kagome looked so unhappy. Was it because he insinuated that she was a bigot? Was it because he’d dredged up bad memories by forcing her to relive all her rejections? Maybe that was it. Maybe it was time to share some of the gems from his own fucking life.

“The first time I remember someone calling me a slur was the time I tried to play soccer with some kids at the playground. One of the kids called me a half-breed, and I asked my dad what it meant.” Inuyasha could see the scene plainly, and he remembered the look of grief that came to Toga’s eyes, “He had to explain to me that I was half-demon. I knew that, but he had to tell me that some people think there’s something wrong with being a half-demon. That was sort of how it always went… until people were all old enough to at least pretend they didn’t think you were a fucking abomination.”

“Inuyasha…” Kagome looked at him, but the pity he thought was going to be there wasn’t. It was hurt. On his behalf. And she returned her hand to his knee.

They pulled into the garage, and he scrambled over to her side, opening the door and holding out his arms to support her before she had time to hobble away herself. He wanted to hold her in his arms again, but she didn’t need to know that.

“C’mon, let me. Your ankle is still fucked and the more you keep off of it the first week, the better,” Inuyasha scooped her up the second she gave in; he liked the feeling of her there, though the contact with her made her sadness stand out, “Plus… we got a lot of ground to cover if you’re gonna write a half decent book about the old man.”

That this would mean hopefully spending the entire day with her was completely innocent. But now, Inuyasha couldn’t deceive himself anymore. He knew _exactly_ why he wanted to spend all day with her. When they walked through the door, Inuyasha took a chance and brought them both into the TV nook. It had comfortable leather couches, which he plopped Kagome down on.

“Sushi for lunch? There’s a place we like that delivers out this far,” Inuyasha pulled out his phone.

“Sure,” Kagome still looked distracted, but she was looking directly at him and didn’t smell uncomfortable, so he took that as a good sign, “I’m easy. Just some random combo will be just fine. Oh! Mind if I text Rin to ask if she wants anything?”

“The more the merrier…” Inuyasha said, not entirely truthfully, but… he probably shouldn’t forget that there were 2 biographers in the house. Even if he was fairly confident that a certain ill-tempered asshole would take extremely good care of Rin.

“She says she’s alright, and thank you for the offer,” Kagome smiled at him. He really liked the way her smile looked when it was from her heart. It could light up a fucking room.

“It’ll be an hour, but it’ll be worth it,” Inuyasha typed in the order, “The dude who runs it was a friend of the old man.”

“Toga had so many connections here, huh?” Kagome lifted her booted ankle onto the coffee table, “I promise I won’t quiz the delivery driver.”

“Better not. He always throws in free gyoza,” Inuyasha grumbled, but was still pleased the conversation had veered back into friendly.

“Question.” Kagome gazed at him in that way that made him feel like he was being X-rayed again, “Did you ever get over her?”

_Fuck._

His chest constricted as he thought about the question. Apparently Kagome had had enough of the friendly conversations and wanted to plunge her hand back into his chest.

“Yeah, I have.” Inuyasha replied, though he didn’t need to tell Kagome that he’d gotten over Kikyo by meeting _her_. He hoped Kagome couldn’t figure out why his face was currently the color of a tomato, “My turn woman. Have you ever been in love?”

“Never...” Kagome sighed, “I mean. I’ve dated and all that, but I never met the right person. Even the ones that seemed right … weren’t.”

Human dating never made sense to Inuyasha. What was the point in dating if that person was not going to be the person for you? And Kagome’s rejection list had mentioned some demons. Surely demons knew better.

“Question.” Kagome continued, “How many people have you dated?”

“None.” Inuyasha shrugged, but froze when Kagome started sputtering.

“None?!” the surprise in Kagome’s face made Inuyasha want to dig a hole and never come out.

“What about it?” Inuyasha steeled his gaze, trying to hide how humiliated he felt at her reaction. Why did Kagome need to make him feel like such a freak?

“Just… uh… look at you,” Kagome though looked away, and turned pink, “I guess. I’d expected… you to have a lot of girlfriends…”

Her scent also… changed. He really liked the way it changed. And she wasn’t accusing him of being a freak. She was… telling him that she thought he’d had a lot of luck with the ladies.

“Dog demons don’t fuck around,” Inuyasha shook away his embarrassment, “The old man was only ever with… 2 women. Sesshomaru’s mom and my mom.”

“So Kikyo was…” Kagome swallowed before she finished her sentence. She looked and smelled sad again.

“Yeah… but…” Inuyasha pressed forward, “She wasn’t the right one. I… uh. got my signals all mixed up.”

“How so?” Kagome met Inuyasha’s eyes. He wondered exactly how much he should say.

“Kikyo smelled like someone else,” Inuyasha really wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He needed to take in everything Kagome was doing in this moment, from her eyes to her breathing to her scent, “I just… didn’t realize that there was a someone else… someone _right_ … until I met that person.”

He didn’t need to say anything else. He could see it written on Kagome’s face, in her eyes, in her breath, and in her scent. The admission hung heavy in the air, but Inuyasha would not take it back. Maybe that had been the problem with Kikyo all along. He’d built up all his hopes and dreams and thrust them at her, all the while growing attached because they were friends. At least now, with Kagome, it was out in the open early.

“Inuyasha...” Kagome scooted closer to him on the couch, “When you found me and rescued me, _how_ did you find me?”

“I knew you were in danger,” Inuyasha fought the competing urges to pull her close and to run away, hence remaining completely still, “And I had to… protect you.”

Kagome scooched even closer to him, and he could smell her delectable scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla and maybe something more meaningful.

“Question.” Kagome didn’t have a smile on her face, but her eyes were alight, “When you asked if I’d consider dating a half-demon, did you have someone in mind?”

There it was. Still a bit circumspect, but it was his answer. He leaned in a little closer to her, and he took one of her hands into his, pressing it to his chest.

“To answer your question,” Inuyasha smiled, feeling both extremely excited and extremely queasy, “I sure as hell did have someone in mind.”


	15. Rin: Important Dates

_ I have matters to take care of at the office today. The library is yours. I look forward to seeing you this evening. _

Rin woke up to Sesshomaru’s text on her phone. It was short, but Rin’s cheeks were hot all the same. Her dreams that night had been… graphic… in all the best ways. Those dreams made promises she wasn’t sure reality should keep. Though, at the same time, perhaps that was  _ exactly _ what she was hoping.

As Rin plodded down to the kitchen, she saw a little envelope with her name on it, written in narrow, neat handwriting. The envelope contained a key to Toga’s library, with a little note: “if you have any questions, I’m available via text.” Rin smiled. The note felt less like an invitation and more like a request.

_ He wants to hear from me, _ Rin mused. This was good, because after the way they’d left things off the previous evening, she wanted to hear from him too.

_ Any rules of library conduct you’d like me to follow? _ 📚  
Rin grinned. Who knows? Maybe there was some dark corner where a dungeon opened with a trap book he would want her to avoid…

_ Just don’t set anything on fire _ 😉  
Had Sesshomaru just used an emoji? It made Rin laugh.

_ Damn. What am I supposed to do with all this lighter fluid now?  _ 😈  
Rin pictured Sesshomaru, stuck in a meeting, attempting to check his phone without being noticed. She wondered what it might take to make him laugh. Though maybe now was not the right time to attempt it.

Rin looked down at the key in her hand. It was time to open up a whole new world of Toga,  _ a whole new world of Taisho. _ As Rin walked into the library, the smell of leather-bound books hit her nostrils. She looked at the floor-to-ceiling shelves full of books, and let out a little moan of happiness. If Rin could describe her version of heaven, it would be this room.

_ Sesshomaru smells like leather-bound books. _ Rin could feel a little blush come to her cheeks. Sesshomaru smelled like her version of heaven. It brought her mind back to the graphic dreams she had the night before.

“Time to get to work,” Rin cracked her knuckles, shaking away the vision of silver hair and golden eyes.

Rin made her way to the large mahogany desk at the rear of the library. That was always the best place to start. Often, a scholar’s most used books would be the ones closest to the desk, so that was where Rin planned to start. The worn edges of the leather bindings showed that the books had been handled frequently. Rin ran her fingers over the spines, reading the titles as she went. As her fingers grazed over one of the best-worn books, she stopped. It was also one of the oldest books, wrapped in tanned leather with gold leafed letters, titled  **Customs of the Inu Clan** .

Rin removed the book, taking great care to treat it gently. She opened it and perused the table of contents, written in language so formal it made it clear it was produced centuries ago. There was red ink circling one of the chapters: “Rite of Succession” - Rin turned to it. When she saw the word Toga had written atop the page, she choked.

_ Sesshomaru.  
_ That was what it said. Simply his name. So Rin sat down to read.

_ Interested in sushi lunch? Inuyasha’s ordering  _ 🍣  
Kagome’s text broke Rin out of the daze the chapter had put her in. She was only halfway through, but the knots in her stomach made clear that sushi right then would be a very bad idea.

_ I’m good - tell Inuyasha thank you  
_ Rin hit send on her reply, then went right back to reading.

The chapter didn’t have any notes besides Sesshomaru’s name. But it didn’t need them. ‘The Rite of Succession’ told the story of Sesshomaru’s birth, and told the story of Toga’s rise to greatness. It was an epiphany, but why did it make Rin’s chest tighten?

Because of what it meant for Sesshomaru.

In the Rites of Succession, the Inu clans would determine who was the most powerful - allowing male and female demons to compete in feats of strength, stamina, and intelligence. At the end, the most powerful male and female were crowned, and could decide if they wanted their union to produce an heir.

800 years ago, Toga had undertaken the rite of succession, and was crowned decisively as the greatest of the dog demons. 800 years ago, Toga also produced an heir, his son Sesshomaru.

Rin knew that Sesshomaru was Toga’s heir. She also understood that Inuyasha’s mother was Toga’s chosen mate, but she had never given much thought to what that meant about Sesshomaru’s mother.

This was the answer. Sesshomaru was the prize at the end of a quest. One undertaken by his father and his mother.

Rin closed the book. She couldn’t read anymore.

_ Find anything good your first day? _   
Kagome’s text elicited a little scowl on Rin’s face.

_ I’ll share if you share  
_ Rin replied, in part deflecting and in part a hunch about Kagome’s time with Inuyasha.

_ … Drinks tonight ?..  
_ Kagome’s reply told Rin her hunch was right.

Rin almost replied to accept, then she gasped. She’d forgotten she had a  _ date _ . With  _ Sesshomaru _ . Had the ‘Rite of Succession’ chapter really distracted her that much? Reading about how Sesshomaru was brought into the world hurt her so much she momentarily forgot how excited she was that she had a date with him.

_ Why does your story hurt me? _   
Rin couldn’t put her finger on it. It was as if she could feel Sesshomaru’s pain. Even if it was hidden from everyone, it was not hidden from her.

_ Can’t hang tonight. Dinner with Sesshomaru.  
_ Rin texted Kagome. There was no point in hiding what was happening.

🙀  _ DUDE, you better find some sharing time tomorrow.  
_ Kagome’s reply caused Rin to smile.

Rin turned her attention to her phone, fingering the name ‘Sesshomaru’ before committing. She swallowed. She knew he would be able to tell something was wrong the moment he saw her, which made it so much harder to know what to say.

_ Anything I need to know about tonight? Dress code?  _ 👗  
Rin hit send on the text to Sesshomaru.

She half wanted to admit right then what she’d read that day, but refrained. ‘Oh did you feel unloved because your conception was a prize in a contest?’ seemed like something better saved for in-person conversations.

_ I don’t doubt you’ll look great in whatever you choose. As for tonight - does sushi sound enticing?  
_ Sesshomaru’s reply was immediate. As for Rin, sushi had begun to sound... enticing.

_ Sushi sounds great. And don’t tempt me, I might show up in sweatpants _ 😛  
Rin giggled, picturing Sesshomaru’s face if she also wore her fluffy slippers.

_ Wouldn’t that be a sight?  _ 😉 _ I will be there to pick you up in a half hour.  
_ Rin chuckled at Sesshomaru’s use of yet another emoji. It was… charming. Just like him.

As tempting as it was, Rin would not be wearing sweatpants or slippers. She was going to be wearing the black skirt that showed a bit too much leg, and the purple blouse that fit her curves perfectly. Maybe she could use her feminine wiles to distract Sesshomaru until she figured out how to bring up her discovery. (Though to be honest, the idea of distracting Sesshomaru was… appealing for entirely different reasons.) Rin styled her hair, letting it fall into soft curls. She added eyeliner, mascara, and a kiss of lip gloss. She was ready.

It was a strange headspace to be in. Rin couldn’t wait to see those golden eyes rake over her body, all the while her heart yelled out for her to find a way to soothe a hurt she wasn’t even sure he suffered from.

Sesshomaru knocked on her room’s door exactly a half hour after he’d sent the text. Rin chortled, the man was certainly punctual. When she opened the door, Sesshomaru’s eyes widened at the sight of her, and Rin tried not to grin as he predictably feasted on the sight of her.

“It is a bit awkward picking someone up from my own home,” Sesshomaru extended his arm, “You look lovely.”

Rin wrapped her fingers around his perfectly muscled arm, marveling at him in much the same way he had done to her. Sesshomaru was in black pants, and wore a light blue button-down shirt, but neither were able to obscure his godly physique. His mokomoko was draped around him like a stylish scarf, tempting Rin to reach out and touch it. His silver hair streamed down his back, reflecting the low light of her room. He looked sinfully handsome.

Their drive was short, and ended at a small dock jutting out into the bay. It didn’t look like a restaurant so much as a shanty.

“This is… it?” Rin raised her eyebrow, but Sesshomaru simply smirked.

“Come,” Sesshomaru extended his arm once more, and Rin took it.

As they entered the small room, Rin felt her breath catch. The room looked out over the bay, and was lit by the soft glow of lanterns. In the middle of the room was a single table, with the most beautiful spread of sushi Rin had ever seen. There were two bottles of wine on ice next to the table, a Rosé and Champagne, a perfect and romantic date for two. That Sesshomaru set this up in a single day was impressive.  _ An advantage to having wealth _ \- something Rin did not understand. She would have been happy going to his favorite restaurant. Hell,  _ her _ favorite place in New York was this little off-the-beaten-path Afghani place in East Village. The food was cheap, and the best food she’d ever tasted. This was… lavish.

“This is… amazing,” Rin gazed around the room, “Here I was expecting conveyor belts and cartoon anime characters.”

The joke was meant to diffuse Rin’s discomfort, but it only brought about a probing look on Sesshomaru’s face.

“The chef is an old friend of father’s,” Sesshomaru replied, “And… we actually own this place. It’s mostly used for weddings, but… I thought it would be nice… to have some privacy.”

“Oh.” Rin had not thought about that. She lived her life in obscurity, away from paparazzi and tabloids. And here she was, judging Sesshomaru for wanting his own life to be away from the spotlight that had been on him his entire life. It made Rin sad all over again.

“If you would like, we can… go somewhere else?” Sesshomaru asked, and Rin heard it. Insecurity.

“This is perfect,” Rin reassured him, looking around the beautiful place--a perfect first date, “I’m not used to… well… being able to afford something like this.”

Before Sesshomaru could say something, Rin took his hand, and continued, “I’m also not used to… being so much in the public’s eye that I’d need to pay for privacy simply so I could go on a date.”

Sesshomaru’s shoulders relaxed the slightest amount, which caused Rin to smile. The two walked hand-in-hand and sat down.

“Would you like champagne?” Sesshomaru reached for one of the bottles and a couple of flutes.

“Would I?” Rin raised her eyebrow, “I dunno. Champagne can get people into a whole lot of trouble.”

They shared a knowing grin and Sesshomaru served them both. Sesshomaru then raised his glass, clinking it against hers.

“To first dates,” Sesshomaru offered.

“To good trouble,” Rin added, unable to help herself, and she was rewarded with Sesshomaru’s smile brightening.

The sushi was incredible. It was pretty much all local, and she bet that the fish that wasn’t local was flown in that day. Rin knew she was moaning with every new bite, but the gods of sushi needed to know her thanks. Sesshomaru seemed content to study her. Though the intensity of his gaze was causing her afternoon discoveries to boil to the surface of her consciousness. It was strange, because she thought he could see it in her eyes, that there was something there that wasn’t there the previous night, but she didn’t know if she should wait for him to ask or if she should just plunge in.

“Did you find anything interesting today?” Sesshomaru saved her the trouble of making a decision.

“Very,” Rin answered, took the plunge, “I don’t know why, but I was drawn to a specific book:  **Customs of the Inu Clan** . In the table of contents, your father circled a single chapter… ‘Rite of Succession,’ and… I spent the afternoon reading it.”

Rin wanted to talk further. To let him know that his father had written a single word, ‘Sesshomaru’ on that chapter. That as she read it, her heart started to break and she wanted to seek him out and hold him. She was angry and sad that Sesshomaru probably understood this truth about himself, because all the public information pointed to Sesshomaru knowing that this was his origin, and that Rin hoped -  _ prayed  _ \- that his father had made it clear how much he loved him, child of a rite or not. It also helped her understand Sesshomaru’s resentment of his brother.

Maybe she didn’t need to say it, because the way Sesshomaru looked at her seemed to say he knew. Even so, Rin reached across the table to his hand, caressing it with her thumb.

“Reading it… it… made me hurt for you,” Rin admitted, “I can’t explain why but reading that chapter… thinking about you as I did it, I just… wanted to---”

“It’s irrelevant,” Sesshomaru interrupted her, and the look on his face made Rin shudder. For looking back at her was the Lord of Ice.

“I don’t buy that,” Rin wasn’t going to let him shut down, “When I look at you on paper, I see it. The perfect heir - the manifestation of everything that your father and mother had planned to bring into the world. The you that everyone out there knows is the product of the Rite of Succession, but I dunno. It’s like when I look at  _ you _ , I see someone else. Someone beyond the plans. Someone who has never gotten to decide on their own destiny. It makes me want to be around you. Not the expected version of you, the real one.”

“What do you think you know of the real me?” the ice that Sesshomaru had projected was not gone, but Rin was pleased to see she was melting it.

“The one who likes to cook,” Rin smiled, “The one who teases and uses emoji. The one who helps his desperate brother find my idiotic friend without so much as a single word of admonishment (even though Kagome was really stupid). The one who makes something this beautiful so he could have a private date. The one who likes to be touched… at least… by me.”

Rin paused, and wondered if she should say the last thing she thought. The one that held the highest risk of ending this encounter, but also the one that Sesshomaru needed to hear the most.

“The one… who is angry with his father,” Rin didn’t break eye contact when she said it, “I can’t even tell you how angry I am at my parents. I’m not an orphan because they died, I’m an orphan because they tried to sell me for drugs, then overdosed. We’re not supposed to hold grudges against the dead, but… I do.”

Sesshomaru said nothing, so Rin waited. They were standing on either side of a precipice, Rin’s words were her way of extending her hand to him, seeing if he would take it and come over to her side. If she was right, the pain she felt as she read the chapter was her soul’s way of letting her feel  _ his _ pain. It was also… her soul’s way of letting her know that she was falling for him. Not for a day, not for the year, but for much longer.

“My father gave me  _ everything, _ your parents gave you nothing,” Sesshomaru snarled, but the ice had melted away completely, “I have no right to be angry with him.”

“Well… how about we make a deal,” Rin scooted closer to Sesshomaru, “With me, you are allowed to be angry at your father. As angry as you need to be. You have my word that I will not include a whisper of this in the book, and neither will Kagome. I’m here. For you.”

“Why?” Sesshomaru looked lost.

“Because… I think I’m  _ meant _ to,” Rin replied.

The words scared Rin. They made her want to run and hide. But the words were the truth. From the moment Rin had read her first accounts of Toga, things were set in motion for this. For the moment she would come face-to-face with the Lord of Ice, and realize that inside, he was a lonely and angry boy who didn’t even understand that it was okay to feel those things.

Sesshomaru didn’t say a word. Instead, he leaned to Rin and pressed his lips to hers. His kiss said everything for him - his thanks, his vulnerability, and his acceptance of Rin’s offer. With his kiss, Sesshomaru had taken Rin’s hand, and crossed to her side of the precipice.


	16. Sesshomaru: What is Written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: things get explicit.**

How had she known? Sesshomaru had never so much as breathed a word of his hurt to another soul. And here was this tiny and beautiful woman, telling him that it was okay. If he had not believed Rin to be his chosen mate before that moment, it was now clear. Rin instinctively sensed his pain--pain that was not logical--and desired to find ways to protect him from it.

Heirs did not resent the circumstances of their birth, but Rin made his resentment safe. Heirs did not shirk responsibility for their parents’ legacies, but Rin did not judge him for saying it was exhausting. Heirs never said a single ill word about their parentage, but Rin sensed his anger without him having to utter a word, and made him feel like it was  _ okay _ . Rin was… perfect.

And good lord did he want her. When he saw her in that sinful skirt and blouse, he wondered if she understood the thoughts that coursed through his mind. The way her scent changed as his eyes explored her had been intoxicating. To his nose, her arousal manifested as the slightest hint of cinnamon accompanying the jasmine and fresh rain that had already enthralled him.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru tasted her name on his lips, and was rewarded with a delectable little shudder.

He wondered if his lips were enough to express his gratitude for her. No. Nothing would ever be enough to tell Rin what she meant to him. Sure, his demon recognized who she was immediately, and he was drawn to the call, but he had completely underestimated what finding his chosen mate actually meant. It went beyond attraction, beyond attachment, beyond instinct, beyond the need to protect. Rin was the first to  _ see _ him. When he was with her, he felt free to shed the mask of ‘heir’ and discover the person beneath. A person he’d locked away for so long.

“Sesshomaru,” Rin whispered his name, her little prayer. Then Rin let out a little giggle that stopped Sesshomaru’s lips.

Had he done something untoward? He didn’t believe so, as her scent still contained an edge of cinnamon, so he could not infer what the giggle had been about. He pulled away, searching her eyes with his own.

“Would you like me to stop?” Sesshomaru asked.

“It’s just…” Rin met his eyes, “It’s a little hard to ask a guy to take me home when… I already sorta live there.”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin’s boldness.  _ Fearless indeed, _ he smirked.

“I would be remiss if I left you wanting,” Sesshomaru exhaled, trying to contain his excitement, “Rin, would you please accompany me home?”

Rin’s giggle turned into laughter, and from the light in her eyes, Sesshomaru knew his words had been the right ones.

“I certainly can’t say no to such a request,” Rin exaggeratedly fluttered her eyelashes, “Wherever you lead, so I will follow.”

Sesshomaru knew Rin’s play on words was not coincidental. So he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the car, pleased that she laughed as soon as the surprise of his motions melted away. Neither said a word on the drive home, but the Rin’s scent was content and… still laced with cinnamon.

Sesshomaru wondered if the evening was going where he believed it might be. Rin’s signals were clear, and he had never desired a woman as he desired Rin. His Inu instincts were so strong that he found himself unable to desire the company of a woman who was not his chosen mate. His father had been the same, taking exactly two lovers in his entire life:  _ his _ mother, and Inuyasha’s mother, and Toga had only had sex with Sesshomaru’s mother to produce an heir.

Perhaps that was why he felt apprehensive. Had he had the inclination, he had no doubt that he could have found many willing lovers, human and demon alike, but he was uninterested in such frivolous activities. So here he was, taking the first woman he ever wanted to sleep with to his home in a state of having… never actually slept with anyone. It was an incredible oversight on his part, but… for some reason, he was unafraid of his inexperience, because it meant that he would only know the love of his mate.

But he was getting ahead of himself… The idea of bedding Rin was leaving the feral part of his nature howling for release, but the demon in him was easily controlled. Whatever Rin had planned for the rest of the night would be more than enough for him. Indeed she had already done more than enough for him, with simple words and profound understanding.

As they pulled into the garage, Sesshomaru turned off the car and turned his full attention to the beautiful woman to his right. Rin raised an eyebrow, and rewarded Sesshomaru with a mischievous little smile.

“Where would you like to lead?” Rin’s eyes sparkled, “Perhaps a tour? I know I haven’t seen near enough of the mansion. For instance, perhaps you could show me  _ your bedroom. _ ”

Sesshomaru tried to contain it, but it was no use. A barking laugh escaped him, catching both of them by surprise. He never laughed, but Rin’s adorable grin and utter boldness had undone him. He hoped Inuyasha was preoccupied and had not heard such a sound come out of him, but… Inuyasha was the last thing on his mind. If he understood Rin’s insinuation, the evening was about to be the only thing he would be able to think about for a while.

He walked Rin to his bedroom door, then led her inside. As he looked at her, with her beautiful eyes and enticing body and heady scent, he had to collect himself. This was one of those moments where Rin’s humanity made a difference. To humans, sex was an enjoyable activity, shared for pleasure, and could be engaged in casually. Indeed, many demons also adopted a relaxed approach to sex. But not him. Dog demons mated  _ for life _ . For Inu, sex was monumental.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru heard his voice falter, “Before we continue… I must tell you something.”

It was a testament to Rin that she did not reply, waiting for him to finish his thought.

“This path we are walking is  _ everything _ I could wish for,” Sesshomaru tamed his nerves, “But… for Inu, for  _ me, _ taking you to bed is… enormous. It is not something I would share with just anyone. So, know that to me, whatever is to come is not casual. And I do not believe that with you it will  _ ever _ be casual.”

Rin’s returned gaze was thoughtful, and though her scent changed, it was not to fear or even apprehension. It made Sesshomaru… hopeful. Rin padded to him, then took his hand in hers.

“I know,” Rin’s eyes did not break from his, “I do have one question for you.”

“Anything,” Sesshomaru threaded his fingers through Rin’s.

“Whatever happens between us,” Rin continued to hold his gaze, “Will you regret tonight?”

It was a deceptively simple question, but Sesshomaru heard its depth. It was a question that told Sesshomaru that Rin  _ understood _ . If Rin asked him to give up on her, could he? And would that answer change after he’d bedded her? If he was forced to lose Rin, would being with her completely make that loss all the more unendurable? He wanted forever with her, but... 

_ It would be worth it. _ His soul knew the answer. Every moment experiencing Rin would be worth it, even if the fates determined it was only for a short while.

“I will never regret an opportunity to be with you,” Sesshomaru ran the fingers of his unoccupied hand through Rin’s hair, “You’re worth it.”

If he’d thought that their previous kisses were an accurate preview of Rin’s passion, he was sorely mistaken. The kiss she pulled him into was full of a fire and hunger that he was not entirely prepared for. It was nearly as feral as his own demon. Sesshomaru could feel the conflict start to arise inside him. He wanted to take her, and his instincts had charted the path for him, but he also understood that in this moment,  _ he _ was the less worldly of the two of them. He focused his mind on the instinct to please, forcing his own desire (now manifested in his too-tight pants) to fade into the background.

At his touch, Rin started to make those addictive little moans. So he moved his mouth from her lips to the nape of her neck, peppering it first with light kisses, then increasing their intensity. In response, Rin’s moans became more animated. He dragged his fang across her kiss-lavished neck, and grinned at the shudder that it elicited. A demon’s fangs were at Rin’s throat, and there was no fear in her scent, only desire. His inner demon purred, for he was pleasing her. But he wanted more - he wanted to sample all of Rin’s flesh with his mouth. He wanted to bring her to the apex of pleasure. He wanted to experience all of her.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru whispered it into her ear, in a low possessive growl that spiked her cinnamon scent, “Tell me what I can do to please you.”

Rin broke from the trance his ministrations had put her in, opening her eyes just enough to take him in. A smile formed on her face, and something in her expression changed from desirous to tender.

“I’d rather show you,” Rin’s smile was luminous, “Let’s explore together.”

At that, Rin brushed her nose against the underside of Sesshomaru’s jaw, and placed a gentle kiss there. The gesture was enough to ignite his demon blood once again. He growled with joy, a smile on his face, and tugged Rin to follow him to the bed. Rin bounced after him. As he leaned in to continue to kiss her, he felt Rin’s hands on his collar, unbuttoning his buttons. With a single glance in her eyes, he followed suit, untying the bow on Rin’s blouse.

As they worked through their clothes, Sesshomaru felt he was unwrapping a present. Rin’s skin was silky and smooth, her arms and shoulders well-muscled, and her stomach soft and giving under his touch. Rin had a few scars, only unearthed now that he was seeing her without clothing, but those scars made her all the more entrancing. Every so often, Sesshomaru halted his forward progress to touch her newly freed flesh, or taste her skin. Rin for her part moaned appreciatively at the contact, but did not halt her own forward progress on his state of undress. Before they knew it, they were before each other in nothing save for their undergarments.

“Wow.” Rin breathed out the word, her eyes wide as she took in the whole of him, running her fingers over his bare chest, then, tentatively, tenderly, combing through his mokomoko. Sesshomaru would be lying if he said he was not happy that she found his form so pleasing. But then Rin’s eyes lingered on his black boxer briefs, and the silhouette that was obviously there. At the spike in cinnamon that filled the air, Sesshomaru found himself even more pleased. Rin liked what she saw, and more, looked forward to when they liberated themselves from the rest of their clothes.

Sesshomaru followed Rin’s lead, allowing himself to map her body with his eyes. Her scent still overpowered his nostrils, and the addition of her sweat only served to drive his hunger further. Rin wore a lacy black bra that emphasized her breasts, which seemed barely contained within the cups, and he could see a small tuft of that beautiful brunette hair through the black lace of her panties. Sesshomaru wanted to take the last wrappings off of her and taste what was underneath, and he wanted to see what little sounds his tongue could elicit from her. Inexperience or no, a dog demon was born knowing how to use their tongue.

Sesshomaru made a motion toward the last bits of cloth on Rin, then paused, realizing he wanted to be absolutely sure she wanted to continue before removing this final layer.

“May I?” Sesshomaru gave Rin’s panties a playful little tug.

“You first,” Rin raised her eyebrow, then pointedly looked down between Sesshomaru’s legs. He was half-tempted to use his demon speed, but the look on Rin’s face told him she intended to enjoy the show.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the tiny and perfect woman currently in nothing but lingerie in his bedroom. He stuck his thumbs down either side of his boxers, and slowly lowered them to the ground. He assumed Rin would watch, and so she did, but not before placing a hand behind her back and unclasping her bra. His underwear and her bra fell to the ground in unison, and both their eyes fixated on the others’ newly revealed skin.

Sesshomaru feasted on the sight of Rin’s breasts. They were supple, and disproportionate to her tiny form. Directly in their centers were blush colored nipples that perfectly matched the color of Rin’s reddened face. The little buds atop them were a shade darker than what they surrounded, painting the most tempting bullseye Sesshomaru had seen in his long life.

When he brought his attention back to Rin, he saw her eyes had not left the junction of his legs. Sesshomaru did not ask her if she found what she saw impressive, believing instead that the thickening of the cinnamon scent in the air was answer enough. It made Sesshomaru nearly giddy. The first woman he ever wanted to bed stood in front of him, very clearly wanting exactly the same thing he wanted.

Rin finally seemed to regain her composure, turning her eyes back to his face. She took his hands into hers, moving them to the edges of her underwear. Together, they removed her final piece of clothing.

A tidal wave of Rin’s desire crashed into Sesshomaru’s nostrils. It drowned him, and it was all he could do to keep his head. His demon continued to scream for him to take her, so again he honed in on the instinct to please, finding it to be exactly what he needed. He leaned in to kiss Rin once more, restarting the revelry. This time, his hands were free to explore  _ everywhere _ and he took great advantage. Rin continued making little moans as he touched her. Her moans became deep when his hands rubbed her lower back, she hissed when he (carefully) ran a claw up her spine, and she let out her own adorable little growl when he tugged on her hair. But Sesshomaru wanted even more. He wanted to let his tongue free too - to taste so much more than her mouth and her neck. He wanted to run his fangs against her and see what made her tremble. But most of all, he wanted to taste the source of her cinnamon scent.

So he put his hands on Rin’s hips and guided her onto the bed. As soon as she was seated, he took one knee in each hand and kneeled between her legs.

“Rin,” his voice was some combination of bated breath and deep rumble, “Let me please you.”

Sesshomaru watched the rise and fall of Rin’s breasts as she absorbed what he was asking to do. He would not say how much he desired to do it. For pleasing Rin was paramount, and if Rin did not desire to be pleased in this way…

“Yes.”

The word was all it took for Sesshomaru to press forward. He trusted in his instincts, and in Rin’s reactions. What he didn’t count on was how such contact with the source of Rin’s arousal would affect him. It was like being underwater and still breathing the sweetest air, and it only made him want to taste her more. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, letting the scent saturate his taste buds, then finally, he pressed his tongue against the bud sitting at the crest of her sex.

Were it not for Rin’s moan, Sesshomaru may have lost himself in her taste. It was not cinnamon, and yet it was something sweet and earthy, and seemed designed entirely for him. Were he a condemned man offered a last meal, it would be this. Her taste was but a small fraction of what he enjoyed; he wanted to elicit more of those moans - moans of pleasure that came from a place of far deeper joy than the little prayers she said when small things brought her happiness. And so, his tongue became his instrument, using the beguiling sounds Rin was making to guide his ministrations. He found the motions that set her on fire and the ones that pulled her back. His tongue roved the entire landscape between her legs, and he found his attentions to the small pearl he first sampled to be those that elicited the most powerful reactions, so he began to focus on it.

It was heaven, listening to Rin, feeling her tremble and surrender to the power of his tongue. Soon, he knew he was on the path to her nirvana. Rin’s moans became deeper, more instinctive, less controlled. She grew louder, more exuberant, and he could tell that his attentions were stoking her fire ever higher. He wondered how high he could take her before she crashed back to Earth, for she deserved nothing short of complete ecstasy. And so, he let his tongue dance, leading her higher and higher, until finally, it happened. Rin howled and spasmed, crying his name into the night. He felt her hands in his hair, pulling him close, then pushing him away.

“That was…” Rin laid back on the bed, “How did you…?”

“I simply aimed to please you,” Sesshomaru grinned, surreptitiously licking Rin’s flavor from his lips. He knew he would burn her taste into his memory forever.

“Well… there is only one thing that could… please me more,” Rin sat up, the mischievous light back in her eyes, “I want… more of you.”

He wanted exactly what she wanted. Desperately. Bringing her such pleasure had only served to strengthen his own desire. He wanted to claim her. Sesshomaru brought his hand between his legs, wrapping his fingers around himself. He was most definitely ready.

“I should like that very much,” Sesshomaru purred, then stood so Rin was able to see all of him.

Rin laughed as she scooted herself to the headboard, followed by Sesshomaru. As he pulled himself on top of her, he was struck with just how helpless she was. The beautiful creature below him, whose breasts were heaving and whose scent was predominantly cinnamon was pinned to his bed, and yet, she had no fear of him. She waited to be claimed by one of the most powerful demons to walk the Earth, and she did so joyfully. He lowered himself, though only enough to kiss those beautiful lips once more. She was about to be his - and he already knew that he was hers.

“Before we continue, I just want you to know that I’m on the pill,” Rin winked at him. Sesshomaru had to hold back a laugh.

_ I suppose that I should have considered that issue prior to tonight _ , he mused, while also being grateful to Rin for having the foresight he lacked. Though if he were honest with himself, whelping her was… not unappealing.

“That is good, because I was entirely unprepared,” Sesshomaru sighed, then pulled Rin in for another kiss.

As Sesshomaru positioned himself atop her, his chest pressed against her breasts, and he could hear her rapid heartbeat. He let his mokomoko fall beneath Rin’s legs, marveling that even there, the sensation of her touch was blissful. But it was when he finally let his hips come into contact with hers that he felt his entire body light on fire. He could feel the soft curls of her mound press against his groin, sending jolts of pleasure radiating through him. Finally, tentatively, he brought his finger between her thighs, probing the path he was about to follow.

“Are you ready?” Sesshomaru asked, using every ounce of control to hold himself back until she answered.

“Yes,” Rin brought her hand to his cheek, “Sesshomaru, please.”

Rin’s little whimper was all he needed to finally press himself inside of her. It was a sensation like nothing he’d ever encountered before - hot and fluid and tight. Thrusting into Rin sent wave after wave of pleasure through him, and the sounds she made added to the perfect moment. He’d refused so many offers of sex. He’d told so many women no because he was waiting to have sex with the right woman, his chosen mate.  _ Rin. _ And in this moment, watching everything fall away except for her and the way she made him feel and the way he made her feel, he would never regret those decisions.

It didn’t last nearly as long as Sesshomaru had wanted it to, but it had lasted long enough for him to discover that he could bring Rin pleasure without the use of his tongue, and that Rin would continue to lead him to what felt best for her. She moaned and trembled and laughed and sometimes growled, and he learned that his choice of rhythm and angle made what felt like heaven for him feel like heaven for her too. He held his self control just long enough to bring Rin to the peak of bliss a second time, before crashing down himself.

After both had come down from their highs and cleaned themselves of the stickier evidence of their love-making, Rin snuggled into Sesshomaru’s arms. Rin, the woman with the intoxicating scent, the stunning body, the angelic voice, and eyes that could see into his soul had changed his life. That hypothetical - the one they discussed came back and haunted him, because now that he touched her, tasted her, claimed her, he would go to any length to protect her - to be with her. What if things did not work out? What if the frivolity of humanity meant she would not heed the instinctual call to be with him forever?

Sesshomaru sighed, pulling the Rin close enough that he could hear her heartbeat.

It didn’t matter, because she was and would always be worth it.


	17. Kagome: A Visit to Toga’s Past

Kagome stared down at her phone. It was usually the chimes of her alarm that roused her, but not today. Today, it was the sound of text messages received. Why Kagome opened them at 6 in the morning, she did not know. But now that she knew what they said, she was not going to be getting back to sleep.

_ Question: can I take you to dinner tonight?  
_ The text had arrived at 3:21am, making Kagome smile. She wondered how long it had taken Inuyasha to get up the courage to hit “send”.

Kagome had spent the majority of the prior day with Inuyasha, volleying questions and answers at each other so enthusiastically that time stopped around them. Inuyasha had talked a lot about his dad. It sounded like Toga was a caring and fun father, but he could always tell that his dad saw Izayoi when he looked at him. She’d also learned how Inuyasha had gotten into Aerospace Engineering (he really liked thinking about how things worked). It had been fascinating talking to him. Several times throughout the day, he seemed on the cusp of asking her out, but he always hesitated, then changed the subject. So seeing his words on her phone made her cheeks burn and her heart flutter. Unfortunately, that left the second text.

_ So… hypothetically… what’s our policy on sleeping with a brother? _ 🥺  
Rin’s text was the one that woke Kagome up at 5:58am. That was the text that played through Kagome’s mind, making any further attempts at sleep impossible.

She had a hunch the previous day that something was going on, but her ankle and Inuyasha had put that completely out of her mind. At first, she thought Rin was onto her. She couldn’t lie, she’d been  _ considering _ considering what came next if Inuyasha asked her out. She was still not entirely convinced that he was over Kikyo, and really didn’t want to threaten the entirety of the biography to be a rebound but… still something deep down whined to give it--give  _ him _ \--a chance. Rin’s question was a good one, were there rules about her sleeping with Inuyasha?

Then she realized Rin was not talking about her.

_ The moment he walks out of the house, we are getting breakfast and we are talking young lady _ 🤯  
Kagome replied to Rin, feeling a tinge of jealousy interlaced with her wave of panic.

Rin had slept with Sesshomaru. Her partner, her documentarian genius, the supposedly level-headed one of the two of them, had fallen for a Taisho brother.

_ Half hour  
_ Rin texted back.

Kagome scooted to the edge of the bed, then limped her way to the bathroom. She was not getting more sleep, so she could at least start preparing for the day. Kagome knew she was ignoring the other text message on her phone. The one she wanted to answer, the one that brought memories of muscular arms and triangular ears to the fore of her mind. She couldn’t leave him on read, but she needed to think--to regroup--especially now.

Inuyasha had been torn apart inside because of Kikyo, and now, he put himself out there again, and Kagome was going to say yes, and then Rin’s text came in and it made her panic. But she liked Inuyasha.  _ A lot. _ She liked that he made her feel safe. She liked that he gave as good as he got. She liked that he was starting to open up to her. And she was scared of everything else. Of falling too hard, of letting herself give up her dreams to chase someone who considered her a rebound. She had planned to lean on Rin if the Inuyasha thing blew up, secure in the knowledge that they’d still keep their access and finish their book. Rin was her safety net for jumping in. And that safety net was no more - now  _ she _ was the safety net.

Once back to the bedroom, Kagome hobbled over to her phone, then opened Inuyasha’s text again. Dinner didn’t necessarily mean sex. Dinner didn’t mean handing over her heart. Dinner didn’t mean risking the future. Dinner could just be dinner.

_ Yes _ 😊  
Kagome pressed send before she could chicken out.

She could swallow all her worries and go to dinner with Inuyasha. And she could talk to Rin to make sure that there was no risk to the book. And she could try to wheedle out of Inuyasha exactly what he meant when he said he’d gotten over Kikyo. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

A knock on the door broke Kagome from her thoughts. The little stutter of her heart told her  _ exactly _ who was on the other side. Kagome hopped over and opened it.

“Remember the doctor saying to keep off that fucking thing?” Inuyasha’s grin was so wide it revealed a fang, but one glance at Kagome and his face completely changed, “Kagome?”

Kagome looked down at her phone.

“Rin…” Kagome sighed, no sense in beating around the bush, “and your brother.”

“Oh,” the expression on Inuyasha’s face made clear he knew  _ exactly _ what Kagome was talking about. Inuyasha then chuckled, “I wondered why Assholemaru picked you two… guess we have our answer.”

Inuyasha’s words felt like a knife through her heart. Suddenly safety nets and dates and plans for the future sunk out of sight. Sesshomaru had chosen the two of them because…  _ he wanted Rin _ ? Kagome slumped, forgetting to keep weight off her ankle. She yelped in pain and found herself in Inuyasha’s arms. Inuyasha looked stricken, as if his admission, her reaction, and then her ankle had mixed together into poison. But what was said was said. There was no turning back from that truth now. It was never about the pitch. It was never about them being good enough. It was about… sex.

Kagome squared her shoulders and sucked all she was feeling inside her shell. She needed to think.

“Ka-gome?” Inuyasha had not released her, instead clutching her more tightly to him, “Fuck. I said I had no idea why my brother chose you - now we know. I  _ also _ said that after reading your pitch, his reason didn’t matter. It was killer.”

“Do you think Sesshomaru will restrict access now that he’s gotten what he wants?” Kagome asked the question without emotion, having successfully trapped them away, “Will this impede our ability to write the book we pledged to write?”

“I wouldn’t let that happen. Kagome, no matter what, you’re here because you’re fucking great,” Inuyasha looked into her eyes, trying to coax her back out of her shell, “Lord Asshole chose you two, maybe for something stupid, but he chose right. You pitch made me excited to talk to you about the old man. Actually talkin’ to you about him made me even more excited. And you have my word, I would never let the asshole go back on your agreement.”

Kagome tried to hold up the shell, but Inuyasha’s words had pierced through it, and she could feel herself crumbling. Something inside of her pushed her to open up. It was as if her subconscious knew that feeling pain and insecurity in front of Inuyasha was… okay. When had he broken down her barriers so effectively? He was still gruff and testy, and thinking about his unrequited love for Kikyo still made her stomach churn, but her soul was crying out that he was  _ safe _ .

“I just… dammit,” Kagome buried her head in Inuyasha’s shoulder, mostly to avoid having to look into his eyes, “My entire life I never felt good enough.”

“Join the fucking club,” Inuyasha shrugged, though was careful not to let her slip, “Shit, I have the perfect goddamned prize of a brother. I’ve been told I was half-demon scum my whole life, and every fucking thing I do I get put under a fucking microscope like I am this fucking lab experiment. The world is just waiting for me to fail.”

Inuyasha’s admission was like a gale pushing back against a breeze. Here Kagome was, feeling inadequate because she tried to live up to perfection (damn her type A personality), and here Inuyasha was, forced to try to uphold perfection  _ with the entire world watching. _ It made her feel for him. But… it meant he understood, probably more deeply than Kagome did. Kagome curled more snugly into Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Wow, I just… can’t even fathom anyone thinking you anything less than awe-inspiring... I see all the things you’ve done, everything you’ve accomplished, all the amazing ways you’ve made the world better,” Kagome nuzzled him, “And I can’t imagine someone like  _ that _ ever having insecurities. You may be the first half-demon to do those things, but you proved to every other half-demon that they could do it too.”

“Jesus Christ woman, same goes for you. You didn’t get into Columbia on a fluke Kagome,” Inuyasha pushed away to look into her eyes, even as she resisted, “Your writing is really good. So… stop doubting yourself.”

“You… looked me up?” Kagome couldn’t help it, a smile snuck its way onto her face. Inuyasha just had a way of doing that to her.

“Yeah… I mean. Gotta make sure I wasn’t going on a date with a known criminal,” Inuyasha turned pink, “And uh. I sorta just…”

“You facebook stalked me,” Kagome smiled, and noted that he’d once again successfully pulled her from her shell, “I guess that must mean you looked up Kikyo too…”

Inuyasha’s face scrunched in surprise, then relaxed, as if something incredibly important had just dawned on him.

“Why would I look up Kikyo when the one I want to date is you?” the smile that lit up Inuyasha’s face was so luminous Kagome felt its warmth spill into her, “Even if you are… y’know… a pain in the ass... who goes off to hike dangerous trails by herself… and seems to have decided to do everything in her power to keep her fucking ankle from healing...”

“You can’t take me anywhere…” Kagome chuckled.

“Like hell I can’t. You better be ready for tonight woman, I got big plans.” Inuyasha beamed, “I gotta go in today. Just came by to… uh… make sure you weren’t being dumb about your ankle again.”

“So… your appearance right after I texted you back was… purely coincidental?” Kagome raised an eyebrow, then stifled a laugh as Inuyasha stuttered a bit.

“Yeah.” the adorable shade of pink came back to Inuyasha’s face, “I’ll… see you tonight. 7:30.”

“Inuyasha?” Kagome stopped him just as he was turning to leave, “We’re both here because we deserve to be, and… nothing that happens is going to threaten that, right?”

“Yes. On my father’s grave, yes,” Inuyasha hugged Kagome again, “You two are going to write such a fucking brilliant book. Everything else is icing on the cake.”

He said it with so much confidence Kagome almost believed him. Inuyasha gave her one more thoughtful look, then turned and headed out toward his car. Kagome finished changing and limped down to breakfast. It was going to be an  _ interesting _ day. Hell, it was looking like it was going to be an  _ interesting _ half a year.

When she got to the kitchen, Rin was there, waiting for her.

“Kagome…” Rin sighed, “I… I don’t know. He’s just. I don’t regret it. And… well…”

“Not ready, still processing…” Kagome raised a finger, then pointed to the coffee pot. Her morning had started too early. Rin nodded, then went to sit at the table. A bagel and enormous mug of coffee sat in front of her.

“So… first business then all the rest,” Kagome said the words, picturing Inuyasha’s earnest eyes, and his promise.

“Whatever you want,” Rin picked up her own mug of coffee.

“Do you think this impacts anything related to the book?” Kagome asked, now with the sweet sweet coffee in her hand. She then made for the refrigerator and grabbed a cup of yogurt.

“If it does, not in a bad way,” Rin shrugged.

“Second. Are we still on for Totosai this afternoon?” Kagome continued.

“Yeah. I’ve got notes ready for you,” Rin took a sip of her coffee. She looked so serene that it rattled Kagome.

“Okay, sounds like all is in order,” Kagome exhaled, then paused, hyping herself up to continue, “So… Inuyasha asked me on a date.”

“Really?” Rin had the audacity to giggle, “Did we walk into some budget version of ‘Seven Brides for Seven Brothers’ I didn’t know about?”

“Hey man, you were the one who slept with a brother already,” Kagome took a deep sip of her coffee, knowing that the superior air she was projecting was in all likelihood going to come crumbling down with continued exposure to Inuyasha.

“I mean… it’s been a while. And he’s. well look at him,” Rin sighed, then her face turned serious, “It’s like… I know him. I see him in a way that other people don’t.”

“You do realize how cliché that sounds, right?” Kagome challenged, though something about the light she saw in Rin’s eyes told her something else was at work too.  _ Fated. _ A word that kept popping into her brain as she thought about the Taishos.

“It’s not that - I don’t think,” Rin put her hand on Kagome’s, “I can see the places where he hurts, even when he’s kept them a secret.”

Kagome simply nodded. Because she’d had similar experiences with Inuyasha, seeing a piece of him that he hid from the world, a piece he shared with her.

“So. Totosai,” Rin clapped, pulling them back to business, “Friends with Toga nearly as far back as I can research. He helped Toga develop the sealing charms for half-demons, and was said to be the one who helped Toga craft the legendary swords. Nowadays he’s a specialist in artifacts - works in the recovery, study, and containment of both demonic and spiritual weapons. He is said to be a sage, so this will be… fun.”

“I’m sorta looking forward to it,” Kagome admitted, “By the way, Inuyasha works for him.”

“I saw that. Makes sense! Inuyasha is one of very few who can handle powerfully demonic  _ and _ powerfully spiritual weapons,” Rin smiled, “Half-demons can’t be purified completely by reiki.”

“Thanks Encyclopedia Rin,” Kagome laughed, “I’m interested… I want to know how far back Toga was helping half-demons… maybe even get to the  _ motivation _ behind his unbending view that demons and humans must work together. And I think Totosai has been around long enough to know!”

“We both know how good you are at asking questions,” Rin winked.

“Speaking of  _ questions _ ,” Kagome purred, “Was it good?”

“Kagome!” Rin turned bright red, which answered the question.  _ Yep, it was good. _

“Hmm, I see...” Kagome raised an eyebrow, “And is his mokomoko as fluffy as it looks?”

“You’re worse than Jakotsu,” Rin grumbled, standing up and heading away from the table. Rin then turned back, an evil grin on her face, “And yes.”

Kagome laughed. And then her mind went to the other Taisho brother, with those irresistible ears on his head. She’d resisted the urge to touch them this long, but she didn’t think she could hold out much longer. 

After breakfast, the women had packed themselves into the SUV (with Rin driving), and were on their way into Seattle to meet Totosai.

“Do you think they picked us because they wanted to sleep with us?” Kagome asked, feeling the lump come back into her throat, “I mean… last I heard a Pulitzer prize winner approached them.”

Rin’s face turned grave, “So what if they did?”

“So what?!?!” Kagome looked at Rin, who had not so much as flinched when she asked, “Because we’re here under false pretenses! We got picked even though we weren’t qualified and…”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Rin used a voice of authority that shut Kagome up immediately, “Don’t underestimate them and don’t underestimate  _ us _ Kagome. Sure, maybe Sesshomaru heard some little angel hanging over his head sing our names or saw a little red string of fate hanging out of our damn envelope, but I can tell you this about him. He would  _ never _ accept our pitch if he didn’t think we could do it. And, when did you have such little faith in us? Our pitch was amazing. We are doing our jobs and creating a beautiful book as before - but with the added spice of two very hot brothers.”

“You sound way too calm about this,” Kagome folded her arms; she knew she was losing the argument.

“Well, I am freaked out, okay? You  _ know _ the Taisho history. Dog demons mate  _ for life _ . They don’t screw around. So… yeah, I’m freaked out. But… I have faith that we are amazing and deserve this. Sure, yesterday, I finally broke my 6 month dry spell, but you know what else I did? I found an undiscovered answer. Not sure if we can put it in the book, but I found something about Sesshomaru that changed my entire understanding of him,” Rin kept her voice even, ”And we’re going to keep doing that. We were called to this assignment. Maybe because of red strings of fate, and maybe because we are the only two people on Earth who can write the book we are going to write. I choose not to look a gift horse in the mouth on this one.”

“You always were the level-headed one.” Kagome marveled at her friend. “Even now.”

“Well… freaking out does us no good. And… I trust Sesshomaru,” Rin exhaled, and Kagome could hear her longing, “He gave me his word that no matter what, we get the access and the interviews we were promised. I choose to trust his word.”

“Inuyasha gave me his word too,” Kagome admitted.

“Sounds like we keep moving forward then,” Rin shrugged, “And  _ you _ , don’t run away because you’re scared. Falling for someone doesn’t diminish your work. It doesn’t. So don’t hide from Inuyasha or your feelings for him.”

Kagome didn’t reply. She wasn’t sure what to say. Rin was right, or maybe it was just that she  _ hoped _ that Rin was right. Only time would tell if their adventure with the Taisho brothers would turn out to be heaven or hell.

As they pulled into the small out-of-the-way parking lot, Kagome looked around for Inuyasha’s car. It wasn’t there. She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved.

Kagome grabbed her crutches and pushed herself out of the SUV and hobbled to the entry to the nondescript hut. As she and Rin opened the small wooden door, they were met with the tinkling of bells. Inside of the little shop smelled like damp wood, and on the shelves were an assortment of the oddest looking things Kagome had seen. Many things looked ancient, as if they’d been plucked from Leonardo da Vinci’s workshop.

“In the back ladies,” a wheezy old voice called from behind the counter. Kagome looked at Rin, then limped her way through the small doorway.

They crossed into a comfortable little room and saw a man with bulging brown eyes sitting in an overstuffed armchair, bare feet plopped on a worn wooden coffee table. Two poufs sat across from him. In addition to his feet, the coffee table hosted tea and finger foods. He looked positively overjoyed to see them both.

“I have been waiting for those two dunderheads to get it over with and pick someone to write about their father,” the small man scratched at the little tuft of hair on his chin, “And I think they got more than they bargained for with you two.”

Rin and Kagome exchanged an uncomfortable look.

“Sit, sit! We have a lot to talk about, and I would like you both gone before Inuyasha comes back. He’s dealing with a particularly gnarly artifact, and I don’t want him getting distracted and burning down my shop,” the man tutted, “I’m Totosai.”

Kagome and Rin sat, taking the tea as the old man enthusiastically gestured toward the two cups directly in front of their poufs.

“Thank you for meeting us,” Kagome smiled politely, “I’m Kagome Higurashi, and this is Rin Akimoto. We’re pleased to get a chance to speak to you.”

“No use beating around the bush. Let’s start,” Totosai grinned, “What do you want to know about Toga?”

“Everything.” Kagome’s eyes sparkled as she said it, she liked Totosai, “When did the two of you develop the blood-sealing charms?”

“Right after we developed  _ these _ ,” Totosai pointed to a little ring on his finger, which he removed. The moment he did it, the diminutive man’s eyes tripled in size, his fingers became claws, and his face took on a much longer, more triangular shape. The impish grin on his face at the reveal made Kagome laugh. His glamour was so good she had not even realized he was using one.

“I had a friend who wore one, and she always looked a little shimmery to me,” Kagome thought about the strange out-of-focus feel Shiori had before she started removing her glamour.

“No wonder, I was disappointed. My reveal usually elicits more gasps,” Totosai chuckled, “Guess you two are more used to demons than my normal marks.”

“So, you and Toga collaborated both on glamours and on seals?” Kagome could feel the excitement building, “I didn’t realize that demons needed glamours back then - only that you had sealing charms.”

“Demons like to hide in plain sight young lady,” Totosai sipped his tea, “Toga realized long ago that demons would have to assimilate into human society - humans outnumbered us, and were developing weapons capable of killing us, and humans were quite fearful of us. He figured giving us a way to blend in would help ease the transition, especially because back then, there were still so many lower human-hunting demons.”

“Was that around the time of the great demon war?” Rin chimed in, “Toga versus Ryukotsusei, assimilation versus subjugation?”

“The very time,” Totosai’s eyes sparkled, “That was also about the time Toga undertook the Rite of Succession. I think he realized that he would get more done if others viewed him as being the apex demon. Sesshomaru was just an added bonus.”

Kagome didn’t miss Rin wince.

“So… Toga already wanted to help half-demons, even far before he met Izayoi?” Kagome asked.

“Oh yes. He thought about half-demons the entire time I knew him, I only really asked him about it once, but he went quiet and stern, and so… I just accepted that it was something he was called to do,” Totosai continued, his eyes looking off into the distance, “Toga was powerful, and Toga was smart. It took us the better part of 50 years to get the blood-sealing charm right. I still remember Toga frying his own hand trying to get it to work. You see, he didn’t know any half-demons to experiment on, not that I think he would’ve if he knew of one…”

“How long did Toga deal with assimilation naysayers?” Rin asked.

“His whole career. Though demons respect hierarchy, and the assimilators won. Once in a while a skirmish would break out, but they were all quickly quashed, sometimes with the aid of humans close to demons,” Totosai took another sip of his tea, “I think the worst of it may have happened when Toga took Izayoi to mate. Even Sesshomaru did not always hold his tongue.”

This got Kagome interested.

“But… Toga was writing about the fact that demons sometimes found humans as their chosen mates a long time before he met Izayoi,” Kagome could see the text clear in her mind, “So, it wasn’t a surprise when it happened to him.”

“It’s a sad thing for our kind,” Toga lamented, “Toga was right, the highest demons are the ones with the most human-like souls. So it should come as no surprise that demons sometimes meet humans they are destined to be with. I think it doomed a lot of demons to a lifetime of misery - rejecting their destiny… what their heart wanted… because they could not stomach the fact their chosen mate was a human.”

“It seems like it has gotten better,” Rin offered, “The number of human-demon publicly mated pairs has gone up significantly! Demons are adopting humans as family! My own dad is a toad demon.”

“Yes, indeed, things have gotten better,” Totosai studied Rin, “But you young lady are a rarity. A human adopted by a demon. It explains a lot about you. We still have a long way to go for it to be accepted. I think the reality has been hard on Inuyasha. He’s had to make his own place in the world, often as the first half-demon to do so. I also don’t think Toga ever told him how bad his mother had it. Both demons and humans rejected her. Demons were aghast that the greatest of them would choose a human, and humans considered her choice to be akin to selling her soul to the devil.”

“Were there really demonstrations about it?” Rin asked, “A new push for demons and humans to stop trying to coexist?”

“They were dark times. I’ve never seen Toga so angry. It’s the only time I can think of that he cursed out his own son,” Totosai said sadly, “I wasn’t sure Sesshomaru would ever come around. But… looks like times have changed…”

Rin blushed when Totosai winked at her, grinning wide enough to reveal his tiny fangs.

“So. Sesshomaru was one of the naysayers?” Kagome asked, then did a double-take because she could swear she heard Rin growl.

“Not in public, and I have never been sure of his reasons. I think Toga read something into the way his son was acting. It’s probably why he set those two dunderheads up on their quest,” Totosai’s grin grew larger.

“Quest?!” Rin and Kagome asked in unison.

“Yes, a quest to find the lost swords!” Totosai’s chest puffed out, “A quest that would force those two to actually care about each other. I helped Toga set all of it up after all.”

“Wait… so you know where the swords are?” Kagome was trying to breathe. She couldn’t believe her ears.

“Of course I know where they are! But I don’t know how to get there,” Totosai shrugged.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kagome grumbled.

“Oh it will. Those boys have the pieces of the puzzle written down in Toga’s last bequests. All they have to do is work together and they’d be able to claim their treasures,” Totosai chuckled.

“Why… are you telling  _ us _ ?” Rin asked. Kagome couldn’t blame her. The mystery of the swords was one of the greatest surrounding Toga’s death, and here was this genial old demon, handing the secret to finding the swords to  _ them _ , two biographers who stumbled into the brothers’ lives.

“Because of what you mean to them,” Totosai sighed, then pointed to Rin, “Young lady, demon noses are very astute. As for you Kagome, I’ve worked with Inuyasha too long not to see the change that happened the moment you walked into his life. I don’t think it was mere chance that brought you to Seattle.”

It made Kagome a little sad. Like all her hard work was being usurped by some cockamamie concept of fate and destiny. Yes, she felt it too. She felt a pull to Inuyasha that was unlike anything she’d ever felt. Yes, Rin was now sleeping with the most eligible demon bachelor in existence. But still… she wanted to believe that she didn’t need destiny’s help to be good at what she did.

“Don’t get me wrong young ladies,” Totosai seemed to have read Kagome’s mind, slapping his knees with his hands, “You both are very good at what you do. Not many would ask the questions you asked. I’m pleased to see Toga’s legacy is in the right hands… Now, if you don’t mind, this old man has some work to do. Drop by any time, but… perhaps after you’ve completed your treasure hunt.”

With that, Totosai stood up and bowed to Rin and Kagome once more, before scurrying farther back into his little shop.

Rin and Kagome drove back to the Taisho mansion, with a bunch of leads and a whole lot more questions. As they were about to head their separate ways, Kagome reached out for Rin’s shoulder.

“Quest?” Kagome didn’t need to say anything more.  
“Quest.” Rin replied, and Kagome saw a giddy gleam in her eyes.

It really did look like, in spite of everything, that they were the right biographers for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totosai over here spittin' TRUTH.


	18. Inuyasha: Finding the One

Fucking Totosai had sent him on a fucking job with a fucking demonic weapon that tried to fucking possess him. Sure, fine, whatever old demon had infused their yoki into the damn thing was no match for him, but still. He had  _ important things _ to do tonight, and the last thing he needed was to fight off a fucking possessed scythe.

His irritation had made the job harder than it should have been, and he was pretty sure he’d terrified the family. He didn’t really care, the father had been stupid enough to smuggle the damn thing into the country, so he was lucky that the worst that had happened was having to pay Totosai a hefty fee.

_ What do you want me to do with this thing?  
_ Inuyasha texted Totosai. The old ox was traditional, but he had taken to cell phones. ‘Something something’ about the marvels of technology.

_ Take it to the monk.  
_ Inuyasha groaned. Miroku was on the other side of Seattle.

_ Fine.  
_ Inuyasha grumbled at his phone.

He wanted to get back to the shop. Kagome was interviewing Totosai today, and … well… Inuyasha figured it would be good for him to be there. Totosai could be a handful, and that shop was full of dangers. It had nothing to do with wanting to see her as much as he possibly could, nothing at all.

Inuyasha hit Miroku’s name and wrote a message.

_ Nasty one incoming. Get the ofudas ready.  
_ He didn’t mention that his temper also bordered on nasty at the moment.

His mind kept going back to the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. He’d finally admitted to himself that the way he felt about Kagome was deeper than attraction, and he’d taken the plunge. He was scared - his heart had been cleaved open so forcefully, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to close it again. Somehow, even as they spiraled ever closer to each other, still they danced around declarations of their feelings.

But he finally did it. He asked her to dinner. He didn’t tell Kagome that he didn’t get sleep that night - as the noises coming from his brother’s room were ones that would haunt him until the end of days. It was the first time he wished he could turn human at will. So he wandered around outside staring at his phone and working up the nerve to send the text he’d written out to Kagome. When he grew too restless outside, he returned to the sitting room where he’d spent most of the previous day with her. It was far enough away from Sesshomaru that Inuyasha could pretend what he was hearing was just the wind, and there was still a lingering aroma of sushi and Kagome. And so, comforted by Kagome’s scent, Inuyasha finally pressed send.

Now, with Kagome’s yes, he wanted the day to speed by as fast as it could. And he wanted to see Kagome, who was probably at the little shop interviewing  _ right now. _ But  _ no _ , he was going to find the damn monk.

_ I’ll be here. What you bringing me? _   
Miroku’s reply caused Inuyasha to frown. He didn’t want to have an entire goddamned conversation.

_ Possessed scythe. 30mins…  
_ Inuyasha hit send and jumped back into his car.

He wondered how Kagome was doing. Their heart-to-heart that morning had been playing in his head throughout the day (fuck he was so distracted). Totosai would probably not make it easy for the women to wheedle answers out of him but… Inuyasha stuck by his word. Kagome was a force of nature, in her writing, and in her questioning (he’d learned that yesterday), so if anyone could handle the old ox, she could.

Traffic at least was on his side to the monk’s. Miroku worked in a small japanese garden in the northern part of the city. It was unassuming, and no one would know that the genial purveyor of the gift shop moonlighted as a spiritual warrior. He was also one of the few that Inuyasha counted as a friend. Inuyasha pulled into the little parking lot, and was relieved to see he was the only person there. He didn’t want to think what people would say if they saw a half-demon walking into the little shrine.

“You’re early,” the dark-haired violet-eyed man leaned casually against the doorway of the little gift shop, “Let’s see it.”

Inuyasha pulled the scythe out of the cloth that was covering it, letting Miroku inspect it.

“This thing feels corrupted. I don’t think it’ll ever be able to be completely purified,” Miroku sighed, waving his hand over the weapon, “It’s best to seal it.”

“Fine.” Inuyasha growled, “Get on with it.”

“You have somewhere to be?” Miroku raised his eyebrow, which just increased Inuyasha’s irritation.

“Wouldn’t you like to know monk,” Inuyasha glared, and willed the slight pink away from his face.

“Maybe later,” Miroku studied Inuyasha, “This thing gives me the creeps.”

The scythe didn’t let itself get sealed without a fight. At one point, its resistance caused both Inuyasha and Miroku to scatter, but eventually, they got it into its box of sacred wood, which they then covered in ofudas. Inuyasha grabbed the box, and headed out to his car, eager to get back to Totosai.

“You aren’t usually in this much of a hurry,” Miroku called to him, “Another weapon in need of your attention? Maybe a pretty maiden in need of your rescue?”

“Fuck off.” Inuyasha growled, a bit too aggressively. The change in Miroku’s face was enough for Inuyasha to know he’d been made.  _ Fuck _ .

“My my my, as I live and breathe I never thought I would see the day,” Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the back, “I expect all the details.”

“Fuck. off.” Inuyasha changed the tone of his growl, this one was no longer in jest. It was a warning.

“Alright alright,” Miroku backed up, raising his hands playfully, “I know when I’m pushing my luck. Get going my friend.”

Inuyasha didn’t need to be told twice. He was out the door and on the road before Miroku could say anything else stupid. Inuyasha normally would text Totosai to give him a progress report, but… he could just tell him in person. It made the best sense… and had nothing to do with the fact that he did  _ not  _ want Totosai sending him on another bitch errand… or that … if he hurried, he might get to see Kagome. And his violating speed limits? Well, they were all too slow anyway.

When he pulled into the little parking lot, it was empty. The disappointed little sigh that escaped his lips… that had nothing to do with not seeing the blue SUV that Rin and Kagome used…

“Totosai,” Inuyasha shoved the door open, leading to the shop to rattle, “Where are ya?”

“In the back Inuyasha,” the old ox called back. Inuyasha followed his voice.

When he entered Totosai’s little sitting room, he could still smell Rin and Kagome’s scents lingering in the air. He stopped to breathe it in.

“Let me see it,” Totosai walked into the sitting room, and held his hand out to accept the box from Inuyasha, “Looks like Miroku wasn’t taking any chances.”

“How the fuck did they even get this into the country?” Inuyasha scowled, remembering the trembling father after the scythe attacked, “Humans have no goddamn sense.”

“Who knows? People sometimes just miss things,” Totosai shrugged, “I’ll put this in the vault.”

“Whatever,” Inuyasha crossed his arms, still letting himself savor the cherry blossoms and vanilla, “So… how did your interview go?”

Totosai chuckled, “They’re both one-of-a-kind. You and your brother  _ chose well _ .”

“Keh.” Inuyasha did not miss the double-meaning, but that didn’t mean he would acknowledge it.

“I gave them a little quest to go on,” Totosai looked positively impish, “A quest for… the swords.”

“What the fuck?!?!” the words burst from Inuyasha before he could contain them, “You… told them about that?”

“Well you two are being positively idiotic about it, and I’d like to see my masterpieces back out in the world thankyouverymuch,” Totosai grumbled, “So yes. Now… instead of saying no to  _ me _ every time I ask you to work with your brother and complete the quest your father sent you on, you will be saying no to  _ her. _ ”

It was fucking evil. And it was fucking brilliant.

“Fuck…” Inuyasha again couldn’t control his mouth.

“She’s a good girl Inuyasha,” Totosai said, “And you and Sesshomaru need to make amends, so your father can finally rest.”

Inuyasha didn’t reply. The fucking ox had him. It put a bitter taste in his mouth. The fucking swords were his father’s bribe. But what was he supposed to do? His brother had hated him from the moment he was born. And there was no award, no achievement, no  _ thing _ that could make Sesshomaru view him as more than the half-breed mongrel who ruined the Taisho name. There was a snowball’s chance in hell that Sesshomaru would agree to work together on finding the swords. It was fucking futile.

Then again, he’d never thought his brother would fall in love with a human. And he never thought that the woman  _ he _ was falling for would be best friends with the woman Sesshomaru was falling for. Maybe… Totosai was right.

Inuyasha picked up his phone, and began typing out a message to Kagome.

_ Heard Totosai gave you some interesting information today  
_ There was no use beating around the bush, and he didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of trying to bring it up.

_ That he did - though we can talk about it tomorrow. I’m taking off the biographer hat tonight _ 😊  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome’s reply. So, even with something like the lost Taisho swords dangled in front of her, she wanted to see  _ him _ tonight.

It made Inuyasha’s heart beat faster. He wanted to talk to her about the swords. About the pages of his Dad’s will that set everything up. He had always wanted to share that with someone, but was so afraid to. He wouldn’t dare show it to Sesshomaru, because he didn’t want his eye gouged out. They were his dad’s last words to him, and the sword-finding part laid bare the shitty relationship he had with his brother. It was not exactly something he wanted everyone (or even, really, anyone) to know about.

Yet… he wanted to show Kagome. He wanted to see her reaction to the riddle left to him - to see her scrunch her brow in concentration, and start murmuring to herself as she tried to puzzle it out. But more he wanted her to see that his Dad was proud of him, and wrote it down as part of his last words. That even though he was a half-demon, his father loved him. It was … stupid. And it shouldn’t have mattered, but to him it did. So he made a decision.

_ Tell ya what. Midnight tonight. I’ll show you something cool. _   
Inuyasha texted Kagome - technically midnight was tomorrow, and this would give him a really good distraction from the sounds that would probably be coming from his brother’s room.

_ You think the date is going to go that well, huh? _ 😉   
Inuyasha sputtered at Kagome’s reply. He  _ hadn’t _ really thought through what still being with Kagome at midnight meant, but he really  _ did _ hope that the date would go that well.

_ Mostly just using you to distract me from the sounds coming from the asshole’s room _ 😳  
Inuyasha chuckled as he sent the reply.

_ Your poor ears!  _ 😵  
Kagome’s reply was immediate, and he hoped he’d made her laugh. It made the sounds of the previous night more endurable.

_ Let’s hope this gets us on the path to find the damn swords so I can finally move on with my life,  _ Inuyasha thought. He knew it would have been easy just to give up on it and come back after finishing his degree, but something kept him… frozen in place.

It had happened before. Right after high school graduation. After Kikyo rejected him, Inuyasha sort of… stopped. His father had smoothed over his deferment from starting at MIT, giving him a year to collect himself. Sesshomaru thankfully had been abroad during that time, helping expand Taisho Corp into a new market. Toga never asked him to explain, never tried to tell him to just get over it, he let Inuyasha simply be sad and angry. Toga  _ didn’t _ however let Inuyasha sit at home, sending him to work for Totosai while he grieved and attempted to heal. He couldn’t really remember that year too well, just that he felt safe in stasis. He didn’t have to be the ground-breaking half-demon in his dad’s house. He could be the heartbroken kid.

So maybe that was why he stayed there now. Because he was heartbroken again. His dad’s death hit him really hard. But this time, unlike last time, he was on the cusp of being the  _ first _ \- the first half-demon to graduate from MIT. The first on their way to NASA. So running away and living with the asshole of a brother felt like abject failure. He knew all he needed to do was make the phone calls and he’d be welcomed back. But… it was just easier… to say he couldn’t until he found the swords… and his asshole brother was the one who refused to help.

Rin and Kagome though were the landslides that remapped the landscape around him. Inuyasha had no doubt that Rin would be able to bring Sesshomaru around (mates had a habit of doing that to a person…), so… his excuse for staying would be gone soon enough. He would have to restart his life where it left off. Before his dad died.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome’s sweet text message again. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. His life was already different than the day his dad died. His life had Kagome in it now.

_ I’ll see you in 30 - hope you’re ready woman  
_ Inuyasha texted Kagome and started his SUV.

It had taken only a couple of phone calls to get it all set up. Inuyasha didn’t like the spotlight, so he used a little shack that the Taishos owned very near their property. With the right setup, it was perfect - one could watch the sunset over the bay, hear the calls of the sea birds, and talk without worrying about being overheard. It was perfect.

Inuyasha left his SUV out front, then circled around the mansion to climb through his window - the last thing he needed right now was to run into his brother… or Rin… or even Kagome. He went straight for a shower, turning it on as cold as it would go. Once he was sure he’d scrubbed off all the demon funk, he changed into the clothes he’d left out for himself that morning. A red button-down shirt and black slacks. Checking himself in the mirror, he then threw his hair up in a ponytail. He took a deep breath. It was time.

As Inuyasha made his way to Kagome’s door, he listened. The irregular sounds of footsteps made him chuckle - damn woman was not keeping off her bum ankle. He rolled his eyes as he knocked.

“Might be easier for me just to open the door limpy McGee,” Inuyasha called, and heard a small grumble in response.

“You stay on that side grandma. I’m almost ready,” Kagome growled back, which caused Inuyasha’s grin to grow wider.

With a few more sounds of frantic rustling, he heard Kagome make her way to the door. Though, he was not entirely prepared for the person on the other side when she opened it.

The Kagome he was used to was smudged with dirt and didn’t bother with makeup. Her hair was often thrown up haphazardly and she liked t-shirts and sweatpants. That Kagome was plenty beautiful.  _ This _ Kagome could stop traffic (and definitely stopped his heart). Kagome’s black hair was curled, and fell down just below her shoulders. She’d put something on her eyelashes, that emphasized their length, and was wearing scented lip gloss that made her smell strongly of cherries. Kagome also wore a dress - emerald green with flowing sleeves that hugged her in all the right places. The way that her breasts flowed perfectly into her stomach which connected to her ass and thighs made Inuyasha salivate. The fact that she had her ankle boot on did not diminish how amazing she looked.

“Shall we?” Kagome asked, breaking Inuyasha from his… inspection.

“Y-Yeah,” Inuyasha collected himself, then pointed to Kagome’s (discarded) crutches, “But I won’t be responsible for you fucking up your ankle worse. Those? Or me?”

Kagome frowned, but Inuyasha didn’t miss that her eyes sparkled.

“Fine… YOU,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “But don’t get any ideas grandma.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Inuyasha replied, scooping Kagome into his arms. The fabric of her dress was a lot thinner than of most of her other clothes, so much so he could nearly feel her skin underneath, not that he was paying attention…

Inuyasha set Kagome into the passenger seat of his SUV, then buckled himself in. They headed down the driveway and onto the winding road toward the bay.

“You know, you don’t have to carry me everywhere,” Kagome said, “My ankle is already feeling better.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Inuyasha tried to hide the whine in his voice, “Keeps you outta trouble, and well… I kinda… sorta…”

Inuyasha stopped before finishing the thought.

“Kinda… sorta?” apparently Kagome was not going to let him.

“ _ Like _ it,” Inuyasha exhaled. Saying it out loud wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

Inuyasha caught the blush on Kagome’s face. It matched the hue of his own face. Inuyasha also caught the smile that appeared on Kagome’s face. It  _ also _ matched his own. Before either of them could continue down the embarrassing path they were headed down, Inuyasha pulled into the little parking lot. He walked around the SUV to Kagome’s side, and hoisted her into his arms.

“This… is the place?” Kagome eyed it suspiciously.

“Just wait woman,” Inuyasha snuck a glance at her, “It’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

As Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome gasped. Little lanterns were placed all around the room to give it a soft glow. There was a table sitting in the very center with a little hibachi grill, two comfortable chairs and… the scent of his brother?  _ Fuck _ . This was where Sesshomaru had taken Rin the previous night.

“This is… amazing!” Kagome hopped out of Inuyasha’s arms, “What’s on the inside indeed!”

Inuyasha shook away the scowl that his brother’s scent invoked, and focused on Kagome, aglow in the candlelight.

“My old man picked up this place a while back. We don’t use it much… but… well…” Inuyasha didn’t want to say,  _ it is a place I can be entirely alone with you _ , but that was what he was thinking.

“Away from your brother and away from everyone else,” Kagome replied, “It’s beautiful.”

_ Not as beautiful as you are, _ Inuyasha resisted the temptation to say that out loud.

The two sat down across from one another, and Inuyasha began to unpack and throw meat on the grill.

“So… I promised to not ask biography questions tonight,” Kagome said, “Hopefully that means everything else is on the table. No holds barred!”

Inuyasha chuckled, “Is that a challenge Ms. Higurashi? Who can ask the other the most embarrassing questions?”

“Sounds like it is one now,” Kagome winked, “What happens if we refuse to answer?”

“The first person who refuses to answer 2 questions loses,” Inuyasha offered, “And then they have to answer  _ whatever _ question the next person asks.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Kagome laughed, “Me first. I’ll start easy. What sort of gnarly object did Totosai send you to deal with?”

“A possessed scythe,” Inuyasha replied, and was rewarded with a flash of interest in Kagome’s eyes, “My turn. Who was your last boyfriend?”

“Wow! Onto the challenge rounds right away, huh?” Kagome replied, but her smile stayed on her face, “A wolf demon named Koga. He was sort of a playboy - lots of fun, not lots of depth. It was good until… I realized I didn’t have the makings to be a part of a harem.”

Inuyasha hated Koga, whoever the fuck he was, already.

“My turn,” Kagome continued, “Who was your first kiss?”

_ Fuck. _ This was a bad idea. He should never have started this game. But… they’d played this game before, he’d admitted to her he’d never dated anyone. Did Kagome really need to drive it home how inexperienced he was?

“Pass,” Inuyasha took the easy way out.

The look on Kagome’s face told him he’d made a mistake passing. She looked… sad. He’d expected her to look at him pitifully, but instead, she looked lost. What the fuck was going on?

_ Kikyo. _

She thought his first kiss was Kikyo. When his first kiss was… nonexistent.

“Uh, I’ll unpass. Because the look on your face makes me think you got the wrong idea,” Inuyasha inhaled, “I never had a first kiss.”

The look of shock that came over Kagome’s face was enough for Inuyasha to be glad he told the truth. It… gave him hope.

“That means it’s my turn,” Inuyasha said, “Why do you look so surprised with my answer?”

Kagome’s look of shock then turned into a blush. But slowly a smile came onto her face.

“Because… well… look at you. I mean… who wouldn’t want to kiss  _ that face _ ?” Kagome turned an adorable color of red, “My turn... If-if you could pick anyone to be your first kiss, who would it be?”

It was Inuyasha’s turn to stutter. But shit, he had her out on a date, so… why was it so hard to just say it?

“Y-you,” Inuyasha forced his eyes to stay on Kagome.


	19. Kagome: Snuggling Up to Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: the adorableness has been turned up to 11 in this chapter.

“Y-You…”

Inuyasha’s admission made Kagome’s breath stop.  _ Her? _ Not Kikyo? Kagome almost didn’t believe it - but, his eyes made clear he was telling the truth. It was hard enough to believe that Inuyasha had never dated, but never  _ kissed _ ? Did he even look in the mirror? He could put a kissing booth in the middle of Pike’s Place and he’d have a line out the door.

Kagome was starting to understand the alluring man in front of her, and more precisely her  _ feelings _ for him. She’d tried so hard to push it away, to pull on a mask of professionalism and ignore what her heart wanted. Now, she wanted to find as many ways to be around Inuyasha as she could find. She  _ wanted to explore _ what her heart desired. When had that happened? Was it when Inuyasha held her and spoke with such authority that she was talented at her job? Was it when Rin sounded so  _ sure _ everything was going to be alright? Was it when Totosai spoke so confidently about what they meant to the brothers?

Or was it the look on Inuyasha’s face at exactly that moment? Some combination of vulnerable, hopeful and sexy? Because, now, Kagome could not think about anything else except him.

“My turn,” Inuyasha was still absolutely red, “If I wanted to kiss you right now, would you… be excited?”

It was so earnest. So sincere. Kagome nearly just leaned forward to kiss him in answer, but, for some reason, she thought voicing it would be more… meaningful.

“Yeah,” Kagome answered, “More excited than… well… any kiss I’ve ever had before.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened, and she was sad to see him have to fight through disbelief yet again. Kagome half expected him to lean in and kiss her at that moment, and she wasn’t going to lie, she was disappointed when he didn’t. But then Inuyasha seemed to retreat back into himself. They were on the cusp of something wonderful, so she just needed to take the leap.

“My turn,” Kagome inhaled, “Will you kiss me, Inuyasha?”

It seemed this was what Inuyasha had been waiting for. He closed the final distance between them, then brought his lips to hers. Where they made contact, Kagome felt like she was on fire. Her heart beat faster, and everything else fell out of focus until the only thing in that room was him. She opened her lips the slightest amount, and he followed suit. His mouth tasted like umami from the Hibachi-grilled meat. Kagome used her lips to coax Inuyasha’s further open, letting her tongue slip through the passage they had opened. Inuyasha momentarily froze, but then moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting hers.

If Kagome hadn’t known this was Inuyasha’s first kiss, she wouldn’t have believed it. He moved in perfect harmony to her, communicating his deep longing and rabid hunger through his lips and his tongue. It was as if their two souls connected in those moments. Kagome could feel the lonely kid who just wanted to be accepted for who he was. And the lonely man who thought he was destined to never find love.

True, it wasn’t the kiss that said those things to Kagome, they had all been churning around in her subconscious since she’d met him, but it was the way he kissed that brought them to the surface. And it was the kiss that made it dawn on her that she wanted to be the person who healed those hurts, who loved him as deeply as he deserved to be loved, who gave him a safe harbor when the burden of being the  _ first _ became too much to bear.

Quests be damned. Swords be damned. It was time to accept it: she was there for Inuyasha;  _ that _ was her fate. The biography was just fate’s means to that end.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome whispered, breaking them momentarily away from the passion that was burning between them, “I… I want…”

What did Kagome want? She wanted  _ him _ . She wanted him so badly it stung down to her bones. She’d resisted the pull for as long as she could. But, as much as she wanted to kiss him and touch him and taste him and  _ be _ with him, she wanted to  _ know _ him too. How did someone say that?

“My turn woman,” Inuyasha didn’t let Kagome finish her thought, a longing smile lighting up his face, “Can we… continue where we left off… at …home?”

Kagome laughed rapturously. She needed to stop overthinking it. Overthinking had a tendency to get her into trouble.

“Of course we can,” Kagome wiped the tears from the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha didn’t hesitate, scooping her up with one hand. She was buckled in and they were on the road before she had so much as thought of the next question she wanted to ask him. So Kagome settled for just watching him, taking him in. No more resisting. No more abstracting. No more prioritizing and obscuring how she felt. Inuyasha was a god amongst mortals. Even obscured by clothing, it was clear that Inuyasha had the muscle tone and physique of a peak athlete. His arms were strong and solid, and she always felt safe when they were around her.

But the parts of him that made him the most appealing to her were the parts that set him apart. Kagome thought about his golden eyes, the color of sunset. She burned up when he focused them on her. His silver hair was soft like spun silk, and produced its own unearthly glow. Kagome wanted to feel his fangs and his claws against her skin. And finally, Kagome fixated on Inuyasha’s ears. At first, she simply wanted to touch them, to feel their softness against her fingers, but as she observed them, she realized that following them revealed everything about Inuyasha’s mood. He pinned them back when he was annoyed, they perked up when he was interested, and at least one was always pointed in a direction of something he was paying attention to, even if he was trying to hide his interest.

“My turn,” Kagome’s face lit in a grin, “When we get home, can I touch your ears?”

Inuyasha choked, then exhaled at her question. One of those tantalizing triangles swiveled in her direction as his eyes struggled to stay focused on the road.

“...Why?..” Inuyasha asked the question carefully.

“Because… I really want to,” Kagome answered honestly, but not completely, “They look really soft and are so completely  _ you _ . Why… does it feel weird or something if someone touches them?”

“I don’t really… know…” Inuyasha replied, sounding almost… sad.

The SUV pulled into the driveway, and in no time they were parked in the garage. For a moment, Inuyasha sat at the wheel and just … stared.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. She hadn’t realized that her request would evoke such a response, and almost wished she could take it back.

“No one…” Inuyasha didn’t look at her, “No one has ever asked to touch my ears.”

Kagome couldn’t understand how that was possible. But then again, she couldn’t understand how he’d never gone on a date and never been kissed either. She  _ knew _ that she often ran against the current in the world, especially when it came to demons. Shiori had been Kagome’s first ever encounter with a ‘half-demon,’ so to her, half-demons were always superheroes, friends, and just… people. She felt almost…  _ guilty _ that her world had been so small. That she thought her own feelings on half-demons were obviously everyone else’s feelings about half-demons, and it kept meaning she inadvertently caused Inuyasha pain.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome looked at him, “I’m sorry. I… don’t think before I talk sometimes. Like I forget that maybe you’re sensitive about your ears… or I bitch about living up to perfection forgetting I don’t live in a fishbowl being watched by people expecting me to fail… I… apparently have the biggest blinders on about half-demons--”

“Don’t ever apologize,” Inuyasha finally looked at her, and his eyes were thoughtful and… loving? “No one has ever  _ wanted _ to touch my ears Kagome. Not until… you.”

Kagome let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, and stifled a chuckle, “Well, I can tell you this. If you ever meet my mom, you are going to need ear guards. Because she will be on them before you can get away.”

Inuyasha’s laugh was so loud that Kagome was sure that all local wildlife had fled, but it was such a wonderful sound coming from him, she joined in.

“FUCK Kagome. Touch my ears and introduce me to your mother?” Inuyasha shook his head, “Be careful woman, or I’m gonna try to keep ya.”

Her own heart skipped a beat with his admission. Why did it feel so good to picture being with him?

_ Don’t lie to yourself, you already know why _ , a little voice inside Kagome’s head blurted out.

“I see…” Kagome giggled, “Who knew the way to your heart was your ears and… my mother?”

Inuyasha laughed yet again, then let out a sigh. It was full of… sincerity… and… longing. But unlike before, where Inuyasha had retreated previous times, in that moment, he advanced.

“Hey, we ever gonna get back to that… continuing... where we left off?” Inuyasha grinned, his fang sticking out from between his lips.

Kagome nearly leaned over to his side of the SUV to continue, so sexy was the little smirk on his face. And the smoldering look in his eyes. And the rapturous bass of his laugh.

“Yes…” Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha was out of the car, and carrying Kagome in his arms before she’d so much as inhaled.

“Your room ok?” Inuyasha asked, but did not pause his forward motion, “There are… sounds…”

“Your  _ poor ears _ !” Kagome cried, laughter coming off of her in waves. Because the look on his face was enough for her to infer the  _ source _ of the sounds.

As they made it to her door, Kagome swallowed, then tapped Inuyasha lightly, “Don’t judge the state of my room… I didn’t… think I’d have… visitors.”

Inuyasha opened the door, and Kagome winced. Her room looked… ransacked. Clothes and papers were strewn in haphazard piles on near every surface of the room, with little pathways between piles on the floor. Kagome was not proud to say she had tried nearly every piece of her packed clothing on for this date, though… that could only explain part of the mess.

“Fucking hell woman,” Inuyasha barked, looking around, “Did a rampaging bear demon help you dress?”

“I… I wanted to…” Kagome stuttered, “I wanted to look nice.”

Inuyasha gifted her yet another look, but it was his ears, twitching on top of his head that really did her in. He somehow looked adorable, handsome, and sexy all at the same time. A smile that lit the whole of him came to his face, and he gingerly carried Kagome over to the bed.

“Well… next time try the method of ‘folding’ instead of ‘tossing’ when you try shit on. You’re gonna break your damn ankle by tripping over a pair of pants at this rate,” Inuyasha set her down gently on the edge of her mattress, “Though… you succeeded… in… looking… nice. But... I don’t think it’d matter what you wore, you’d’ve looked great in anything.”

“Even the boot?” Kagome kicked up her right ankle, drawing a laugh from both of them.

“Even the boot,” Inuyasha confirmed, then leaned over Kagome, fire returning to his eyes, “Now… where were we?”

Inuyasha scooched both himself and Kagome further onto the bed, then reclaimed her lips. All the timidity of their first kiss was gone, replaced with ravenous need. Kagome lost herself in his lips, reveled in his weight pressing her against the mattress, and drowned in the scent of him. Her hands roved his body, sampling the muscles under the shirt she wished wasn’t there. She wanted to experience more, his skin, his hands, his muscles, his tongue. And the way he kissed her, she knew he wanted that too.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered her name, and her body reacted with a flutter of pleasure, “I want you so fucking bad. But…”

Kagome opened her eyes, Inuyasha was searching her, and her heart broke seeing how scared he looked. Kagome simply waited for him to continue, worried if she tried to push or infer, that this wonderful moment could be lost.

“...I. Fuck. I’m not… and for me… it’s…” Inuyasha stuttered, but it was clear that he was putting everything he had into getting it out, “...a big fucking deal.”

Kagome thought she knew what Inuyasha was trying to say. She salivated at the prospect of sleeping with him, for he was a god walking amongst mortal men in her eyes. But it was entirely another thing to think about what sex meant  _ to him.  _ Dog demons did not have sex lightly, and, if Inuyasha wanted to… with her, it was an admission of  _ what _ she was to him.  _ Chosen. _ Chosen was a lifetime, not a fling. Chosen was devastation were you to break up, not a few months of depression, cured with rebounds and some excellent wine. So, the choice to sleep with Inuyasha was not a choice she could make as a human, but a choice she would need to make understanding the implications of  _ chosen _ .

“I need to ask you a question Inuyasha,” Kagome needed to be sure she understood.

“Anything,” Inuyasha said, his eyes inscrutable.

“Am I your chosen?” Kagome blurted out the words before she had a chance to second guess them.

“Y-yes,” Inuyasha trembled when he said it, and the look on his face became lost and longing.

The truth was, Kagome felt it too. Maybe that was why the moment he said the word yes, her soul sang. Because even as she tried to push fate and destiny away, it was always there. And what a destiny it was: Inuyasha was beautiful, soulful, smart, funny, caring and passionate. The flashes of his vulnerability added to Kagome’s need to be with him. Maybe for Inuyasha,  _ chosen _ was instinctual, but for Kagome,  _ chosen _ was just as absolute.

“Me too.” Kagome whispered, “It’s terrifying and I get in my head about being good enough and deserving to be your dad’s biographer and all that but… yeah… me too.”

“Kagome…” was all Inuyasha uttered before his lips were back on Kagome’s.

Their hands roved each other freely, sneaking under their clothing to get to skin. Kagome started to unbutton the buttons on Inuyasha’s shirt. Inuyasha quickly followed her lead, throwing it onto the ground. Next to go were his pants, then Kagome’s dress, leaving them in nothing but their underwear, and the boot on Kagome’s sprained ankle. Inuyasha’s passion and hunger for her masked any inexperience Kagome might’ve expected from him. His kisses were languid, and he followed some psychic path toward finding the places on Kagome’s body to kiss that made her moan.

Every time she felt his claw or fang on her flesh, her blood sang, the thrill of it sending her higher into her lust-driven trance. But Kagome didn’t just want to let their instincts drive them to the next steps; what they’d said, what had happened felt too important. Like rushing into something as profound as sex mere moments after coming to terms with what they meant to each other would waste the moment for both of them.

“I..Inuyasha…” Kagome’s soul fought the desire coursing through her body, “I… I want this. You. SO MUCH. But… so much has happened tonight. I sort of want to… be with you and not… rush it. ...Hell, I haven’t even gotten to rub your ears!”

“Kagome...” Inuyasha relaxed considerably from Kagome’s admission, as if he’d been thinking the same thing but was nearly as terrified as she was of stopping to breathe, “Shit… I-I didn’t think… for me… this would  _ ever _ happen.”

Kagome sighed. This gorgeous half-demon god-amongst-mortals man had thought he would never fall in love. Never find his chosen. Never have the chance to be… happy.

“Well… it  _ is _ happening,” Kagome lifted her head and pressed a kiss to Inuyasha’s forehead, “Now,  _ please _ let me touch them!”

“So impatient!” Inuyasha chuckled, and Kagome did not miss the unfettered joy in his voice, “Fine, just… be careful. They’re… sensitive.”

Inuyasha tipped his head close to her hands, and Kagome had to hold in a squeal of delight. She cupped the triangular treasures in her hands, marveling at how soft they were. She rubbed the silky interior, tickled the little tuft of hair within, then massaged their base. They felt as delightful as they looked.

“Fuck, Kagome,” Inuyasha half-growled, half-moaned, and went completely limp, “That … feels … amazing.”

“ _ They _ feel amazing,” Kagome could suppress her squeal no longer, “I could rub them all night…”

“If you’re offerin’, I sure wouldn’t say no,” Inuyasha laughed, but then he pushed himself up and looked into Kagome’s eyes, “To either… the ear rubs, or… lettin’ me stay. All night.”

The way Inuyasha said it, the way his eyes searched hers, she saw that hopeful and lonely boy. It felt like his soul had reached out to hers, Kagome would not say no. Nor… did she want to. Having Inuyasha pressed against her felt like heaven, but it also felt like home. It felt like the place she’d always been looking for, and now that she’d found it, she would never let go of it.

“Yes. I’m offering.” Kagome said simply, “Both.”

“Fuck yes,” Inuyasha’s gruffness did not disguise his joy. He put his hands on Kagome’s face and he kissed her, “I’ll be back.”

Inuyasha hopped off of the bed, then quickly scrambled into his clothing, grumbling and cursing as he threw it on. With one final longing glance, he was out the door. Kagome sighed. She couldn’t hide a little shadow of disappointment that the evening would not lead to sex, but… she was also content. In 5 days, Kagome had gone from a biographer with a fascination for a demon lord to a soul mate. It was jarring, it was exciting, and it  _ was life-altering. _ For Inuyasha, Kagome couldn’t even imagine. Though he’d only let her catch a glimpse, he was a man who thought he was destined to a life alone. A man who believed that his achievements would always be tainted by his heritage. A man drowned in the shadow of his family. A man who desperately wanted to be accepted.

_ I will make sure Inuyasha understands how incredible he is, _ she resolved. She could write the best biography to exist on his father, and she could start filling Toga’s lonely son with her light.

Not even a minute later, Inuyasha was back. He wore pale red pajama bottoms and had on a white t-shirt. He held a pitcher of water in one hand and a large stack of papers in the other hand. Kagome was almost disappointed that Inuyasha’s muscles were no longer on display for her, but… he still looked downright sinful in his lounging clothes.

“If I’d known this was a pajama party, I would’ve changed into something a little more comfortable,” Kagome chuckled, sitting up and subtly pressing her breasts together (she was pleased to see Inuyasha’s eyes immediately on them).

“I… wanted to be prepared,” Inuyasha mumbled, then made his way to the bed, “Uh… unless I took the whole ‘spend the night’ thing the wrong… way?”

Kagome let out a laugh as she watched his ears pin back.  _ Adorable, handsome and sexy all at the same time. _

“Get in, idiot. But… if we’re doing a slumber party, I need to actually get ready for bed,” Kagome rolled out of the bed and landed on her left foot. Before Kagome could take a single other step, strong arms caught her.

“Like hell you’re gonna walk on that ankle,” Inuyasha scolded, and scooped her up, but took the time to nuzzle her neck, “This ain’t gonna last forever though. So don’t get too used to me being your ride.”

“I dunno Inuyasha, I was hoping for a good ride…” Kagome couldn’t help it, it was there. The way Inuyasha flinched, then grinned when he caught her meaning made it all the better, “Lead the way grandma.”

“Fucking hell Kagome, don’t tempt me,” Inuyasha grumbled as he put her down in the bathroom.

Kagome brushed her teeth and prepped for bed, fully aware that Inuyasha was waiting right outside for her. She was half tempted to start bathwater, just to see what he’d do, but the prospect of a night of being folded into his arms was just too tempting. They had months together, and even as the feral part of her mind keened to experience all of him, her soul wanted to do things right. To breathe in what they’d found first before taking the complete plunge. Once Kagome was ready, she tapped on the door and Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her the short distance back to her room. She pointed to her discarded pajamas, and he picked them up for her.

“Question.” Kagome raised her eyebrow after he’d set her back down, “Do you want to watch me change?”

“Y-yes…” Inuyasha mumbled, then, upon seeing the fire in Kagome’s eyes, continued, “ _ Fuck _ yes.”

“Good.” Kagome didn’t break eye contact as she snapped open her bra, and let it fall to the floor. Inuyasha stared at her, frozen, and entranced. Kagome trailed her hand gently down her body, between her breasts, then hooked her thumbs into the loop in her underwear, shimmying out of those as well. It was not the  _ sexiest _ strip tease she’d ever performed, mostly because of the ankle boot, but… it did not go unappreciated.

“F-Fuck…” Inuyasha grunted it, his eyes transfixed, but still frozen in place. It made Kagome smile. Yes, when the time came and they experienced  _ all _ of each other, it was going to be glorious.

Kagome then put on the boxer shorts and tank top she liked sleeping in. Finally ready, Kagome crawled into her bed, then animatedly slapped next to her, beckoning Inuyasha to join her. He did not hesitate. As soon as he was comfortable, Kagome snuggled herself into him. She was… home.

“My turn,” Inuyasha whispered, running his claws through his hair, “If I wanted to… y’know… right  _ now _ … would you still want to… be with me?”

Kagome resisted rolling her eyes. God-amongst-mortals had just watched her strip  _ for him _ then beckoned him to crawl into bed  _ with her _ and he still needed reassurance? It made her heart ache for him.

“In a heartbeat.” Kagome answered, and pressed a kiss to his lips to emphasize the point, “So. When you’re ready, and you ask me, the answer will be yes.”

Inuyasha pulled her in for another hungry kiss, and she could feel him smile even as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. She smiled as she tasted his spearmint toothpaste, for this was certainly the most interesting sleepover Kagome had hosted in a very long time. But Kagome also knew Inuyasha was not yet ready for sex, and that was okay.

“My turn,” Kagome whispered, breaking their kiss, “What was this… surprise you mentioned?”

She couldn’t lie, she was still very curious about it.

“Not midnight yet woman,” Inuyasha scolded, playfully nipping her earlobe, “But… if you  _ really  _ want to see, I will show you.”

“Show me show me show me!” Kagome squealed, causing Inuyasha to laugh.

“I’ve… never shown  _ anyone _ before,” Inuyasha admitted, grabbing the stack of papers he’d brought into Kagome’s room, “But… this feels right.”

Inuyasha folded to a specific page, and handed the document to Kagome. As she looked at it, she gasped. There, sitting in her hands was Toga’s will, the will that was given specifically to Inuyasha, and on the page he’d turned to, were Inuyasha’s directions to finding the swords.


	20. Rin: Fight or Flight

It had been a bit over a week since Kagome’s fall on the Pilchuck Falls trail. It had been a week since Totosai had given them the directive to help solve the mystery of the swords. It had been a week of Rin getting her hands on new and exciting documents of Toga’s, never seen by those outside his family. But mostly, it had been a week since she and Sesshomaru had begun…  _ exploring _ … what they meant to one another.

Rin spent her days in the library, pouring over Toga’s books. Sesshomaru now made it a habit to join her, having taken to working from home recently, to ‘oversee the biographers’ work’. He sniffed out books with Toga’s ink, and answered Rin as she had questions. Toga’s notes to himself only confirmed how long his fight for humans and demons to come together was, and how passionately he felt about it.

Rin spent her nights studying a very different Taisho. Sesshomaru seemed to derive unending joy from finding new ways to make Rin feel good. He’d mapped her body with his eyes, with his fingers, with his tongue, and Rin didn’t have any complaints. Save for the fact that she was not getting anywhere near enough sleep. But… nestled into the arms of her demon Adonis, snuggled into his mokomoko, it was almost worth it.

On that particular day, Rin was sorting through some very strongly worded letters to Ryukotsusei. Rin giggled at the obvious contempt the letter was written with, convinced if she read between the lines, Toga had left a lewd gesture in them.

“What has amused you so?” Sesshomaru sat in a large leather chair in the corner of the library, typing away on his laptop.

“Your father had a particular way of writing to those he disliked. It’s to Ryukotsusei, pleading with him to see logic over human-demon cooperation, and yet I swear I can hear Toga cursing him to hell,” Rin laughed, “I’m putting this in the pile for Kagome to look at, if only to entertain her.”

Sesshomaru let out a labored sigh. Rin tuned into it immediately. She looked at the contents of the letter: Toga pleading with Ryukotsusei to think more about accepting humans. It made her think back to her conversation with Totosai. Ryukotsusei wasn’t the only demon who looked down on humans. In fact, if Totasai was to be believed, there was someone else who’d made plain a dislike for humans… sitting right there in that room.

“What are you thinking about?” Rin approached Sesshomaru, searching his face.

“It matters not,” Sesshomaru replied, but his body had tensed. Rin gently stroked the back of his neck. Sesshomaru leaned into her touch, but also narrowed his eyes. Rin smiled. He’d tell her, even if he didn’t want to.

“Hindsight is both a blessing and a curse,” Sesshomaru continued. And the admission told Rin his thoughts were exactly where she thought they were.

“Totosai told us something,” Rin ran her fingers through Sesshomaru’s hair, “That demons have always been destined to sometimes find human mates, but for a long time, demons fled that destiny, cursing themselves to lives alone. It left me feeling… so sad for them.”

“I am not sure I understand your meaning,” Sesshomaru had put his laptop down.

“Stop regretting things you can still change,” Rin leaned down and kissed the skin below Sesshomaru’s ear, “And remember to mourn those whose prejudices destroyed their chance at happiness.”

She left the rest unsaid. Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her mouth, a sign he understood.

“I could use a break.” Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and Rin tried not to laugh.

“Call it a lunch break?” she shrugged, but found herself hoisted into Sesshomaru’s arms and on the way to his bedroom before she’d finished the question.

Three orgasms between them later, Rin was snuggled into Sesshomaru’s arms.

“You know how I get when you rush the fun,” Sesshomaru growled, causing Rin to roll her eyes.

“And you know how I get when you’re irresistible and I still have work I want to finish,” Rin jabbed Sesshomaru’s mokomoko playfully, savoring its softness.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, and she heard him inhale the scent of her hair.

“Stop regretting things I can still change…” Sesshomaru whispered it, “Hnh.”

Rin sensed that whatever it was Sesshomaru was thinking about, he had not fully voiced his thoughts just yet. Thoughts she did not want to derail, so she waited.

“200 years… I let my anger be focused on… the wrong thing,” Sesshomaru’s chin found its way to Rin’s shoulder, “A single week with you… and my whole world has changed.”

“I don’t know if that’s true,” Rin whispered back, stroking Sesshomaru’s arm with the tips of her fingers, “I think you’ve known… for a while. You told me you trusted him… to find Kagome. And not only that, that he was one of the only people you would put that faith in. Sessh, I believe it’s been there this whole time. Someone just… needed to tell you… it was okay to be angry at the  _ right _ person.”

“How has my life been so blessed to have you in it?” Sesshomaru placed a languid kiss on the back of Rin’s neck. Rin moaned at the sensation.

“Fate works in funny ways,” Rin smiled, then turned to face Sesshomaru’s burning amber eyes, “Thank you. For not rejecting fate.”

Sesshomaru pressed his mouth back to Rin’s. It was relaxed, tender. 

“So… were you to dictate my next decision,” Sesshomaru resettled on his side, his voice relaxed, “You would say I should make amends with my brother.”

“I would,” Rin answered.

And she would. She’d concluded the first night they spent together that Sesshomaru’s rage toward his brother was misdirected anger at his father. It came from a jealousy Inuyasha was not aware his brother harbored toward him, for it came from the rage of an heir wishing to be loved as a son. And, if her time with Sesshomaru had taught her  _ anything _ , it was that even if Sesshomaru  _ used _ to harbor animus about humans (and human-demon relationships), that had gone out the door the moment he met her.

“You know why,” Rin added, wanting to make sure Sesshomaru followed her thoughts.

“Two hundred years.” Sesshomaru sighed, then pressed a kiss to the crown of Rin’s head, “Versus a week.”

“I always found revelations to be like getting glasses,” Rin countered, “It doesn’t matter if you were wandering through the haze for millennia. It only takes a moment for everything to become clear.”

Rin thought back on her life, on the moment she stopped trying to run away and reject Jaken. When his tut-tutting and nagging and keeping her out of trouble stopped looking like a way to control her and became clear: that he loved her. That he wanted to keep her safe and would do everything in his power to do it. It was finally the moment she understood she had a dad now, that she finally had a  _ family _ .

“What are you thinking about?” Sesshomaru’s question broke Rin’s daydream.

“About the day I finally understood that Jaken was my dad,” Rin answered, burrowing deeper into Sesshomaru’s mokomoko, “It took a year of dealing with me telling him he wasn’t my real father. Calling him every name a 5 year old was capable of coming up with. Then… it just sort of dawned on me. Love. Jaken loved me. Jaken was my dad and he loved me.”

“The day you put on glasses,” Sesshomaru replied. And both stayed quiet for a moment, savoring their mutual understanding.

Sesshomaru then stirred, gently moving Rin. At the look on her face, he smiled.

“I have something for you,” Sesshomaru said, rolling out of bed, then throwing on some loose clothing, “I will be right back.”

Sesshomaru left the room and Rin took the opportunity to clean up a bit, then wrapped herself in one of Sesshomaru’s yukatas. Rin grabbed her phone, checking to see if Kagome had texted her anything important. They were a couple of days away from the interview with Inukimi, Sesshomaru’s mother, so both had been working hard to prepare. Rin put her phone back away - nothing urgent meant no need to interrupt Kagome (...and Inuyasha…).

Sesshomaru was back through the door to his bedroom, a file folder in-hand. Rin eyed it curiously.

“Totosai told you both about the ‘quest’,” Sesshomaru said, setting himself next to Rin on the bed, “Our father thought to make his great swords unattainable by one or the other of us alone, requesting that we ‘find in each other family, and so come to understand everything about our kin’ - his words. And he left half the directions to finding his great swords in each of our wills. This is my half.”

Rin gawped at Sesshomaru. She’d not told him that Totosai had discussed the quest, for she wanted to wait for the right moment. She also knew that Inuyasha had shown Kagome his will already. But both women had decided that even if they had all the pieces, they would not rush the brothers. It was Toga’s last wish to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reconciled. And asking to see the will always felt out of place, rushed, and disingenuous. The quest needed to come from the brothers, not from them.

“Are you… sure?” Rin breathed.

“Yes.” Sesshomaru declared it, a small smile on his face.

Rin took the document, eyes still wide. She couldn’t believe Sesshomaru was just handing it to her. Just as Rin got her fingers on the will, her phone rang. It was Kagome.

“Everything ok?” Rin asked

“No. Check your email,” Kagome replied

“Not in a place I can… check it…” Rin stuttered, and she swore she heard Inuyasha laugh in the background.

“Inukimi has invited us to high tea. In Victoria.  _ Today. _ ” Kagome grumbled, “So get your passport and put on something fancy. Looks like we’re flying out of Lake Union in an hour…”

“Wait, what?” Rin clearly was just not hearing Kagome right. But the low growl coming from Sesshomaru meant she almost certainly  _ was _ hearing Kagome right.

“Not a joke Rin. I’m grabbing all the notes I can - glad we started prepping early for this one,” Kagome groaned, “You should probably wrap up whatever you were doing though. Inukimi does not strike me as someone to trifle with…”

“Alright, on my way,” Rin said, and she and Kagome hung up.

“My… mother…” Sesshomaru said the words low, as Rin struggled to find her underwear and dress just enough to make it back to her room, “I will call…”

“No, no.” Rin countered, “If this is your mother’s way of testing our resolve, we can handle it. Plus… I’ve always wanted to fly in a float plane!”

“Text me the moment you land, the moment you have finished talking with my mother, and the moment you are on your way back to Seattle,” Sesshomaru growled, “And… be prepared. My mother is… complicated.”

Rin pressed a kiss to the moon on Sesshomaru’s forehead, looked longingly down at the will that was just out of her reach, then took off back to the guest room. One hour gave her just enough time to change (but not shower), find her passport, and try to look presentable. She  _ knew _ where they were going - high tea at the Empress was something Rin had on her “must do while in the Pacific Northwest!” list. Getting to do it via float plane just made everything so much better! Rin put on the nicest dress she’d brought, pulled her hair back in a fancy hairpin, then threw on her makeup as fast as she dared go. At the end of the frenzy, she was presentable.

Rin made her way through the door and saw Kagome and Inuyasha waiting at his Land Rover. When Rin tilted her head in confusion, Inuyasha simply opened the door, and beckoned her to get in.

“Unlike you, I can smell cop cars. And you’re almost late as is,” Inuyasha said in answer to Rin’s unasked question, “Got your passport?”

Rin opened her purse and checked one last time - yep, it was in there. The drive to Lake Union was quick (mostly thanks to Inuyasha driving like he was playing Grand Theft Auto). Rin rushed out of the door to let Kagome give Inuyasha a goodbye kiss (she couldn’t lie, the two were insufferably cute), and found her way to a man holding up a sign for K. Higurashi and R. Akimoto. Apparently Inukimi had  _ chartered _ the float plane for them. Kagome hobbled to meet them both, and they were on their way.

“I can’t believe we’re checking not one, but two things off our bucket list!” Rin whispered to Kagome as they made their way into the small prop plane at the end of the dock.

“I know! Though… who surprises someone with a last minute trip out of the country?” Kagome grumbled, “I heard she can be unpredictable, but… at least give us more than an hour’s warning!”

“Were you… in the middle of something?” Rin playfully ribbed her friend.

“Not… no… I mean…” Kagome blushed, “What about  _ you _ ? Inuyasha went awfully quiet and sullen at lunch today. I assume that was  _ your _ fault.”

Kagome had Rin there. She tried to forget that Inuyasha had a front-row seat to her and Sesshomaru’s activities. Maybe the two brothers could invest in better soundproofing... 

“You know… there are  _ ways _ to cheer him up,” Rin grinned.

“Now it’s your turn to sound like Jakotsu,” Kagome grumbled even louder, blushing even brighter, “And anyway… he… we… we’ve been taking it… slow.”

Something in the way Kagome said it shut Rin up. There was a protectiveness to her voice, but also tenderness. Rin thought about Inuyasha’s life, and it dawned on her how different the brothers’ lives were. Kikyo had admitted as much to them both when they’d had sushi before their trip. Rin put her hand on Kagome’s shoulder, trying to let her know she understood without words. At that, the two women climbed into the plane, and buckled up.

If Rin thought that the flight into Seattle would have been a worthy preview of the flight on the float plane, she had been sorely mistaken. The plane in which she and Kagome sat flew low enough that Rin could make out individual boats in the sound. And the entirety of the way up to Victoria was covered in islands and woods and rock, but with the everpresent water connecting it all. Rin squinted to try to see pods of Orcas, and did not let her eyes break from the beauty out the window. It was greenery on a scale that she’d not seen in New York, greenery that called to her heart. She daydreamed of disappearing into it any time the press of her work got to her. Rin pictured herself, the only person on one of those lonely islands, sitting against a tree, book in hand.

_ Leather-bound books and pine. _ The scent of her heaven. The scent of Sesshomaru. She realized then that her new fantasy had changed; she was no longer alone, but instead nestled into his mokomoko, and they sat and silently enjoyed each other's presence.

All too soon, the plane began its descent, and Victoria Harbor was in front of her. As the plane’s floats touched the water, she felt the gentle deceleration and listened to the splash outside. With only an hour’s notice, they had made it successfully to Canada.

“Not gonna lie, that was awesome,” Kagome whispered, her eyes as full of light as Rin’s.

“It really was,” Rin agreed.

The women were escorted out of the plane, and an overly friendly border agent checked their passports. From the dock, Rin could see the Empress.

“Can you make it?” Rin asked Kagome.

“Keh! Piece of cake. I’ve got a week of practice on these things, I can make it half a kilometer,” Kagome replied.

“Did you seriously just say ‘keh’?” Rin laughed

“Shut it.” Kagome grumbled playfully, and they both headed toward the Empress.

_ Landed. FLOAT PLANES ARE AMAZING _ 🤩  
Rin texted Sesshomaru, ignoring the “international data rates apply” text.

_ Good. Let me know if anything happens.  
_ Sesshomaru’s reply drew Rin’s attention. It was as if he expected something to go awry when she met his mother.

Inukimi was known to be intimidating, but everything in her research seemed to say that she never disagreed with Toga on humans and demons working together. Indeed, when Toga had found Izayoi, Inukimi had issued a very public statement in support of the pair; daunting she may have been, but she did not seem to be a foe. Though… something in her gut clenched. Something about the way Sesshomaru tensed at Rin’s mention of his mother played in her mind. But, Kagome would be the one asking the questions, and Rin was there mostly to record, and clarify things if there was some useful historical fact that could help their interview.

It was a short walk but a long hobble, though eventually Rin and Kagome were standing in front of the ornate brick building in downtown Victoria. The outside of the Empress was impressive, but the moment they crossed the threshold into the building, it grew even moreso. The sight of the decadent tea spreads (and their prices) added to its impressiveness, and to Rin and Kagome’s apprehension.

_ Looks like I am about to deplete my savings, _ Rin groaned to herself. If worse came to worst, she could always ask Jaken. Jaken would probably call it an “investment in your best-seller”. It made her smile.

Rin and Kagome made their way up to the host, who brought them to a back table. Sitting facing them was the most elegant woman Rin had ever seen. She had two pearl hair pins that held her long silver hair back from her face. She had a periwinkle moon on her forehead, intelligent golden eyes, and small pink stripes high across her cheekbones. Inukimi also had bangs, which, unlike Sesshomaru’s were perfectly even. She wore a purple silk dress with long elegant sleeves that just kissed the top of her shoes (which were gold). Her mokomoko was draped around her as if it was a lush fur scarf, and perfectly complemented her dress and hair. In Inukimi’s presence, Rin immediately felt underdressed.

“Lady Inukimi,” Kagome bowed awkwardly on her crutches, “We are so pleased you could make time for us. Thank you. I am Kagome Higurashi and my associate is Rin Akimoto.”

“I know who you are,” Inukimi replied, eyes narrowed, “Sit.”

Kagome nodded, then shot Rin the subtlest of looks. This, unlike Totosai, was going to be a challenge. She was glad they’d started preparing so early. Rin pulled Kagome’s chair out for her, then took her seat.

“I must say, I’ve never been on a float plane before. What a breathtaking view! It is one I will never forget,” Kagome continued, “And high tea at the Empress was on our list for our time in-residence! Thank you for providing us this opportunity!”

Rin didn’t smirk, she didn’t give anything away. But she knew that Kagome was laying it on. Their research had told them that Inukimi was dignified to a fault, and a bit prideful. She also knew that by complimenting the last minute scramble the two had to do to cross international borders, Kagome was acknowledging Inukimi’s test. It was dangerous, but it seemed to work. The demoness’s eyes twinkled the slightest amount, and her stance relaxed.

“Most would find such a chase cumbersome,” Inukimi said.

“We’re adventurers,” Kagome countered, “We enjoy the chase.”

Kagome’s quick thinking earned the two a smile.

“I’m glad,” Inukimi picked up her tea, and sipped it, “Please, enjoy. I am partial to the savory, but the scones and clotted cream are quite divine.”

The food tasted (and smelled) wonderful, and Rin had to actively hold herself back from gorging herself. She hadn’t eaten lunch, so this was her first food since breakfast. Still, she repeated Jaken’s lessons about etiquette, and especially etiquette when in the presence of high demons, and Inukimi counted herself as one of the highest.

“I hope you don’t mind if I record,” Kagome pulled out her phone (hooked to a backup battery - something Inuyasha insisted on getting her).

“Not at all,” Inukimi smiled at Kagome.

It was then that Rin realized that the demoness had not so much as glanced in her direction since they’d sat down. Rin put it out of her mind. She was here to do a job. The roiling in her gut was just… because she’d just stuffed her face full of sweet things.

“Is there anything you would like us to avoid?” Kagome continued.

“I am an open book darling,” Inukimi shrugged, the game was afoot.

“You’re making this too fun,” Kagome laughed, “How long did you know Toga?”

“Since I was young,” Inukimi replied, “Our clans were allied, so once in a while I would see him. Toga was formidable even back then. His affection for humans was always… peculiar. But his power and prowess meant we never questioned.”

“Toga’s viewpoint looks to have been prophetic,” Kagome replied.

“It was a self-fulfilling prophecy, certainly,” Inukimi replied, “Toga did the work to ensure that fate. I have always admired that about him. When he sees something he believes in, he does not relent until he’s accomplished his goal.”

“What made him decide to undergo the Rite of Succession?” Kagome asked, and Rin attempted to hide her emotions.

“I imagine you know the timeline well enough,” Inukimi answered, “But Toga wanted to compound his status after defeating Ryukotsusei. It was insurance against further challenges to his power - and his vision. I don’t know if he planned to take part in  _ all _ that it entailed, but for Inu, being crowned the victor is one of the highest honors. It leaves one unchallenged. I entered the same year as Toga… intentionally.”

“Was your intention the same? Or did you have an heir in mind?” Rin interjected, drawing for the first time, Inukimi’s gaze. It was colder than any she had seen Sesshomaru give, but it was also clear where “the Lord of Ice” might have gotten it from.

“I don’t know if I would have accepted any but Toga, but… I do love a chase, and he is…  _ relentless _ when he puts his mind to something,” Inukimi had turned her eyes back to Kagome, fire and pride in them, “I did not make it easy, for why would I? It certainly made it more fun in the end. Additionally, it produced for us quite the impressive heir.”

Kagome nodded, “How did you both get along after you had Sesshomaru?”

“Well, we remained close,” Inukimi answered, “Neither of us believed the other to be our chosen mate, so we didn’t make a fuss about it. Toga volunteered to be the one to raise Sesshomaru, and I happily agreed. After that time, we corresponded. I came to see our son occasionally, but mostly lived my own life. Though, I always made sure to stand in support of Toga. There is a reason he remained unchallenged, even after choosing a human mate. Toga was determined and relentless, even to the end.”

“Your statements in support of human/demon cooperation were quite something,” Rin said, picturing Inukimi’s beautiful writing, “And that you came out so staunchly in support when Toga found Izayoi was…”

“Yes,” Inukimi interrupted, “Human mates are something demons only recently started to accept. Toga finding one, well, we should not be surprised. There are far more humans than demons, and only high demons are capable of connecting with a human soul.”

Inukimi then gave Rin yet another look, as cold as the first, but there was something else in it. Anger. It was a flash, but Rin caught it. It sent a chill trickling down her spine.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, and Inukimi was nothing if not forthcoming with information. They covered more than they thought possible, including Inu clan loyalties, the slow adoption of Toga’s goals by demonkind, and even the eradication of the low demons who hunted humans as food. It was overall an unexpectedly pleasant afternoon. Inukimi offered to walk both women back down the harbor where they would fly back to Seattle.

As she and Kagome headed into the float plane port, Rin felt a strong grip on her shoulder.

“I know who you are and what you are doing with my son,” Inukimi’s eyes held Rin hostage, “You are an orphan, adopted by a demon. Do you know what happened to Jaken when the demons found out about you? He was shunned, because he adopted a human as kin. Do you know what will happen to him if others find out his adopted daughter is now the consort of the highest demon in society? Save yourself and your adoptive father inevitable pain and leave my son be.”

Releasing her grip, Inukimi turned away and left Rin standing alone.

Rin knew there was a plane ride, and that what she was seeing was probably beautiful. She knew that Kagome was trying to engage her in conversation, but Rin had retreated inside herself, to the place she hid when the darkest of her childhood threatened to overwhelm her. 

_ Her continued consort with Sesshomaru would hurt her dad.  _

It played in her head like a haunted record player, not letting her go. At some point, the plane landed, and Rin disembarked, heading toward a waiting Inuyasha. But still, her mind was not there. It kept hitting repeat. She did not notice the worried look that Inuyasha leveled at her, or his frantic typing on his phone. In fact, Rin’s only thoughts were of her dad.


	21. Sesshomaru: All Paths Converge to One

Something happened with his mother because  _ of course _ something happened with his mother. The moment Rin groaned that she needed to be on a plane to Canada to meet Inukimi, Sesshomaru had a bad feeling. It had taken much longer than he expected for the ice to rise up his spine, telling him that Rin was in pain. But it was too late for him to get to her - he had to depend on Inuyasha, who was already on his way to pick up the girls.

Inuyasha. The brother he was only now realizing he didn’t hate. The brother he (god help him) trusted to take care of Rin if something happened.

_ Rin may be in trouble. Text me immediately when you see her. _   
Sesshomaru had typed it out and sent it to Inuyasha, resisting his instinctive pull to charge out of the house and drive to her as fast as possible.

What a way to test his newfound respect for his brother.

_ Rin’s ok, but something definitely happened with your mother.  
_ Inuyasha’s reply came about an hour after the ice invaded his spine. At least the text had confirmed that it was psychic pain, a particular specialty of Inukimi.

Sesshomaru’s relationship with the person who birthed him was… complicated. She was not a part of his life, save for the occasional casual visits she paid to Toga. There were times he wondered if she regretted taking part in the Rite of Succession, but those were always quashed, for as he grew older, Inukimi took delight in bragging about his accomplishments around to all who would listen; “her worthy heir.” It was… flattering. When his mother had begun insisting that he himself take part in a Rite of Succession - confident that he too would take the place of his father as supreme Inu, and produce  _ himself _ a “worthy heir,” he was less pleased with his mother’s pride.

Sesshomaru’s wishes on the matter were always ignored. True, he never explained to his mother  _ why _ he refused, only that he would not dignify such discussions. Sesshomaru was a demon who was committed to finding and starting a family with his chosen mate, and no other. His mother accepted it, though her interpretation seemed to be ‘parade every high-blooded demoness in front of Sesshomaru and hope.’ It was tiresome. And so he had not spoken substantively to his mother in… a long time.

Perhaps that was why he was not prepared for Rin’s departure to meet her… smelling very distinctly of him, and of their “lunch break.” It was irresponsible. It was  _ downright perilous _ . And it was unlikely that Inukimi knew of what Rin meant to him until she walked into that meeting.

He wanted to kill his mother.  
But not before he severely punished himself for his lack of foresight.  
Before he could even punish or kill, he needed to  _ call _ his mother.

Sesshomaru calmed his shaking hands enough to hit “Mother” on his phone.

“Dearest, what brings this rarest of occasions that you would call your mother?” Inukimi’s voice was saccharin, and drew a low, deep growl from Sesshomaru.

“You know exactly why.” Sesshomaru did not even attempt to hide his disgust.

“The humans? We had a most pleasant chat. I was on my best behavior.” Inukimi said, voice tinkling.

“You forced them both to fly to Canada with an hour’s notice,” Sesshomaru growled. This game his mother was playing was already grating on his frayed nerves.

“The chase always makes it more fun when you catch the prey,” Inukimi replied, voice still steady.

“And did you catch your prey mother?” Sesshomaru asked, keeping his temper in-line, barely.

“Sesshomaru, how could you not tell me?” Inukimi’s voice lost all its false happiness, a snarl now mixed with the words.

“It is not your right to know Mother,” Sesshomaru replied, a bit surprised but more exasperated.

“Rin Akimoto. Adopted daughter of Jaken!” Inukimi exclaimed, “I know it is not bandied about like common gossip, but I thought you were thorough enough to research these women properly. Jaken was exiled by demonkind  _ for adopting Rin. _ I thought it not an issue, because they were no more than two biographers writing about Toga’s love for humans… but now… with what  _ you _ are doing with that woman...”

Sesshomaru snarled, but did not reply. He couldn’t. There was no retort. How had he missed this? True, when he researched Rin, he’d only really looked in detail at the human information on her. Rin, who won awards in her undergraduate for the research she put into the articles she led. Rin, who posted absurd photos of herself on Facebook sticking her tongue out with friends. Rin, who was a graduate student at Columbia studying under Dr. Hitomiko. Rin, for whom access to Toga Taisho’s legacy could serve as her big break.

He had completely missed the Rin Akimoto - adopted daughter of  _ Jaken _ , a demon exiled because he brought a human into his life as kin. When Rin had said she was raised by a demon, it had… surprised Sesshomaru. But he never thought about  _ why _ he’d never heard of her or her father prior to their letter. He needed to understand how it had happened; both the exile, and the lack of records of it. And he needed his mother to understand that ‘just walk away’ was not an option, and never would be.

“She is my chosen mother,” Sesshomaru did not raise his voice, but he did not soften it either, so his mother could hear the meaning in them, the truth, the  _ finality _ .

“The reason Toga did not have a bigger fight on his hands when he took Izayoi to mate was because he  _ had you _ ,” Inukimi pleaded, “You were a firewall against the tidal wave. You were the reason he  _ could _ pursue Izayoi and sire Inuyasha. If you choose to walk the same path as your father, please consider an heir…”

Sesshomaru could not remember a time when he felt so angry. His mother was suggesting that  _ now _ , even after he had found his  _ chosen mate _ , he should shirk that bond and sire children with someone else chosen through the Rite of Succession? And that his own father had planned  _ his birth _ to reduce the backlash he would inevitably face if he fell in love with a human... Had Toga really sired him as insurance should he mate with a human?

_ It’s okay to be angry at your father _ .

Rin. His beautiful Rin. He would  _ never _ be with another. He didn’t want to be. He would not produce an  _ heir _ . He would beget a family with his mate and  _ only _ his mate. So, unlike his father, Sesshomaru would face the backlash of choosing a human without an heir serving as his  _ firewall. _

“There will be no others,” Sesshomaru said, certainty in his voice, “And if detractors feel that that gives them the right to come for me, let them test their power against mine. But, if they come for  _ her _ , I will make them beg for death.”

“You would wage a war to protect your mate?” Inukimi asked, fear in her voice now.

“Yes.” Sesshomaru answered.

“You are… your father’s son.” Inukimi sighed, “But… if this is the path that you choose. I… am your mother. And I will support you.”

“Thank you mother,” Sesshomaru replied, “But know this… if you ever hurt my mate again, I will not hesitate to protect her  _ by any means necessary _ .”

Before Inukimi could speak, Sesshomaru hung up and threw his phone across the room with such force that it shattered. His temper had finally gotten the best of him.

He, Sesshomaru, was the  _ buffer _ that kept the worst away from Izayoi and Inuyasha. Because he was an  _ heir _ . Jaken, Rin’s dad, had been exiled from demon society for the simple reason of making Rin kin.

And if he continued down this path with Rin, she would bear the brunt of demonic ire, because she had the misfortune of being human. And his chosen.

_ I will protect her.  
_ It was not a question. It was the truth. For now that he knew her, Rin was his everything.

Sesshomaru went to collect the glass, metal, and acrid dust from the phone he sacrificed to his fury. There would be no way for Rin or Inuyasha to communicate with him until they returned to the mansion.

To distract himself from the wait for Inuyasha’s return, Sesshomaru went to his laptop and shot off an email to his assistant to have a new phone delivered as soon as possible. Sesshomaru then paused, staring at the screen. He pulled up a browser, then headed to DemonNet (a terrible name, he always thought). He typed the name “Jaken Akimoto.”

Nothing came up.  
Rin’s dad truly  _ had _ been erased from demonic society.

Sesshomaru almost thanked his mother for having a perfect memory for gossip. He opened his email, and pulled up Inukimi’s email address.

> Mother,
> 
> We will be finding a way to nullify Jaken’s exile, if he so desires. If the only reason he was shunned was because he adopted a human, I will personally challenge his expulsion.
> 
> S.

Sesshomaru hit Send.

Two weeks ago, even with the intriguing scent, Sesshomaru would have turned away from a shunned toad demon who simply wanted a family. Two weeks ago, Sesshomaru would have stated that he tolerated humans as a necessary evil to getting things done, but that they were best avoided. Two weeks ago, he hated his brother and honored his father. But, two weeks ago, he did not have Rin.

“Glasses.” Sesshomaru muttered to himself, then lifted his head at the sound of Inuyasha’s approaching Land Rover.

Sesshomaru was out the front door before the SUV was even in sight. He needed to see her. He needed to see for himself that Rin was okay. He wanted to let her know that he would go to war to protect her, and that he’d already  _ won _ the war with himself.

Inuyasha must have seen him standing outside, because he did not pull the Land Rover into the garage. Sesshomaru waited, resisting the pull to run toward the car and pull Rin into his arms. He wanted to promise her that everything was going to be alright. But… something in his soul told him to wait, to let her come to him.

Rin’s figure was slumped, defeated, as she pulled herself out of the car. She knew he was there, and she started making her way over to him, but she did not meet his eyes. Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, but did not touch her. He kneeled before her, lowering himself until he was finally able to see her pools of brown that told him so many stories. Rin was hugging herself, but once he caught her eyes, she did not look away

“I know what my mother did, the whole of it,” Sesshomaru whispered, still resisting the whining need to touch her, to comfort her.

“I… need to talk to my dad.” Rin whispered back, before giving a gentle touch to Sesshomaru’s shoulder, and plodding the rest of the distance into the house.

Sesshomaru tried not to think. Tried to push down the desperate wish to follow Rin and properly declare all he was feeling. To let her know that he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. But right now, that was not what Rin needed. Rin’s words to him had communicated that much. Right now, Rin needed distance. And Sesshomaru had to trust that Rin would come to him when she was ready.

“Oi, asshole,” Inuyasha called it gruffly, but Sesshomaru detected none of the usual hostility, “What’s up with Rin?”

Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha’s eyes, ready to challenge him. But Inuyasha looked solely… concerned. About Rin.

Sesshomaru made a decision.

“Inuyasha, come.” Sesshomaru spoke, and headed back into the mansion, directly into his study. He knew Inuyasha would follow, even if simply out of curiosity.

He might not be able to undo his mother’s words, or Rin’s pain, but he could undo this. He could finally make amends and stop blaming his brother for his father’s sins. A brother he trusted. A brother who cared about his human mate. A  _ brother _ .

“I’m here, what?” Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru into the room, crossing his arms self-protectively.

“I apologize.” the words felt alien to Sesshomaru’s mouth; they were words he spoke very rarely (throwing a pot at Rin, for instance).

“What… the fuck?” Inuyasha looked confused, and suspicious.

“It can be remarkable what is revealed in the span of two weeks,” Sesshomaru turned his eyes from his brother, staring instead out his window at the rock garden below.

“...Why?..” Inuyasha challenged. Sesshomaru had to swallow his annoyance at his brother’s refusal to simply accept, and remind himself that 200 years of treating him like he was unworthy was not cured in a single gesture.

“Glasses,” Sesshomaru sighed, then turned his gaze back toward his brother, “I see things clearly for the first time.”

Inuyasha’s eyes softened, and Sesshomaru could swear he saw something akin to appreciation in them. Then suddenly, both heard Kagome grunt from somewhere near her room, which broke their eye contact. Inuyasha turned to leave.

“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru called after his brother, “She’s… a good match for you.”

Inuyasha stared for a second, before curtly nodding, then was out the door. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the rock garden, to think on his father, to think on his brother, to think on Jaken, and to think on Rin.


	22. Inuyasha: When Everything Changed

Fate had fucked him yet again, this time in the form of Sesshomaru’s mother. Rin was hurting, and with her, Sesshomaru and Kagome. No one could help Rin, and Inuyasha did his best to shut out her trembling voice, now on the phone with her father. He knew it was selfish, but he was pissed off that Inukimi had fucked his night.

He’d planned  _ tonight _ with Kagome for the last week. Their first night sharing a bed had been a revelation. He could feel his body keening to be with her, to push through those last few barriers that separated him from his chosen mate. Yet, it was her little touches that had undone him. He leaned into Kagome’s body when they were in close contact, rejoiced in her little kisses, and would give up everything to feel her hands on him. It wasn’t until those small affections were available to him that he truly understood what he’d been without all those years. He wandered in a desert, unaware of how starved he was until Kagome offered him that which he’d been missing. And he could ever go back.

So tonight, it was finally time. Time for him to act on those words they whispered to each other in the night. Inuyasha had planned out everything. The music, the food, the ambiance, the lighting. He thought of the words he would say and even watched some “educational videos” to make sure that he was a good partner. He’d sniffed out that Kagome was on the pill, but had bought condoms too… just in case.

Then fucking Sesshomaru’s mother decided to play one of her little games and fly Kagome and Rin to Canada at the last minute. And whatever Inukimi had done to Rin? Neither he nor Kagome could get her to so much as utter a word. Misery had a smell, and Rin’s misery had burned his nostrils.

Then… his brother?  _ Fucking Sesshomaru _ . What had come over him? Nothing made sense anymore. He didn’t know what to do. Sesshomaru had apologized to him. No pretense, no ulterior motive. Whatever the fuck Rin had done to his brother was a goddamn miracle. 

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome’s door. Kagome called for him to enter.

“I’m a bit surprised you even bother to knock,” Kagome was sitting on her bed, laptop in her lap.

“You coulda been indecent,” Inuyasha answered, half his brain still in the study with his brother.

“And?” Kagome raised her eyebrow, causing Inuyasha to blush.

It was stupid, he knew. He’d seen Kagome naked. She delighted in changing in front of him, and he drooled like any red-blooded male would have. Kagome was perfect. She was athletic, with defined arms and shoulders. When he held her, he liked to run his claws over her biceps and trace their shape. Kagome’s breasts were perfect too, proportioned to her body as if she’d been molded by Bodicelli himself. He’d resisted the temptation to touch Kagome’s breasts, knowing that once he’d done so, there was no stopping the cascade that would inevitably befall them. And Inuyasha wanted that… cascade… to be perfect. There was only one first time with your mate after all.

“Who knew… with your mouth, you were such a shy boy?” Kagome giggled, but then turned her eyes back to her laptop. Inuyasha slid into the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Think Rin’s gonna be okay?” Inuyasha asked, pressing a kiss to Kagome’s neck.

“She will be. She’s tougher than nails,” Kagome answered, “I’m not sure what rattled her so badly. Inukimi was lovely… although… I don’t think she looked at Rin even  _ once _ during the interview.”

“Well, Rin smells like my brother. Probably was a bit of a shock seeing this human walk in smelling of… well…” Inuyasha coughed. He really didn’t like thinking about the asshole doing  _ that _ .

“Oh shit,” Kagome pushed her laptop out of her lap, “Shit shit shit… I didn’t even  _ think _ about that. Ugh, Rin walked into a bear trap.”

“I think you managed to surprise Inukimi, somethin’ that hasn’t been done for centuries,” Inuyasha shrugged, “That woman’s been harping on Sesshomaru to produce an heir. He always refused. I’m guessing mommy dearest was not expecting her precious boy to choose a human mate.”

Kagome let out a labored sigh, “For all her words and all her support, all the times she stood for Toga’s choice, for  _ you _ . I thought she’d be…”

“Different,” Inuyasha said, “Yeah that’s something I’ve dealt with my entire life. Flowery fuckin’ words then doors slammed in my face.”

Kagome always seemed to snuggle into him tighter when he told her stuff like that. The stuff he liked to try to forget. Kagome made him feel… safe… saying it. Inuyasha breathed in the scent of Kagome’s hair, then ran his fingers through it.

“If Inukimi was gonna do something drastic, she would’ve,” Inuyasha twisted Kagome’s curls in his claws, “She didn’t, even when she was certain her son chose a human. I think she’s set in her ways, but… I don’t think she ever lied when she said she stood by the old man. Somethin’ tells me that whatever happened with Rin is gonna get bigger, but… that it’ll be okay.”

“You think?” Kagome leaned further into his touch; he loved when she did that.

“Yeah.” Inuyasha answered, “Sesshomaru wouldn’t let anything happen to Rin. Mates change everything.”

Inuyasha thought about his interaction with Sesshomaru, an apology to him that was… sincere. All because of Rin. It didn’t matter what was in the past. All that mattered to his brother now was his chosen mate. Inuyasha understood, for he was holding  _ his _ chosen mate and he would crawl to the ends of the earth on his knuckles if it meant keeping her safe. (And lord did she need it, calling her accident-prone was an understatement…)

“Question.” Kagome asked, for it had become a routine for them, “What exactly does… mating a demon… entail?”

Inuyasha felt the blood rush to his ears. He couldn’t tell if Kagome was asking about Rin, or if Kagome was asking about…  _ them _ . But… well… what the fuck did he expect to happen? Just one day he would wake up and magically they would be mated?

“Most of the same stuff mating a human entails,” Inuyasha dodged, “Or… are you asking about… the other stuff?”

“Well, I know not all demons exclusively have sex with their chosen like…  _ Sesshomaru _ seems to have chosen to do,” Kagome said, Inuyasha realized she was not currently talking about his brother, “But, for those that  _ do _ , how is it… different… than say… hooking up?”

“Some demons just… don’t have interest in anyone else,” Inuyasha answered, “When we meet the right person - it’s like… no one will ever catch our eye again. I mean, sure, it’s instinctual, but… you feel this connection. We can sense what that person is feeling, even far away. We… well, dog demons… want to protect. We… find that person’s scent… intoxicating. And, well… we just… know.”

“And… it only happens… once?” Kagome asked.

He knew where she was going.

“Yes.” Inuyasha spoke with certainty. He sighed. He knew he had to tell her at some point, and the moment felt right.

“I never told you about my gap year, between high school and MIT,” Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer, breathing in her scent to soothe him, “I came home because I was broken. By your cousin. Because I thought my chosen mate had rejected me.”

Kagome did that amazing thing she did, and simply looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Fuck. I didn’t know why I liked the way she smelled, and we were friends. So… I stupidly assumed…” Inuyasha took a deep breath, “Chosen mates aren’t  _ supposed _ to reject you. It’s a soul bond. So… I thought I got rejected because I was a half-demon. That I was fucking doomed to spend my life alone. It never occurred to me to ask… if… well… if she really  _ was _ my chosen mate.”

“And… how do you know that she wasn’t?” the way Kagome was looking at him changed, and he saw that devastating little tint of insecurity to her gaze.

“Because I met you, Kagome.” Inuyasha didn’t wince, he didn’t look away. He wanted her to see down to his soul the truth in his words, and he wanted to see her reactions when he said it, “You were like seeing the world in color for the first time. And it sucked, because I was terrified. Fucking hell, Kikyo almost broke me and she wasn’t even my chosen mate. But, once I saw you, I would never be able to get away. Because you just… I could see the way you  _ see _ me. And then your stupid ass nearly killed yourself on that goddamned hike and I could  _ feel _ your pain. That shit didn’t happen with Kikyo, and that shit doesn’t happen outside of a soul mate. But it’s more than that. You’re funny, and stubborn, and call me on my bullshit. You know when I am feeling shitty or am lonely or just need a fucking hug. That’s the shit you never get taught. That it’s not just the smelling nice and the bond, it’s that you can’t fucking imagine your life without that person once they are in it.”

When Kagome kissed him, all the plans, all the seductions and candlelight and aphrodisiac ideas melted away. Because they didn’t matter. All that mattered was his honesty. And for the first time, unlike every time before where they danced on the edge of sex, this time he was ready to take the plunge. Because he knew he was in love with Kagome, and  _ Kagome _ knew he was in love with Kagome. There were no questions, no ambiguity, there was just him laying his soul bare. And Kagome, his perfect wonderful Kagome, picking it up and embracing it.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome breathed, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Inuyasha replied, and he was. Not just for the physical act (though fucking hell was he ready for that), but for everything that having sex with Kagome meant too.

“Okay,” a smile lit up Kagome’s face that was so luminous, he could feel its warmth radiating through him in turn, “I’ll show you.”

Kagome’s hands immediately found their way to Inuyasha’s shirt, which she pulled over his head. Before he could make a move, her hands were on his pants, unbuttoning them. Kagome’s touch left his skin tingling and his body keening for more. He swallowed down the whimpers that were threatening to escape from his lips as he shimmied out of his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Before he caught his breath, Kagome had pulled off her own clothing, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Instead of pausing, Kagome unhooked her bra and threw it off, revealing her perfect, pert breasts. He wanted to touch them, taste them. But he was frozen, mesmerized by the perfect woman undressing herself so willingly in front of him, fully aware of where the evening was heading.

Kagome then used her hands to guide Inuyasha backwards, laying him down on the bed. She crawled over him, still in her underwear (and ankle boot), and looked down at him, her chocolate eyes laced with fire. He felt the soft flesh between her legs as it pressed against his stomach. Kagome then took his hands in hers, and guided them onto her breasts. As his hands made contact, Inuyasha nearly choked. Her breasts were soft, and pliant under his touch. He used his finger to trace their curve. They felt like heaven.

“You can squeeze them too, y’know,” Kagome giggled, her face flushed with desire, “And… you can… well…”

“What, Kagome?” Inuyasha desperately wanted her to finish her thought.

“Use your mouth…” Kagome mumbled, but she did not look away. Her look was full of… reverence. She scooted herself backward to let him sit up, bringing her perfect ass in contact with his groin.

It took all his willpower not to start thrusting, so good did her body feel against his. He ground his teeth to keep himself in control, and brought his mouth down, tentatively putting her nipple inside. As his tongue lapped at the pebbled skin, Kagome let out a moan. It wasn’t enough that she tasted delicious, because if she made more sounds like that, he would be undone. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome’s back, and leaned over to give the same attention to her other perfect breast, eliciting another deep moan from her. Inuyasha smiled, and let his tongue dance further around her nipple. With every one of Kagome’s moans, he grew bolder (and… harder).

Without thinking about it, he started moving his hips. The friction alone was enough to get him so close to the edge he nearly pushed Kagome away. She paused him for a moment, and gave him a searching look.

_ Fuck. I’ve already ruined it _ , Inuyasha thought miserably.

But then Kagome smiled.

“I know what we’re going to do,” Kagome said resolutely, then backed herself up and off of Inuyasha’s body. Before he could so much as whine, she had pulled off his boxer briefs, “Lay back and relax.”

What the fuck was she planning on doing? Inuyasha wanted his mouth on her. He wanted to kiss her and touch her. He wanted to please her and make her moan and give her the best night of her life. Instead, he was laying on his back watching as she drank him in. It wasn’t so bad. The way she licked her lips as she-- _ his chosen mate _ \--took in the whole of him, he could die happy. He could smell her arousal in the air around him - the scent of saffron to his nose.

“You’re… impressive,” Kagome grinned a cheshire grin, then placed her hand on Inuyasha’s erection.

A jolt of electricity went surging through him at the simple touch. Her fingers wrapped around him, and slowly, gently, she started moving them up and down his length. If she kept this up, he was not going to last long.

“K-Kagome… wh-why are you doin’ this?” Inuyasha squirmed, but did not try to fight her touch.

In answer, Kagome wrapped her lips around him, and the sensation that bubbled under the surface became so intense Inuyasha had to fight to keep control. He felt her tongue exploring his length, swirling around its head, flicking against its underside, and massaging him as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth.  _ Nothing _ had ever felt this good before. Just before he completely lost it, Kagome released him with an audible pop.

“Because… I want to,” Kagome smiled, “For you. And because I assumed this was only the start of our night. So, don’t fight this one. You can… make it up to me.”

Inuyasha nearly proposed to her on the spot. Kagome -  _ his _ Kagome was focusing all her energy on making  _ him _ feel good, because she wanted to do this… all night… with  _ him. _ Inuyasha let out a joyful growl, and let himself lean back.

“F-Fuck Kagome,” Inuyasha rumbled, “After this, you’re never gonna get rid o’ me.”

Kagome winked at him, then resumed her… ministrations. Inuyasha finally let himself feel, stopped trying to hold back his control. If her tongue hit a particular sensitive spot, he grunted. When she added her hand to her mouth’s work, he moaned appreciatively. And finally, with her mouth and hand working in harmony, he could feel the tightening of his groin.

“K-Kagome, I’m gonna…” was all Inuyasha got out before Kagome plunged him so deep into her mouth that he… released.

It was the most intense orgasm of his life, and Kagome did not retreat, holding him in her mouth until he was through. Once his spasms had completely abated, she tilted her head back and swallowed his seed.

He felt so relaxed, so  _ loved _ , he had to choke back his emotions. This woman, the woman he loved, his  _ chosen mate _ had just used her mouth to bring him to climax. And not only that, she did not shy away from lapping up the fruits of her labor. It was… too much. He would have to pay her back (and that he planned to do… right now.)

“Okay Ka-go-me,” Inuyasha sat up, then deftly flipped them, getting Kagome on her back below him before she could so much as utter a single word, “My turn. And… I plan on makin’ sure you know how much I appreciate what you just did for me.”

He pulled Kagome in for a kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth so deeply he could taste himself still lingering. It made him smile, and made his lust start to resurge. As he felt the fire light, he had no doubt that by the time he was finished paying Kagome back, he would be more than ready to… continue.

Inuyasha slid himself down Kagome’s body, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to make sure she understood what he wanted to do. She was his meal, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. The incredible blowjob she gifted him meant that he was relaxed enough he could take his time - sample all of her skin before bringing his tongue to the place it most wanted to be.

“You better moan for me woman,” Inuyasha smirked, as he pressed the first of many kisses to Kagome’s pulse point.

“Only if you earn it,” came Kagome’s adorable answer.   
Fuck he loved it, and fuck he loved her.

“Oh, you best believe I will be earning each and every one,” Inuyasha replied, and set to work.

Kagome didn’t make it easy, but the slightest changes to her saffron scent, and the slightest trembles led Inuyasha forward. He used his tongue, his lips, and his teeth. It was only when he used his fang on the underside of Kagome’s breast that she finally surrendered a moan. The first, he was confident, of many.

And so, he grew bolder, and more excited. Kagome’s moans were nearly always loudest when he dragged his fang across her skin, and so he teased and caressed and took the gentlest of bites. She keened and leaned into his touch. Soon, he found himself with his nose against the gray fabric of Kagome’s underwear. He wanted to use his claws to rip them from her body.

Fuck it, he  _ was _ going to use his claws to rip them off her body. The Taishos had enough money to replace underpants. With one precise swipe, Kagome’s underwear was off of her, eliciting a delectable squeal.

“I’ll get you more,” Inuyasha purred, then focused his attention on her newly revealed flesh.

He drowned in Kagome’s saffron scent, coming from the lipped treasure sitting below curls of black hair. Inuyasha ran his claws through it, causing Kagome to shudder. It smelled like heaven, and he found himself licking his lips thinking about what it  _ tasted _ like. Inuyasha brought his face closer to Kagome’s groin, using his hands to coax her legs further open.

“H-having fun?” Kagome giggled.

“Best fucking day of my life,” Inuyasha replied, and goddamn it was.

As he took a closer look, Inuyasha was mesmerized by its beauty. Here he was, looking at the most intimate part of a woman,  _ his _ woman, unfolded just for him, like petals of a flower. It certainly brought him a new understanding of Georgia O’Keefe’s paintings.

“You ready?” Inuyasha asked.  
“Fuck yes,” Kagome breathed, and the additional spike to her scent confirmed it for him.

So Inuyasha dove in. He used his fingers to trace the hills and valleys of her sex, relishing in the slippery feel that told him that Kagome was enjoying herself immensely. In congress, Inuyasha let his nose rest in Kagome’s curls, breathing in her scent until it was the only scent. Finally, he opened his mouth, and let his tongue free for its first taste of her.

“Kagome, you fucking taste like heaven,” Inuyasha mumbled--he couldn’t stop himself, but then went right back to work.

As he licked, Kagome moaned. He listened intently for changes to their tone and timbre. When they were low and deep, he knew she was losing herself in the pleasure, so he repeated those things. As Inuyasha got more practice, Kagome’s moans became more intense. Soon, she was squirming and unable to contain the noises she was making. When Kagome’s hand found its way to his ear?  _ Fuck _ . He wasn’t sure that her mouth around his cock even compared. But he shoved down his own sensations of pleasure - for now. Because now was a time to make her - his  _ mate _ feel as good as she made him feel.

Soon, he’d figured out the intensity and the rhythm that she most liked, how to tease her with his mouth, and how to use his claws to stroke her in harmony with his tongue. As he worked, Kagome became more uninhibited, louder, and more uncontrolled. Finally, he felt her body tense below him, and she writhed, trying (and failing) to call out his name as she did it. Slowly, she stopped twitching, and let out a single, satisfied sigh.

Inuyasha crawled back up the bed, and brought her naked body to him. His dick was ready to go again, but in that moment, he was content just to hold her.

“That was… amazing,” Kagome sighed, “If I didn’t know better… I would assume you were some sort of pussy whisperer in college.”

Inuyasha choked as waves of laughter came off of him. Fuck, how could she get even more perfect? Then he felt Kagome’s hands slither between his legs and wrap themselves once again around his cock.

_ Fuck if this woman didn’t just become more perfect. _ He couldn’t suppress this luminous smile that broke from him, and let himself move his hips in rhythm with her hands.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered, “Do you still… want to… tonight?”

“Gods  _ yes _ …” Inuyasha repositioned himself, “But… I want to look in your eyes while we do it.”

Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome’s hand off his cock, and repositioned himself above her. He looked into her eyes, feeling love for her envelop his entire person. The way she looked back, he wondered if she could feel his love radiating off him. Kagome’s eyes lit with a luminous smile, and she threw her arms over him.

“I want to look in your eyes too,” is all she said, before she leaned up and kissed him.

As they kissed, Inuyasha felt Kagome’s hands guiding him into position. She spread her legs, and adjusted his cock to sit right at the junction of her thighs, which was slick with her arousal. With a single tap of her hand, Inuyasha rocked his hips forward, gaining entry into her. If he thought the heat of her mouth had prepared him for this, he was wrong. Kagome was warm and wet, and with every motion, her body embraced him more tightly. Each thrust brought on a new crest of pleasure coiling inside him, but that was not what made this -  _ her _ \- special in this moment. It was the way she was looking at him, full of desire and full of love. Kagome  _ knew _ a half-demon was fucking her, and she relished it.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha tasted her name on his lips.  
“Inuyasha…” Kagome whispered back, and caressed his face.

Holding Kagome, making love to her, being with her made everything worth it. Every small and large pain in his life was worth it for this moment. Every snide comment, every rejection,  _ everything _ . Because now, he had Kagome. He knew before now that she was his chosen mate. He knew before now that she would likely be the most important person in his life now that he’d found her. But now he understood exactly how deep that connection ran, for she was the missing piece to his broken soul, filling it in with her love. He would do anything for her, this woman, who he knew for 2 weeks. Kagome, who was a klutz and the queen of sass and a kickass biographer and secretly insecure was now his whole world. 

As he started feeling his own pleasure ascend toward its peak, as he listened intently to Kagome’s own moans at his motions, the physical fell away. Inuyasha stared into Kagome’s eyes as he moved inside of her, and finally, when he could hold himself back no more, he came. With his seed, he released the last of his defenses in the presence of his perfect Kagome. His heart had opened, and it had let Kagome in. Inuyasha rolled off the top of Kagome, but pulled her into his arms the instant he was settled.

As he basked in the afterglow of their love-making, Inuyasha nuzzled into Kagome’s neck.

“Kagome?” he whispered, so softly he was sure hers were the only ears capable of hearing him, “I love you.”


	23. Rin: To Love a Demon

“Rin?” Jaken’s voice was sleepy. Rin had forgotten the time difference. She almost put on a falsely cheerful voice and apologized for calling, but she knew he would know. Jaken could always tell.

“Dad?” Rin whimpered, trying to control her breathing and keep herself from crying.

“Tell me what's wrong kiddo,” Jaken’s voice grew softer on the phone, and more concerned.

“Did… did… you get exiled from society..?” Rin forced it out, “Because of me?”

The line went silent, but Rin knew he was there. Jaken let out a strange mumbling sound. It was the sound he always made when he had too many thoughts in his brain and was trying to find the best way to let them out.

“I did kiddo,” Jaken sighed, “But… it didn’t happen the way you think it did.”

Rin waited, Jaken usually didn’t need a prompt to continue.

“You see, I kinda... well… my exile came about…” Jaken was muttering again, “I sorta… exiled... myself.”

Of all the things her dad could have said, this was not it. She thought he’d been hiding this shameful secret from her of his expulsion from demon society—keeping her from his pain to protect her. She still was not entirely sure she heard him correctly. Rin knew that her dad always liked to wear his glamour out of the house, only tended to interact with humans, but she just thought that was because he went all-in on the human adoption / human family thing.

“What?” Rin could barely get the words out past her shock.

“Well… yeah…” Jaken laughed nervously, “It never occurred to me… that you might… choose a career that would mean so much interaction with demons!”

“Dad… first off, I was raised by  _ you,  _ a  _ demon, _ and you didn’t think that might influence me?” Rin tried to keep the incredulity out of her voice, “And what do you mean that you  _ exiled yourself _ ?”

“Well… it’s really simple actually,” Jaken muttered, “You just write an anonymous letter of complaint… they set up a tribunal and ask if the letter’s recipient wants to challenge the complaint… and I… just… didn’t.”

“You complained about yourself. To demons.” Rin deadpanned, in part because she honestly didn’t know how to feel at the moment, though confused was a start to what she was feeling, “Dad…  _ why _ ?”

“To protect you.” Jaken said it so resolutely, it snapped Rin out of her confusion, “I was the first demon to claim a human as kin. I did it because I promised my mate, and then I met you. You fought me on everything. You were hurting so badly. You’d already had such a tough life... I just… I wanted to keep demons from sniffing around your life.”

Of course her dad had done it to protect her. He’d cut himself off from everything he knew.  _ For her. _ He really was the best dad.

Rin sniffled. Unfortunately, the hope of demons not sniffing around her life had gone out the window. It was time to have the whole conversation with her dad. He needed to know about Inukimi. But especially, he needed to know about Sesshomaru.

“Dad?” Rin psyched herself up to tell him everything, “I… um… so… you know how you always told me about demons and chosen mates? It turns out… that… well… I am… Sesshomaru’s.”

“Oh  _ zooterkins _ ,” Jaken only swore (well as close as he ever came) when something shocked him. Rin could feel him trying to absorb the emotionally charged information, “Oh my. Well… oh no. I thought… no…”

“Yeah.” Rin exhaled, “I met his mother today. Inukimi. She… was the one who… told me about… you.”

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no,” Jaken was fretting, “First off young lady, you should have  _ told me _ the moment you thought this was the case. I… I’m… oh dear.”

“Dad - I know how you get when I tell you about boyfriends,” Rin groaned.

“This is different. This is on a whole other scale than normal boyfriends Rin. This isn’t even a run of the mill demon…” Jaken’s voice was slowly rising as anxiety started cresting over him, “Sesshomaru is not an ordinary demon. He’s practically a deity. And you… have been  _ seeing  _ him and then you  _ saw his mother?! _ This is bad Rin. This is really really bad.”

“Should I… not… have?” Rin whimpered, what if she’d made this mistake? Did that mean she needed to stop seeing Sesshomaru? Would her dad be okay?

“Oh kiddo,” Jaken’s voice regained its affection immediately, “Of  _ course _ you should’ve pursued your feelings for him. Chosen mates are big deals, for demons  _ and _ humans. It’s a profound connection that runs deeper than love, deeper than … um… physical… it’s soul-level. It’s… special.”

“I… I really like him,” Rin admitted, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks. 

“I can’t tell you how happy I am for you,” Jaken beamed, “Now… we are going to need to figure out how to undo the damage I did.”

“You were trying to protect me,” Rin sniffled, she wasn’t sure she could love her dad more, but he’d literally exiled himself from demon society to protect her.

“Be that as it may, it  _ definitely _ causes problems now,” Jaken tutted, “I need to have a think about what to do next. You  _ know _ how much I love digging into a complicated problem and solving it.”

“What… can I do?” Rin asked.   
She would do anything her dad needed.

“Go. Be with your mate. If he is as you say, he is probably going out of his mind right now,” Jaken said, “And kiddo. Everything will be okay. I promise.”

“Thanks,” Rin believed him, because Jaken always figured out how to make everything okay.

“By the way,” Jaken squealed, “I can’t believe your  _ chosen mate _ is a Taisho! I’m going to be a Taisho’s  _ father-in-law _ !”

Rin couldn’t help rolling her eyes, “Okay okay. That’s enough. Love you.”

“Love you too kiddo,” Jaken said, and they hung up the phone.

One sentence from Sesshomaru’s mother had upended her whole world, then five minutes of talking to her dad had put it back together. It left Rin feeling warm, but also nauseous. Sure, Jaken said it was going to be okay, but… something about his confidence didn’t feel right. At the same time, Jaken was an absolute wonk for policies and procedures, so if there was anyone who could figure out how to be reinstated into demon society, it was him.

_ He exiled himself to protect me.  
_ Rin would never forget. And she would forever remind herself of how amazing a person her dad truly was. This also made other things easier - like talking to Sesshomaru. It was time to go and console him, and maybe, just maybe, he would help her figure out how to protect her dad.

Rin threw on her pajamas and a robe, then headed over to Sesshomaru’s side of the mansion. As expected, before she had even made it into the wing that contained his study and bedroom, Sesshomaru was there.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru nearly whispered it, and it was laden with more emotion than Rin had heard from Sesshomaru… ever.

“I think… I need your help,” Rin said, then walked into Sesshomaru’s arms, falling into his hug.

“I will do anything you ask,” Sesshomaru answered, and the two walked, holding each other into Sesshomaru’s bedroom.

As soon as Sesshomaru closed the door, Rin started in on the story.

“I know who did it,” Rin tried to keep amusement out of her voice, “It turns out… that the person who exiled Jaken was… Jaken.”

Sesshomaru’s face changed so rapidly to surprise, then interest, it drew a smile from her.

“Your dad exiled… himself?” Sesshomaru questioned.

“Yeah,” Rin sighed, “He… didn’t want me growing up with all of demon society watching me. He… did it to protect me.”

“I do not believe a single sentence has ever been enough about a person to earn my respect,” Sesshomaru folded his arms, “But your dad has just accomplished it.”

“So, what can we do?” Rin asked, finally relaxing enough to plop herself down on the bed. Sesshomaru immediately joined her.

“I fear I have initiated the procedure,” Sesshomaru admitted, “I wrote to my mother to challenge the exile… perhaps I acted rashly.”

Rin put her arms around Sesshomaru, who’d snuggled against her, “I don’t think anyone could’ve predicted that Jaken would exile himself. But… my dad does things like that.”

“As long as he finds challenging the exile acceptable, I would be pleased to assist,” Sesshomaru said, letting his head fall back into Rin’s chest, “Your dad being accepted by society would make… everything… smoother.”

“So… I didn’t scare you off with my crazy family?” Rin asked.

“No.” Sesshomaru’s answer was so strong it left no question to its sincerity, “And I’m relieved to know I did not scare you away with  _ mine _ .”

“Sessh?” Rin could feel the anxiety building, “How… hard is it going to be? You and me?”

Sesshomaru turned around, coming face to face with Rin. His eyes were tender, but serious.

“I do not know,” Sesshomaru answered, “And honestly, I do not care. Rin, you’re  _ worth everything  _ to me.”

“But…” Rin had been thinking about this for the past week, and after the revelations of the day, it seemed even more important, “I’m human.”

“Indeed, I have intimate knowledge of that fact,” Sesshomaru quipped, “Your being a human is of little consequence to your importance to me.”

“But it means…” Rin took a deep breath, “It means that… I’m going to die.”

Rin didn’t miss the small shudder that passed through Sesshomaru. Or the pained look that flashed across his face. But that was the thing, this was something they  _ needed _ to talk about.

“Rin… we all will die,” Sesshomaru said, “Though I know that is not your meaning.”

Sesshomaru sighed, then resettled himself next to her on the bed. He adjusted his mokomoko around her (which she loved) and stroked the back of her neck. Rin waited for Sesshomaru to finish his thought.

“If you choose to be with me, there are… customs... that allow humans and demons to share a single lifespan. To be with our chosen one, our mate,  _ you _ , I would give up a bit of my longevity in a heartbeat,” Sesshomaru spoke with purpose, “But if you do not want to share  _ my _ lifespan, so too would I choose to be with you, and I would rejoice in that time with you, even counted on a human’s clock.”

Rin’s breath stopped. She’d known him for two weeks. But, those two weeks had forever changed her. She had never believed one could love someone so quickly - hell, it had taken her a year to love her dad. But, something soul-deep sang at his confession. And she knew she felt it too. It was terrifying.

“Sesshomaru?” Rin tried to keep the tremble from her voice, “I’m… scared.”

“Of what?” Sesshomaru’s tensed.

What was Rin afraid of? Well certainly of watching her friends die. Of others making profound sacrifices for her (she’d heard about the shared life spans, and knew that it meant Sesshomaru would actively choose to shorten his own life to extend hers). She was afraid for Jaken’s future too. Was she also afraid for herself?

Yes. But that would not do. Being afraid of what others would think was beneath her, and she knew it. She could handle the jeers and the nastiness thrown at her for being a demon’s child and a demon’s wife. The world was changing around them - and Rin was tired of being protected when she could actively take a stand. She loved her dad and would have no one saying a single word against him. And she… loved Sesshomaru.

That was the answer. Chosen mates could be blamed on fate or destiny or something outside of her control.  _ Love _ on the other hand, came from within.

“Of silly things,” Rin smiled, “I can’t let myself run away from loving someone out of fear. And I won’t.”

“Love…” Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, “Have I… understood you?”

“You have…” Rin said, “Though that doesn’t mean that I’m not worried about what’s going to happen to my dad. Or whether your mother is going to kill me the next time she sees me. Or how we are going to fight back when the detractors come after us… but… well…”

Rin swallowed, trying to find exactly the right words. Then they hit her, “you’re worth it.”

Sesshomaru used his next actions to express himself, pulling Rin in and kissing her with such passion that Rin could feel his joy humming through her.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said as he pressed a kiss to her neck, “I love you.”

Soon they had shed their clothing and were making gentle, reverential love. As Sesshomaru breathed her name in her ear and Rin felt herself slowly making her way toward her climax, she let it all wash over her. An exiled father protecting her and a man saying the words ‘I love you,’ probably for the first time in his life, to  _ her _ . It hit Rin hard. The people she loved the most in the world were both demons, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part of this chapter was googling "old timey swearwords" to find the perfect one for Jaken.
> 
>  **Zooterkins.** Jaken's dirtiest word.


	24. Kagome: What is Right in Front of You

“I love you,” Inuyasha had said it so softly Kagome knew it was only for her.

They’d talked about being each other’s chosen mates, and their feeling for one another and even their desires to experience  _ all _ of the other. So, Kagome had not expected for Inuyasha’s earnest confession to affect her so much. But it had. There, in each others arms after having sex the first time, his ‘I love you’ was both the most wonderful and the scariest thing Kagome could imagine.

People didn’t fall in love in a goddamned fortnight.

But here she was, curled up in the arms of a half-demon she’d known only two weeks, whose father had fascinated her, who teased her endlessly and saved her life and bared his soul to her, and told her he loved her and… she loved him too.

It was utterly absurd. But it happened.

Kagome could feel laughter well up inside her, and as she tried to resist it, it finally overcame her, and she found herself laughing with such animation and Inuyasha pushed away from her, a look of horror on his face. The moment Kagome realized that he thought she was laughing at him she pulled him so closely to her she could hear his heartbeat.

“I love you too,” Kagome whispered to him, as she finally fought the amusement that had come over her, “Just… wow. To everything.”

“That good?” inuyasha rasped, his ears perking up, though they immediately pinned themselves back down to his head, “Or that bad?”

Kagome climbed on top of Inuyasha as another chuckle escaped her. As she straddled him, she relished the feel of her skin on his skin, then bent down to him and gave him a kiss.

“Good.” Kagome breathed, “All of it.”

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest, peppering her neck with kisses, and she could feel all his muscles relax. She hadn’t meant to scare him, to remind him of the time his confessed love was thrown back in his face, but... everything felt so upside down. She was laying in the arms of  _ Inuyasha Taisho, _ the extraordinary second son of the demon she’d spent so many years idolizing. He was unreachable, untouchable, the half-demon pioneer. And he was  _ hers _ . And she was his.

She’d dropped everything to fly to Seattle to write a book, not find a soul mate.  
But fate had gifted her the chance to do both.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha paused his kisses, for just a second, “Can… can we do that again?”

Inuyasha’s sincerity and hope made Kagome burst out laughing again.  _ Adorable, handsome, and sexy. _

“Here I thought you were all tired out,” Kagome purred, but, well, she’d certainly found her second wind.

“Keh,” Inuyasha growled, a rapturous smile upon his face, “It’s not like you to underestimate half-demon stamina  _ Ka-go-me _ …”

Inuyasha didn’t hesitate to roll Kagome back onto her back. His hair created a silk curtain around them, before leaning down and kissing her hard, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. The kiss was hungry, and Inuyasha’s lips carried a broad smile.

“Now… tell me what to do,” Inuyasha growled, “Right now… I… owe you one.”

“First of all,” Kagome placed her index finger on Inuyasha’s lips, savoring their soft give, “Sex isn’t about keeping score.”

Kagome wasn’t finished yet, she leaned back up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha’s back, “and second of all, I don’t want you spending all your time trying to calibrate me like the things you designed at MIT. Sex is win-win Yash. I feel good and you feel good. Trust me, I will let you  _ know _ what makes me feel good.”

Inuyasha grumbled, and Kagome thought she could hear him say something about pleasing her, which made her laugh once again. He was too damn perfect and cute and sexy, especially when his lips were pursed and his brows were knitted. How she could want him inside her right now when he looked so petulant? Well, it had to be love.

“So… can I… can we… again?” Inuyasha’s frown disappeared, and was replaced with heat.

“Fuck yes,” Kagome exclaimed, which was all it took for round two to commence.

Inuyasha seemed a lot less in his head and a lot more determined to make Kagome feel good this time. As if he’d needed the emotional dam to break before he could actually  _ enjoy _ himself. But there was no doubt now how  _ much _ he was enjoying himself, exploring Kagome’s body like he’d unearthed a precious treasure. Inuyasha’s hands and claws met her skin, sending delightful tingles through her with every caress and scratch. She rewarded him by letting loose her voice, moaning and groaning and whispering his name when he found a way to touch her that felt really good.

Soon Inuyasha’s mouth (and  _ fangs _ ) had joined his hands and Kagome was transported to a new level of bliss.  _ Fuck _ did his fangs feel good pressing down on her flesh. It had rapidly built up that wonderful feeling of tension in her center, which was coiling like a snake inside her. Inuyasha’s mouth found its way back to her breast, and she couldn’t help but whimper out his name. The sensation of his tongue massaging her nipple further cultivated that wondrous tension between her legs. It was teasing, and when she finally made eye contact with her half-demon lover, she saw just how much he was enjoying himself. She may have told him not to “calibrate” her, but the man was nothing if not an engineer at heart, and she was currently his experiment.

Inuyasha slid farther down her body, his hands still sampling any and all of her skin, but his face had found its way back to the parting of her thighs, and with his hands he coaxed her legs to open for him. She (happily) obliged.

“Did I already say how fucking delicious you are?” Inuyasha beamed up at her, teasing her clit with his nose, “You smell like fucking heaven and you taste even better.”

“Yeah, you did,” Kagome giggled, “And you don’t taste half-bad yourself.”

Inuyasha’s ears twitched delectably at her admission, and the grin he returned her lit his entire being. True, blow jobs were not her favorite thing to do, but, somehow, when it was him, she didn’t mind. The way he involuntarily leaned toward her as she worked him, the way she could taste the salty sheen of his sweat, the way he seemed incapable of holding onto control as she licked him had been addictive.

And now, for a second time that night, he was going to do the same for her.

It felt amazing to be worshipped by him, and she also wanted to worship his body in kind. Kagome reminded herself that Inuyasha  _ had never been able to be this close to someone before _ . The way he leaned into her when she was close, the way he shuddered at every little kiss she gave him, or that any time she was close enough he needed to touch her had told Kagome what she needed to know. Inuyasha was a man desperate to feel loved, to be touched, and probably hadn’t been. Sex for Inu was already life-altering, but for Inuyasha it was even beyond that. It was the first time in his life his  _ body _ felt loved.

As Inuyasha dove in, Kagome decided she’d have to split her concentration between her lover’s talented tongue (and letting  _ him know _ how talented it was) and touching him. It was only natural for her to rub his ears when he was doing such wondrous things to her own body, and by now she knew exactly how he liked them rubbed. She knew to gently tease the tips to get him… excited. She knew to massage the bases of them to relax him completely. And she knew to stroke from tip to base with her thumbs to do a little of both. Kagome decided to start by teasing the tips of Inuyasha’s ears. He paused his attentions, and looked up at her.

“Just because you’re making me feel good doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good too,” it took a lot of effort for Kagome to form english words, a testament to what Inuyasha’s tongue was doing to her insides.

The look Inuyasha gave her made it all worth it. It was a combination of love, awe and… glee. And Kagome knew she wanted to see if she could make him look at her like that every day for the rest of her life.

“Well well well Ka-go-me,” Inuyasha’s smile took on a predatory edge, “I’m not doing my job good enough if you can form words…”

Kagome rolled her eyes, but when Inuyasha returned to licking her, his challenge started to come true. Kagome figured out all too late that the previous licks and touches had been experiments, and now he was zeroing in on the things that would make her lose her mind. Inuyasha used his claws to tease the lips of Kagome’s sex once again, sending a tidal wave of pleasure cresting through her body. And his tongue had found its way to the pearl of nerves that made up her clit, combining harmoniously with the rest of his touches. He found the rhythm that made her moan, and varied it just enough that she could never figure out what to expect next, dragging her to higher and higher planes of bliss.

At the point she was certain she would lose it if he tried to tease her anymore, she growled, “For fuck’s sake Yash  _ please. _ ” 

With a wild grin, Inuyasha obliged her. He increased the speed of his tongue’s massage, and let his fingers just graze her entry, and before long she felt herself crashing down from the peak, only partially aware of the explosive spasms that were overcoming her.

Inuyasha, clearly, was a fast learner.

“I...Inuyasha,” it took a lot of effort for Kagome to climb back to consciousness after the  _ best orgasm of her life _ , “Please… make… love to me again.”

Thankfully, her words met Inuyasha’s eager ears, and gently he climbed back atop her.

“Was… was it good?” Inuyasha whispered, as he lined himself up.

“The  _ best _ ,” Kagome replied, and it was.

Inuyasha carefully pressed himself back inside of her, and Kagome found herself floating along on the most intense bliss she’d ever experienced. The little vibrations of sensitivity and pleasure had not entirely abated from her last orgasm, which enhanced the intensity of how  _ good _ Inuyasha felt inside of her now. She felt filled, and loved so thoroughly that she was pretty sure she had unlocked a new sphere of existence.

When she realized that Inuyasha was again “calibrating” her, Kagome humored him. The problem was it  _ all _ felt good, so she didn’t know how to help lead him to what felt better.

“It’s already perfect Yash,” Kagome whispered, “Just… kiss me.”

And, as Inuyasha fucked her for a second time that night, they kissed, and moaned, and touched each other. They whispered each other’s names, and looked into each other’s eyes. And finally, as Inuyasha began to climb toward his climax, Kagome stroked his ears and encouraged him to enjoy the moment. So when he shouted her name and spilled himself inside her once again, all she was left with was this tremendous sense of satisfaction. Inuyasha, crying her name at the peak of his pleasure, then pulling her into his chest as his heart rate returned to normal truly felt like  _ home. _

“I love you.” Kagome was the first one to say it this time.  
“I love you.” Inuyasha said, as he took a deep breath of Kagome’s hair.

After a few minute snuggle, Inuyasha carried Kagome into the bathroom. As she looked into the mirror, she meditated on the past two weeks. The broken pot, the sandwich, the  _ hike _ , the doctor, Totosai and the date. And finally, sitting in bed, Inuyasha curled around her, as she read the secret in his father’s will. A leap of trust, and the moment that both Kagome and Inuyasha had started to understand what they were to mean to one another. Even as the quest for the swords excited her, she would  _ never _ choose the swords over him. And perhaps that was why Inuyasha shared his secret.

Kagome opened the door to the bathroom, finding Inuyasha waiting outside. She almost wanted to see what would happen if she tried to walk back to the bed on her own, but… reminding herself that this was probably the first time in his life that he could touch someone so freely, she held out her arms and let him scoop her up and carry her.

“At some point you are going to have to stop being my beast of burden grandma,” Kagome chuckled.

“I can think of ways you can pay me back,” Inuyasha retorted, but Kagome didn’t miss that he pulled her in tighter to his body.

“Question.” Kagome ran her fingers through Inuyasha’s hair, “Did… anyone ever… cuddle you as a kid?”

Inuyasha paused briefly, and considered, “No, not really. It’s not really something demons do.”

It was the answer Kagome was expecting, and the answer that broke her heart. But even as she could not go back in time and heal those hurts, she could at least do something in the here and now.

“Well,” Kagome said, “You can touch me. Whenever you want.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha snorted, but Kagome didn’t miss the way he nuzzled her neck immediately afterward.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha were settled back onto the bed, Kagome looked over at her phone. In the throes of passion, the small notification alert had escaped her attention. She leaned over to look at it.

_ Quite the tale to tell. Things are probably gonna be okay. _   
It was Rin.

“She okay?” Inuyasha’s chin had found its way to Kagome’s shoulder.

“I think so? Do you hear any crying?” Kagome asked. She didn’t  _ like _ asking Inuyasha to use his ears to spy on Rin, but the text message was just ambiguous enough that she wanted confirmation she didn’t need to go and beat down Rin’s door.

“No… no  _ crying _ ,” Inuyasha stuttered, turning a shade of white, “Uh. um. Rin’s fine.”

Kagome almost squawked, for she now  _ knew _ that Rin was fine. And… occupied with other things.

“Your poor ears!” Kagome leaned forward and massaged the bases of them, if anyone deserved to be soothed, it was a half-demon currently having to listen to his older brother having sex. Talking to Rin could wait until morning.

“Hey Yash, I have an idea,” Kagome grinned evilly, “We could…  _ return the favor to Sesshomaru. _ ”

Inuyasha looked puzzled, but then what Kagome was suggesting dawned on him, and his grin turned as evil as hers, “Fuck  _ yes. _ ”

Kagome never inquired, but judging from the enthusiasm they’d mustered for the rest of the night, it was sure to be an interesting morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex is the best revenge. Especially when your older brother has been having sex and you've been having to overhear it 😈


	25. Rin: Guess Who’s Coming to Seattle

When Rin woke up, she found herself still nestled into Sesshomaru’s arms, the morning after the words “I love you” crossed his lips, possibly for the first time ever, to  _ her, _ cementing their intertwined fates together. Rin rolled out of bed, only to find that a clawed hand was resisting her movement.

“You do know that I need to talk to Kagome, right  _ love _ ?” Rin challenged as she met Sesshomaru’s sleepy gaze.

“Kagome and my brother can wait. They would probably  _ appreciate _ the extra time to sleep in,” Sesshomaru huffed.

Unfortunately his tone of voice had given away something important. Rin slithered out of his grip and dove for her phone.

_ Breakfast. Now. I expect details. _   
Rin typed out the text, ignoring the pleading look on Sesshomaru’s face.

_ Sesshomaru gave us away? _ 😏  
Kagome’s reply had Rin laughing.

“You can join us,” Rin put her hand on her hip, her eyes twinkling as she looked upon her  _ mate _ .

“I could think of nothing I would like to avoid more than that breakfast,” Sesshomaru retorted, though Rin saw that the twinkle in his eyes matched her own, “Please spare me from the experience.”

“You’re spared. Though… can I show her… the will?” Rin asked apprehensively, as it was only the previous night, snuggled into Sesshomaru’s mokomoko that she’d even seen it for herself.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru said mildly, pulling himself out of bed and pressing a kiss to Rin’s forehead, “I am a man of my word.”

That he was also a man currently towering over her while delectably naked nearly distracted Rin enough to forget about the intended breakfast. But, she needed to tell Kagome about Jaken. And about the will. And about Sesshomaru challenging Jaken’s exile. And about the love confession.

It was going to be an exciting breakfast.

Rin headed back to her room, having pressed one lingering kiss onto Sesshomaru’s jaw. She suspected, but had not confirmed, that Kagome and Inuyasha had  _ finally _ sealed the deal. They’d been dancing around it for at least the past week, kissing and touching and  _ sleeping in the same bed _ . So, Rin was… almost relieved. Apparently all it had taken was a surprise trip to Canada and Sesshomaru’s mother attempting to destroy her soul to get those two to do the deed.

Rin looked down at her phone. No messages from Jaken. But Jaken thought texts were too impersonal. Rin opened her email - unsurprised to find a message from her dad.

> Kiddo,
> 
> Seems the Taisho name really packs a punch! I got a message this morning that I’m being granted a tribunal to challenge my exile! Looks like I  _ will _ be coming to see you in Seattle!
> 
> Call me when you get this.
> 
> Love,  
>  Dad.

Rin gasped. She didn’t know if she was excited or terrified. Both? Probably? Her dad was coming to Seattle, where he was challenging his exile. The one he’d initiated himself to protect her. Because of Sesshomaru. Her dad was  _ also _ meeting the man who’d captured her heart - her chosen mate. Even as Jaken revered the Taishos (including Sesshomaru), Rin just  _ knew _ he would do something to embarrass her, like forcing Sesshomaru to prove himself worthy of her.

Though, some small part of Rin was looking forward to it?

Rin typed in Jaken’s name and hit “call”.

“Heya kiddo! Didja get my email?” Jaken sounded too excited for it to be anything good.

“I did. Are you really coming to Seattle?” Rin asked.

“Yeah! I guess Sesshomaru challenged my exile, and it got… fast-tracked. So. I have 2 weeks to put together a case for why I deserve to be re-welcomed into demon society!” Jaken’s excitement made his muttering nearly incomprehensible, but Rin was an experienced Jaken-speak translator.

“Is 2 weeks enough time?!” Rin asked. She loved hearing her dad so excited, but tribunals were  _ big deals _ , and 2 weeks was not a lot of time.

_ I fell in love with Sesshomaru in 2 weeks _ , Rin thought to herself, ignoring her dad’s continued excited muttering.

“...so I booked the flight and will be there in 2 days!” was the only part that Rin was able to hear.

“Wait, two days from now?” it was Rin’s turn to stutter, “B-but… your job dad.”

“I’ve not taken a single vacation day there for 15 years. Apparently I hit some sort of cap about 10 years ago… oops! So now, I told them I am taking them in a whole big block because my daughter is in Seattle,” Jaken squealed; yes, he was entirely too excited, “It meant I got to put my ‘in case of Jaken’s absence’ plan into action, so they’re prepared for my departure.”

Of  _ course _ Jaken had an ‘in case of Jaken’s absence’ plan.

Rin groaned. She’d wanted at least a  _ little  _ more time getting to be with Sesshomaru before he met her dad. Though, to be fair, she’d met his mother, so… perhaps that was just the way the fates had balanced their karma.

“Okay. I…I’ll let the Taishos know you’re coming,” Rin said, still groaning in her head, “And… see you in 2 days.”

“It’s gonna be great kiddo!” Jaken exclaimed.   
Rin didn’t think she and her dad had the same definition of ‘great.’

“Mmhmm,” Rin was still groaning… “Okay dad, I gotta go. Kagome and I are meeting. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jaken hung up the phone.   
Rin was still groaning.

Instead of heading down to breakfast, she doubled back to Sesshomaru’s wing, finding him in his study.

“Rin?” Sesshomaru turned to look at her, now in pajamas and a robe.

“So… you know the whole meet the family thing?” Rin chuckled nervously, “Surprise. Apparently Jaken will be here in 2 days…”

“That’s… not much time,” Sesshomaru hid his surprise well.

“Your tribunal request got fast-tracked,” Rin deadpanned, “It’s 2 weeks from now, in Seattle. So… Jaken is… coming to Seattle.”

It was Sesshomaru’s turn to groan.

“I really do need to go have breakfast with Kagome, but… this is Jaken’s contact information,” Rin wrote her dad’s phone number and email address on a piece of paper on Sesshomaru’s desk, “I’d bet a secretary… you have a secretary, right?”

“Yes Rin, I do have a secretary,” Rin did not miss the amusement in Sesshomaru’s voice.

“O-okay,” Rin sighed, “Thank you. And… well… thank you.”

Sesshomaru smiled, “For you? Anything.”

“Let’s see if you’re still saying that when he pulls out the slideshow,” Rin growled.

“That will be a sight I shall look forward to,” Sesshomaru let out the slightest chuckle.

Rin rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru had been alive for 800 years. Slideshows didn’t exist back then. She turned and left, finally making her way to the kitchen. When she found the small breakfast nook, Kagome was already there. She’d made Rin a cup of coffee and a little plate of fruit with yogurt.

“So,” Rin grinned, “Before or after caffeine?”

“Is everything okay? You were scary quiet after Inukimi...” Kagome blurted, “But everything else can be after caffeine.”

“Jaken was exiled from demon society,” Rin answered, already holding the coffee in her hand, “Best part? The person who exiled Jaken… was Jaken.”

“No shit?” Kagome chuckled, “Your dad was always kooky, but this takes the cake.”

Rin took gulp of her coffee, “After caffeine.”

Kagome nodded, and both women sat and drank until nothing was left in their mugs. Kagome got up to grab the pot.

“So… it finally happened?” Rin raised her eyebrow, bright grin on her face.

“I don’t have any idea what you are talking about,” Kagome fluttered her eyelashes.

“That good?” Rin purred.

“He said… he loved me,” Kagome said it, mostly to herself, but the light she was radiating lit up the room.

Rin knew that look well. That Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both made that confession the previous night seemed to prove how similar the two were, and that fate had a sense of humor.

“Sometimes the two of them are so alike,” Rin mused, “Sessh said the... same.”

“Don’t ever let them hear you say they’re alike” Kagome snorted, “They’re actually behaving civilly to one another… let’s savor this moment a while longer.”

“Remember when we thought the most fascinating thing we were going to find was Toga’s personal correspondence?” Rin shook her head.

“Yeah…” Kagome’s light continued to shine through her.

“Speaking of…” Rin passed the Sesshomaru’s will to Kagome, “I have no idea how long we even have to decipher the two together, but Sessh wanted you to see this.”

“Wanted, or acquiesced?” Kagome asked, although she’d already grasped the file folder.

“Acquiesced, I think,” Rin answered.

“You must feel the path, only reachable when brothers’ trust clears the mist. Place your hand on the gateway and speak the words ‘with the trust of my kin, I open the path. With the eye of my brother, let us see our father.’” Kagome read the passage out loud, “Oh jesus. I think I have an idea of how they get to the swords…”

“Welp, that’s good, because we only have 2 days until Jaken arrives,” Rin said, “So let’s get to work!”

“Wait.  _ What? _ ” Kagome shrilled, “Your dad. Jaken. The one who exiled himself from demon society. Is coming to Seattle in 2 days?”

“Yeahhh…” Rin mumbled.

“Why the  _ hell _ did you show me this will instead of starting with that Rin?” steam appeared to be coming out of Kagome’s ears.

“I don’t know? Because I am freaking out about Sesshomaru meeting my dad and the  _ tribunal _ and having only 2 days before I have to  _ introduce Sesshomaru to my dad _ …” Rin knew she was grasping, “I just… I thought if we could do this I could pretend all that other stuff is not happening until it actually happens and then maybe everything would be okay?”

Rin found herself in Kagome’s arms so fast she stopped mid-stream of consciousness.

“Everything  _ will _ be okay,” Kagome whispered, “Sesshomaru loves you. He will protect your dad. I will protect your dad. And if Sesshomaru does anything to hurt you, I will kill him with my bare hands. Strongest demon on earth? Keh… he hasn’t met the power of a pissed off Higurashi.”

“Kagome Higurashi, who nearly killed herself taking a walk to a waterfall… destroyer of the invisible assassin, Sesshomaru,” Rin said wryly.

“Never ever doubt the power of a pissed off mamabear,” Kagome countered, “I could be storing a shank in this ankle bootie.”

“I’m freaked Kagome,” Rin felt a little dizzy, “Sorry. I’m just… freaked. Dad said everything would be fine. But… what if it’s not?”

“How about this. For the next 2 days, we put on our biographer hats and read any and every text in this library about demon tribunals, and how Toga won every one he took part in,” Kagome whispered, “And when your dad gets here, I will run interference if he tries to make some Jaken dad-joke about Sesshomaru having to earn your hand through combat. We both know Sesshomaru would take it seriously.”

Rin laughed, because it was something Sesshomaru  _ would _ take seriously, and it was something her dad would do.

“What about the swords?” Rin asked.

“They can wait,” Kagome replied, “And… well, I wouldn’t want to try to cow either brother into a quest that requires absolute trust in the other. They need to come to it themselves.”

“And if they don’t?” Rin pleaded.

“Then we write a kickass book about all the cool things Toga did. We write about how Inukimi really truly  _ did _ stand by Toga for human/demon cooperation,” Kagome stroked Rin’s hair, “And we write about the fact that Toga invented glamours along with the blood-suppressing charms for half-demons.”

“The book we  _ planned _ to write,” Rin answered, “The book before we… uh… with the brothers. And before we knew about the quest. And before the demon tribunal my dad got himself into…”

“Everything else,” Kagome finally let Rin go, “Doesn’t matter to the book.”

“I’m not going to lie, I  _ do _ want to get to the swords,” Rin whispered.

“We can talk about swords later. First… tell me everything about what happened with Inukimi and Jaken,” Kagome patted Rin on the top of her head, and headed back to her side of the table, grabbing her coffee, “And only the best, juiciest details of what happened with Sesshomaru.”

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine,” Rin winked, and both women began giggling.

Rin and Kagome sat in the breakfast nook for a long time that morning, teasing and joking about their respective hot demon boyfriends (well, mates), meditating on exactly what Dr. Hitomiko would say if they regaled the tales of just the first two weeks in residence, and searching their brains for any tribunal set up to reinstate a demon who challenged their exile. It felt good just to talk.

After a couple hours, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appeared together at the door.

“Care to join us?” Kagome smirked, which forced a laugh out of Rin.

“Fuck no woman, I uh… need to talk to you. In the bedroom.” Inuyasha turned bright red, and Sesshomaru scowled.

“Well, I think we’ve caught up as much as we need to,” Rin broke the awkward moment, “Sessh, do you mind if we did lunch in the library? I want to get a good idea of what my dad’s tribunal is going to look like.”

“Certainly,” Sesshomaru drifted over to Rin.

“Rin? I may join you in… a while,” Kagome winked, and Rin didn’t miss the look of disappointment that flashed across Inuyasha’s face.

“Actually it’s alright - I want to get stuff prepped today, no interruptions,” Rin countered, Kagome needed alone time with Inuyasha, and quite honestly, Rin wanted alone time with Sesshomaru too. And she really  _ didn’t _ want anyone to interrupt her while she searched the library and researched how best to help Jaken.

“Alright,” Kagome answered, and Rin wanted to hug her when she saw the look of concern and love on her friend’s face. Kagome cared about her dad, and wanted to help.

Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and started carrying her toward the bedroom, and Rin took Sesshomaru’s arm. Sesshomaru carried a frown that darkened his entire face, and Rin suspected she knew why.

“Soundproofing,” Rin smiled, “You two need it.”

“I’ve already begun making inquiries,” Sesshomaru said, a slight quirk to his lips, “Do you mind if  _ I _ join you in the library?”

“Please do,” Rin answered, “Though… today I will probably want to take a shorter ‘lunch break’ than usual.”

“I can… accept that,” Sesshomaru answered, threading his fingers through hers.

“I… I need to make sure that Jaken is going to be okay,” Rin breathed.

“He will be,” Sesshomaru squeezed her hand, “Because he has you…” Sesshomaru then pressed a kiss to Rin’s temple, continuing, “And you have me.”

Jaken was coming to Seattle in two days. And they had to prepare for his tribunal, which was happening in two weeks. But Rin had Kagome, and Rin had Jaken, and Rin had Sesshomaru. And between them, Rin couldn’t help but let hope burn away her panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just lost my own dad suddenly, so reading through and editing this chapter was really hard. So much of my own father is manifested in Jaken.
> 
> Maybe that's why I like the character so much. And why from now on this Jaken, and this story, are going to be extremely special to me.


	26. Sesshomaru: Righting the Wrongs of the Past

Sesshomaru did not think it was possible for someone to both earn his undying respect and simultaneously drive him absolutely bananas, then he met Jaken Akimoto. The little toad demon somehow managed to be extraordinarily knowledgeable about demon society, able to find nuances and details in the procedures of tribunals, then collapse into a dewy-eyed puddle about both his daughter… and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could tolerate Jaken’s worship of the former (as one who suffered from a similar Rin-induced affliction) but found the latter grated on his last nerve. There were enough people in his business life who looked at him like he was the second coming of a deity - and with Jaken, because he was  _ Rin’s dad _ , Sesshomaru was forced to behave. On this particular morning, Rin had left Sesshomaru alone in the library with Jaken, who was typing frantically on a computer with one hand, while the other was sifting through a pile of papers.

“...and that was why they created the challenge-pact in 1787…” Jaken had a habit of acting as a personified ticker tape, thinking every fact and figure was some new and exciting piece of knowledge he just  _ had _ to share. Sesshomaru understood where Rin got her documentarian skills from, and would forever be relieved that she did not also… emulate Jaken’s… conversational style.

There was one thing that had been bothering him though - and he was loath to ask, but it had created an unquenchable curiosity in him.

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru interrupted the small demon, who yelped, “I have seen many records of your name being Jaken Akimoto, and yet every demonic database I have searched has come up empty. I did not believe that exile meant a complete erasure of the person.”

“Oh. Yes. That…” Jaken muttered, Sesshomaru was unsure if Jaken spoke in anything other than a mutter, “Well… I wanted to divorce myself completely, you know. So. I went to the courthouse and I… had them give Rin and me a new surname.”

Sesshomaru would have to get used to being both annoyed and impressed at the same time, as Jaken was nothing if not a completionist, and a clever completionist at that.

“I see,” Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, “What name may I search for you under?”

“Oh! It’s certainly a wonderful story!” Jaken squealed, “When I adopted Rin, even though I could see such hurt in her eyes, underneath I saw that bright light about her too. So… when I was looking for names, I decided I wanted to go with something that spoke to that. ‘Aki’ means sunshine, and I supposed… well… we looked Japanese (I originally am from Japan after all!), I decided to name us Akimoto.”

“A fitting name,” Sesshomaru replied, and it was. Though even as the story was touching, Sesshomaru wanted to get on with it, “It still does not answer the question of what name you originally went by in demon society.”

“Jaken.” Jaken answered.

“Jaken what?” Sesshomaru asked, this was getting tedious.

“Just… Jaken,” Jaken shrugged, “I never came up with a surname when we moved from the old world. And then my mate… well… and I just… decided that I could wait until I had a good reason to get a family name. And it… just came at a convenient time.”

Sesshomaru swallowed down the curiosity that resulted from Jaken’s answer. There was a lot to do, and only a few days left before the tribunal. And, were things to go as he hoped, he would be able to ask Jaken at some other juncture about what happened to his mate, and why he decided to adopt a human. Sesshomaru opened his laptop and typed ‘Jaken’ into DemonNet. There weren’t many results, but there was a small blurb announcing Jaken’s exile. Very little else existed.

“You have very little footprint,” Sesshomaru mused.

“Well… small feet after all,” Jaken chuckled at his own joke, “And… well… I’m not exactly in much of a position to have  _ big _ feet.”

“Explain.” Sesshomaru said.

“Little demon like me… human daughter,” Jaken muttered, but Sesshomaru did not miss his little smile, “What if they went after her? I can’t exactly take on demons the  _ traditional _ way, so… I just… fight using my strengths. I used to… work with DemonNet back in the day. So… I spent a lot of time… erasing. It made it easier. When I sent that complaint letter in.”

Sesshomaru looked up at the little demon, and yet  _ again _ realized that the diminutive little toad had his entire respect. Where  _ his _ father fought with a spotlight upon him, Jaken could only fight from the shadows. Yet, both wanted to protect. And both loved humans so much that they would do anything in their power to protect them.

It was something that Jaken and Toga had in common. It was something that now, Jaken and  _ Sesshomaru _ had in common. And if that meant fighting every demon in all hemispheres, he would protect Rin and her kin. Certain moments left Sesshomaru  _ wishing _ he were fighting every demon in the world instead of enduring the constant chatter from Jaken, but… he could endure. For Rin.

“...which I believe gives us a solid case, without me even having to reveal that  _ I _ was the source of the letter of complaint!” Jaken had refound his place prior to the interruption and had continued his monologue.

Finally Jaken seemed to have had enough for the day, bid Sesshomaru his goodbye. He waddled out of the library to find Rin and Kagome for an afternoon stroll around the Taisho’s estate. Sesshomaru wanted to see Rin, but today, he also needed some time to think.

Sesshomaru knew  _ exactly _ why the tribunal was fast-tracked. Sure, it was in part because his name carried standing, but it was also likely because of his mother. Demon society was keening to  _ see Rin _ , the human who captured the heart of a daiyōkai. It kept him up at night, pacing, knowing that the tribunal was nothing but a show for the meddling crowds to jeer and see just how deep Sesshomaru’s devotion went.

They would be sadly mistaken if they did not believe he would kill for her. Or die for her. He would.

At least he did not have to do a single iota of work related to prepping the case - Jaken, Rin and Kagome had taken to that with aplomb. He observed their hushed and squealing voices chattering late into the night in the library, as they uncovered statute after statute (many that most of the demon council would not even remember existed) and had put together an unbeatable case.

And yet, Sesshomaru still knew it would probably come to blows. If any demon wanted to physically challenge Jaken for his reinstatement, they could. Demonic society had civilized, but some of the more brutal traditions still endured.

Sesshomaru was prepared for that as well. He would stand up in Jaken’s stead, and take all challengers. Rin was his mate, Jaken was his kin, and that was his right.

A knock on the door broke Sesshomaru from his concentration. He trained his face to hide the frown that tried to surface.

“Come, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said, and his brother opened the door.

“How’s the tribunal stuff going?” Inuyasha leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed. Sesshomaru almost wanted to tell him to leave, but the look in Inuyasha’s eyes stayed his tongue.

“As to be expected,” Sesshomaru answered.

“They think they have a case,” Inuyasha tapped his foot on the door frame, “But something else is comin’, isn’t it?”

“I have no idea what---” Sesshomaru started.

“Bullshit,” Inuyasha interrupted, “I may not have been around for all the tribunals, but I’m not stupid. The tribunal isn’t about Jaken, is it?”

Sesshomaru sighed. It would be useless to deny it, for Inuyasha clearly already knew.

“No.”

“Then I’m your second.” Inuyasha declared it; it wasn’t a request.

“ _ No. _ ”

“Don’t try to pull that shit on me asshole,” Inuyasha growled, “I’m your second. Who else would you choose? Your mother?”

“I will defend my own mate,” Sesshomaru met Inuyasha’s growl.

“And I will back up my kin and his mate,” Inuyasha contained the growl in his voice, which now had an edge of pleading to it, “Listen. I’m not doing this for  _ you _ … well not exactly. I want to take a stand. The dog and pony show is about Jaken, sure, but for human/demon harmony, it fucking matters. And… I was always the beneficiary of the stuff our old man did. The half-demon, half-human freak who needed defending.”

Sesshomaru almost spoke up, but he decided to remain quiet. His brother was saying things that… gained his respect.

“I want to be a part of it now. I want to defend too,” Inuyasha finished.

Sesshomaru pondered Inuyasha’s words. His brother had finally stopped hiding behind their father. His brother was taking his responsibility to kin seriously. And his brother was finally ready to take up the mantle as a Taisho to help others.

“Fine.” was all Sesshomaru said, but it was enough.

“Shit, now I gotta get back into shape,” Inuyasha chuckled, then turned to head back out of the library. Before he left, he said one last thing, “And… thank you.”

“I believe I should be the one saying thank you,” Sesshomaru made eye contact with his brother.

Mates changed everything, and Rin was his glasses. The ‘dolt’ became kin. The shame of the family became a torchbearer for his inevitable progeny. The anger and shame he projected onto his half-brother was misplaced rage toward his father.

It was time to let the old Sesshomaru go and embrace the new one. Loving Rin was easy. Loving his brother? ...He would work on it...

So for the next week, as the biographers and Jaken perfected their case, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sparred. It was the first time they had done so since they were children, and the first time ever that Sesshomaru had not taken pleasure in harming Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to be a worthy protector of Rin and her kin, and Sesshomaru would not see him embarrass himself.

“You are still heavy on your feet,” Sesshomaru bellowed after tripping up his brother for the thirteenth time. It was almost too easy.

“Says the fucking asshole who can fly,” Inuyasha growled, but… his face had a smile.

“Again.” Sesshomaru took the defensive stance once more, and beckoned Inuyasha to attack.

They repeated this all day, choosing to forgo weapons and strike only with their bodies.

Finally, the night before the tribunal, when Inuyasha intentionally injured himself and caught Sesshomaru by surprise with a ‘blades of blood’ attack, he was satisfied.

“You certainly know how to cut it close,” Sesshomaru said, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice, “But, I believe that we are ready.”

Rin would be defended at the tribunal. And Inuyasha was a worthy second.

That night, Jaken cordoned himself away, likely going over the details of the case one last time. Kagome and Inuyasha were…  _ enjoying themselves _ (something he would  _ never  _ get used to hearing…) and he was waiting for Rin.

He heard her soft footsteps before she opened the door. Her scent always hit him just after he heard her, and it always brought a smile to his face. When Rin crossed the threshold and snuggled into him, he let out a sigh.

“Tomorrow.” Rin mumbled, and he could feel how tense she was.

“Tomorrow,” Sesshomaru agreed, then placed his hands on her shoulders to start massaging out the knots, “I do not believe any in the history of demon tribunals has been more prepared, and that includes my father.”

“My dad is nothing if not thorough,” Rin’s tension had not abated from his touch, “He thinks… there’s something fishy about all this.”

“He suspects that this is about you… and me,” Sesshomaru answered, wanting to be completely honest with his mate, “We’re prepared.”

“So… this is all about me,” Rin let out the slightest tremble which broke Sesshomaru’s heart.

“It would be about anyone who captured my heart,” Sesshomaru sighed, “That it was you, with your remarkable father (do not tell him I said this, for he might die from excitement) is a blessing.”

“How so?” Rin had not stopped trembling, so Sesshomaru positioned his mokomoko around her.

“For one thing, Jaken will competently defend himself and the challenge will be upheld,” Sesshomaru said, “As for me, I get to declare who you are to me in a way that protects you. I will be able to issue a warning to any and all of my retribution should they come for you, before any have had a chance to attempt it.”

“Kagome said… Inuyasha volunteered to be your second,” Rin had finally stopped trembling, and he could feel a smile beginning on her face, “Two brothers… upholding the Taisho legacy.”

“A biographer’s dream I presume,” Sesshomaru finally let himself smile, “But, yes. A chance for Inuyasha and I to stop being simply the progeny of Toga Taisho, but also the flag bearers of his ideals.”

Rin turned her head, and pulled Sesshomaru in for a kiss. The kiss became several which ultimately led to Sesshomaru making gentle love to his chosen. He made a deliberate effort that night to get as much of Rin’s scent onto himself, and as much of his scent as he could onto her. Tomorrow at the tribunal, he wanted there to be  _ no mistake _ that they belonged to one another. Demons did not take stock in marriage or human traditions, but they certainly would notice that his scent and hers were  _ deliberately _ intermingled.

The morning came too quickly, but Rin was in his arms when the first light hit his bedroom. It was time.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru whispered, always hating to wake her, “The tribunal awaits love.”

“Mmnnnhhh,” Rin was not yet coherent, but he could hear the hastening of her heartbeat.

“Get yourself dressed, and do not take a shower,” Sesshomaru gently commanded, “I want you to smell like me in that room.”

“Pervert,” Rin giggled, and she rolled out of his arms.

“Only today,” Sesshomaru countered, “We have enough time for a proper breakfast, so I will meet you in the kitchen.”

Rin nodded and ambled back toward her room. Sesshomaru deliberately made noise in the kitchen, to make sure that he’d roused the other inhabitants of the house. He whisked eggs to make omelets (a food he remembered fondly, as that was the first thing he cooked Rin…), and he thought about the day. As he was flipping the omelet, a ping came to his phone.

_ On my way.  
_ The text was from his mother.

_ Be on your best behavior  
_ Sesshomaru texted back.

_ I always am  
_ Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Inukimi’s response. She most certainly  _ wasn’t _ always on her best behavior. Though for this tribunal, he did not worry. Whatever hesitation Inukimi had, now that she’d been debriefed on the entire tale, she was surprisingly supportive. She’d even mentioned grandchildren, much to Sesshomaru’s disbelief.

“Makin’ enough for everyone?” Inuyasha grinned as he walked in the room. He had his old armor on - a bright red robe made from the pelt of the fire rat, along with a pair of spiked shoulder pads. He looked a Taisho through and through. Sesshomaru was almost impressed.

“Try to leave some for our other houseguests,” Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the omelet he was cooking.

“You wearin’ that?” Inuyasha asked, and Sesshomaru realized he too would probably want to change, “Go upstairs. I can cook an omelet.”

Sesshomaru nodded. It was… still so strange. It had taken 200 years and Rin for him to accept his brother. Yet, the moment he had, Inuyasha changed instantaneously. It was unsettling how quickly the hostility melted away, and left Sesshomaru wondering… would this have been their relationship if Sesshomaru had accepted him earlier?

But… the past was the past. He would not mourn for the mistakes he could change, and so he did not. Sesshomaru went to his closet and grabbed his own ornate kimono and armor. He and his brother would look entirely the warriors they were in that tribunal, ready to defend their kin. It was… exhilarating.

When Sesshomaru came back downstairs, everyone was there.

“Zooterkins!” the word definitely came from Jaken. Both he and Inuyasha looked at the small toad demon, already in his glamour, “Oop! Apologies for my foul language! You two… wow!”

Sesshomaru prayed the little toad wasn’t going to cry.   
Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered.

“Dad, it’s okay,” Rin embraced the little demon, “It’s time! We have the perfect case! You’ll win!”

“Bu-but the  _ Taishos _ are defending me! Look at ‘em kiddo! That armor is straight out of the Sengoku Jidai in Japan! It’s ceremonial warrior garb!” Sesshomaru had to put serious effort into not rolling his eyes, “Only thing that would make it look more complete would be swords!”

Jaken’s exclamation pulled all the air out of the room. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha, who was carrying that dumbfounded look that Sesshomaru always hated on his face. But, Jaken was right, swords would complete the look. Then, laughter broke the moment, and all looked to see Rin and Kagome doubled over in a fit of giggles.

“Did I say something funny?” Jaken looked around, confused.

“You are an encyclopedia dad, but you can be the most forgetful person I’ve ever met,” Rin wiped a tear from her eye, “The Taisho swords dad? Ring a bell?”

“Oh… oh dear,” Jaken looked stricken, “I… well… oh my.”

Sesshomaru could not contain the smile that came to his face. In a sentence, Rin had been able to defuse the awkwardness of that declaration. But, the thought sat in the back of his mind - perhaps it was time to finish the last quest their father asked him and his brother to undertake together.

“Everyone ready?” Inuyasha broke the moment, and with a nod, all headed out to Sesshomaru’s SUV.

He and Inuyasha sat in the front while Jaken continued whispering to Rin and Kagome. Rin’s fear had invaded his nostrils, but he could not go to her and comfort her. The only thing capable of alleviating her fear would be a speedy resolution to this tribunal.

The drive took them to an ornate building in the outskirts of Bellingham. Most thought the building to belong to the university located there, but it served as the western US seat for demonic tribunals,  _ Toga’s influence _ . As Sesshomaru parked, both he and Inuyasha opened the doors for Rin and Kagome, respectively. Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the SUV and she audibly muttered ‘Yash the ankle has been fine for a week… you don’t need to carry me.’

They walked up to the demonic courthouse. It was gothic, and the gargoyles that lined its buttresses stared at those arriving with eyes that looked alive, and that the visitors were unwelcome. Demon courts were not meant to be pleasant experiences after all. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, offering her his arm. She gave him a questioning glance, knowing exactly what sort of information they were advertising arriving arm-in-arm.

“It will be okay,” Sesshomaru willed some light into his eyes, “‘Us’ is a topic of interest for society. We may as well make sure that it is unambiguous.”

Rin was his chosen mate. He did not care that she was a human. He did not care that they would look at her in shock. And he would have  _ no one _ believe that he was not overjoyed to be with her. She was  _ his _ and he was  _ hers _ . And today every demon on the west coast (frankly, given their flapping lips, every demon in the  _ world _ ) would know that Sesshomaru was mated to a human, and  _ that he could not be happier. _

A grin came to his face thinking about it. All demon society could go to hell if they had so much as a whisper about their match. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was quite grateful for his warrior attire - it projected exactly the message it needed to. All who would speak ill of Rin would be directly challenging  _ him _ .

“Oh my… I fear that I have not memorized the layout of this building quite as accurately as I thought I had!” Jaken broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts, “Tribunals… tribunals…”

“You’re in the grand courtroom, Mr. Akimoto,” an amused drawl brought an immediate scowl to Sesshomaru’s lips. He immediately pulled Rin closer to him.

“Hello mother,” Sesshomaru tried to keep the growl out of his voice.

“Lady Inu-Inukimi!” Jaken’s voice had taken on that annoying squeal that always made Sesshomaru want to use his poison whip on his own eardrums, “It is an  _ honor _ to meet you! In the flesh!”

Jaken bowed so low that even Rin let out a groan. Unfortunately, it only seemed to amuse Inukimi more.

“You two look simply dashing,” Inukimi put her hands on his and Inuyasha’s shoulder, “It is almost as if you came prepared for something other than a simple motion to vacate Jaken’s exile.”

“We come prepared for every contingency,” Sesshomaru replied, and noticed that Inuyasha had pulled Kagome closer to his body as well, “In case it is not as straightforward as one would assume such a trial should be.”

“An astute choice,” Inukimi raised her eyebrow, “If that  _ is _ the case, you  _ know _ that you both need to sit at the front of the gallery. And these fine  _ ladies _ will need to sit up in the Mezzanine with the rest of the audience.”

_ Shit. _   
Sesshomaru had not thought about that. He could not both sit next to Rin and be ready to stand proxy for Jaken should the tribunal request trial by combat.

“Not to worry, I will sit with them,” Inukimi’s eyes sparkled, but it was not with malicious intent. It was… as kin. 

Sesshomaru counted this as the most unexpected of his experiences that day, and he’d eaten an omelet cooked by his brother.

“Thanks  _ Kimi _ ,” Inuyasha used Inukimi’s nickname, which she hated, “But just know… this armor ain’t just for show if you touch a hair on their heads…”

“She won’t,” Sesshomaru answered his brother’s threat, “They’re kin.”

“Come girls, let the boys prepare. I imagine you will want to take notes - it is not often that humans get a front-row seat to a tribunal in the grand courtroom,” Inukimi ushered the women away, and Sesshomaru led the way to the gallery.

“Do you… do you think… it’ll work out?” Jaken muttered it, but Sesshomaru could smell his worry, “If I’d known… Rin… demons… I could have...?”

“You protected your kin,” Sesshomaru interrupted, “Now it is our turn.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh, “You’ve never seen the asshole when he decides to be intimidating. He gives the old man a run for his money.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru sighed, “But perhaps referring to me as ‘the asshole’ should be saved for places other than the grand courtroom.”

Inuyasha did not stop smiling, but he did stop talking. Sesshomaru was pleased that his brother did  _ indeed _ appear to have a brain. Sesshomaru also realized that he had rarely seen his brother look so… joyful. Sure, when he was with Kagome there was a lightness to him, but that was to be expected with mates. Here, serving as his second, Inuyasha had found his place in the Taisho clan. A place perhaps he never thought he previously deserved.

And it all happened because Sesshomaru sniffed a letter and liked its smell.

As the three finally made it into the gallery, they found their way to their seats. Jaken headed to the small table in the center of the grand room, directly across from the dais that would hold the three judges. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took seats in the gallery directly behind Jaken, reserved for advocates of the accused (well, challenger in this case). Sesshomaru took stock of the rest of the room. He had never seen the grand courtroom so full, which annoyed him greatly.

_ Vile rubberneckers, the lot of them _ , he scowled to himself,  _ no private lives themselves so they need to prod into the lives of the Taishos. _

Not a moment later, the three judges made their way out to the dais. Princess Abi was a phoenix demon, who was known to be very strict, and certainly did not hold humans in the highest of regard. Hosenki was a clam demon and jewel master, who was good friends with his father. Hosenki was nearly as pro-human as Toga, which was a good sign. And finally, Myoga was a flea demon with a jocular personality and diminutive size, another strongly pro-human advocate and friend of Toga. The only one on the panel that truly worried Sesshomaru was Princess Abi, but perhaps she was also the last of a dying line of bigots. Sesshomaru decided it still made sense to glare at her, making it  _ abundantly clear _ that he was more than ready to cut her down should this come to blows.

The trial itself went… extraordinarily smoothly. Rin had said her father was nothing if not a perfectionist, but Jaken was also a master of information. He laid out the reason that his anonymous complaint was invalid, including several examples where anonymous complaints were vacated without even requiring a challenge. Jaken then described in explicit detail all the precedents that had been set that allowed demons to claim humans as kin, including several treaties that Toga Taisho authored and led.

“Then, why did you not challenge the complaint when it first arrived?” the question was Princess Abi’s.

“Because, as in all demon trials, there was the chance of trial by combat,” Jaken replied, but Sesshomaru did not miss the slightest tremble that came over the little demon, “And… well… look at me. I’m not exactly cut out for… combat. I lost my mate and had a daughter to take care of. I couldn’t… risk it.”

Jaken looked back sadly at Sesshomaru, who used near all his self control to keep a small smile from forming on his face.  _ You protected Rin. So too will I protect Rin. And you. _

The deliberation was quick, with all agreeing to vacate Jaken’s exile. It left only a single, final procedure.

“I ask now. Are there any who would challenge Jaken’s request?” Myoga spoke, “By combat?”

At this, Sesshomaru stood. This is what he had been waiting for.

“I, Sesshomaru Taisho, do not challenge Jaken, but will serve as his proxy,” Sesshomaru allowed his voice to reverberate throughout the room, booming almost as strongly as his father’s, “So any who choose to challenge Jaken will find themselves challenging me.”

“I, Inuyasha Taisho, serve as the second to Sesshomaru Taisho, in support of Jaken Akimoto,” Inuyasha had walked up to Sesshomaru’s side, and projected his voice through the courtroom in kind.

There was a frenetic murmuring through the room at their stand: the two Taisho brothers in full armor, standing up for the rights of a small toad demon to adopt a human as kin and remain accepted by demon society. Quickly the commotion died down, and the room went silent, as if all were afraid that by coughing, they might trap themselves in combat with the two. With a final hit of the gavel, the trial was over. Jaken squealed and went scrambling up into the mezzanine to find Rin. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha simply looked at one another, bathing in the moment.

Soon, all were on the way back out of the courthouse. Jaken, newly reinstated, held hands with Rin muttering with such speed that Sesshomaru was not sure he was actually forming words, but Rin seemed to understand him. Kagome and Inuyasha held each other more tightly than usual as they strolled down the pathway. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a familiar aura in the driveway in front of the courthouse - his mother’s.

The two exchanged a glance at one another, and Sesshomaru made his way over to her. Inukimi sitting with his mate was near as good a signal to demonic society as his scent-marking was. Rin was Taisho  _ kin _ now.

“Thank you,” Sesshomaru murmured, yet another thing he was fairly certain he had not said to his mother… in a very long time.

“You’ve truly become your father’s son.” Inukimi smiled at him one last time before ducking into her waiting limo 

_ Son. _ Not heir. And for the first time, Sesshomaru felt it was true, and he liked it.


	27. Inuyasha: Family

At the moment of sunrise, Inuyasha awoke. He did this every sunrise. He used to view it as an inconvenience, save for on his human night. But now, he found another reason to rejoice in the sunrise; he held that perfect reason to his body at that moment. He loved watching the little string of her hair dance to the steady breaths she exhaled. He loved feeling her occasionally twitch as she dreamed. He chuckled to find that she’d left her mouth open just enough to leave a little puddle of drool on his arm, and the steady beating of her heart comforted him. So, as the first rays of the sun started peaking their way into Kagome’s room, Inuyasha simply let himself feel content. The woman in his arms was his home.

The time he spent watching her in the golden light was also the time he let himself open the locks to the memories he hid so deeply he used to only access them in his dreams. But here, bathing in Kagome’s soothing warmth, he knew he could face them. He never told anyone, but his father had been his holdfast, never letting him fall too far into his own feelings of self-loathing. Whenever someone called him  _ half-demon _ as a slur, he could run to his father. Every time he got a good grade or won a soccer game, his dad would say “you did good, pup,” and from the glimmer in his eye, Inuyasha didn’t need to question whether it was sincere. He could feel good about his good grades, and his winning goal, and (later) his scholarship to MIT. Because even as he was the  _ half-demon _ , to his father, he was simply Inuyasha. He didn’t have to feel like the first, the pioneer, the singular, the set-to-fail.

His dad’s love for him was even more pronounced in those moments where he  _ did _ fall. He remembered coming home covered in bruises after a group of wolf demons ganged up on him; he was angry and fighting back tears. His dad told him that he was a  _ Taisho _ , and that no matter what, he would always be a  _ Taisho _ . He remembered the heartbreak from Kikyo, and his belief that his half-demon status superseded the destiny of chosen mates, dooming him to a life alone. He remembered how Toga simply sat in silence with him, never asking, never demanding, just… being there. That was the one and only time Inuyasha remembered his father hugging him. He wished so dearly that Toga could see him now, holding Kagome, his  _ chosen mate _ , in his arms.

It was not until Kagome that he finally made complete sense of his stasis - of  _ why _ he’d stayed in that mansion with Sesshomaru for four fucking years. It was because his dad was missing; the safety net from falling off the thin ledge of accomplishments he walked had been yanked out from under him. And so when he looked down at the prospect of failing, all that stared back at him was the uncaring void, instead of the warm golden eyes of his father, who was always there to catch him. Four fucking years of pretending the swords were what held him back. Not that… he was scared. What if his senior project at MIT went poorly? What if his study group refused to work with him because he was a  _ half-demon _ ? His father would not be there to tell him it was okay, or call the dean and demand equity for his son. And what if his NASA internship went sour? What if he accidentally used too much strength and broke a piece off a billion dollar spacecraft? His dad wouldn’t be there to call one of his friends to smooth things over and fix Inuyasha’s damage.

It was… terrifying. That was the whole of it, without his dad there, when he failed he would fall into the abyss.

But then motherfucking Kagome Higurashi found him, the mate who stormed into his life and into his heart. Kagome made Inuyasha realize that he was underwater, unaware that he had been drowning in his fear of failure, until she pulled him back to the surface. Not just because he found and was accepted by his chosen mate, but that was part of it. Kagome challenged him to think about every assumption he had about  _ himself _ ; every offhand comment he made about his half-demon inferiority, Kagome stopped him mid-sentence, kissed him, and projected how  _ she _ saw him into his soul. He never felt handsomer, smarter, sillier, or more amazing than when he was reflected in Kagome’s eyes. Slowly, patiently, Kagome helped him see and shed the burdens he’d been unknowingly carrying on his back since his dad died. She helped him see that he probably  _ wasn’t _ going to fail, and if he did, that it would not end his world. The abyss never existed, and if it did, her soft brown eyes had replaced his father’s golden ones.

It wasn’t just the reassurance in her eyes that gave him strength, it was her soothing scent, her little caresses, her snorts and giggles, and her warmth when he pulled her close to him. Unknowingly, involuntarily, he found himself snuggled into her hair, kissing the back of her neck. The little growl that Kagome uttered at being awakened was one of the cutest noises she made, and nearly always encouraged him. The problem was, that growl often woke up the more  _ carnal _ parts of him as well. And on that particular morning, the day after Jaken had bade his farewell and headed back home, he was more  _ awake _ than usual.

“Yashhhhhh, whyyyyyy?” Kagome moaned, which was accompanied by a spike in saffron scent. Whatever it was that she was dreaming about, she was  _ enjoying it. _

“I didn’t mean to wake ya,” Inuyasha chuckled, “But… now that you’re awake. What were you thinkin’ about?”

Kagome tensed under his touch, and the scent of her arousal… increased. He didn’t need to look at her face to know that it was that adorable shade of red he loved so much.

“Ka-go-me, what are you hidin’?” Inuyasha teased, close enough to her ear that he was rewarded with a little shudder.

“No _ thing _ ,” Kagome growled, “Just… a dream.”

“A good dream?” Inuyasha purred; he was really enjoying himself.

Kagome rolled herself over, so she was looking right at him. He loved that she managed to look annoyed, embarrassed and aroused all at once.

“Tell me Ka-go-me,” Inuyasha grinned.

Inuyasha gently caressed the soft skin behind Kagome’s ear as he asked; even as she rolled her eyes at him, she let out a treacherous little moan.

“You… were… in your full…” Kagome’s voice was between mumble and moan as Inuyasha trailed his claws gently down Kagome’s neck, “armor.”

“Oh yeah?” Inuyasha rolled himself on top of Kagome, who put her hands on his back, pressing them even closer together. He fucking  _ loved _ when she did that.

“Mayyyybe,” Kagome giggled, then used her hands to push Inuyasha’s pajama pants down.

He didn’t need to be told twice, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Soon, both were out of their pajamas and making love. Inuyasha whispered her name as he found the rhythm he knew she liked most. It did not take long for either of them to find their climax. Inuyasha loved sex with Kagome, but he thought he might love the moments afterward, when they simply bathed in their love for one another, more.

“Me in armor, huh?” Inuyasha pressed a kiss to the crown of Kagome’s head.

“What can I say? I don’t think I’ll ever forget the way you two looked down there, standing up for Jaken,” Kagome beamed, “You looked so much like Toga… I nearly… cried.”

“I sure as shit hope you don’t have the hots for the old man,” Inuyasha chuckled, though only half-joking.

“Gross,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “No. It wasn’t that. It was your attitude. Powerful, unrelenting, all so that Rin’s dad could come back to the world he belonged in. Honestly, I’m not even sure Ryukotsusei would’ve had the guts to challenge you in there. It was… breathtaking.”

Inuyasha froze at Kagome’s words. How the fuck did she always say the most perfect things? He had lost count of the amount of times Kagome offhandedly said something that affected him so deeply he almost had to wipe away tears. A fucking half-demon almost crying because his chosen mate saw to his soul so effortlessly that she made him love her more every single day he was with her. And goddammit, she’d done it again.

“You… okay?” Kagome raised her hand and ran it through his forelock, “You look lost to the world.”

“Just… needed a moment,” Inuyasha replied, “You’re the first person to… well… no one’s ever…”

“Said you look like Toga?” Kagome questioned, “Well, you did. Both you and your brother did.”

At the mention of his brother, Inuyasha grimaced. He’d managed to tune it out while he and Kagome were making love, but… now that he was less focused on her, he could hear the sounds Sesshomaru was making. They were sounds no brother should ever have to hear. Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head. Kagome’s knowing laughter did not help the moment.

“Want me to rub those poor ears?” Kagome asked, and Inuyasha nodded.

She brought her thumbs up to the bases of them immediately. The little massages allowed relaxation to flow down the rest of his body, and he could almost pretend he wasn’t hearing it. Instead Inuyasha concentrated on Kagome’s touch. She didn’t always touch his ears the same way, she touched them special ways depending on what she thought he  _ needed _ . She loved his ears and she loved him, all of him. It made Inuyasha… hopeful. It made him want the things he was afraid to want. He wanted the degree and the internship. He wanted to make a name for himself as a Taisho, as Inuyasha, where his being a half-demon didn’t matter. He wanted a life with Kagome, because with Kagome, he was simply Inuyasha. The only significance his being a half-demon had for her was that she  _ loved _ him for it.

It was time, time to make the phone calls to the dean at MIT and to NASA. It was time to stop hiding in that mansion and blaming Sesshomaru for his stasis. He only needed one thing.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking into her beautiful chocolate ones, “If I… well… would you… stay with me if I decided to go back?”

Kagome looked at him, puzzled, “Go back where Yash?”

“To school. Finish my degree,” Inuyasha started to find his voice, and his hope, “And maybe…”

“NASA?” Kagome finished his thought, and the look of understanding and love that radiated through her made his soul sing, “Of course dummy. You think I was planning on going home and… forgetting all of  _ this _ ?”

“Yeah?” Inuyasha couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Yes.” Kagome laughed, “I mean… the whole ‘I love you’ thing we’ve been saying sorta feels like…”   
“Forever.” Inuyasha finished her thought.

Kagome let out the most beautiful musical laugh at his answer that Inuyasha found himself infected by it.

“How about we start by thinking about tomorrow, and the day after that,” Kagome came down from her laughter, “But… I’m not afraid of forever. Not with you.”

Inuyasha crashed his lips against Kagome at her admission. She couldn’t know how much that meant to him, how affected hearing her say it had made him. She was his world now, and she wanted to be.

The sounds of his brother were still distracting him and  _ he wanted her again _ , but… he had a solution for that.

“Shower time?” Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to hide his excitement and his hope.

“Fine  _ dirty boy _ ,” Kagome laughed, knowing  _ exactly _ what he had planned.

He loved showering with her. It cleaned up the inevitable mess that came with them being naked and slippery… but, that they often washed each other was probably better. Kagome relished in shampooing his hair (even if he was so tall he had to kneel for her). She was always careful with his ears, and the sensation of her nails on his scalp was heaven. That Kagome moaned and leaned into his fingers when he did the same for her only made it better. They didn’t get to shower together every day, but when they did, his day always felt a bit brighter.

“You really know how to make a lady work up an appetite,” Kagome chuckled, toweling herself dry, “Hopefully you have eggs. And coffee.”

“You seem plenty awake to me,” Inuyasha grinned. He couldn’t help it. It had been one of the best mornings of his life.

“I will forget that you  _ threatened my coffee _ ,” Kagome growled, which only served to make Inuyasha chuckle. Fuck he loved this woman.

After they’d dressed, they headed to the kitchen. Now that she was healed, Inuyasha no longer had to carry her everywhere. He pretended to be glad he was ‘free,’ but he was fooling no one, especially not Kagome. Sometimes just for fun she’d hop on his back and say ‘giddy-up grandma’, but today their morning activities had worn them out sufficiently that she simply squeezed his hand.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Sesshomaru and Rin were waiting, a full breakfast spread in front of them. Inuyasha had not realized how long he and Kagome were in the shower for.

The brothers passed each other knowing looks of mutual disgust, though for one of the first times, it was in reference to overhearing certain  _ activities _ and not out of generalized hatred. Inuyasha had to tamp down the chuckle that wanted to escape him thinking on it. 200 years of hatred and Sesshomaru finds his chosen mate and all of a sudden he was  _ seeing _ him. It felt… good.

“Sit, brother,” Sesshomaru commanded, drawing a scoff from Rin and a scowl from Inuyasha, “...Please.”

Inuyasha hesitated just long enough to project defiance, then settled himself down. Kagome followed him, but only after she’d filled the biggest coffee mug to the brim. Inuyasha rolled his eyes; he would need to figure out how to break Kagome of her habit… without ending up murdered. 

“What is it?” Kagome asked after taking a sip.

“I surmise that both you and Rin have discussed the specific contents of Inuyasha and my wills,” Sesshomaru started, “And I believe it is time that we put this behind us.”

Sesshomaru slid a file folder across the table to Inuyasha, “This is my portion of the will. Read it. I will not press you if you are not ready.”

Inuyasha picked up the document, but did not look at it. Instead, he focused on his brother’s eyes. Sesshomaru was a good liar, but his eyes nearly always gave him away (at least with 200 years of experience). Sesshomaru’s eyes though were earnest, serious, committed. He was not tricking or insisting or demanding. He was offering. Inuyasha tentatively opened the file folder, and looked at the highlighted section.

It read:  _ You must feel the path, only reachable when brothers’ trust clears the mist. Place your hand on the gateway and speak the words ‘with the trust of my kin, I open the path. With the eye of my brother, let us see our father.’ _

Fuck. He knew how to reach the swords now. And was… not looking forward to it. At all.

Was he ready?

Yes. Because completing the quest for the swords was the first step to the rest of his life. The first step toward being a Taisho out of his father’s shadow (and protection). The first step toward building the life he wanted to live with Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, and left the table. He walked directly to Kagome’s room and found the rolled up copy of his own will, and turned to the proper page. It was a simple instruction:  _ Your eye sees the only way to the swords. And only Sesshomaru can speak the words to open the path. When you can see him without fear, let him touch your eye and the gateway will spring forth. _ For a while, Inuyasha had seen a halo around Sesshomaru in his left eye, something that he knew had to do with the will.

When Inuyasha returned to the kitchen, everyone stared at him. He tossed his own will on the table. Sesshomaru scooped up the will and read. His eyes narrowed, then widened. Unfortunately this meant he understood.

“Let’s get something straight, if we’re gonna do this, we do it tomorrow. I need to prepare myself for the shit we’re about to do,” Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome and Rin both squealed, and he felt Kagome’s body press into his with such force he had to brace. He knew that they would be excited, for they were about to do something that they would never have dreamed they would get to do in residence at the Taishos - complete the quest for the swords.

Then again, it wasn’t their eye that the brother who hated them for 200 years was going to have to gouge while saying a couple stupid words.


	28. Rin: The Morning of the Quest

“Rin.” a soft voice spoke to her in the darkness, “If you continue to fidget I will be tempted to find some other outlet for your energy.”

“I can’t  _ help it _ !” Rin squealed, “Today is the day Sessh! You and your brother are going to complete your father’s quest!”

Sesshomaru sat up behind her and pulled her back into his lap. Rin could feel his muscles flex as he started teasing her neck with his lips. Mornings had become one of her favorite times of the day, because there was usually no rush, and they could simply enjoy each other’s company. Rin moaned as Sesshomaru found the skin just below her ear that drove her crazy. He’d learned too well how to please her, and seemed to be able to find ways to make her climax on command. She often tried to resist, but… there was a reason that people referred to Sesshomaru Taisho as a prodigy. His immaculate attention to detail had brought him every success. In this case, it brought a never-ending smorgasbord of new and exciting ways to make her feel good.

It wasn’t long before they were joined, and she was moaning his name, still sitting on his lap facing away from him. His thrusts worked in congress with his mouth and hands and fangs, and slowly built Rin toward her peak. The two understood their dance, and she knew how to let him know where she was. As she got closer and closer, she felt his motions gain enthusiasm, and soon they were both crashing back down to earth. It was a wonderful way to start their day together, re-establishing their bond, and relaxing them both.

But today, even after that exquisite release, Rin could not relax. Today, she and Kagome would get to witness the Taisho brothers fulfill the last request of their father. Rin had watched the brothers slowly open up, and quietly accept the other into their life, and finally, she watched them truly come into their own not only as brothers, but as  _ sons _ . Rin would never forget that shining moment: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, standing there defending  _ her _ dad, together. She did not think she would ever forget that tableau, and though she was human, she swore she felt their auras glowing in the room.

As if to emphasize the point, Inukimi had leaned over to her and whispered, “That’s my boy.”

Rin hadn’t cared that her dad was potentially within overhearing distance the night of the tribunal - Sesshomaru had been  _ thoroughly thanked _ for everything he did. And for the rest of her life, she would continue to thank him. She knew that she was in love with him, that it had happened naturally, and although she was certain that being his chosen mate played its part, she genuinely  _ liked _ him. She liked the way that he only showed who he was to the people he most trusted. She liked that he was able to avoid confrontations with simple body language. She liked that while he hid his pain from others, he did not hide from it himself (or hide it from  _ her _ ). She knew he wanted her to be his forever, and although that scared her, she was starting to find herself drawn to it too.

“Your eyes are far away,” Sesshomaru’s words broke Rin out of her thoughts, “I am pleased to know that I was able to provide you with a sufficient outlet for your excitement.”

Rin could feel him smile against her shoulder as he kissed it. Though the second he reminded her she had something to be excited about, Rin returned to the swords.

“Do you blame me? I started as a biographer fixated on Toga’s personal documents,” Rin chuckled, “And… now, here we are, about to witness you and your brother… wow. Working  _ together _ to fulfill your father’s last wish!”

“Does this imply you are more interested in the ritual than the swords?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yes.” Rin realized that was true, “The sword quest is a neat treasure hunt, and if you and Inuyasha consent, we would love to write about it. But… honestly, you two  _ already _ fulfilled the quest. You found family in each other.”

Sesshomaru simply looked at her, but she caught the little sparkle in his eye.

“I need to go to my room and get dressed, I want to be prepared for whatever happens,” Rin said, kissing Sesshomaru on the forehead and pushing herself off the bed.

Rin threw on a robe and slippers and headed to the other wing of the house. She smirked, wondering if Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying the morning twilight as she had. Rin hopped into the shower, and as she scrubbed, she thought about everything. Six weeks into a six month stint and she was in love with a brother, had been accepted by the Taishos as kin, experienced a demonic tribunal  _ for her own dad _ , witnessed the supposedly irreconcilable brothers come together, and was about to solve the greatest mystery to the Taisho legacy: the location of the great swords.

Rin chose athletic clothing, and threw together a bag full of things she might need: a bottle of water, three notebooks, and two backup batteries for her phone. She was ready to record whatever she could, but she and Kagome had already decided that the ritual was off-limits. Sesshomaru would press his finger to one of Inuyasha’s eyes, and recite the words left to him by his father. It was a powerful spell, because it was clear the spell would  _ only  _ work if there was no doubt in Inuyasha. It was not about the words spoken or the path that might open; it was intimate, it was about  _ trust _ . She wanted to see it, to feel it, to experience it, but she and Kagome both would not exploit it. Their book was already ground-breaking  _ without _ airing the first moment the brothers truly tested whether they’d found in each other family.

Rin padded out of her room and down into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee, taking care to select the maximum setting, and went to the fridge to grab herself some yogurt. Sesshomaru joined her soon after, making himself a small plate of cheese and meat. He was fidgeting.

“You okay?” Rin gulped her coffee, but did not take her eyes off his claws.

“I… do not know.” Sesshomaru replied, tapping his fingers even more frantically against the kitchen table.

“You will be,” Rin assured, “Both of you will be. I saw you there, standing with Inuyasha. There was no doubt, no worry, no confusion. You were brothers. And you were sons. Did  _ you _ feel doubt in that moment?”   


“No.” Sesshomaru answered, “I did not. I was… proud. of Jaken. of myself. and of Inuyasha. ”

“And have your feelings since the tribunal changed?” Rin pressed, though she already knew the answer.

“I’ve… grown fonder,” Sesshomaru mumbled those words, “Although I could do without his mornings… well… I suppose that will be resolved with soundproofing.”

Rin let out a musical laugh, “That goes for both of you!”

“Soundproofing, eh?” a gruff voice caught Rin (but not Sesshomaru) off guard, “How soon can we get ‘em here?”

“I wasn’t that bad!” another voice came from behind Inuyasha.

“Then I wasn’t doing my job right,” Inuyasha chuckled as he roped his arm around Kagome. Rin had to contain her laughter at Sesshomaru’s scoff.

“Alright you two, we can all agree that soundproofing is a good idea,” Rin said.

The women’s laughter met the brothers’ grumbles. It was the perfect way to lighten the heaviness of the task ahead of them. Inuyasha plopped into a chair at the kitchen table while Kagome filled the oversized mug she was now very fond of. When Kagome rejoined the table, Inuyasha leaned in.

“We’re gonna do this in dad’s study,” Inuyasha declared, squeezing Kagome’s hand as he said it.

“Why?” Sesshomaru challenged, likely because of the certainty in Inuyasha's voice.

Rin nearly tapped him to try to get him to tamp it down, but the curiosity in Sesshomaru’s eyes held her.

“Because… because of what you said in there,” Inuyasha answered, a little less certain but a little more earnest.

“Ah.” Sesshomaru said, a look of understanding coming across his face.

“Yeah. This shit won’t work if I don’t completely trust you, right?” Inuyasha said, now rubbing his thumb over Kagome’s hand, “And well… the old man’s study. That night. I… I can remember everything about it. It’ll… help me.”

Sesshomaru simply nodded. Rin shot Sesshomaru a questioning look, trying to will him to explain what was so important that happened in that room. When he returned her gaze, she could tell he knew what she was silently asking.

“I apologized to Inuyasha in our father’s study… well, I now call it mine, but in reality it is his,” Sesshomaru addressed his answer to Rin, “The night you returned from Victoria.”

Rin caught his meaning. It was the first step of their reconciliation, and the fact that both brothers seemed to fixate on that moment, it must have been profound for them both.

“But I’m not lyin’ on my back while you stick your finger in my eye asshole!” Inuyasha barked, a false gruffness meant to compensate for his previous display of vulnerability.

“No, nor would I want you to,” Sesshomaru replied, “Perhaps this is a time where we must… act as… equals.”

Rin knew how hard it was for Sesshomaru to admit that. Inuyasha had been called inferior for so much of his life, it was likely that both he and Sesshomaru had started to believe it. Perhaps even Rin had bought into that falsehood. But no, they were both powerful, they were both smart, they were both  _ special _ and unique and so very much their father’s sons; something that was never more apparent than when they stood shoulder-to-shoulder to protect  _ her _ dad.

Rin made the smallest motion to Kagome with her head, trying to project the words  _ hug Inuyasha right now _ , because she knew exactly what she was about to do to Sesshomaru. As if reading her mind, Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha’s arms and kissed him. Rin took it as her cue to do the same, though with slightly less fervor than her best friend, electing instead to run her fingers through Sesshomaru’s hair and place a gentle kiss onto his lips.

“How did we get so lucky?” Rin purred, enjoying the warmth in Sesshomaru’s honeyed eyes.

“Seriously.” Kagome added, “Rin and I would’ve been satisfied with just the book!”

“But then we met you two,” Rin extended Kagome’s thought, placing another gentle kiss on Sesshomaru’s lips.

“Keep this up woman and I’m gonna be too distracted to do what we gotta do,” Inuyasha growled at Kagome, who giggled and pulled away.

Rin did the same, though not without the tiniest of sad looks in Sesshomaru’s eyes.

“Okay, so. Ground rules.” Kagome spoke to the table, though Inuyasha’s arms were still snaked around her, “We won’t intrude and we’ll only observe if you want us to.”

“I… want you there,” Inuyasha mumbled to Kagome, “The asshole is stickin’ a finger into my eyeball. That’s a shit-ton of trust. I… need you there.”

“Seeing as you two were an integral part in this, I should think it entirely appropriate for you to observe, and participate,” Sesshomaru added, which Rin recognized immediately as his way of saying to  _ her, I need you there too. _

“Of course we’ll be there,” Rin beamed, “We want to be there. For you. The book comes second, you come first.”

“Keh,” Kagome joked, “Speak for yourself!”

Everyone at the table laughed (well, Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile but Rin knew what it meant).

“Okay, then you don’t mind us being there?” Rin asked, “Or even… taking notes?”

“I’d venture a guess that we both could not imagine going forward  _ without  _ you there,” Sesshomaru answered.

“And, you both get first refusal on any of this going in the book,” Kagome added.

“Then let’s stop talking and get this shit over with,” Inuyasha said and darted up from the table, heading toward the study.

Everyone followed. It was time.


	29. Sesshomaru: A Father’s Blessing

Sesshomaru tuned into the rapidity of his brother’s heartbeats, for they matched his own. He wondered if their racing hearts derived from a similar reason.  _ Trust _ was a lot. Sesshomaru had played the words of Inuyasha’s will through his head throughout the entirety of the previous day. Inuyasha’s eye held the key, and Sesshomaru had to say the words given to him with his finger upon said eye. The procedure was simple; the trust was not. Two hundred years of animosity given up in six weeks, and his brother now would have to trust him fully.

But six weeks also changed everything, and both of them recognized that. Sesshomaru could feel Rin’s hand as it held his. He could feel her love for him pouring into that small contact, her  _ support. _ Did he need it? His mind tried to say it was absurd to feel so nervous, but his heart told him it was not. His brother’s forgiveness was what was at stake in this foray. The swords were proof that the damage he had done over all those years could indeed be repaired. The walk to the study simultaneously felt like it had taken too long and was not long enough.

Sesshomaru thought back on his co-opting his father’s study - how he had  _ assumed _ that it was now his, as the firstborn and the heir. Sesshomaru had to take up the mantle of his father in the business world, and so he claimed ownership of that room. Yet, as he looked around, “glasses” now on, this study was  _ never _ his. Toga was in every corner of that room, from the slight wear to the carpet where his father liked to pace, looking out upon the rock garden, to the little claw marks upon the grand desk’s drawer, likely from one of Toga’s rare outbursts. Sesshomaru also paced along his father’s path, but he had not yet christened the desk with his own frustrated divots.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha, and they exchanged a loaded look. Sesshomaru stared down at his own hands, thinking about placing his finger on Inuyasha’s eye, juxtaposed against Toga’s claw marks on the study’s desk. His claws carried poison, and although he was confident he could control any flow, this was about trust. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha, who still stood frozen. He flashed a little amused look across his eyes, raised the middle finger on his right hand, leaving it suspended just long enough for Inuyasha to recognize the gesture, then thrust it into his mouth, gnawing off the nail.

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” Inuyasha shouted, though it was through a wave of laughter he seemed not to be able to contain.

“Oh no. You didn’t just do that,” Rin groaned, then released Sesshomaru and hurried out of the room, shouting, “I’ll be right back.”

“Well, that is certainly one way to trim your nails Sesshomaru,” Kagome interjected, supporting Inuyasha with her body as his laughter finally settled down.

“I do not want there to be any doubt about my role in what is to come,” Sesshomaru replied. “Claws grow back.”

He didn’t say what else he was thinking:  _ claws grow back much faster than trust. _

Rin returned to the study with an emery board. She took Sesshomaru’s hand into hers and started filing down the ragged edges of his middle finger, mumbling, “I am going to have to teach you to give yourself a manicure if  _ that’s _ how you usually deal with your nails…”

It nearly made Sesshomaru chuckle. And… he couldn’t deny that the sensation of Rin gently working on his hands was not unpleasant. Perhaps he  _ would _ allow her to ‘teach’ him to manicure his nails, especially if she offered incentives… but that was a thought for another time.

“There.” Rin ran her own finger over his now-smoothed nail, “No accidental poisonings today.”

Sesshomaru had  _ never _ accidentally poisoned anyone, but he determined it was prudent not to correct her.

“If you are ready brother,” Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha, “Then so am I.”

Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha’s midsection, burying her face in his hair. The moment she did so, he saw Inuyasha further relax. She knew exactly what his brother needed at that moment; she indeed was a worthy mate and worthy kin

“We sit. Face to face. Does that work?” Inuyasha growled.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru replied; their father would have wanted them to undertake this quest as equals. Even if Sesshomaru had to swallow down the instinctual challenge.

So they sat facing each other, their legs crossed in front of them and Rin and Kagome pressed against their backs. Sesshomaru smiled. He and Inuyasha were not going on the quest by themselves; they were bringing the women who opened this pathway to them. Without Rin and Kagome’s love, there was no doubt in his mind that they may never have made it to this place: facing each other as equals, capable of fulfilling their father’s final request.

“Which eye is it Yash?” Kagome asked, still holding him.

“My left eye,” Inuyasha answered. When everyone looked at him in surprise at his certainty, he continued, “Uh. Sesshomaru looks different in that eye.”

Sesshomaru nodded. Slowly, deliberately, he brought his right hand up, then,  _ slowly, deliberately, _ he moved it forward. Inuyasha tensed but did not back up, did not growl, did not swat his hand away. Rin had taken the same position as Kagome, and was holding Sesshomaru around his midsection while her face leaned against his shoulder. Her warmth guided his hand forward, trusting in his brother to trust. Finally, as his finger made contact, Sesshomaru began to speak.

“With the trust of my kin, I open the path.” Sesshomaru found each word rolled more easily off his lips than the last, as if with every moment, his bond with Inuyasha was growing.

His finger suddenly began to drift further into Inuyasha’s eye. Inuyasha didn’t react, confirming that this was likely  _ supposed _ to happen. Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt his finger touch a small, smooth, spherical object. He continued his chant. “With the eye of my brother, let us see our father.”

At the word ‘father’, the spherical object pushed back on Sesshomaru’s finger, and he removed his hand. Out of Inuyasha’s left pupil emerged a small black pearl. It hovered between the brothers momentarily, then flew upward and away from them, growing ever-larger as it retreated. With a pop, the pearl inverted and became a portal.

The pathway to Toga and the swords had been opened.

The portal was black, but Sesshomaru could see light at the end. He and Inuyasha stood up and faced the glimmering black gateway that beckoned them forward.

“Good luck!” Kagome’s strangled words broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

Both brothers turned around to see Rin and Kagome standing sheepishly together, holding one another’s hands away from the portal.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Inuyasha broke the moment, “You’re comin’ with us, aren’t ya?”

“I mean… isn’t this your…?” Rin started backing away.

“We would not even be on this journey if it were not for you two,” Sesshomaru said, “So I would like you by my side still, as we complete it.”

Rin ran up to him and gave him the most powerful hug. He knew she wanted to come, and was glad that both he and Inuyasha had insisted that they  _ do  _ come. His father would not have sent them on a dangerous quest, and even if he had, Sesshomaru would protect his mate and his kin. So he took Rin’s hand, and walked into the black pathway, the pathway to his father.

“Come brother, Kagome,” Sesshomaru ordered, “As we do not know if this gateway is long-lived, haste is of the utmost importance.”

And with that, Sesshomaru stepped across the threshold, with Rin by his side.

Sesshomaru felt a strong sensation of falling; the tunnel had no physical walls or floor. As they fell, he pulled Rin into him, and wrapped her protectively in his mokomoko. Whatever was at the end of this path, they would face it together. Sesshomaru turned back and saw that Inuyasha and Kagome were not far behind them, and Inuyasha had Kagome wrapped in his arms, similarly protectively.

The small light became larger and larger, until it finally enveloped them, and they found themselves landing on something solid and cold. Marble.

“Are you alright, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, turning to her but not yet feeling confident enough to let her go.

“Y-yeah,” Rin replied, “This… this place is… aweing..!”

Satisfied she was okay, Sesshomaru took his eyes off of Rin and looked around. She was right, the place  _ was _ aweing. They were in the middle of a large circular room, surrounded by pillars of marble. There were torches lit around the whole of the place.

Directly in front of them was a plinth, which glowed from a shaft of white light that came through the ceiling. To either side of the plinth were the two swords: Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, the great swords of Toga Taisho.

Sesshomaru wanted to celebrate, to stroll up to the swords and draw them. But something told him that this was the wrong course of action. There was far more to the quest than simply grabbing swords; Toga was always a man of great depth and hidden meanings.

_ Let us see our father _ . That was what the will said. Sesshomaru stood still, taking stock of the surroundings. As he did, Rin broke free of him and strode up to the plinth. She picked up an ornate box, carved out of mahogany.

“I think he means for you to start here,” Rin said, opening the box, “It’s… it’s documents!” She started picking up the pieces of paper that laid in the box, then suddenly froze, and turned bright red, “Oh. I should probably let you two take the lead… huh?”

Kagome let out a giggle. “Probably, Rin.”

Rin’s eyes widened at whatever it was she was reading. “Um. It’s a letter. To you both.”

Rin put the letter back then stepped away from the plinth and headed back to Sesshomaru, box in hand. Rin waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to come to them, before pulling the letter back out. The letter was written in Toga’s distinct compact handwriting, but what drew the eye was a small picture. It was a child’s face with large eyes and flowing eyelashes, an enormous fanged grin, curly hair and… triangular ears, exactly like Inuyasha’s.

“W-would you like me to read the letter out loud?” Rin asked, still looking a bit sheepish at letting her excitement get the best of her.

“Please do,” Sesshomaru replied, glad to see a mild nod come from his brother.

“O...okay,” Rin replied, and began reading.

“ _ My dearest sons,  
_ _ It is with great sorrow that I had to leave what I am about to tell you in this place, rather than being able to bring this to you myself, but, we often do not know how much time we have until it's gone. First though, I will leave no ambiguity as to my wishes for the swords. _ _   
_ __ _ To Sesshomaru, I leave Tenseiga. The sword of healing. It is a sword capable of bringing even those who are dead back to life. Such great power requires a level head, and I trust your head and your heart to use such a gift with the utmost discretion. _ _   
_ __ _ To Inuyasha, I leave Tetsusaiga. The sword of protection. It is a weapon worthy of your power my son, a power that for too long the world has ignored. You  _ **_are worthy_ ** _ of the greatest weapon ever forged, for your heart is able to stay your hand, and only use Tetsusaiga’s terrible destruction when it is of the utmost necessity. I feared leaving these gifts to you until you called yourselves brothers, and feel so proud that you might each receive your birthrights as the kin you always were. _ ”

Rin sighed, and looked at both of them. Sesshomaru wanted to ask his father why Inuyasha got the sword of destruction, but… a part of him understood. Inuyasha would always be the Taisho who would be the first to be attacked, because he was a half-demon. And his human heart and soul would stop his hands before he committed unnecessary murders. And just as Inuyasha would temper his use of a sword that was a weapon, Sesshomaru would temper his use of a sword made to heal. It was odd. Six weeks ago, he would have fought his brother for Tetsusaiga, but now, in this place, he did not feel the urge. A level head that understood sometimes death was necessary to moderate his use of Tenseiga was  _ as important _ as a big heart that understood that killing was always a last resort to moderate Inuyasha’s use of Tetsusaiga. His father understood his sons.

“It continues,” Rin interrupted Sesshomaru’s thoughts.   
“ _ Even as the swords were able to draw you here, I need to share with you my most shameful secret. One I have carried near my entire life, and now on into the afterlife. And that is the secret of my sister Inutomi. Inutomi, you see, was half-demon. My father had a human paramour, who bore him a daughter. She was the sweetest child, and I spent so much pointless time resenting her for her blood. Then one day, village kids attacked her, nearly killing her and she snapped. She had murdered half the humans in the village before we were able to subdue her, but we could not bring her back from that rage. My father made the most difficult decision of his life that day, and cut my sister down.  
_ __ _ I still remember the blood. But I also remember the light in her sweet little eyes, as she tried to follow me, to play with me, to find some semblance of acceptance from me, and I offered her none. And to my last day on earth, I have regretted it. I spent my life trying to make up for the mistake that has haunted me. It robbed you of an aunt and it robbed me of my wonderful sister. It is a secret I should never have kept from you, but I was so afraid… of what you would think of me knowing that I did this. I am so sorry. _ ”

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha simply stared at one another. Their father, Toga Taisho, the great champion of human/demon coexistence, had a half-demon sister. A sister that had been forgotten to history because none had spoken of her existence. Inutomi. Who might never have been known to  _ anyone _ had he and Inuyasha not completed this quest. He could not tell if he wanted to laugh or to howl at the absurdity.

“Fuck…” Inuyasha said; for once, Sesshomaru did not mind the swear. “All this fucking time and the old man was keepin’  _ that _ from us?”

“He… did not want us to repeat his mistakes,” Sesshomaru said it before he’d completely absorbed it.

That was why he saved this revelation for this absurd ‘quest,’ because finding out his father resented a half-demon sibling could serve to further poison Sesshomaru against Inuyasha.

“He loved you Inuyasha… more than anything…” Sesshomaru could pick up Kagome’s whisper, “You are a Taisho and he is so proud of you. It’s okay. Because he loved you and because I love you.”

Sesshomaru looked at his brother then, and realized that he could see something in Inuyasha’s eyes, some deep pain that he recognized because  _ he’d _ been the cause of it on occasion. It was the pain of feeling unworthy.

“If you find yourself wallowing in self-pity because of a thousands-year-old secret over recalling the way our father  _ treated _ you, perhaps you  _ should _ keep that look on your face permanently,  _ brother _ ,” Sesshomaru scowled. “You are a son that father was proud of. You are a Taisho, and one I consider fortunate to call kin. Inutomi was a mistake father could not undo, and one I do believe he never repeated. So. Stop self-pitying before I really do gouge your eye out.”

All three looked at Sesshomaru then, but he would not take back his words. Yes, Inutomi was a revelation that had taken him by surprise, and perhaps even explained his father’s deep motivation for everything he did, but Sesshomaru did not believe that Toga chose the path he chose simply as penance for a dislike of his half-demon sister. Indeed, had Inuyasha suffered a similar fate to Inutomi, Sesshomaru likely would have considered it just. Until Rin. Perhaps, even before Rin. Sesshomaru smiled slightly. He had been given the chance to find his way out of his resentment of his brother, because of everything his father had done. Toga’s thousand year dedication meant that Sesshomaru could change, and Inuyasha could thrive.

“There’s a little more, if you want me to keep going,” Rin whispered, afraid to disrupt the moment.

“Keep goin’ Rin,” Inuyasha answered, and he shot Sesshomaru a look of… gratitude.

“Sure,” Rin nodded, but Sesshomaru detected a sparkle—whatever was further on in the letter had excited his mate—“ _ It is unfair that this was kept from you until now, but I did it out of fear. If you have made it here, I know that I no longer have to fear your reactions to each other now that you know the truth. Only at me.  
_ __ _ Should you desire to see me after these revelations, I can give you a single chance. Tenseiga is a sword that can bring those back from the afterlife, and Tetsusaiga is a sword capable of cutting through the fabric of space; your blood will call directly to me. It will be only minutes, but… if you two grab your swords at the same moment while holding hands, it is powerful enough to call me back. I am at peace, and do not need this visit, but leave it in case either of you do. I love you both so much, and could not be a prouder father of finer sons. Love, Your father. _ ”

Rin put the letter back into the box, then set the box down and returned to Sesshomaru, leaning her body against his. Sesshomaru enveloped Rin in his arms. All simply sat in the beautiful mausoleum in silence, pondering. This was their only chance to see their father one last time. This was the only chance to finally admit that he was angry that his father had treated him like an heir all those years and he’d just gone along. This was their only chance to ask about the tragedy of their aunt. This was the only time that Sesshomaru could look in his father’s eyes having viewed his brother as kin. This was the only time… that Sesshomaru could introduce Toga to his chosen mate.

That was the answer. He wanted to see his father because he wanted his father to meet Rin, and he wanted Rin to meet his father. Everything else was secondary to that.

“I would like to see him. One last time,” Sesshomaru spoke up, “Because… I want him to meet  _ you _ Rin _. _ ”

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, unsure. He tried to project his certainty through his gaze, and pulled her closer to him, breathing in the scent of her hair.

“Are… are you sure?” Rin whispered.

“Yes.” Sesshomaru said it as earnestly as he could, and was rewarded with Rin’s luminous smile.

“So, Kagome, want to meet our old man?” Inuyasha squeezed Kagome to him, “Hey… hey now, don’t cry. It’s alright Kagome, I’m alright…”

“It’s just… I… what can I even say?” Kagome whimpered, trying to form words between sobs, “You… you  _ both _ have no idea how much this means to us. You’ve changed our lives. I just… I don’t know how to thank you.”

“ _ Fuck _ Kagome, you’ve changed  _ our _ lives,” Inuyasha whispered, kissing a trail down Kagome’s cheeks, using his lips to soak up her tears.

Sesshomaru felt Rin tremble, letting out a single sniffle. He pulled her closer to him; she clearly did not know how much  _ she _ had changed  _ his _ life. Inuyasha kissed the crown of Kagome’s head, projecting the same gratitude. Everything about the moment felt right; seeing their father one last time as brothers, with their chosen mates—beyond chosen mates—the  _ loves _ of their  _ lives _ .

“Let us expound upon the ways in which our lives were forever changed six weeks ago when we have returned to the mansion,” Sesshomaru broke in, swallowing the emotions that tried to invade his own voice. “For now, I believe Inuyasha and I have one last ritual to perform. And I hope you will stand by our sides as we do so.”

Rin didn’t speak, and Sesshomaru could smell the salt of tears she had not shed; however, her eyes, which glistened, shone with a luminous light as she nodded vigorously at him. Sesshomaru held out his hand, and Rin grabbed it. He then glanced at Inuyasha, and found that he was holding Kagome in quite a similar way.

They were about to claim their swords, and they were about to have one final chance to see their father.

Both brothers strode to the swords, Sesshomaru to Tenseiga and Inuyasha to Tetsusaiga. As they stood, facing the greatest of their father’s heirlooms, Rin dropped Sesshomaru’s hand and curled herself into his side, providing her touch and her support. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha, and held out his hand. Inuyasha took it.

“On go. Ready, 3… 2… 1… go,” Sesshomaru said and reached for Tenseiga the moment ‘go’ exited his mouth.

Under Sesshomaru’s hand, Tenseiga vibrated and his ears detected a similar rattle coming from Tetsusaiga. The swords were calling their father. Both swords then started to glow brighter and brighter, until they projected twin columns of light, beacons calling out to the afterlife. A bright white ring began to form between the two pillars, and drifted down toward the ground, becoming more solid with every moment. When it finally made it to the ground, the ring transformed into a gateway.

“My sons,” a booming voice echoed through the mausoleum.

At his voice, the glowing figure of Toga Taisho walked through the lighted gate. He wore his armor, and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. But it was not his armor or his stature that drew Sesshomaru’s gaze; it was Toga’s face, and especially his eyes. Toga carried a smile that Sesshomaru was not sure he’d ever seen, it flowed through every fiber of his being, even when he was partially transparent. Toga’s eyes were afire with love, though notes of pride and regret were there as well. When Toga saw the women with his sons, his eyes started to glimmer with tears he could not cry; this image of his father was burned into Sesshomaru's memory forever. Toga was not quite solid, but Sesshomaru still had to fight the urge to reach out for him.

“Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, please introduce me to these beautiful women.” Toga’s voice contained so much joy that Sesshomaru felt his heart drop.

“This is Rin Akimoto, father, my chosen mate.” Sesshomaru used his hand to gently guide Rin in front of him. “She is a biographer, and one of the custodians of your legacy. Rin, please meet Toga Taisho, my father.”

“It is… an  _ honor _ ,” Rin spoke, her voice trembling with more emotions than Sesshomaru could decipher.

“This is Kagome Higurashi papa, my chosen mate,” Inuyasha mirrored Sesshomaru’s motions with Kagome; his voice tremored as he said it. “She is the other biographer. Kagome, this is my old man.”

“I don’t think in my wildest dreams would I get to meet you, Lord Taisho,” Kagome bowed low, her voice trembling but strong.

Toga’s laughter shook the mausoleum around them: “I’m sorry! Fate has a stranger imagination than even I have. Kagome, Rin,  _ welcome to the Taisho clan _ !”

Kagome and Rin bowed one additional time, but before they’d lifted their heads, Toga continued.

“I don’t have much time, and I imagine that the revelations of this place have left you both with questions. But before we get to those, I just wanted to tell you one more time  _ how proud I am of both of you _ .” Toga spoke at a speed of one who understood that every moment counted. “Inuyasha--I didn’t tell you enough that you awe me. Everything you put your mind to you succeed in. Every obstacle, every harsh word, you dust yourself off and pick yourself up. You were and are ever a Taisho. And I fear I did not say it enough.  
Sesshomaru—I’m… sorry. You were the perfect son, and an heir that any father or mother could hope for. I fear I often assumed that the expectations thrust upon you were ones you desired without ever asking. I was so obsessed with you accepting your brother I never asked myself if I accepted  _ you _ . And now… here you are. The perfect embodiment of the heart and soul of a Taisho.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Inuyasha pleaded, and all knew of whom he was speaking.

“I was… scared,” Toga said sadly. “I loved my sister, but I also let my anger and disgust taint that love. When she… transformed, I… never got the chance to come around. I… never wanted that to happen again. And… I didn’t want either of  _ you _ burdened with the knowledge that your father once rejected his half-demon kin.”

“You were afraid that I would further push my brother away,” Sesshomaru said.

“And that I would feel even… less…” Inuyasha tried to continue, but paused his sentence. Kagome was already stroking his hair.

“A mistake that I lived with my whole life—one I intended to tell you the moment I did not fear that my bad decisions would impact  _ you _ ,” Toga answered. “And… I ran out of time.”

“Papa, is… is Mama okay?” Inuyasha asked.

“She’s there. And she’s so proud of you too,” Toga said, letting his translucent tears flow freely.

Sesshomaru recognized the gleam of grief that his father so often gave to Inuyasha when Izayoi was mentioned, but this time there was joy in it too. Inuyasha’s face reflected his father’s, now the one whose eyes reflected his reverential grief. “Inuyasha. You are everything we could ever want. Ever have hoped for. And… seeing you… here with the beautiful Kagome Higurashi has put my soul at peace.”

Sesshomaru felt Rin squeeze his hand; he knew why. She wanted him to find closure with his father, as Inuyasha now had. He’d only had a few weeks to allow  _ himself _ to be angry. But… this was the only time he would  _ ever _ have this chance, and he trusted Rin.

“Father,” Sesshomaru called out, “I… have been angry at you for so long. Anger that brought me great shame. I—I did not like feeling like  _ only  _ an heir. Did you ever… regret… having me?”

Toga turned his eyes to Sesshomaru, and those fierce teary eyes flashed with shame.

“I never regretted having you, my wonderful son.” Toga strode to Sesshomaru and brought his transparent hand to Sesshomaru’s shoulder. It was not solid, but it was so very warm. “My regret is believing that the way you came into the world should influence who you were. I let that assumption alienate us. Now—I look at you and see the wondrous Rin Akimoto, and understand many things. That you were always my son, and… you are my better. The world is greatly changed from when I found Izayoi, but… I also can see that you are unafraid of what is to come. I can no longer be there for you in your world, but, seeing your love for one another, I am unafraid. You will take the world farther than I ever could—all of you.”

As Toga spoke, he was becoming more transparent, and seemed to realize that his time was coming to an end.

“I could not have imagined our last reunion could bring me this much joy and this much peace, my sons,” Toga said, his voice now joining his visage in fading. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to meet your mates. And… I could not be prouder of you two—the flagbearers of the Taisho clan. I love you…”

At the words ‘I love you’, Toga completely faded away. The light that had emanated from both swords dulled, leaving them looking as ordinary as when they first arrived in the mausoleum. Sesshomaru stood stunned. He’d seen his father. He’d found closure. He and his brother had been baptized as worthy heirs and  _ worthy sons _ . Rin’s hand squeezed him out of his stupor.

“We… may want to get back,” she whispered, and Sesshomaru could see she’d lost her battle with her tears.

Sesshomaru nodded, and he pulled the great Tenseiga from its mount. He looked around the room, his father’s tomb. Although the sconces still burned brightly, now that Toga was gone, forever, the room seemed to have lost some of its warmth. When Sesshomaru met Inuyasha’s eyes, he knew they were thinking the same thing.

“Inuyasha, are you ready to leave this place?” Sesshomaru asked, seeing that Inuyasha was holding Tetsusaiga in one hand and Kagome in the other.

“Y-yeah,” Inuyasha answered, and all made their way back to the black portal that would bring them back to the real world.

As they crossed into the black tunnel, Sesshomaru felt the sensation as if he had taken flight. He held Rin more tightly in his arms, watching as the glow of the study became larger and larger, until he was deposited back, in the same spot from which he departed. Inuyasha and Kagome materialized shortly after. The black portal shrunk and faded, until, with a single pop, it was gone.

Once they had their bearings, Inuyasha and Kagome left for the guest wing of the house, Inuyasha still holding Tetsusaiga firmly. Sesshomaru looked down and saw Tenseiga looking back at him, then to the chocolate eyes of his beautiful Rin. He had not yet completely processed everything that had been said, that had been experienced in that place, but Rin’s scent was settling his tumultuous thoughts.

“Here,” Rin handed Sesshomaru the mahogany box that held the last letters of Toga. “These… are yours.”

“Keep them,” Sesshomaru replied, but did not resist the urge to kiss Rin on the forehead. “Speak to Inuyasha first but…  _ you and Kagome keep them. _ ”

That he was giving permission for Rin and Kagome to include all that had transpired in the book was left unsaid. Because to Sesshomaru, there were only two things that mattered now. He had Rin, and his father’s last words to him were “I love you.”


	30. Inuyasha: Acceptance

“At some point, you are going to find the end of my generosity… and the end of my patience,” Sesshomaru’s growl only served to encourage Inuyasha.

“You were the one who insisted that I re-enroll as soon as I could  _ brother _ , knowing Boston is far from New York,” Inuyasha tutted, enjoying the exasperated edge to his brother’s growl, “Who’s even using them?”

“People who actually  _ work for me _ ,” Sesshomaru replied, but Inuyasha knew he would give in.

“Don’t bullshit me and tell me you wouldn’t do exactly the same thing asshole,” Inuyasha retorted, “If Rin were in Boston…”

There was a pause; the same pause that meant that Inuyasha won the argument. Inuyasha tried to grin as quietly as possible.

“One hour.” Sesshomaru sighed, “You know where to go.”

“Thanks,” Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru heard the smirk in his voice.

“They’re called trains Inuyasha, at some point plan ahead.” Sesshomaru growled, then hung up.

Inuyasha slung his backpack over his shoulder and breathed in the campus air. Returning to MIT invigorated him, and he was surprised how easily he fell back into the routine of homework, studying, and campus life. At the same time, everything had changed. Inuyasha did not live in Boston, he lived in  _ New York _ , because that was where Kagome lived. Taking advantage of Sesshomaru’s guilt over two centuries of mistreatment had earned Inuyasha ample use of the Taisho Corp helicopters, which he took to/from Boston three days a week. Kagome had offered to join him in Boston, but he refused. Her finishing her Master’s degree took precedence, and if he were honest, getting to needle his brother into something as decadent as cutting his commute to one-hour each way was worth it. It had also come to pass that Inuyasha was no longer the  _ first half-demon _ to graduate from MIT. He’d been beaten by a horse half-demon named Jinenji, who excelled in Environmental Engineering, and was now headed for a Ph.D. program at Caltech. Inuyasha knew he was supposed to feel some sort of jealousy, but it had taken the pressure off. No one cared about the  _ second _ half-demon to graduate, so he could just enjoy his last semester.

_ Home in 2 hours clumsybuns _ ❤️   
Inuyasha texted the only phone number he had taken the time to memorize.

_ If you keep calling me that I will punish you _ 🤬  
Kagome’s reply was adorable, and Inuyasha didn’t doubt that she would. But his first impression that the woman was made entirely of gangly baby giraffe legs had only strengthened over time and experience with her. ‘Clumsybuns’ stuck, and would forever be his term of endearment for her.

_ You love me too much. Want me to bring home lobster rolls?  
_ Inuyasha grinned as he looked down at the phone, picturing Kagome’s adorable scrunched face. The prospect of lobster rolls was often too much of a temptation to continue to be annoyed by something he did.

_ Dammit, my weakness. You win this time Taisho. Lobster rolls sound  _ 😍. _   
_ _ I’ll be done with class and home by the time you get here.  
_ Inuyasha chuckled. Fuck he loved her.

It had been eight months since Kagome Higurashi crashed into his life. She helped him accept love and realize he was worthy of love. She helped him emerge from the shell he hid himself in after his father died. Fuck, the woman even managed to get him reconciled with the asshole (though in all honesty that was also Rin’s doing). And somewhere along the line, her love helped him stop being afraid. He was Inuyasha Taisho. That he was half-demon was secondary. Kagome was the first person who saw that about him--though she loved him as a half demon (the ear rubs and moans when his fangs touched her skin were proof of that).

_ One more thing. Have you texted Kikyo yet?  
_ Kagome’s name popped up on his phone once more.

Inuyasha gulped. He had not yet texted Kikyo, and he was pretty freaked out at the prospect, but Kagome insisted, and he would do anything for Kagome. The day he and Kikyo had their last fight was a day he lost one of his best friends, and now that he  _ understood _ , he needed to make amends.

_ You know the answer _   
Inuyasha texted back.

_ Rip off the band-aid Yash. You know I’m right.  
_ He  _ did _ know Kagome was right, but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to it.

Inuyasha groaned, there was no easy way to say,  _ Hey Kikyo! I know we haven’t talked in 8 years but remember how I called you all those awful slurs and never spoke to you again? Yeah I thought you were my mate because I am a dumbass who was destined to fall in love with your cousin! _ , because he sure as shit didn’t want to say  _ that _ to Kikyo, true or not. But.. Kagome was right. And Kagome was everything.

His chosen mate hadn’t rejected him, she’d given him life.

Inuyasha sighed. How Kagome had won the argument with a single text message while he was in Boston eluded him. Today he decided to blame her intoxicating scent. He looked through his contact list and he found Kikyo’s name. He pressed it.

_ Hey Kikyo - it’s Inuyasha. I’m in New York now. Kagome told me to get in touch. Want to catch up sometime?  
_ Fuck, it sounded so stupid. What if Kikyo thought he was trying to get back in her pants?

_ Does Kikyo know we’re dating?  
_ Inuyasha shot the panicked text to Kagome.

_ Of course she does _ ❤️ _. _ _   
_ _ Holy shit - you texted her didn’t you? I’m so proud of you Yash _ 🥰  
How was it possible that even over text message, Kagome managed to make him feel like a million dollars?

Inuyasha sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. His first stop was the little Mom & Pop shop that had the best lobster rolls in town, picking up his usual order (7 rolls: 6 for him and 1 for Kagome). He waved goodbye to the cashier and boarded for the T. Five stops later, he was at the heliport where the Taisho Corp helicopter was going to meet him. Soon he would be back to New York and to his Kagome. As he waited, his phone buzzed.

_ I’d love to! I have lunch free tomorrow — would that work?  
_ Inuyasha felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he saw Kikyo’s reply.

Tomorrow? That was way too soon. He was not ready. Kikyo didn’t know he had to take a ‘gap year’ because of how broken he was. Kikyo didn’t know that he almost pushed his  _ chosen mate _ away because of their friendship-ending fight. But… he knew what Kagome would say. She’d say ‘8 years is long enough’ and remind him that Kikyo really wanted to make amends too.

Inuyasha sighed.

_ Lunch tomorrow sounds good. I’ll eat wherever you want to eat  
_ Inuyasha pressed send just as his ears detected an approaching helicopter.

_ Great! Just you and me? _   
Kikyo’s reply took her a while to type out, but Inuyasha understood.

_ Yeah.  
_ Inuyasha replied.

He wasn’t sure he wanted Kagome there the first time he and Kikyo talked in eight years. Sure, he’d talked with Kagome about it all. Kagome got him to understand why people hate the term “friendzone” (like he fucking knew what that meant), and why Kikyo reacted with such hurt. But Kagome also lavished him with love and told him that it was okay to have been devastated thinking his half-demon status cursed him to a life of loneliness. She’d spent the evening after they’d talked about it reminding him  _ physically _ that he was not alone, and his chosen mate  _ celebrated _ his half-demon self. Inuyasha had almost pulled out the ring he was hiding that night. But… he wanted to make sure the moment was perfect. And even as perfect as that moment had been, he knew he could do better.

The Taisho helicopter landed and Inuyasha sighed to himself as he got in. He would see Kagome in an hour. He could talk to her about tomorrow. About Kikyo. She would remind him that Kikyo wanted to to be his friend, and reassure him of how much his chosen mate loved him. Tomorrow was going to be okay, because tonight he had Kagome.

_ Perfect! Meet me at Nori at 12:30. I can’t wait to see you. Seriously.  
_ Inuyasha saw Kikyo’s reply when he opened his phone. He was not entirely sure he shared the sentiment, but… well… Kikyo had been his friend for so long before they stopped talking. It was time.

_ Lobster rolls acquired, lunch with Kikyo tomorrow.  
_ He typed to Kagome as he watched the lush trees of Connecticut pass underneath him.

_ OMG! Get home now (you had me at lobster rolls) _ 😍  
Kagome’s reply made Inuyasha smile.

Inuyasha’s moving to New York with Kagome was never up for debate. Kagome thankfully did not put up a fight—at least not about the moving to New York bit. There  _ had _ been a fight about apartments. He couldn’t blame her. She did  _ not _ like the idea of moving into an apartment he paid for, utterly rejecting the notion of being a ‘kept woman.’ So they compromised. Kagome would only consider apartments where she could cover at least half the rent. They found a place in Washington Heights in their “price range.” That the building was  _ owned _ by Taisho Corp, and that the building was a  _ recent acquisition _ of Taisho Corp... was something Inuyasha neglected to mention. Kagome likely suspected, but had the grace not to say anything—yet another reason he loved her so damn much.

Inuyasha was out of the helicopter nearly the moment it touched down in New York. He wanted to see Kagome as fast as he could. He wanted her scent in his nostrils and her skin on his skin. She’d been there through his panics about returning to MIT. She’d given him knowing looks as he started to rediscover the joy of classes, projects, and work that came with his final semester. Kagome listened intently as he geeked out over the wing design he was developing as part of his senior project. So he knew that tonight as he fretted over his reunion with Kikyo, she would stroke his ears and talk it out with him.

Inuyasha unlocked the door and inhaled Kagome’s scent. Her wonderful vanilla and cherry blossom was laced with excitement, which only served to hurry Inuyasha into the house. When he found her, she was sitting on the couch with her laptop open, eyes wide. On seeing Inuyasha, Kagome’s whole being perked up. He didn’t know what had happened, but he could feel himself getting excited just seeing how happy she was.

“Tell me,” Inuyasha dropped the lobster roll bag onto the coffee table and slid in next to Kagome.

“Fifty thousand,” Kagome gasped, “Yash, they’re offering us a  _ fifty thousand dollar advance _ for the book!”

Kagome screeched in that adorable way she did when she couldn't contain her joy and threw herself into his arms. She was crying, but they were happy tears. Rin and Kagome’s book, about Toga, the book that brought the women into their lives, had a buyer.

When they’d all reappeared in Toga’s study after he and Sesshomaru procured the swords (and saw their father one last time), the women had simultaneously become more affectionate and more secretive. Kagome disappeared with Rin for hours into the library, and when either he or Sesshomaru tried to enter they would shoo them out. By the time they’d returned to New York (followed promptly by the Taishos), Rin and Kagome had a complete draft. Kagome endlessly worried that no one would like the book, even as Dr. Hito-whatsherface had assured her the book was great and would be picked up.

“I  _ knew _ you could do it clumsybuns!” Inuyasha kissed Kagome’s neck, “Now if you’d let me see the book, I could say even better things about it.”   


“Not yet  _ grandma _ ,” Kagome pushed away from him, “It’s being copy-edited. As soon as that’s done, you get one. But not before. I would  _ die _ if I accidentally called you the son of Inukimi!”

Inuyasha chuckled, Kagome might actually die if Inukimi saw that… but he doubted very much that the book was anything short of perfect. The women had talked to them about every element they were going to include (though would not let either see any of the actual writing). It was a book about Toga through and through, with the only allusions to either Sesshomaru or himself as part of the legacy, in the foreword (because… the fact they were now  _ involved _ with the brothers would need to be disclosed). He wanted to read the book so damn bad, but Kagome was nothing if not insistent in her refusal until the book was “ _ perfect. _ ”

Inuyasha leaned in and gave Kagome the kiss that tried to express  _ everything  _ to her. How happy he was for her. How much she deserved it. How fucking lucky he was that she was in his life, because he could not imagine anyone who would have changed his life as decisively as she had. Kagome was the salve for  _ both _ his father’s death and the heartbreak of Kikyo. He gave his father’s legacy to Kagome, albeit  _ reluctantly _ at first, and she had taken it farther than he thought possible. But more importantly, he’d entrusted his  _ heart _ to Kagome, and she’d filled it with light. Yes, she was his chosen, yes, he wanted to share his entire lifetime with her if she would have him, but she was worth so much to him that should she choose a mortal’s life, he would cherish every hour of it. The ring that sat in the bottom of his desk was testament to that.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome hissed, as Inuyasha ran his claws through her hair, “Food first? Plus… we should talk about Kikyo.”

“Don’t wanna talk about Kikyo. Don’t wanna think about Kikyo.” Inuyasha nipped at Kagome’s neck, causing her to moan. He knew it was a dirty trick, but… he was too happy and full of love at the moment to end the jubilation.

“You…  _ dirty dog _ ,” Kagome growled, then pounced.

The couch sex that followed was fast and celebratory. It was reconnecting after his long day in Boston and it was her thanking him for letting her into his life. Once they had come back down from their climaxes, Inuyasha tucked both of them beneath a blanket. Kagome snuggled under his arm and he ran his claws gently through her hair.

“So you’re a published author now…” Inuyasha purred.

“Not yet!” Kagome whined, “But… I guess… yeah. I will be. Soon.”

“Brains to match that slammin’ body,” Inuyasha chuckled, laying a kiss into Kagome’s hair.

“Hey you… time to stop avoiding it,” Kagome gave him a little shove, “Kikyo! You’re meeting Kikyo tomorrow!”

Inuyasha nodded. Was he worried? Yes. He was. He felt foolish, having made such an enormous assumption about who Kikyo was to him, and pushing her away with such force because he believed himself unlovable.

“Yash… you’ll feel better if you talk about it,” Kagome turned to look into his eyes; she always knew.

“I… fuck Kagome. What should I say?” Inuyasha tensed, pulling Kagome closer to him, “So… how were the last eight years? By the way, apparently you smell like your cousin so my dumbass thought that you were rejecting your chosen mate for being a half-demon. Sorry for the mistake!”

“I… filled her in, at least on some of it,” Kagome admitted, a slight pink coming to her nose, “Sorry Yash. I just… I hate that you both lost the friendship because of that misunderstanding! Hell, I wish I could’ve met you sooner just to have  _ avoided _ all of it.”

“You… wish you’d met me sooner?” Inuyasha smiled at her bright chocolate eyes.

“Of  _ course _ grandma!” Kagome’s eyes began to twinkle, “I mean… I’d have dated many fewer... bad choices. And you would  _ never _ have believed yourself not to be the handsomest, sexiest, and… biggest pain in the ass half-demon  _ this  _ girl could ever love!”

Inuyasha couldn’t hold in the tremulous laugh that escaped from him. Fuck he loved her. And the idea of having met her before… before everything else was… divine. But…

“But I have you now,” Inuyasha said the rest of his thought out loud, “And… because you and Rin came into our lives when ya did, I also have… my brother.”

Kagome kissed Inuyasha as he finished his thought. Sometimes pain was inevitable in life, sometimes falling down is inevitable too. Without Kikyo, Inuyasha would not know how special Kagome was. Without Kagome and Rin, Inuyasha may never have found his way back to his brother, and back to his father.

“I don’t regret what happened.” Inuyasha removed his lips from Kagome’s—for the time being, “Maybe after everything, I can get Kikyo back too.”

Kagome squealed at him, “She would love it. I know she would.”

“How much have you been talkin’ to your cousin, woman?” Inuyasha accused, “I feel like there’s a whole damn conspiracy!”

“Only the sweetest conspiracies,” Kagome giggled, “Conspiracies that right misunderstandings in the past.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Inuyasha grumbled, but secretly he was happy. 

Kagome had broken the ice of eight years of alienation for him, so that when he walked into the sushi place to meet Kikyo, many of the things he felt most uncomfortable saying, Kikyo would already know.

“She’s… not mad?” Inuyasha asked, leaning over to grab the lobster rolls, and stealing a kiss as he did so.

“You were both young and  _ stupid _ ,” Kagome punched the second descriptor. She wasn’t wrong.

“Did you tell her… everything?” Inuyasha asked, sheepish but starving. He gobbled his first lobster roll in a single bite.

“Only you could stuff your face while being half freaked out,” Kagome giggled, pawing through the bag to grab herself one of the unclaimed rolls, “I didn’t tell her much Yash. Only that I’m your girlfriend, that you are going back to MIT, that you and your brother are reconciled, that you scared the hell out of demons helping Rin’s dad, and that you got a chance to say a proper goodbye to your dad.”

Inuyasha nearly choked on his second lobster roll. They’d been in New York, what? A month? And Kagome had not seen Kikyo to his knowledge, how the hell…

“Text messages Yash. You do realize that Kikyo helped Rin and me a  _ ton _ on the pitch, right?” Kagome elbowed him, finishing a bite of the lobster roll.

“Is  _ that _ why the pitch was so good Higurashi?” Inuyasha grinned at her.

“No!” Kagome closed in on herself a bit, and Inuyasha knew that he’d gone too far.

He should’ve known better than to press Kagome on that by now. Despite being smart and amazing and perfect, she still had an edge of insecurity that he vowed he would exterminate.

“Shit Kagome, I’d bet Kikyo just made sure that you didn’t make it look like Sessh sucked my cock. She knew better than most that we hated each other,” Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer into him, “If all of this taught us anything, it’s that you and Rin were fucking perfect biographers. And we’re fuckin’ lucky that Rin smells good.”

Kagome barked out a laugh and relaxed under Inuyasha’s touch. He was so desperate to see the book, but he knew he didn’t need to worry. It was going to be perfect. Because Kagome was perfect—for him anyway. And she was his.

“So, your cousin…” Inuyasha whispered.

“My cousin…” Kagome replied.

For the rest of the evening, the two talked about Kagome’s cousin, and their childhoods, and the formative years before the fateful day Inuyasha called Kikyo a bigot for not loving him. Kagome told Inuyasha about Kikyo immediately becoming the ‘doctor’ for all their dolls, and Kagome becoming a ‘reporter’ (and they laughed at how prophetic their roles had been). Inuyasha talked about the time he and Kikyo snuck into the cafeteria at school to steal apples on a dare. Kagome surrounded him with her warmth like she always did, and he was surprised to find that when the time came to close his eyes, he was relaxed enough to catch some sleep, unafraid of what awaited him at the sushi restaurant.

The next day, Inuyasha found himself at Nori at lunchtime. He tried not to be early, but he utterly failed. When things made him nervous, he either avoided them completely or he could not stop thinking about them. Kagome made him breakfast, gave him one last peptalk, and was on her way to meet with Rin about the advance. She had the afternoon free, so Inuyasha planned on making the most of it. He had some homework, but he also wanted to keep celebrating Kagome’s brilliance. He’d asked around, and apparently 50k was an  _ enormous _ advance.

“Inu-yasha?” a soft voice he would know anywhere broke him out of his trance.

He looked up, and saw the willowy figure of his former best friend. Kikyo approached the table carefully. She had her hair in a bun and was wearing glasses. She had on smart black slacks and a white button-down shirt. She looked elegant, and had an air of maturity to her that made it clear that eight years really had passed since they last talked.

“Hey… Kikyo,” Inuyasha tried not to sound stupid, but imagined he’d already failed.

At his acknowledgement, Kikyo visibly relaxed. Why the hell was she worried? He was the one who fucked up all those years ago and cost them so much time as friends. That’s when Inuyasha noticed something on Kikyo’s finger. Specifically, on the ring finger of her left hand.

“Holy shit,” Inuyasha exclaimed, “You  _ gotta _ tell me about that.”

Inuyasha’s mind drifted to  _ Kagome’s _ finger wearing a ring,  _ his _ ring. He wondered if she’d cry happy tears, if she would like the ring—the  _ only _ ring he thought worthy, how every other poor schmuck in the world would feel seeing that a woman as beautiful as Kagome was  _ his _ . But then Kikyo’s reaction brought him back to the restaurant. Kikyo’s face blanched, and she looked down at her hand as if it had been burned.

“Oh.” Inuyasha muttered.  _ Right. _ He forgot where he was for a moment, and who he was with. It was strange, everything that was swirling inside of him. He was the high schooler remembering his best friend, the heartbroken boy remembering his hopelessness, and the man full of optimism for his own future, all at once.

“Y-yeah. This was… recent,” Kikyo blushed, “I… haven’t told Kagome yet.”

“Sh-shit. No wonder she didn’t mention...” Inuyasha stuttered, “But… seriously. I’m happy for you. I’m plannin’ to...”

He almost continued the sentence with ‘...propose to Kagome…’ but stopped himself. Something must have shown on his face, because Kikyo’s expression changed. Inuyasha tried to swallow the blush that came to his cheeks. Fucking great, he somehow managed to say  _ just enough _ to get himself into trouble.

“Thanks Yash,” Kikyo’s smile lit up her face, “And… I’m… I’m really happy for you and Kagome. Don’t worry… I heard…  _ nothing _ just now.”

Inuyasha couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. It was a hell of an icebreaker. He hadn’t talked to Kikyo in eight fucking years, and… the first conversation they were having was about being in love. It was absurd, and yet somehow, it fit. The ring on Kikyo’s finger hadn’t so much as tweaked his heart—he was past that moment in his life.

“So… tell me about what you’re up to these days,” Inuyasha perched his head onto his arm as he leaned over the table.

Kikyo laughed, the nervousness in her scent receding, “I’m interning now… New York Presbyterian. I think I want to specialize in pediatrics.”

“No shit?” Inuyasha grinned, “Kagome told me you were a doctor… Suits you.”

“Th-thanks,” Kikyo said, “Wh-what about you?”

“Finishing up at MIT. Majoring in Aerospace Engineering,” Inuyasha answered, “Dunno what comes next. I guess NASA is still interested… But… well, I’ll go where Kagome goes.”

“I always knew you were going to be something special,” Kikyo sighed, “I… well... “

“What?” Inuyasha wanted Kikyo to finish the thought.

“I…  _ missed _ you,” Kikyo spit out, “I… missed my friend.”

It made Inuyasha’s heart pang in a way finding out Kikyo was engaged had not. Because he could feel the hurt in her voice. Hurt that his dumb assumptions had caused, but… if he were honest with himself, hurt that he didn’t think there was a way to avoid. Inuyasha sank a little bit into the chair. Kikyo didn’t need to know everything, but… he could at least let her know where they stood, from that point forward.

“I-I’m sorry,” Inuyasha said, “It took me longer to… to… understand stuff. But… well… can we… can we be friends again?”

Because the truth was, he  _ did _ miss her. He missed her the second that they stormed out of each other’s lives. Everything about that was heartbreaking. He’d mistaken one of his genuine friends for his chosen mate, maybe because he was desperate to believe he would not be alone. So he threw all these expectations on their relationship that didn’t have a place. True, he didn’t know any better, but… still they caused each other a shit-ton of pain.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Kikyo beamed, and Inuyasha did not miss the slightest smell of salt in the air.

Inuyasha looked around animatedly, stifling a little laugh, “Well, if Kagome was hiding somewhere spying on us, I think that would’ve been the moment she jumped out and joined us.”

“Not… the engagement ring?” Kikyo giggled, which caused Inuyasha to break out in his own laugh.

“Okay okay… yeah. She would’ve lost her shit seeing that.” Inuyasha agreed, “You probably should tell her really soon, because I can’t keep a secret from that woman…”

“I will.” Kikyo smiled, but then her voice grew softer,” Honestly? I was more worried about how you’d react… I shouldn’t have worried…”

“Honest mistake,” Inuyasha replied, “And… well…  _ understandable. _ ”

He didn’t say more than that, but when he found Kikyo’s eyes, he was happy to see she understood what was left unsaid. That yes, until he met Kagome, finding out that Kikyo was engaged would have gutted him. But Kagome was his, and everything had changed.

“So,” Inuyasha continued, “Tell me a bit more about the lucky guy…”

Inuyasha had assumed that the first time seeing Kikyo after so many years and so much hurt would be clunky and awkward, but it wasn’t. It was as if the most of the last eight years had never happened. Inuyasha found himself talking about Kagome a lot, and every time he mentioned another little anecdote about something Kagome did, Kikyo’s knowing look grew more intense, and more joyful. They talked about school and about Seattle. Inuyasha told Kikyo about Sesshomaru being wrapped around Rin’s finger, and how he was taking a helicopter to/from Boston multiple times a week. They talked about how Kikyo met Suikotsu and how she helped with Kagome and Rin’s pitch. By the time Kikyo needed to leave, they felt like old friends again, and Inuyasha couldn’t have been happier.

“Hey Kikyo,” Inuyasha called as he grabbed his coat, “You better text Kagome about that ring  _ now _ because I sure as hell am telling her the moment I walk in the door.”

Kikyo laughed, “I will Yash.”

“Good.” Inuyasha chuckled, “And maybe next time… we could… meet… All four of us.”

“I’d like that,” Kikyo said, then quickly squeezed Inuyasha’s hands.

As they departed, Inuyasha felt a sense of lightness about him. Like the last heavy chain around his heart had been knocked away. Kikyo had always valued him, because he was her friend. And now that he understood his own heart so well, he could recognize the gift that that was.

_ Holy shit Yash… _   
Kagome’s text made Inuyasha giggle. He knew what that text was about!

Now he just had to figure out how to pop his own question. He wanted forever with Kagome, and he would start by asking her to be his wife. He just… needed to find the perfect moment. Maybe tonight. He could cook Kagome her favorite (ramen, just like him). He could get cupcakes from that cupcake shop she loved so much and write ‘Marry Me?’ across them. It didn’t need to be grandiose to be perfect.

But when Inuyasha walked through the door, he could sense something in her scent. There wasn’t anything wrong with it per se, and he did not feel ice crawling up his spine which happened when she was in danger, but… she was reacting to something big. Maybe he’d underestimated her reaction to Kikyo’s news? Well… if Kagome needed reassuring that he worshipped the ground she walked on he would happily oblige.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha called through the house.

“In here Yash,” the answer came from the kitchen.

Kagome was sitting at their little dining table. Her eyes glimmered so brightly that they reflected the light of the laptop that she was working on.

“What is it?” Inuyasha asked, crossing the kitchen to Kagome.

“It’s Shiori.” Kagome stammered, “She… she found me.”


	31. Kagome: Reunions

Kagome did not think her week could get any better. She and Rin had their proposed Masters’ thesis topics approved. Rin’s chosen topic was _Human/Demon Familial Relations after the Toga-Ryukotsusei War_ , and Kagome’s was _The Treatment of Half-Demons: a Comparison between Modern Times and the Sengoku Jidai_. Dr. Hitomiko had also shopped around their book. Columbia University Press had picked it up, and gave them both a generous advance and generous royalties for it.

Dr. Hitomiko had let her know that the interest had been… _substantial,_ because it was about Toga Taisho, and because of the buzz generated by the demon tribunal for Jaken Akimoto. Kagome and Rin were people of interest now in demon society. It made access to those they wanted to interview for the book trivial, but it also meant that for the first time in their lives, they felt acutely the force of scrutiny that came with being noticed.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fiercely protective of them and their privacy, and Kagome was pretty sure that they and Inukimi had threatened the lives of each and every demon who tried to overstep their bounds. Jaken had quickly wiped the demonic social networks of Kagome’s last name, insisting she publish under a pseudonym to protect her family. Rapidly, she became Kagome Saiga - a pseudonym that she and Inuyasha came up with together. The measures had worked remarkably well, though Kagome could never quite shake the feeling that eyes were always on her.

But then, as she was sitting trying to write up her thesis’ table of contents in the apartment she and Inuyasha shared, Kagome got the email that meant she would never regret being in the spotlight again. 

It was simple, it said “Meet?” but the sender was “Shiori Egusa.”

Shiori. Her half-demon savior. Her half-demon best friend. The half-demon who molded every single belief Kagome had about half-demons. Shiori set Kagome on her path to Toga, on her path to _Inuyasha._ Kagome thought about Shiori a lot; she always wondered what happened to her, if she was alright, if she found acceptance and happiness. It was an email she’d been hoping to get for _years_.

Inuyasha was on his way back from his lunch with Kikyo when Kagome received the email. Kikyo had texted her about the same time, saying she was engaged to Suikotsu. Kagome was pretty sure she replied? It was hard to tell. Her mind saturated the moment Shiori’s email popped up, and she was having a hard time tamping down the tears, the emotions, the _everything_.

When Inuyasha walked through the door it took all her willpower not to run directly to him. She was so happy, but also afraid. What if Shiori had had a terrible life? What if Shiori had only reached out now because she’d thought Kagome hated her all those years? She needed her half-demon. Now.

As if he heard her call, Inuyasha was there.

“What is it?” Inuyasha’s voice had the slightest tinge of concern to it, and he was to her and three long strides.

“It’s Shiori.” Kagome stammered, “She… she found me.”

Inuyasha squinted, but for only a moment, then his eyes widened.

“I… I remember.” Inuyasha replied, “Shiori. Your half-demon _friend_.”

Kagome nodded, and let the tears start to trickle out of her eyes. Inuyasha knelt next to her, running his finger tenderly across her cheek.

“She’s living in New York now. She sent me her contact information and wondered if we could get coffee and catch up,” Kagome said softly.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Reply back woman!” Inuyasha grinned, “Don’t leave her hangin’.”

Kagome winced. Inuyasha was right. Why was she hesitating? _For silly reasons._ Shiori would not reach out if she felt Kagome had failed her. Kagome stood up and picked up her phone, Inuyasha circled behind her and settled his head on her shoulder.

 _Shiori this is Kagome - I would LOVE to meet up! Just tell me a time and your favorite coffee shop and I will be there!_   
Kagome texted the number Shiori left in the email.

 _Does tomorrow at 3 work? Nous Espresso near Columbia is a favorite_ 😊  
Shiori replied nearly immediately, leaving Kagome squealing.

Nous Espresso was one of Kagome’s favorite coffee places too! But… did that mean… did Shiori know? Kagome shoved down the thought; she would be able to find out tomorrow. She hoped desperately that Shiori reaching out to her meant she might get her best friend back. Kagome practically vibrated with excitement at it; Inuyasha looked at her thoughtfully.

“Why am I so nervous?” Kagome asked, more to herself than to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a bellowing laugh, “Because she was important to you, then disappeared from your life. I… _might know a couple things about that clumsybuns_.”

Kagome almost grumbled at ‘clumsybuns,’ but then she remembered where Inuyasha had been.

“Oh.” Kagome felt a little sheepish.

She and Shiori had parted ways in a much different fashion than Inuyasha and Kikyo had, and Kagome had been trying to shove Inuyasha and Kikyo back together to make amends nearly since the moment they’d moved to New York.

But that was different. Kagome _knew_ Kikyo wanted to make amends, and she _knew_ Inuyasha had healed (thanks to her, she was proud to say).  
Okay, fine. It was different; what Inuyasha had done _was harder_. 

“You’re right Yash.” Kagome turned around and threw her arms around his neck, peppering him with kisses, both to tell him she understood, and to change the subject. “Tell me about your lunch.”

Inuyasha chuckled, and boosted Kagome into his arms. “How about I tell you about lunch somewhere more comfortable, like _the bedroom_?”

Kagome decided the best answer would be a kiss, so she threw her arms around her half-demon boyfriend and pressed her lips to his. She felt that delicious little rumble from his chest as he carried her up the stairs, plopping her on the bed and climbing atop her. Kagome loved the feel of his solid muscle pressing her into the mattress, and the way he looked at her like she was the only thing in the universe that mattered. 

Kagome pulled off her tank top and shorts, then let Inuyasha peel off her bra and underwear. He slid down her body and pressed his lips between her legs. True, he was now extremely practiced at making her feel good, but somehow every time he did it, it felt like he discovered something new that brought her body somewhere new. It didn’t help that he seemed nearly as excited to do this to her eight months into dating as he was the first time, or that his ears vibrated as he worked his magic. 

Far quicker than she expected, Kagome called out Inuyasha’s name as her climax pulsed through her. It was exquisite, as it always was. Kagome readied herself for Inuyasha to climb on top of her, but instead of removing his clothes, he simply positioned himself next to her, pulling her into his arms. She felt him bury his nose in her hair and take a long, relaxed intake of breath.

“Not that I’m complaining…” Kagome sighed, “But is everything good?”

“Wonderful,” Inuyasha took another deep breath of her hair, letting out a contented sigh as he exhaled, “Just needed… your scent.”

Kagome giggled. Her fearsome half-demon boyfriend was the biggest cuddler she’d ever met. If she was within touching distance, he always had some body part touching her. She thought it would abate as she slowly reassured him that she would be there, or that she would get annoyed, but _neither_ had happened. He still rejoiced in their little touches, little kisses, little moments. She still caught him taking deep breaths of her scent when he saw her after a long day, and the man… really enjoyed pleasing her. The annoyance never came, because she understood: Inuyasha was reminding the lonely child inside him that he was not alone, and the touch-starved man that he had someone to touch and who loved touching him. It would _never_ be annoying to her.

“So… tell me about your lunch,” Kagome tapped on Inuyasha’s forearm.

“It was… good.” Inuyasha replied, “Hopefully she texted you the news?”

“She sure did,” Kagome laughed, “I’m disappointed I didn’t sneak in to spy.”

“I woulda caught you before you were within a block,” Inuyasha joined Kagome’s chuckle, “But… next time, we should go out. All _four_ of us. I wanna meet this guy. Gotta warn him about the spiciness of the Higurashi blood.”

“I think he _knows_ all about the Higurashi spice,” Kagome rolled her eyes.

“I _sure love_ the Higurashi spice,” Inuyasha purred.   
Kagome worried she would strain her eyeballs for how hard they rolled at that one.

“Dirty dog,” Kagome retorted.

“You love me,” Inuyasha kissed the back of her neck.

“I sure do,” Kagome whispered, and she sure did.

Inuyasha held her and told her about lunch with Kikyo. It went better than Kagome could have imagined, and she reveled in the light it seemed to have kindled in Inuyasha’s eyes. He got his best friend back. Kagome hoped that tomorrow, she would get _hers_ back too. Kagome snuggled as close into Inuyasha as she could, and she told him stories about Shiori: all the fun they had, and how much she missed her. Inuyasha’s reassuring touch helped soothe her nerves enough that she was actually able to fall asleep.

The next day, Inuyasha rose early in the morning to head to Boston (in a Taisho helicopter, much to the chagrin of Sesshomaru), pressing a kiss to her head and assurances she could text him as much as she needed. After she followed Inuyasha out of bed, Kagome paced the house, rapidly realizing that she was going to be stir crazy until 3, so she decided to do something about that.

 _Lunch?_   
Kagome texted Rin.

 _Our favorite sandwich shop?_   
Rin’s reply was immediate.

 _11:30 work? Yash is off to MIT. Earlier is better.  
_ Kagome realized she was whining. How many of Inuyasha’s habits had she inherited anyway?

 _You got it._ 💙  
Rin always had a knack of being able to tell when people needed her, even with very little information.

Kagome hopped in the shower and scrubbed herself, trying not to think about 3pm. Everything would be fine. And honestly? She and Rin needed to talk anyway. Kagome had an idea for the next book she wanted to write, and she wanted to collaborate with Rin again.

Time passed blessedly quickly, and before long she gathered up her laptop and bag and headed out the door. The little corner shop that she and Rin frequented was only a couple of blocks from her apartment. It had the best sandwiches in Washington Heights.

“You’re early,” her friend’s musical voice came from their favorite table, the moment Kagome ducked through the door.

“So are you,” Kagome countered, smirking as she made her way over to her friend.

“What’s on your mind?” Rin tilted her head, obviously reading Kagome’s mood.

“Too many things. Food and caffeine first?” Kagome replied.

“Sure. Get me my usual and I’ll guard the table,” Rin winked, then threw her bag on Kagome’s seat.

“You just want free lunch!” Kagome chuckled.

“I’m a starving student!” Rin countered, which only caused both women to double over laughing.

Eight months ago, they sure were starving graduate students. Now they were… thousandaires—because of that giant advance. That they were dating billionaires, well, neither woman really liked to think about that. It wasn’t _their_ money.

Kagome went to the counter and ordered their sandwiches and coffee, then she went back to sit down with Rin. Their coffees quickly followed her.

“How are things?” Rin asked as she took her first sip.

“ _Good_ ,” Kagome answered, “Shiori and I are getting coffee this afternoon…”

“Kagome! That’s awesome!” Rin’s eyes widened, “How long has it been?”

“16 years.” Kagome said, remembering the day she fell out of the tree, “But… that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“If not _Shiori_ , then what?” Rin asked, fingering her coffee mug thoughtfully.

“Our next book,” Kagome murmured, “If… if you want to… work with me again?”

“Are you kidding?” Rin almost looked offended, “Of _course_ I want to work with you again. What did you have in mind?”

“Your dad sort of inspired it,” Kagome continued, building confidence from Rin’s confidence in her, “I want to… to go further. I want to explore human-demon relationships.”

“So… going beyond Toga now. To what Toga’s work enabled,” Rin’s eyes narrowed. Kagome knew that was a good sign—she was interested.

“Yeah. Jaken took you on as family. And honestly? I never really thought about how important that was. Because y’know, it’s your dad.” Kagome kept up steam for her pitch, “But. I want to look at _all_ the human-demon couples and families out there. I want to tell _their_ stories. Because until recently, they were in hiding. I don’t want them to be anymore.”

“I… _love_ it.” Rin exhaled, “I’ve gotta talk to Jaken, but I think he’d love to be a part of it. We’ll just pitch it as an ‘inspiration for others’ and he’d be in. But… question.”

Kagome inhaled, “Ask away.”

“Are you thinking of making this in part…” Rin looked at Kagome pointedly, “An _auto_ biography?”

Kagome paused. She’d thought about that, at least a little bit, but… did she want to open her life and choices up to the scrutiny of the public? And would Rin want to? It would be a spotlight inside of the fishbowl they were still getting used to being in. But… she had a story. She watched as a half-demon found his place in the world. She could write about the way he fretted over her ankle, or joked with her, or the little moments where he allowed himself to feel proud of everything he’d accomplished. Writing about _their love story_ wasn’t some enormous fairy tale “other” story, it was normal.

“Yes.” Kagome was certain. “We exoticize the mundane when we think about humans and demons together. But… when you’re with Sesshomaru, are you thinking about how _he’s a demon_ and _you’re a human_? Or are you thinking about how he was in a bad mood from a bad meeting and you wanted to figure out how to cheer him up? I want to make this all normal Rin. I want to… continue… what Toga did. But, I want it to feel accessible. Every human hanging out in a coffee shop should be emboldened to flirt with their cute demon baristas.”

“Aren’t… we already there?” Rin raised her eyebrow.

“Maybe in some places, yes, but… have you ever seen a book that actually explores it?” Kagome pressed.

“I… haven’t.” Rin mused, and Kagome knew she had her. Rin’s eyes had that fire in them, the fire that was there the first time they bonded over their mutual admiration of Toga Taisho.

“Then, let’s write it.” Kagome squealed, and the women hugged.

It was well into the afternoon when the women finally parted ways, having outlined a lot of what they wanted to do. That their theses already demanded much of the research they mapped out was an added bonus.

“Don’t you have someone important to meet?” Rin broke up their brainstorming session at 2:45.

“Shit, yes, thank you Rin,” Kagome smacked her head with her palm, “And… meet tomorrow about this?”

“Sure! Let’s meet at my place and force the brothers to join us for dinner,” Rin giggled, and Kagome giggled right back.

Kagome packed her laptop and rushed out of the restaurant. She didn’t want to be late, not for _this._ With a minute to spare, she nearly crashed into the door of Nous Espresso. She caught her breath, straightened her hair, then walked casually through the door.

It only took an instant of looking around to find who she was looking for. Shiori sat at a table in the corner, her sparkling violet eyes fixed upon Kagome. They smiled broadly when they saw each other, and Kagome headed directly to the table to sit down. She swallowed down the urge to pull her friend in for an enormous hug.

“Your heart is beating rapidly,” Shiori said, quietly but clearly, “Did you hurry here?”

“I did. I did _not_ want to be late,” Kagome sat down, taking in her friend. Shiori’s blue hair was glowing for the entire cafe to see. “You’re not wearing a glamour!”

“I stopped years ago,” Shiori replied, “Does… it seem… strange?”

“You look like _you_ ,” Kagome tried to keep the emotions out of her voice. She failed.

Shiori smiled, and something else came into her violet eyes, _relief_.

“Can I buy you something?” Kagome asked, mostly to interrupt the laden moment, “I’d really… like to.”

“S-Sure,” Shiori nodded, her violet eyes becoming brighter by the moment, “Macchiato.”

“Be right back,” Kagome breathed as she went to order a couple of coffees.

Even though it was still awkward, even as they were still feeling everything out, Kagome _knew_ she was about to get her friend back in her life. And that meant _everything_ to her.

A macchiato and a mocha later, Kagome was back at the table. It was time to break through the awkwardness, through 16 years of being apart.

“Tell me everything,” Kagome dove right in, “How are you? What are you up to now? Do you live in New York? How did you find me?”

Shiori flinched, and Kagome realized she’d gone into journalist mode.

“S-sorry… reporter me kicking in there.” Kagome blushed, but it made Shiori smile.

“No problem,” Shiori giggled, “You were easy to find.”

Kagome watched as Shiori inhaled. She remained silent, willing Shiori to continue.

“I… well, I saw your picture. At the tribunal. Sitting with Inukimi.” Shiori looked down interestedly at her macchiato, “I did not know why you were at a demon tribunal, but... something clicked for me. About… the past. I’m sorry… it took me a while to… reach out.”

“It’s okay,” Kagome spoke softly, “I know Rin’s dad, Jaken. And, well… Rin and I just finished an in-residence stint at the Taishos…”

“So you actually know the Taishos?” Shiori’s eyes lit up, but then she looked down shyly again.

“Yeah!” Kagome tried not to laugh, “I’m dating Inuyasha.”

“You’re _dating Inuyasha Taisho_?!” this time Shiori could not keep the enthusiasm out of her voice, “He… uh. He was an inspiration. For me.”

“He’s up in Boston today, but… let me know if you ever want to hang out!” Kagome chirped, “I don’t think he knows any other half-demons, so I can imagine he’d be really excited to meet you.”

“Are… are you serious?” Shiori had dropped all pretenses now, looking as excited as she was the first time she came over to play with Kagome after Kagome knew her secret.

“Yeah! Of course!” Kagome bubbled, “I… told him about you. About… the time you… saved my life.”

Shiori looked astounded for a moment, but then she hung her head in shame.

“I’m so sorry Kagome,” Shiori whispered, “I… I should’ve realized… contacted you… sooner.”

“What?” Kagome asked, reaching her hand across the table, brushing her fingers against Shiori’s.

“Well, when we left town I… my mom thought that maybe… _your mother_ had been one of the people who outed us,” Shiori took Kagome’s hand, “And… I didn’t believe it. Your mom was always so welcoming. But… but… I listened to her. I let myself be mad at you, and… I sort of… forgot about it all.”

“Shiori…” Kagome whispered, encouraging her onward, “What happened after you moved away?”

“Oh, actually it was great,” Shiori murmured, “We moved to New York. And for the first time in my life, I didn’t feel like I was being hunted. People here, they… don’t care. Demon? Half-demon? Dating a frog? Just don’t block their path on the sidewalk…”

Kagome chuckled; Shiori was right on the nose about New Yorkers.

“Well. I’ve lived here with my mom since then. And… I got into music. Mom scraped together enough doing odd jobs to get me a violin and lessons, and well… I’ve played ever since,” Shiori had not let go of Kagome’s hand, “I love the violin. But I refused to play with my glamour on. That thing distorts the air around you—made it hard for me to feel what I was doing properly. So… well… when they went to anonymous auditions at Columbia School of Music, I… auditioned… and I got in.”

“That’s _amazing_ Shiori,” Kagome beamed, squeezing Shiori’s hand. The hand that caught her as she fell out of a tree. The hand she _knew_ must do otherworldly things to a violin.

“Yeah… well… I loved it, but… I was the only half-demon at the time… trying to go to… Columbia,” Shiori continued, “Inuyasha going to MIT was… it was inspiring. Like… half-demons could do it all, you know?”

“I do,” Kagome answered tenderly, because as she heard her friend talk about Inuyasha, she saw the man she was in love with, the man he hadn’t yet figured out he was.

“So… I’m almost done with my music degree, then… I’m gonna try out for the New York Symphony Orchestra!” Shiori’s voice had become ever more confident as their conversation continued, but then her eyes turned sad once again, “I… I should’ve reached out sooner.”

“You reached out now. That’s what matters.” Kagome reassured, her hand still on Shiori’s hand, “And… I am _so happy for you_ . I always just… I wanted to know that you were okay. And _here you are_! Half-demon violinist savant.”

“Th-thank you…” Shiori’s eyes started to glimmer with tears, “For… forgiving me. For… not being mad.”

“Never.” Kagome leaned forward and slowly, tentatively, put her arms around Shiori.

Shiori leaned into her hug, then hugged her back so tightly that Kagome felt a little crushed. _Good_ crushed, but… still reminded that Shiori was after all, a half-demon.

“I only have one request,” Kagome whispered, “Can… can we be friends again?”

“Yes. I would like that very much.” Shiori sniffled, “Now… you heard all about me! I want to know everything about you too! Ms. Higurashi, journalist extraordinaire!”

Kagome and Shiori talked, and for the second time that day, time seemed to pass them completely by. Shiori was dating a human, who she was already kind of bored of. Kagome told her about the sword quest and the book. They complained about the smell of the subway, and how much they liked wandering Central Park. They talked about the games they played as children and if they were on the path to following their dreams. Shiori listened to Kagome’s stories about Inuyasha as if she was exposing the secrets of a celebrity, much to Kagome’s delight. When it was finally after dark, and Kagome’s phone had a particularly insistent message from a certain dog half-demon, she knew it was time to go.

“Promise me that we are going to be seeing a whole lot more of each other,” Kagome took Shiori’s hands one more time.

“I promise,” Shiori answered, pulling Kagome in for a hug, “Especially if I get to meet Inuyasha Taisho.”

“He’s off-limits bat,” Kagome winked, which caused Shiori to giggle, “But… yes. I’ll text you about coming to our place for dinner.”

“I’d _love_ that,” Shiori squealed.

At that, the two parted ways. Kagome walked back to her apartment as if she was floating on some different plane of existence. Seeing Shiori… a healthy… successful… _happy_ … Shiori had been everything to her. Kagome had her friend back.

 _On my way home. You back from Boston?_   
Kagome texted Inuyasha, not bothering to check what the unread messages from him said.

 _Yes. Dinner is ready. Hurry the hell up woman  
_ Inuyasha’s reply was immediate. Kagome smiled at it.

When she unlocked the door, the house was dark except for a soft light coming from their dining nook.

 _Looks like Inuyasha wasn’t kidding about dinner being ready_ , Kagome giggled to herself. She kicked off her shoes and made her way into the house. The room itself was alight with candles, and two twin bowls of homemade ramen sat on the table, which smelled amazing. Inuyasha was dressed exceedingly nicely, with his hair back in a ponytail, a button-down red shirt, and black pants.

“Should… I change?” Kagome looked down at her jeans and t-shirt and felt _extremely_ under-dressed.

“Nah, you look perfect,” Inuyasha replied, but Kagome did not miss the slight tremble in his voice. What was going on?

“Okay. Yash, this looks amazing!” Kagome sat down, surprised when Inuyasha scrambled behind her to push her seat in.

Inuyasha took his seat across from her at the table, but instead of digging in, he stared at her intently. Kagome was starting to worry. Inuyasha was nervous about something. Kagome looked around the table a little more closely, and saw a box from her favorite cupcake shop on the table. What the hell was going on? Kagome felt a little tinge of her own panic at all the formality, trying to read where this conversation was going.

“Well shit, I thought I could eat first but… uh… close your eyes,” Inuyasha stuttered, reacting to Kagome’s anxiety. He always knew.

Kagome obeyed. She heard his footsteps, and the dragging of cardboard across the table.

“You can open your eyes now,” Inuyasha said, and when Kagome did as she was told, she saw that the cupcake box was in front of her.

“Open it,” Inuyasha said, his voice now trembling with both excitement and fear.

Kagome nodded, slowly prying open the lid.

Inside were 8 colorful little cupcakes, each with a letter or punctuation mark on them: M-A-R-R across the first row, the Y-M-E-? across the second.

 _Marry. Me?_.

Kagome gasped, and her eyes darted to Inuyasha, who had positioned himself next to her, on one knee. In his hand was a black velvet box; in the box was a ring.

“Kagome. I wanna say the day you walked into my life was my happiest day, but… shit… we _both_ remember how well that started, so… I’ll say this. Every day I am with you is the _happiest day of my life_ . Every additional moment I am in your presence is a moment I am happier than the last. You’re my life Kagome, and… I wanna spend the rest of _mine_ with you,” Inuyasha’s eyes began to glimmer, “Please. Please tell me… will you marry me?”

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the ring in the box. It was simple, a single diamond set in white gold. It sparkled like it had a life of its own. Then she realized she _recognized_ that ring. It was the ring that Toga Taisho had given to Izayoi. Inuyasha was proposing to Kagome using his _mother’s ring_ . There was never a doubt what her answer would be to this wondrous man, one who… well… made each day of _her_ life the happiest too. Before Kagome knew it, her own eyes were welling with tears of joy.

“Yes, Inuyasha.” Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha’s arms, “Yes, I say yes!”


	32. Sesshomaru: The Biography of Toga Taisho

“They’re gonna hate it,” Inuyasha leaned back in the chair facing Sesshomaru’s desk, “They’re gonna say no.”

“It is for their protection, so even if they say no, we must bring them around,” Sesshomaru replied, looking over the notes Inuyasha had sent him, “In your opinion, is this the correct choice?”

“It’s… big.” Inuyasha admitted.

“Perhaps for now, but… what about when the clan expands?” Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a loaded look, and both understood his meaning.  _ Children. _

“The G6 is the top of the line for a reason,” Inuyasha said, “Gulfstream put a lot of work into the wing design, which increased the glide ratio quite a bit. If something were to happen to both engines, the G6 has about 20% more range than the others. It’s also why…”

“...It comes with the price to match, yes,” Sesshomaru finished his brother’s thought.

“You have a fight on your hands,” Inuyasha shrugged.

“I believe you mean  _ we _ have a fight on  _ our _ hands,” Sesshomaru drawled, “For this is a  _ Taisho _ investment.”

“Your sneaky way of givin’ Kagome and me a wedding present?” Inuyasha winked, his eyes luminous in the way Sesshomaru only saw in them when Kagome was mentioned.

It had been a month since Inuyasha had proposed to Kagome using his mother’s ring, and nearly immediately the planning had started. Did Sesshomaru ever think he would stand as best man in his brother’s wedding to a human? Absolutely not. Did he ever imagine that he would take on that duty  _ proudly _ ? Also, absolutely not. But fate had a twisted way of working out.

“I have no intention of purchasing more than one of these,” Sesshomaru replied, “But… they will be interviewing across the world.”

“And we can’t always go with ‘em,” Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshomaru would not lie, he was quite tempted to try. It had been simple to move himself from Taisho Corp headquarters in Seattle to their New York satellite. He announced that he wanted to oversee the New York office for a while, to ensure that all was running smoothly.

That Rin returned to New York to finish her Master’s degree was simply a coincidence. Rin was resistant to moving in with him, explaining that the penthouse he’d procured for his time in residence was too ‘opulent’ for her tastes, and so she kept the little apartment she and Kagome had rented. When Kagome moved out to live with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had insisted on splitting the rent with Rin. True, most nights were spent in his penthouse, but on occasion, he found himself cuddled up to his mate in that little apartment. It was… quaint, but for a demon used to open spaces, it was cramped. And yet, even on her tiny bed in her tiny apartment, he was content. Where Rin was, was his home.

Sesshomaru turned his concentration back onto his brother, “So we are agreed. We purchase a Gulfstream G650 for the Taisho clan, and will request that Rin and Kagome use it to conduct their interviews.”

“Fine,” Inuyasha sighed, “But… gimme some warning before you tell them. I wanna… prepare myself.”

Sesshomaru shuddered. He too would need to be prepared for the tiny spitfire of a woman and her…  _ reaction _ to this purchase.

“Good, it is settled then.” Sesshomaru said, then raised his eyebrow. “What of you? What comes after your graduation?”

“Goddard.” Inuyasha smiled, “NASA… still wants me.”

Sesshomaru smiled back. He had heard that Inuyasha was still being considered for the NASA internship. He’d considered putting in a word himself, but had faith that with Inuyasha’s excellent academic standing and imminent graduation from MIT; his influence was unnecessary.

“So, DC for you then?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yeah. Kagome has been really supportive.” Inuyasha answered, a little inward smile curling his lips, “What about you? Back to Seattle?”

Sesshomaru nodded. Truth be told, he was counting down the days. New York had too many sensations for a demon; it smelled, and it was constantly buzzing with sound and artificial light. It often left him irritable, and keening for an escape from the place. Thankfully, Rin had fallen in love with the expansive greenspace of Seattle, so convincing her to accompany him back had been much easier than he thought it would be.

And so it was, his days in New York were numbered. Kagome and Inuyasha had decided to have their wedding on the Taisho estate; they would be wed in the summer, after Kagome and Rin obtained their Master’s degrees and Inuyasha graduated from MIT. Everything was falling into place.

“Any other business we need to attend to?” Sesshomaru asked.   
He was never one to enjoy smalltalk, especially with his brother, even now that the two were in a very different place than they had been a year ago.

“Dinner Sunday night,” Inuyasha replied, “Kagome insisted. Guess she wants to talk to the best man about demon-friendly music options. Her friend Shiori is a violinist. She wants to hire her.”

Sesshomaru tried to keep the scowl off of his face. He did not mind the dinners with Kagome and Inuyasha, but… he could do without the discussions of the wedding. He had even given Kagome access to his secretary to take care of wedding-related affairs, but… Kagome insisted on probing him for opinions.

“A violinist is  _ fine _ Inuyasha, please tell your mate that,” Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, “Anything else?”

“And I’m gonna need the copter Tuesday and Thursday next week,” Inuyasha said, keeping his face still.

“Fine.” Sesshomaru regretted  _ ever _ mentioning the existence of said helicopters to his brother, “Until Sunday then.”

“Until Sunday,” Inuyasha finally let the grin he was stifling escape, “And… just wait. It’s not gonna be long before you’re askin’  _ me _ about violinists and color schemes  _ brother. _ ”

“Do not let the door hit you on the way out,” Sesshomaru grumbled, and watched as Inuyasha exited his office.

The thought of Rin,  _ his _ Rin, celebrating a commitment to a life with him… was not unpleasant. Watching Kagome and Inuyasha plan their wedding had been a revelation to him. He had always considered weddings and marriage to be a silly human tradition, but… well, he was in love with a human. The human tradition to commit to each other and celebrate one’s love and joy with family and friends had a draw to it he had not completely expected. When he saw Kagome beam at the ring on her finger, and watched Inuyasha pull her into his arms so full of soppy love, he understood. He could not wait for Rin to wear his ring. A ring to a human was akin to his scent on her to a demon—it let all other humans know that Rin was claimed. He considered having a ring created with his face upon it, so humans knew  _ exactly _ who it was that had claimed Rin, but… he realized quickly in his research into the subject that that would be gaudy, and a Taisho is  _ never _ gaudy.

Instead, he found a more appropriate ring. It had a 5ct cushion cut yellow diamond, surrounded with a halo of white diamonds that banded the ring in two delicate rows. It was… not an insubstantial amount of money, but it was right for Rin, because… the yellow diamond reminded Sesshomaru of his own eyes, and Rin always told him how much she loved his eyes.

Sesshomaru picked up his phone and dialed his personal assistant. In thinking about Rin wearing his ring, he had almost forgotten about the first order of business he and Inuyasha discussed, and he wanted to procure the G6 as soon as possible. Rin and Kagome were due to start working on their next book almost as soon as they had completed their theses (possibly even before).

“Hi Eri. I will need you to contact Gulfstream and see how quickly we might be able to receive a G650.” Sesshomaru commanded as soon as she picked up, “Tell them it is for the Taishos. And time is of the essence.”

“On it sir,” Eri chirped in response. Her voice always managed to chafe his eardrums, but she was outstanding at her job, “I’ll try to expedite as much as I can.”

“Thank you,” Sesshomaru said, and hung up.

By the time evening rolled around, Eri had gotten in contact with their executive office and planned a personal tour of the available models in New York for him in three days time.

_ I must make note to give her a raise, _ Sesshomaru mused, writing it into his schedule to discuss with payroll.

The unfortunate side-effect of Eri’s competence was that he would be talking to Rin about purchasing a jet for her much sooner than he thought he would. Though Sesshomaru felt a wry grin come to his face that his brother would suffer a similar wrath much sooner than  _ he _ thought too.

_ I will be looking at G6s on Monday. You may want to give Kagome warning tonight.  
_ Sesshomaru texted Inuyasha as requested.

_ Eri deserves a raise.  
_ Inuyasha’s reply elicited a small smile on Sesshomaru’s face. He and his brother thought alike, and he no longer recoiled at that fact.

_ My place tonight? I am happy to pick up pizza.  
_ Sesshomaru typed out the message to Rin, and hit send.

_ Sounds great! And… I have something for you  _ 🤩  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin’s reply.

He would likely need to remind himself about the jet, because her excitement had piqued his curiosity, and he was already fixating on what she might have for him. Sesshomaru looked at his watch. It was a little earlier than normal, but he wanted to make it home to his mate as soon as he could. He would walk. Even as the stench of the city saturated his senses, he did enjoy the smell of the pizza wafting through the air and growing ever stronger along his route. Rin’s habit of saying her ‘little prayers’ had rubbed off on him, even as he did not emit sounds when something he experienced gave him joy. ( _ Sounds _ were saved exclusively for moments of intimacy with his Rin.)

_ Put in my usual at Patsy’s  
_ Sesshomaru texted Eri, knowing he could head out now and the pizza would be ready when he arrived to pick it up.

Sesshomaru opened his desk and withdrew the black onyx ring he kept there, then deposited it into his pocket. As soon as the elevator hit the bottom floor, he slipped it onto his pinky. New York was a place that most demons (and part-demons) walked around undisguised, but most demons were  _ not _ Sesshomaru Taisho, one of the most powerful demons in the world. In Seattle, most knew him and knew to leave him alone, but in New York, he seemed to be stopped by every insipid human and demon on the planet to get a ‘selfie.’ He was not entirely unrecognizable in the disguise, and the first time Rin saw him with it on she started laughing, saying “the look of annoyance on your face gives you away.”

So, Sesshomaru entered Patsy’s as a tall human man with brown eyes and long black hair. He picked up the two large pizzas--one margarita and one ultra-meat. He would never understand why Rin liked to eat pizza with leaves on it, but he loved her, so he too ate pizza with leaves on it. Sesshomaru continued until he reached his apartment building. The doorman gave him a nod as he entered, and he pulled out his key for the penthouse. His chosen apartment building was high enough out of the bluster of the city that it was quiet, and… the view was quite nice, but it was not Seattle.

After he removed his shoes, Sesshomaru stared out the window at the waning light of the city, and he concentrated. He enjoyed catching the whispers of her scent a few minutes before she came into the apartment. It reminded him of that first whisper—jasmine and fresh rain—on the letter Rin and Kagome had sent him all those months ago. He liked thinking about that letter while Rin’s scent grew from a whisper to a song. How strange it all was now; he followed his instincts and changed his life. He now saw his brother more clearly than he ever had before. He now had a chance to understand his father’s mind, and let Toga understand his. He now was  _ worthy _ of Tenseiga, the sword of healing. And he  _ now had Rin. _

As his mind finally settled on the beautiful woman he called his, the melody of her scent told him that she was in the building and on the way up the elevator. It brought a smile to his face. Sesshomaru turned around to face the door as he heard Rin’s key in the lock. His eyes were on her the moment she made it through the doorway, and they wore matching smiles.

“I have something for you,” Rin beamed, patting her messenger bag, “Before or after food?”

“Before,” Sesshomaru answered.

He probably should’ve mentioned that  _ he _ got her something too… but he was pretty sure that when Rin found out he and Inuyasha were buying the women a jet, he would  _ not _ be getting any fun surprises.

Rin bounded up to him, then handed him a present wrapped in paper that was covered in white frolicking dogs. The little twinkle in her eye told Sesshomaru that she had chosen it specifically for him.

“You know how I can get when you tease me,” Sesshomaru purred, pulling Rin to his body and playfully nipping at her neck.

“O-open it,” Rin pushed the little package into his hand, then stepped away. Sesshomaru was pleased to see that his little bite had turned Rin’s cheeks pink.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the package with the dancing dogs. With a single claw he ripped open the paper. Inside was a hardcover book. The cover was familiar: a misty view through redwood trees onto rolling hills, and the shadow of two swords. The outline of two figures stood on the horizon of the green: an enormous dog and an armored man—Sesshomaru’s father.  **The Biography of Toga Taisho** , by Rin Akimoto & Kagome Saiga.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he took the book in. Here it was. The culmination of the journey. At the start, two biographers walked into a mansion and nearly got crushed by a flying pot. The biographers then stole the hearts of two dueling brothers—reconciling them with each other, and with their father.

“I will take the day off tomorrow,” Sesshomaru declared, light shining in his eyes, “This deserves undivided attention.”

Rin’s smile lit up the room. He could not resist. He bent down to kiss her.

“I am so proud of you,” Sesshomaru whispered, “I love you.”

“Well, at least open it and look at the note. For you.” Rin blushed, her eyes so earnest that Sesshomaru did so immediately.

Written in Rin’s delicate handwriting was the note:  _ “For Sesshomaru. I love you now and  _ **_forever._ ** _ ” _

It may have been simple, but it said  _ everything _ .

“Rin.” Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. Had she really used this to let him know she intended to be his forever? To share his long life?

“Yes.” Rin smiled, “And we… don’t need to rush. We… have time.”

“That we do,” Sesshomaru agreed.

He thought of the ring he already had hiding in his desk for her, but he wanted to do things properly, at the right time. Sesshomaru would ask Jaken for his permission to wed his daughter—something he suspected would cause the little toad demon to swoon. He would observe what fanfare came from Kagome and Inuyasha’s wedding, to see how much harassment he might expect when the Taishos married humans (and he  _ knew _ that his nuptials would be met with more attention than his brother’s). In his mind, they were already bonded, already  _ forever _ , because she had just accepted him as such, but he would do things the right way, the public way, too. And he would make sure all was in place to protect her from everything that would come from their union.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru’s mind snapped back to the present, to… what he and his brother were about to purchase. He winced. “Let’s eat and talk.”

“Sesshomaru Taisho, you did a thing, didn’t you?” Rin’s voice still carried music, but it had sternness too; she could always tell.

“It was… an investment,” Sesshomaru admitted.

“In  _ what _ …” Rin looked pointedly at him in that way that made him, the most powerful demon in the world, cringe.

“Your  _ protection _ ,” Sesshomaru replied. Because that was what it was. He had… nothing to apologize for. Rin was his forever. He would always choose her safety. Even if that meant a punishment.

“Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like it?” Rin pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It is for you, for Kagome, for  _ all of us _ ,” Sesshomaru justified the words that would come next, “A Gulfstream G650.”

“Bloody hell Sess,” Rin’s fingers increased the pressure on her nose.

“You and Kagome will be conducting interviews worldwide,” Sesshomaru continued, not ashamed to look his mate in the eyes, “And whether you like it or not, you are a Taisho now. It comes with… extra scrutiny…”

He wanted to add  _ it puts you in danger and that scares the hell out of me _ , but he refrained. Rin though, read it in his eyes.

“I’m not… there’s no arguing with you on this one, is there?” Rin looked at Sesshomaru, and something about the way she looked like the floor dropped from underneath her broke his heart.

“No,” Sesshomaru encircled Rin in his arms, “But I do not want my life to overpower yours either. I will not compromise on your safety, but neither will I try to kidnap you from everything you knew before.”

“I… don’t know if that’s possible,” Rin admitted, snuggling herself deeper into Sesshomaru’s embrace, “If the tribunal taught me anything, it’s that… being with you… changes things.”

“Tell me what I can do and I will do it,” Sesshomaru kissed Rin’s head.

“You’re already doing it,” Rin sighed, “I… have to get used to some of it. I mean… you’re buying us a  _ G6 _ . What next, a publishing company?”

Sesshomaru took note that perhaps mentioning the prospectus he’d acquired for a small niche publishing company should wait. A while. At least until they were married.

“I will share whatever life you want to share with me.” Sesshomaru said truthfully, “But, I  _ will _ protect you.”

“You’re  _ perfect _ ,” Rin brushed her hand across Sesshomaru’s cheek, “Thank you. For letting me take the time I need to adjust.” then Rin took her index finger and gently poked Sesshomaru’s nose, “even if I will always think that…  _ buying a G6 is excessive _ .”

Sesshomaru laughed, “You, too, are perfect.”

Sesshomaru pulled Rin in for a kiss. The argument he was expecting had not materialized, because… he once again had underestimated his mate. He had to stop doing that. Rin was not happy, but Rin understood. It took considerable control on his part to resist buying Rin everything he thought she deserved, but it did not take long for him to see that buying her fine clothing and cars and… publishing companies… was not what brought Rin joy. For Rin, it was always little things: good pizza (with leaves on it…), the scent of a rose still on the bush, a walk through Central Park, holding his hand… And as he watched her rejoice in those things, he found joy in them too. Every day, more of his world was colored by Rin’s happiness.

But he would not apologize for the jet.

Once they had finished their pizza, Rin cajoled Sesshomaru into joining her for a bath (albeit that never took much effort). They washed each other’s hair (yet another little pleasure Rin had gifted him), then simply sat in the path of the jets, relaxing in each other’s company.

“So, tomorrow,” Rin said, her head of wet hair leaning against Sesshomaru’s chest.

“I have already informed Eri that I am taking a personal day,” Sesshomaru replied, running his finger down Rin’s arm, “I want to read your book with no interruptions.”

“Can… can I watch you?” Rin squealed, her muscles twitching against his body.

“You may,” Sesshomaru answered, though that did pose a problem. Even if he trained his emotions to be completely still, he did not believe he could temper his reactions perfectly given the subject matter, and Rin always read him as if he too were a book.

He knew what he was going to do.

That night (like most every night), Sesshomaru made love to Rin. He would never tell her this, but he put extra effort into making her feel so good she would fall into a deep and satisfied sleep. As soon as her breathing evened out, Sesshomaru enacted his plan. New York had one advantage over Seattle. Ambient light. True, Sesshomaru’s demon senses meant that there was often enough starlight for him to see by, but it was always simpler with a bit more light. As he looked over at his mate, his  _ forever _ , he snuck his hand between the mattress and boxspring, where he’d stashed the book. With one final glance assuring himself that Rin was indeed asleep, he opened it.

He caressed Rin’s message with his thumb then kept going, paging to the first of the text. He almost skipped it, but upon glancing down at the self-contained paragraph, his heart fluttered.

> **_Foreword_ ** **_:_ ** _ Unlike Toga Taisho, our journey started modestly. It started with two biographers, fascinated by the legend of a demon who changed the world, walking into a house. And yet, we would be remiss if we did not mention what came after, because Toga’s legacy continued on the shoulders of his sons: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho. We ended up falling in love with the extraordinary brothers who carried their father’s name, the guardians of Toga’s story. Your authors therefore offer this foreword: the narrative you read between these pages was written by two who love the Taishos. Let this guide your interpretation of our story. _

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to wake Rin up and kiss her with everything he had. A single paragraph in, and he already felt little pangs of joy echoing through his heart. He turned the page.

It took him the entire night, word by word, paragraph by paragraph, reading the masterful prose of the two women who changed his and his brother’s life. It started with an exploration of his father’s accomplishments, laying out their causes and effects, which was then followed by an entire story of who Toga  _ was _ to the people in his life. For the finale, Rin and Kagome laid out the quest for the swords and Toga’s sister. Even with so little about her, Inutomi was treated with sympathy and love, finally, tying Toga and Inutomi to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, the brothers, the evolution of Toga, and his proud flag bearers. The book was riveting, and sad, and beautiful, and  _ everything _ he could have dreamed it would be. It was the essence of his father, Toga Taisho, on the page.

Rin stirred as the first few rays of light settled into their bedroom. It was too much, he had to hold her, kiss her, attempt to return the love to her that she and Kagome had so perfectly implanted into every word they’d written about his father.

“So…” Rin’s voice was laden with sleep, but happy, “Did you like it?”

She always knew.

Sesshomaru smiled, and finally let the tear he had suppressed his entire life, the tear of the heir who desired to be a son, the tear of a man whose chosen mate returned his brother  _ and _ his father to him by simply loving and  _ seeing _ him, break free of his eye.

“It is…  _ perfect. _ ”


End file.
